Les Chevaliers Pokémon : La tristesse de ce monde
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Troisième tome des Chevaliers Pokémon. L'école de Gliros n'est plus. Sans aucune nouvelle des autres élèves, de la principale et des professeurs, Waram et ses compagnons sont maintenant à bien des lieux de la zone de confrontation. Pour autant, sans plus aucun repère, que vont-il devenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent faire ?
1. Chapitre 1 : PaMdNP

**Septième signe : Livrés à eux-mêmes**

 **Chapitre 1 : Perdus au milieu de nulle part**

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Vous serez en sécurité ? »

« Y a pas à s'en faire pour moi, mon petit gars. Je suis largement capable de me débrouiller seul. Je suis du genre à être une vieille carne dont on ne peut pas se débarrasser aussi facilement qu'on le voudrait. Si j'ai survécu tout ce temps, c'est pas grâce à mes biceps ! Y en a aussi dans ce mou qui compose mon cerveau ! »

 _Et c'était les dernières paroles du marin avant qu'ils ne finissent tous isolés par rapport à la civilisation. Oui, le marin les avait emmenés à un endroit où il était sûr qu'il n'y avait personne qui risquerait de le retrouver. Combien de temps est-ce qu'ils avaient été sur la mer ? Quelques heures ? Il n'en savait trop rien._

« Sanphinoa ? Est-ce que tu es réveillé ? Vous autres ? Vous êtes capables de marcher ? »

« Hmm … Oui, Waram. Ca va, je crois que … ça peut aller, oui. »

 _L'adolescente à la chevelure bleue était en train de frotter ses yeux à travers son masque. Geste parfaitement inutile mais il n'avait pas le coeur à lui faire la remarque. Il était pas certain que ça lui emmène grand-chose que de jouer la provocation, loin de là._

« Ca va aussi … et je crois que pour les autres, c'est la même, Waram. Je ne sais pas où nous il nous a emmenés au final. On a une indication ? J'ai l'impression qu'on a fait des centaines de kilomètres par rapport à l'école de Gliros. »

 _Bien entendu, Raon avait répondu à la suite de Sanphinoa et les autres acquiescèrent de la tête. Par contre, la dernière remarque … lui paraissait étrange mais sincère en même temps. Il fit finalement une petite réflexion, déclarant :_

« Dites, est-ce que vous pensez que ce type était aussi un chevalier-pokémon ? »

« Tu parles de qui ? Du marin ? Tu plaisantes ? Ça fait des années qu'il est à l'école et je l'ai jamais vu porter une armure de son existence. Y a aucune chance que ça soit le cas »

« Bah … Ce n'était qu'une supposition mais après, faut toujours se méfier de l'allure de certains. Ils peuvent très bien cacher leurs jeux si on ne fait pas attention. »

 _Après, il lançait cette conversation car il en avait aucune autre en tête. C'était triste mais c'était ainsi. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs observa les autres. Est-ce qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose ? La réponse serait oui … mais quoi ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée et cela était un peu perturbant._

« Bon, les gars, on va peut-être devoir se bouger un peu, vous en pensez quoi ? » _déclara Qalanos, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Waram._

« C'est mieux que de rester là à ne rien faire, oui, Qalanos. » _répondit Xalex à travers son masque. Deux filles, trois garçons … et un grognement d'ours._

« Ouais, ouais, on se calme Timber, hein ? »

« Tu arrives à comprendre ce qu'il dit ? » _questionna Qalanos en regardant Waram qui s'était tourné vers l'imposant ours bleu du Tibet. Il répondit à nouveau au chevalier-pokémon du Yanma, haussant un peu les épaules sur le coup_

« Il a dit qu'il a faim … ou plus sérieusement … qu'il est d'accord pour se mettre en route car ici, les poissons ne sont pas à son goût. »

 _Les poissons n'étaient pas à son goût ? Chacun le regardait avec un air perplexe. Pour autant, Timber poussa un second grognement, confirmant les propos de Waram avant de se mettre sur ses deux pattes arrières, tapant contre son torse velu. Sanphinia eut un petit cri de surprise et de joie, s'exclamant :_

« Hey ! Mais c'est vrai en plus ! Je suis certaine qu'il t'a bien compris ! Tu peux donc communiquer avec lui, Waram ? Pourtant, tu en donnais pas l'impression à l'école ! »

« On va simplement dire que je ne veux pas l'avoir à mes côtés toute la journée. Et puis bon, il ne faisait que roupiller dans le dortoir ou se promener dans les couloirs. Je l'ai même déjà remarqué être assis devant les portes de la cantine, comme pour attendre l'heure du repas. C'est un vrai glouton, un ventre sur pattes. »

« Graaaaaaaaaa ! Graaaaaa greuuuuuuh ! » _s'exclama l'ours en se tapotant maintenant le ventre, Waram le désignant du doigt avant de soupirer :_

« Et ça, vous voyez, y a pas besoin d'aller à l'école de Gliros pour comprendre que c'est juste une bestiole qui bouffe comme une classe en terme de repas. »

 _C'était comme ça qu'on pouvait désigner l'ours, non ? Celui-ci se remit sur quatre pattes, grognant un peu de mécontentement. Ah ben ça, il était certain de son côté que la bestiole avait compris qu'il parlait d'elle. Ah … Discuter comme ça, ça permettait d'oublier un peu la situation, n'est-ce pas ? Qalanos toussota légèrement, reprenant la parole :_

« Bon, il faudrait vraiment que l'on se bouge, tout le monde. »

« Oui, oui, c'est bon. Le message est très bien passé, Qalanos. Sanphinoa ? »

 _Waram s'était adressé à l'adolescente plus petite que lui, celle-ci arrivant pour se placer à ses côtés. Sans même chercher à discuter ou autre, voilà que le duo s'était mis en marche, Timber derrière eux. Raon et Xalex terminant la marche tandis que Qalaros marchait un peu devant tout le reste du groupe._

« Notre principale recherche est de trouver de la civilisation. On n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où nous sommes. Au moins, d'après le climat, on dirait qu'il est méditerranéen. Nous ne sommes pas en Afrique ou dans un pays tropical. En un sens, tant mieux car sinon, niveau maladies, on risquerait de se faire bouffer par les insectes. »

« Tu sais, les petites bêtes ne mangent pas les grosses, Qalanos. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as vraiment peur mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir dans la vie. »

« Je crois que je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. »

 _Sanphinoa vint réprimander Waram pour ses paroles, le chevalier-pokémon du Diamat haussant les épaules une nouvelle fois. Comme si vraiment, il se sentait concerné hein ? Les premières heures passèrent et le résultat n'avait rien de bien fameux._

« On est vraiment paumés au milieu de nulle part en fin de compte, c'est ça ? »

 _Waram s'était exprimé et tout le monde ne pouvait qu'accepter ses propos. Comment expliquer ça calmement ? Il n'y avait aucune trace de civilisation aux alentours. Ils étaient perdus en forêt ? Ce n'était même pas sûr. Il ne semblait pas y avoir assez d'arbres pour que ça soit vraiment considéré comme une forêt._

 _A côté, il y avait beaucoup de plaines verdoyantes … et une légère pluie venait de tomber. Waram émit un grognement, visiblement mécontent et Raon ne semblait guère apprécier cela. Enfin, le plus embêté était Istiti, l'armure-pokémon du Chimpanfeu._

« Naaaaaaaaan ! Je n'aime pas l'eau ! J'aime pas ça ! Hiiiii ! Non, vraiment, j'aime pas ! »

« Attends un petit peu, Istiti. Dis moi si ça va aller mieux pour toi ou non. » _déclara doucement Sanphinoa, faisant quelques mouvements de la main. Rapidement, autour du groupe, l'eau glissait, comme s'ils étaient protégés par un dôme invisible._ « Je sais manipuler l'eau donc il n'y a rien d'illogique à ce que je saches éviter que l'on soient trempés, non ? »

« Merci bien, Sanphinoa, hihihi ! C'est vraiment sympa de ta part ! Je te revaudrais ça ! »

« De rien, si je peux rendre service même pour des choses basiques, je le fais. Tu en dis quoi, Waram ? Tu n'as rien à déclarer ? »

« Hum ? Oh … Tu veux mes félicitations ? Un peu de pluie ne peut pas me faire de mal. Je vais pas m'en faire si je suis légèrement trempé et ... »

… … … _Il s'arrêta de parler alors que la pluie venait s'abattre subitement sur tout son être, l'arrosant de la tête aux pieds, comme si un seau entier venait de tomber sur lui. Une petite mimique se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait vers Sanphinoa, la regardant tout en émettant un long grognement._

« Un simple merci aurait suffit, Waram. Et puis, un peu de pluie ne peut pas te faire de mal, c'est bien ce que tu as dit, non ? »

« TU VAS VOIR, TOI ! » _hurla t-il avant de l'agripper et de l'attirer contre elle. Comme il n'était plus sous la protection du dôme, voilà qu'elle finissait elle aussi complètement trempée de haut en bas ? TIENS !_ « Bien fait, ça t'apprendra ! C'est qui le patron maintenant ? »

« Oooooh ! Mais on est dans mon élément, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! » _dit-elle avant de le pousser subitement, le faisant tomber au sol. Comme la pluie tombait, c'est elle qui avait l'avantage sur lui et voilà qu'ils roulaient tous les deux dans le sol, Istiti et Raon commençant à se rapprocher de chaque membre du groupe, prenant visiblement les paris. En se positionnant devant Timber, Raon lui demanda :_

« Bon, est-ce que tu te sens motivé à sauter un repas si Waram perd au combat ? »

« Graaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! GREUH graaaaa grrrrrr ! » _répondit l'ours en tapant sur l'épaule de Raon sans réelle force. Pour autant, l'adolescent s'affaissa au sol, éclatant de rire tandis que Waram et Sanphinoa continuaient de rouler sur le sol._

« Tu vas voir ! Même avec ton élément, t'as pas été capable de me battre à l'école ! Tu vas très vite comprendre que cet abus de confiance va te perdre ! »

« Venant de quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à se mettre en avant dès qu'il le peut et qui se croit le roi du monde, je sais pas si c'est ironique ou non ! » _s'exclama t-elle, finissant par se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Héhéhé ! Comme ça, elle était certaine d'avoir l'avantage sur lui !_

« Tu crois quoi ? Qu'en étant sur moi, tu vas pouvoir gagner ? Te fout pas de moi, fillette, tu es bien trop jeune pour pouvoir me battre comme ça ! »

 _Un coup de hanche, voilà qu'elle poussa un cri de surprise alors qu'elle passa au-dessus de lui, volant dans l'herbe pour tomber un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'elle chercha à se retourner, Waram était déjà au-dessus d'elle, sourire mauvais aux lèvres, chuchotant :_

« Et bien, j'ai l'impression que l'on ne peut plus s'échapper, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour réussir à te mouvoir ? »

 _Elle ne répondit pas, donnant juste un coup dans les bras de Waram pour qu'il tombe sur elle. Rapidement, ses pieds et ses mains enlacèrent l'adolescent, l'empêchant de bouger. Celui-ci commença à gesticuler, marmonnant :_

« Tu ferais bien de me relâcher, Sanphinoa si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerves ! »

« Tu as tes mains, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as qu'à les utiliser si tu veux y arriver ! »

 _Bien sûr, c'est vrai, il avait ses mains et … euh … Ses mains … Pourquoi est-ce que ses mains ? C'était quoi qu'il était en train de presser ? Il entendit un faible gémissement de la part de Sanphinoa avant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il poussa un cri de surprise, Sanphinoa ayant relâché son emprise sur lui._

« Pfiou … Tu vois … Je te l'avais dit que je … »

 _POUF ! Elle s'était redressée, le plaquant une nouvelle fois au sol. Sans crier gare, elle venait maintenant coller sa poitrine sur le visage de Waram, disant d'une voix gênée :_

« Abandonnes maintenant, Waram ! Je … C'est une technique que Karry m'a enseignée ! Tu peux pas gagner contre elle, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner maintenant ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je reconnais que tu m'as battu ! C'est bon ! Retires-moi ça de la vue ! »

« Vous dites si on vous dérange ? Bon … Y a un ours qui vient de perdre son repas. Et oui, Timber, c'est comme ça que ça se passe. Faut respecter sa part du marché lorsque l'on fait de tels paris. Tu vas devoir l'apprendre à tes dépends ! »

 _Raon avait lancé une petite pique à l'intention de Waram, celui-ci restant au sol, visage rougi tandis qu'il haletait. Sanphinoa s'était remise correctement pendant qu'Istiti chuchotait à Timber qu'il avait pas à s'en faire pour la nourriture. Ils n'allaient pas laisser mourir de fin un si gentil ourson innocent hein ?_

« Hum … Sanphinoa, tu sais, on va éviter que ça se reproduise, hein ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Waram ? Il n'y a rien eut de spécial de toute façon, non ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là … Je … Tu devrais pas faire de telles choses. Du moins, tu devrais pas agir comme tu l'as fait. Tu es une fille respectable hein ? Tu ne vas pas devenir comme certaines de ses femmes-chevaliers. »

 _Hum … Disons qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle attaque de a sorte sa propre personne. Ahem … Il toussota légèrement, vraiment très embêté à cette idée. Pour autant, il devait bien y réfléchir en fin de compte. Ah … Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait vraiment y réfléchir ? C'était pas normal ! Ce n'était pas à lui de réfléchir comme ça ! Pas du tout ! Il était quelqu'un de bien hein ? Il n'avait rien … à se reprocher._

« Si tu me le demandes sincèrement, je veux bien arrêter de recommencer ça. Est-ce que tu vas me le demander gentiment, Waram ? »

… … … _Les autres étaient occupés à parler avec Timber pour le rassurer. L'ours n'était vraiment pas convaincu qu'il allait vraiment avoir sa part ce soir et avait une allure maussade. Bon ben … enfin. Il finit par murmurer :_

« Est-ce que tu veux bien le faire … pour moi, Sanphinoa ? Ne me force pas à le dire à voix haute non plus, s'il te plaît. »

« Pas besoin de parler à voix haute, j'ai eut ce que je voulais. Je vais éviter, du moins, pas en public, n'est-ce pas, Waram ? Ou même … pas en privé ? »

 _Il continua de la fixer pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer à ce sujet. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Alors … bon. Au moins, elle avait la force de caractère d'aller de l'avant, ce qui n'était pas forcément son cas. Il soupira avant de placer une main sur son crâne, une mimique de dégoût en sentant ses cheveux bleus secs et poisseux. Yerk, yerk, yerk._

« Gardes le moral, Sanphinoa, ça sera amplement suffisant. Je vais m'occuper de tout le reste de toute façon. C'est de ma faute si la situation est ainsi. »

 _Il n'y avait pas d'autres remarques à faire à ce sujet. C'était tout simplement la vérité alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs observait si les autres en avaient fini avec Timber. Ah … Ils savaient pas s'y faire avec lui, n'est-ce pas hein ? Il se rapprocha, disant :_

« Timber, bouges ton gros arrière-train poilu. Si tu te mets en route, tu auras alors double portion sur la pêche de ce soir. C'est bien compris ? »

« Graaaaaaaaaaa ! » _s'exprima alors la colossale bête, finissant par se mouvoir._

 _Comme quoi, tout le monde ne peut pas discuter avec un ours bleu du Tibet. Faut un certain … doigté pour ça. Par contre, en regardant les autres, il n'est pas certain que ça soit un talent dont on peut se vanter aisément devant tout le monde. Ouaip … pas du tout même._

« Bon, je sais bien que ma question va être stupide mais … personne n'a pensé à prendre la nourriture avec soi ? Ou à en demander au marin avant qu'il nous lâche ? »

 _Il avait posé une question qui pouvait être assez embarrassante … et il comprit en voyant les visages qui se détournaient que personne n'avait quelque chose. Bon, normal qu'ils n'aient rien préparé vu qu'ils s'étaient enfuis le plus vite possible. Du moins, la principale avait réussi à tous les téléporter en sécurité ailleurs._

« Bon ben, Timber, vas falloir que tu nous apprennes à survivre en milieu hostile et dans la nature. Montres-nous les bons plans arboricoles avec du miel. »

 _L'ours poussa un nouveau grognement, comme pour tenter de comprendre si Waram se moquait de lui ou non. A voir comment Waram le regardait, il commençait à ne pas en douter le moins du monde. Second grognement et pourtant, c'était maintenant lui qui prit le commandement de la troupe. Et oui, ils étaient cinq adolescents à suivre un ours._

« Je me demandes vraiment de quoi on aurait l'air ... » _marmonna Waram alors que Sanphinoa était à ses côtés, disant d'une voix amusée :_

« Je crois que si des personnes nous voient, le problème ne viendrait pas du fait que nous suivions Timber mais plus du fait qu'il y ait un ours qui se promène. »

« Argument recevable, mademoiselle Sanphinoa. Bon … On est perdu mais il va bien falloir se débrouiller. Qalanos, question sérieuse de ma part : est-ce que vu que tu es un chevalier-pokémon lié aux insectes, tu saurais nous prévenir par rapport au fait que certains fruits sont venimeux ou vénéneux. Je ne sais jamais faire la différence. »

« Vu que je ne suis pas vraiment relié aux poisons, je suis un peu mal placé pour les juger. Par contre, pour les trouver, cela devrait être possible. » corrigea l'adolescent avant qu'une voix féminine, celle de Xalex reprit :

« De mon côté, je peux par contre m'en charger ! Je suis quand même capable d'en produire. Qalanos peut trouver donc des fruits ou des baies ou autres et moi de mon côté, je peux juger s'ils sont dangereux pour nous ou non. »

« Pour la viande, faut espérer trouver de quoi chasser … Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour suivre nos proies mais il faut déjà réussir à mettre la main dessus. Pareil pour le poisson pour Timber. Attention, j'ai dit poisson. Ca m'emmerderait qu'on comprenne mal ce que j'ai dit et qu'on tente de l'empoisonner par erreur. »

 _Et nouveau grognement de mécontentement de la part de Timber. Visiblement, Waram était du genre à bien le titiller. Était-ce une façon pour lui de passer ses nerfs ? Difficile à savoir. Ils étaient perdus dans un pays qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, loin de toute civilisation. Ils n'avaient aucune idée pour contacter un chevalier-pokémon et surtout s'il y avait encore des survivants à part eux … autant dire que tout cela ne présageait rien de bon._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le besoin d'être rassuré

**Chapitre 2 : Le besoin d'être rassuré**

« Depuis combien de temps marchons-nous ? »

« J'ai arrêté de compter. Cela va faire bien une demie-journée, je dirais. Même si nous ne sommes pas fatigués, il vaut peut-être mieux que l'on envisage de faire une courte pause, non ? Ca ne serait pas une bonne idée ? »

 _Waram et Qalanos discutaient entre eux, les deux adolescents ayant pris les commandes du groupe pour le diriger en sécurité. Malgré la longue marche, c'était vraiment très étrange qu'ils ne voyaient AUCUNE personne dans les environs. Pas une seule âme qui vive. D'ailleurs, même en regardant les alentours, un détail saugrenu sauta aux yeux de Waram._

« Dites, vous avez pas l'impression que l'on tourne en rond depuis le début ? »

 _Tous s'arrêtèrent à ses propos, le regardant avec un peu d'étonnement. Sanphinoa fut la première à lui poser la question qui les taraudait tous :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses cela, Waram ? Tu as vu une chose qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Les arbres, la végétation et puis, je ne sais pas, j'ai une migraine. Pas vous ? Comme si on me forçait à marcher en cette direction. Vous n'avez pas remarqué que moi et Qalanos, même si on se dispute assez souvent, nous avons toujours été d'accord sur le chemin à suivre ? »

« Waram, vue la situation, tu comprends qu'enfin ... » _commença à reprendre Sanphinoa alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs l'arrêtait d'un mouvement de la main :_

« Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé à l'école. Même si c'était le cas, nous aurions quand même quelques disputes. Là, maintenant que nous ne marchons plus, j'ai l'impression que je suis un peu libéré, comme si on voulait nous inciter à nous reposer. »

« Tu es en train de nous dire que nous avons marché pendant toute une journée pour rien du tout ? C'est n'importe quoi, Waram ! » _s'exclama Qalanos, Waram faisant de même en le désignant du doigt, disant d'une voix presque trop enjouée :_

« Tu vois ? Comme nous ne marchons plus, on n'est plus autant coopératifs l'un envers l'autre et c'est comme ça que ça devrait l'être ! »

« Tu trouves ça normal que l'on se dispute et ça ne te gêne même pas ? T'es vraiment désespérant comme type, vraiment ... »

 _HEY ! C'était qu'une remarque, quoi ! Y avait pas besoin de le regarder avec des mines blasées. Même Sanphinoa, à travers son masque, il sentait parfaitement qu'elle était presque dépitée par lui. Bon ben, qu'ils aillent se faire voir, tous !_

« Je me repose ici. Si ça vous dérange, ben … je m'en contrefous. Sarine, tu en dis quoi, toi ? De ce que j'ai dit ? C'est stupide ou quoi ? »

« Non … Je ne voulais pas le relever car je pensais que cela venait de la fatigue … mais si toi aussi, tu as ressenti cela, c'est qu'il y a une unique raison qui ne concerne que nous deux. »

« Si Sarine le ressent aussi, on devrait peut-être l'écouter. »

« C'est pas faux. Elle ne dirait pas de telles choses juste pour plaisanter ou se faire mousser. »

 _NON MAIS VRAIMENT ?! Il était prêt à exploser mais une main se posa sur son épaule, Sanphinoa faisant un mouvement négatif de la tête. Non, ça ne servait à rien de s'emporter. Elle lui chuchota qu'ils disaient cela exprès pour le mettre hors de lui._

« Ils se croient vraiment malin ces deux-là hein … Tsss … Enfin bon, Sarine. C'est quoi ton hypothèse ? Dans le pire des cas, je pensais à une manipulation psychique assez forte pour subsister pendant des heures sans que nous puissions repérer la personne responsable de celle-ci mais à part ça … tu as une autre idée «

« Non. C'est bien des pouvoirs psychiques. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que vue notre nature à tous les deux, ceux qui veulent utiliser de tels pouvoirs sur nous ont des difficultés … et il n'y a bien qu'une personne capable de ça pour autant. »

 _Pas besoin qu'elle en dise plus. Il n'y avait bien qu'une seule personne qui pouvait faire une telle chose. Comme s'il avait perdu toutes ses forces, Waram s'écroula à genoux, poussant un profond soupir, la tête baissée avant de chuchoter :_

« C'est la principale … Elle ne voulait pas … que l'on se mette en danger dès l'instant où nous serions sur la terre ferme. Elle a utilisé … ses pouvoirs jusqu'au bout pour nous. Sa priorité était notre sécurité mais … même ainsi, vu que moi et Sarine, nous sommes capables de bien mieux résister, on a compris que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion. Je suis sûr qu'en forçant un peu, on pourrait sortir de cet endroit mais … pour aujourd'hui, c'est mieux de se stopper là. Regardez autour de vous, nous sommes dans une zone où les fruits sont sûrement comestibles et tout le reste aussi. Il n'y a pas d'animaux, pas âme qui vive, elle voulait … juste que pour aujourd'hui, on soit au calme. Ca serait mieux de respecter sa volonté. »

 _Il ne voulait pas préciser dernière, cela reviendrait à l'enterrer. Il ne voulait pas considérer que tout ça était terminé. Il en … était hors de question. Cette principale des plus chiantes, il était impossible qu'elle soit morte ! Ah … Bon … C'était foutu. Aujourd'hui, lui, il bougeait plus ou presque. Avec lenteur, il se releva, finissant par grimper aux arbres et secouer les branches. Sans un mot, Sarine s'était placée dessous, attrapant les fruits qui tombaient sur son dos, dans son semblant de fourrure métallisée. Sanphinoa vint l'aider, Timber poussant un grognement avant de se diriger vers un autre arbre, le secouant entre ses pattes._

« Ah ben, rien à redire, y en a un qu'est sacrément efficace dans son métier. Tu devrais quand même nous attendre, Timber ! »

 _Raon avait déjà rejoint l'ours, Istiti faisant de même bien qu'il grimpait à une branche, rigolant quand l'ours secouait l'arbre comme un prunier. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard ils avaient un stock conséquent et bien trop important de fruits pour la soirée._

« Cela manque un peu de viande mais il faudra faire avec, de toute façon. » _déclara Waram alors que tous commencèrent à manger en silence, comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque le repas se termina, il était mieux pour tous que chacun aille se reposer après cette rude journée. Waram s'apprêtait déjà à s'éloigner, trouvant un arbre qui allait faire un bon reposoir._

« Waram, attends un petit peu. Tu veux pas ? » _demanda une petite voix, celle de Sanphinoa. La jeune demoiselle l'avait stoppé d'un geste de la main, lui désignant Timber. Celui-ci était déjà couché sur le sol mais surtout, tout le monde s'était positionné autour de lui, se servant de l'ours comme d'une peluche chauffante géante._

« C'est pas vraiment pour moi, Sanphinoa. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, non ? Je ne suis pas fait du tout pour avoir ce genre de ... »

« Tu devrais stopper tes bêtises. Viens. Sarine, tu peux venir aussi. » _continua de dire Sanphinoa, tirant Waram par la manche alors qu'il se laissait faire._

 _Oui bon … Il évita le regard des autres. Il n'avait … pas vraiment envie que les autres l'interrogent à ce sujet. Pas du tout. Pfiou .. Et puis bon, il n'y avait plus de place ! Ca ne servait à rien ! Qu'ils abandonnent cette idée stupide et … Tiens ? Juste au niveau du ventre, le meilleur endroit. Il lança un regard inquisiteur aux autres mais aucun ne vint le soutenir. Bon ben, d'accord, il allait juste prendre position tandis que Sanphinoa restait debout._

« Tu vois, Waram ? C'est mieux contre Timber non ? En plus, il se laisse faire. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ? » _demanda t-il tout en la regardant, Sanphinoa étant comme gênée avant de dire d'une voix intimidée :_

« Je vais voir si je peux me trouver une place, moi aussi. Tu sais, avec les armures-pokémon, Timber est peut-être assez grand mais hiiiiiii ! »

 _C'était à son tour de l'agripper par le bras et de tirer d'un coup sec. Elle pencha sur le côté, finissant par tomber dans les bras de Waram qui prit une profonde respiration. Pour autant, voilà qu'il vint la déposer à côté de lui, finissant par dire :_

« Je ne suis pas aussi gros que ça. Il y a largement de la place pour deux et Sarine peut bouger aussi un petit peu. Il en est de même pour Karry. Voilà, comme ça, tu peux aisément dormir et tu n'auras pas froid. T'es peut-être liée à l'eau mais faut pas pousser. »

« Oui, oui, c'est vrai. » _dit-elle avec une petite pointe de déception._ « Enfin bon, il faut que l'on aille dormir. Bonne nuit alors, Waram. »

« Oui, oui, bonne nuit. Tout le monde dort. On a peut-être pas marcher autant que je le pensais. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est … mais bon, se coucher maintenant, je sais pas si ça sera une bonne ou une mauvaise idée et dans le fond, je m'en fiche pas mal. »

 _Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait obligé de le dire à voix haute ? En colère avec lui-même pour cette pensée absurde, voilà que le chevalier-pokémon du Diamat finit par fermer les yeux, sombrant dans le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard._

« C'est vraiment dommage … oui. C'est vraiment. »

« Tu peux être aussi agressive que tu le veux, des fois, faut être directe, des fois pas. » _murmura Karry à Sanphinoa qui tournait le dos à Waram, un peu recroquevillée sur elle-même. L'adolescente ne répondit pas à son tour._

 _Grumpf. Il s'en doutait. Quelques heures plus tard, il s'était réveillé, en pleine nuit. Oui, il voyait la lune dans le ciel et le mal de crâne n'était plus présent. S'il se levait avec Sarine, ils pouvaient partir tous les deux. Le reste du groupe n'avait pas besoin de se mettre en danger par sa faute … et uniquement sa faute. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer : il était le seul responsable de toute cette tragédie à l'école._

« Peut-être que si j'abandonne Sarine aussi … comme ça, ils seront tous en sécurité. »

 _Non. C'était tout simplement stupide. Il n'allait pas survivre … mais en même temps … Il entendit un petit gémissement sur sa gauche. Sanphinoa grelottait ? Les tempéatures n'étaient pourtant pas si fraîches que ça non ? Sanphinoa … Il devait aussi la mettre en sécurité. Sans lui, ele risquerait d'avoir de gros soucis. Non, même avec lui, vu à quel point il avait été odieux de nombreuses fois envers elle._

« Je suis un monstre et ça ne date pas d'hier. Tsss ... »

 _Mais même un monstre comme lui, parfois, avait envie de … tendresse ? C'était le bon terme à utiliser, c'est ça ? Il bougea très faiblement, se plaçant dans le dos de Sanphinoa avant de finir par murmure dans son oreille, évitant de bouger son masque._

« Sanphinoa, est-ce que tu dors ? Si c'est le cas, je vais éviter de t'embêter plus. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je me disais … que … vu que les autres sont tous de l'autre côté de l'ours … et que Sarine et Karry dorment toutes les deux. »

 _Il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase correctement. Il fallait dire que là, il avait déjà rapproché une main de Sanphinoa, cherchant ses mots comme s'ils avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche. Finalement, il continua de chuchoter :_

« Je me disais que peut-être … si tu as froid, tu aimerais que toi et moi ... »

« J'aimerai beaucoup, Waram mais … tu n'as pas peur de ce que les autres vont dire ? Ou du moins, ce qu'il vont penser ? S'ils nous voient ? Je sais que ça te dérangeait énormément. »

« Bah, il faut bien que je m'y habitue, non ? Donc bon … C'est ainsi et pas autrement. Si tu es vraiment d'accord, il va juste falloir que tu te retournes donc. »

 _Et pendant qu'il parlait, c'était déjà fait. Ah … Pfiou … Ne pas baisser les yeux. Il devait juste fixer les siens dans ceux de Sanphinoa. Elle était bientôt une femme. Elle en avait déjà le physique. Et même s'il voyait ses croûtes sur son cou, ses bras, tout, il …_

« Je sais que tu as un peu froid alors viens par là avant que je ne décide de changer d'avis, d'accord ? Ca sera bien mieux pour tout le monde. »

« Non, pas pour tout le monde, juste pour moi … et hum … pour toi. Mon corps ne va pas te dégoûter, Waram ? Tu sais, avec les ... »

« Oh mais sincèremen, boucles-la, Sanphinoa. Si tu m'en parlais pas, je ne l'aurai jamais remarqué hein ? Puisque tu veux pas venir, je vais le faire. » _dit-il avant de l'attraper par le bas du dos, l'attirant tout contre lui, écrasant la poitrine de Sanphinoa sur son torse._

« Quelle … puissance dans ce geste. Dis, Waram, est-ce que … tu ne voudras plus jamais me relâcher, s'il te plaît ? J'ai vraiment envie de rester ainsi pour toujours. »

 _Qu'elle arrête de proférer de telles bêtises. Il cherchait à soupirer mais ce fut un rempli d'allégresse qui quitta ses lèvres. A la garder contre lui, il ressentait vraiment toute sa chaleur et il ne comprit qu'un peu plus tard que Sanphinoa était en train de bouger ses jambes pour chercher à les croiser avec les siennes. Euh … C'était gênant ça, non ?_

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Sanphinoa ? C'est une position … embarrassante. »

« Je veux juste vraiment que toi et moi, nos deux corps soient collés le plus possible, Waram. Qu'il n'y ait aucun échappatoire ou autre. »

« Echappatoire ? Ca veut dire que je suis prisonnier et que je ne le savais pas ? C'est quoi cette blague ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire exactement, Sanphinoa ? »

« Te manger tout cru maintenant que tu es sous mon emprise. Tu devrais fermer les yeux. »

 _Euh ? Fermer les yeux ? Maintenant ? Après ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Il n'était pas certain que … AH ! Bon, il fermait les yeux ! Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait posé sa main sur son masque. Elle comptait faire quoi avec hein ? Il n'entendit aucun bruit. Elle ne l'avait pas retiré en fin de compte ? Et voilà qu'un baiser se déposa sur sa joue, les deux mains de l'adolescente se plaçant de part et d'autre dans son dos._

« Tu es capturé maintenant. Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir. Hmm ... »

« Sanphinoa ? Cette position est vraiment inconfortable. J'ai presque l'impression que tu vas sortir des griffes pour tenter de me les planter dans le dos. »

« C'est une idée mais non … Je suis juste très bien. Je sens ton corps contre le mien, nos coeurs à l'unisson et j'ai cette joie qui m'envahit en me disant que c'est toi qui m'a proposé ça. J'avais peur d'exagérer mais tu es Waram et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne veux plus que l'on se sépare, toi et moi, qu'importent les raisons. »

« Ca, je peux rien te promettre hein ? On sait pas ce qui nous attends dans le futur, Sanphinoa et … Aie. Tu me fais mal, là. »

« J'ai dit, on n'ira plus jamais se séparer, toi et moi. Depuis que tu es venu à l'école et dans ma vie, j'ai enfin retrouvé une raison de me réveiller chaque matin, une raison de ... »

« Chut, Sanphinoa. Tu parles trop, tu vas les réveiller. » _dit-il en cherchant à la faire taire par un main qui caressait doucement le dos de l'adolescente._

« Pardon, je devrais dormir … et toi aussi. Déjà, tu étais réveillé en pleine nuit. Est-ce que tu as fait un cauchemar ? Depuis que tu es à nouveau là, j'en ait plus aucun. »

« On va dire ça, j'ai cauchemardé mais tu étais là et c'est devenu un rêve. » _termina de souffler Waram, gardant bien la tête aux cheveux gras de Sanphinoa contre son torse. Elle avait pas besoin de voir qu'il était en train de rougir comme un adolescent hein ?_

 _Enfin, il était un adolescent. Il était immature, asocial, mauvais, méchant, il n'avait pas du tout de qualité mais il n'était pas stupide. Il … savait parfaitement ce qui se passait avec Sanphinoa. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. C'était un non-absolu. Il devait refuser complètement tout ça._

 _La raison la plus simple et logique, c'est qu'il ne méritait pas son amour. Oui, ce n'était pas de l'affection qu'avait Sanphinoa envers lui. Elle l'aimait, peut-être plus que la normale et ça l'effrayait un peu. Comment fait pour rendre cet amour ? Comment le confirmer ? Il n'y connaisait rien, il était néophyte … et … lui-même ?_

 _Il … enfin, il aimait Sanphinoa aussi. Il avait envie de la protéger, de l'avoir dans ses bras comme en ce moment-même. Il avait vraiment envie de retirer ce masque mais est-ce qu'il avait peur d'être déçu ? D'infirmer ce qu'il pensait depuis le début ? Il pensait que derrière ce masque, se trouvait un visage remarquable … mais si ce visage était le même que le reste du corps ? Et sa réaction en lui-même ? Comment il devait réagir ?_

« Humpf … C'est chaud … C'est bon. Waram … Hmm ... »

 _Il l'entendait soupirer d'aise et de joie. S'il montrait une mine dégoûtée ? Sanphinoa ne s'en remettrait pas. Pour autant, c'est vrai qu'elle était toujours aussi sale. Il avait presque l'impression que ça empirait depuis déjà quelques temps. Et à la renifler, il y avait une odeur un peu désagréable mais un peu enivrante … comme s'il fallait découvrir un nouveau parfum sous cette couche de saleté._

 _Il aimait Sanphinoa hein ? Il l'aimait réellement mais on voulait sa mort, on voulait sa capture. C'était donc impossible pour eux. Mais est-ce qu'il avait peur … d'assumer aussi ça ? Il n'avait rien à prouver, à personne. Il était libre d'aimer cette fille qui était dans ses bras mais c'était lui-même qui s'enchaînait à des principes ou des raisons vaseuses._

 _Ce n'était pas le regard des autres dont il avait peur. Ce n'était pas le regard de Sanphonia dont il était inquiet, c'était le sien. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui avait déjà arraché cette fille dans ses bras et il ne voulait plus revivre ça. Pourtant, en même temps, son corps réclamait a présence. Il la désirait … avec toute l'ardeur dont il faisait preuve._

 _Un geste. Il suffisait d'un geste en direction de ce masque. Il suffisait juste de le retirer et ensuite de … laisser le cours des choses s'écouler. C'était ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ainsi … et pas autrement. Ses yeux regardèrent aux alentours. Il avait senti du mouvement vers Karry et Sarine. Oh bien entendu, son corps comme celui de Sanphinoa se soulevaient au gré de la puissance respiration de Timber mais …_

 _Il valait mieux dormir. Des pensées aussi absurdes n'allaient mener à rien de bon, il en était convaincu. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il allait arranger les choses. Et quand même, sentir Sanphinoa contre lui provoquait des picotements dans tout son être. Ils étaient deux adolescents et donc, avec eux, certains « problèmes » propres à leur âge non ?_

 _Il valait mieux ne rien imaginer d'incorrect. C'était Sanphinoa, pas une fille lambda. Avoir une réaction comme la sienne était peut être impure mais c'était son corps. Tant qu'il gardait le contrôle sur son cerveau et sur ses mains, cela devrait aller. Dormir … avec elle … et rien de plus. Demain, ils allaient trouver un refuge, un endroit où vivre, un nouveau but._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Trouver un but

**Chapitre 3 : Trouver un but**

« Vous allez arrêter de sourire, tous ? Ou je risque de m'énerver vraiment. »

« Roh, pourquoi ça, Waram ? Tu as honte de quelque chose ? » _demanda Raon alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se tournait avec fureur vers lui._

« Tu veux voir si j'aurai honte de te casser les dents, Raon ? On peut essayer mais je promets que tu vas finir en morceaux. Alors, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu la boucles. »

« Waram, s'il te plaît, tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser la violence pour régler tout ça … ou alors, est-ce que tu as vraiment honte ? De cette nuit ? Si c'est le cas, je comprendrais ... »

 _Il se tourna maintenant vers Sanphinoa. Le ton était presque plaintif mais … RAH ! Il marmonna d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais qui ne l'était pas du tout :_

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas par rapport à toi, Sanphinoa. C'est juste comment ils réagissent tous. Je n'aime pas ça. Ils se foutent de moi. »

« Mais … Euh, dans le fond, tu t'en fiches, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était très important, tu ne crois pas, Waram ? Je veux dire, sauf si tu préfères vraiment que l'on arrête. »

« Ah … Je verrais en temps et en heure. Maintenant, je veux juste que l'on marche encore et encore. L'illusion ne fonctionne plus et je suis sûr qu'en suivant toujours la même direction, on finira par trouver un village ou autre. »

 _Et oui, c'était un changement assez radical de sujet mais sincèrement, c'était le moindre de ses soucis. Sanphinoa continua à se placer à côté de lui pendant qu'il prenait la marche, ignorant si les autres le suivaient ou non. Sur le chemin, elle lui demanda :_

« Tu es vraiment pas énervé, Waram ? J'ai encore … fauté, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je viens de dire que le sujet était clos. Tu te sens vraiment obligée de le relancer, Sanphinoa ? »

« Je n'aime pas te voir irrité, c'est tout. Je trouve que ça te rend plus laid que tu ne l'es vraiment et les gens n'ont pas besoin de voir et connaître cette partie de toi. Tu n'as pas à ... »

« J'ai dit qu'on cessait maintenant d'en parler, Sanphinoa. Dernière fois que j'ai à me répéter sinon, ça va vraiment très mal se ... »

 _Elle ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase, venant coincer son bras entre sa poitrine, un air de défi dans le regard. Ce regard, depuis qu'il la connaissait, il était devenu si … imposant. Elle le soutenait alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, visiblement colérique. Il rapprocha son visage de celui masqué de Sanphinoa, chuchotant :_

« Tu veux bien me relâcher avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment ? Et là, tu auras vraiment une raison pour avoir peur que les autres soient inquiets. »

« Fais-le donc, Waram. Tu peux t'énerver mais ça ne changera rien du tout. »

« Tu veux que je te rappelle de la scène à l'école ? »

« Laquelle, Waram ? Celle à l'infirmerie où tu as dit que tu étais désolé ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'il avait un rictus aux lèvres, grognant de plus en plus._

« Je parle du combat en arène, tu sais, celui où tu as fini dans un sale ... »

« Je pensais que tu voulais parler de celle dans le dortoir des filles ou alors, de celle sur la plage, sur la banc ou encore celle de ... »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Stop, j'ai vu où tu voulais en venir. J'ai juste envie que tu arrêtes de croire que c'est de ta faute dès que je m'énerve. Tu n'es jamais la réelle raison de mon énervement, compris ? »

« Je veux que tu me le prouves. » _dit-elle avant de relâcher l'emprise sur son bras, continuant avec ce regard qui cherchait visiblement à l'attirer plus qu'à le défier. En voyant les autres qui n'attendaient que ses excuses, il n'en fit rien du tout._

« On verra ça plus tard … peut-être ce soir, Sanphinoa, compris ? »

« Hmm, je crois que je comprends très bien, oui ! Ça va pour cette fois alors, Waram. »

 _Ça va pour cette fois ? Ça donnait l'impression que c'était lui le fautif dans l'histoire. Et à entendre les petits rires derrière lui, il était pas certain que les autres pensent différemment de toute cette histoire. Pfiou … Prendre une profonde respiration s'il ne voulait pas décalquer la tronche des autre, même de Xalex._

« Vous avez vraiment intérêt à tous vous ... »

« Waraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam. » _coupa Sanphinoa en se plaçant face à lui, l'empêchant d'avancer._ « Je viens de dire quoi, est-ce que je dois me répéter ? »

« Je ne vais pas me faire marcher par les pieds par toi, Sanphinoa. Un moment, faut que tu arrêtes de croire que tu peux m'empêcher de tout faire, compris ? »

« Je ne cherche pas à t'arrêter dans tout ça, simplement à stopper tes menaces absurdes, c'est tout ! Tu as aucune réelle raison de t'emporter. »

 _Il avait justement toutes les raisons de s'emporter et s'énerver, contrairement à ce que disait Sanphinoa. Pfiou … Mais en la voyant, il se sentait juste las. Il avait juste l'impression qu'à force de parler, ils n'allaient jamais avancer. D'un geste lent, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sanphinoa. Elle eut un petit sursaut de surprise … avant de se retrouver jetée sur le côté, comme si de rien n'était, Waram reprenant la route._

 _Un peu décontenancée, Sanphinoa tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais Karry était en train de sautiller pour arriver dans ses bras, bougeant sa nageoire comme pour lui dire de se taire. Dans un petit murmure, elle lui souffla doucement :_

« Attention à ne pas trop en faire, Sanphinoa. »

« Trop en faire ? Pourtant, je ne pensais pas exagérer en … réagissant ainsi. »

« Le coeur d'un homme n'est pas facile à prendre … et celui de Waram l'est encore plus. Tu peux demander à Sarine, hein ? Elle te sera de bons conseils. »

« Oui enfin euh … C'est si visible que ça que … Waram ? »

« Ne me dit pas que tu pensais que personne n'avait remarqué que tu étais accrochée à son cou ? Et cela depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Je suis peut-être une Barpau mais moi-même, j'ai une certaine intelligence hein ? »

« Oui mais euh … enfin bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté exactement ? Je ne sais pas du tout, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas me l'expliquer, s'il te plaît ? »

« Si je n'étais pas là, comment est-ce que tu ferais, Sanphinoa ? Tu es bientôt une adulte, d'ici quelques années. En fait, tu es une femme-chevalier. Indirectement, tu l'es déjà … c'est à toi de comprendre tes erreurs, non ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu as répété à Waram ? »

 _Sa propre armure-pokémon lui déclarait complètement qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se débrouille seule. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle devait prendre cela mais elle murmura qu'elle allait faire des efforts pour y arriver. La marche se passa en silence, Waram étant visiblement très concentré à l'idée de trouver un endroit civilisé même si bien entendu, ils n'avaient aucun indice sur qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire quand ça sera le cas. D'ailleurs, s'ils étaient sûrement dans un pays étranger, le langage, comment ils allaient régler ça ?_

 _Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée et en regardant les autres, il s'était aussi posé la question : est-ce que l'un d'entre eux savait parler une langue étrangère ? Heureusement pour lui, la session au Tibet s'était passé sans aucun souci de ce côté linguistique. Hum … C'était juste maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était un peu tard, non ?_

« Hey, Waram. Tu avais raison par rapport à l'illusion hier ! Ca se voit que l'on avance aujourd'hui, le décor est bien différent maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je sais bien que la confiance, c'est pas ce qui prime par ici mais j'ai aucune raison à raconter n'importe quoi, loin de là. Du moins, pas dans ce genre de situation. Maintenant que vous pouvez croire en ce que je dis, on va continuer. »

 _Qu'est-ce que Sanphinoa avait ? Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et il l rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne s'écroule à cause d'une racine qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée au sol. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle fasse attention où elle mettait les pieds aussi hein ? Elle fit quelques excuses à Waram, celui-ci lui répondant que ce n'était pas bien grave. Plus de peur que de mal hein ? Aucune blessure non ?_

« Au cas où, je peux vous poser une question ? Vous avez de l'argent ou des objets personnels qui pourraient servir pour la revente ? Car si on trouve une ville, faudra pas croire que des gens nous laisseront dormir gratis chez eux. »

« Tu sais, Waram, il y a des associations humanitaire hein ? Mais en même temps, nous sommes des adolescents. On pourrait croire que l'on fait une fugue ... »

« Donc ça revient à ce que je disais. Il va sûrement falloir faire du troc, du marché noir et toutes ces choses. Vous avez chacun deux poumons ? Un seul suffit pour vivre. »

 _Silence de mort alors que tous étaient en train de le fixer comme pour attendre la phrase qui couperait court à tout ça. Waram avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait._

« Quoi ? Vous vouliez que je dises : « c'est juste une blague » ? J'ai vraiment une tête à vouloir faire des blagues sur un sujet aussi sérieux ? Non ? Vraiment ? »

« Tu étais vraiment sérieux ? Tu voudrais que l'on se fasse retirer un organe pour survivre ? »

« Ca se voit que tu n'as pas vécu comme moi pendant toutes ces années, Raon. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que la vie va être belle dorénavant ? Nous sommes seuls, sans ressource, sans appui, ni rien. On va devoir se débrouiller à ma manière. Il va falloir faire quelques sacrifices si on veut pouvoir survivre. »

« Waram, il y a sûrement d'autres solutions, non ? Je suis sûre que … tu peux en trouver, Waram. J'ai vraiment confiance en toi. » _dit Sanphinoa sur un ton guère réellement rassuré. Même s'ils étaient parfois partis en mission, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient toujours eut du soutien derrière eux. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient vraiment sans rien._

« Hum, si on veut de l'argent facile, j'imagine que nos corps pourront nous être utiles. Bon, nous ne sommes pas trop abîmés et en même temps, nous ... »

« Waram, tu peux arrêter là ? Maintenant ? » _coupa Qalanos alors que les autres étaient définitivement plongés dans le mutisme. Il faut dire que Waram avait fini par observer Sanphinoa et Xalex, comme pour bien signaler de quoi il parlait._

« Pourquoi cela ? Car vous ne voulez pas vous confronter à la réalité ? Car vous avez peur des sacrifices qu'il va falloir faire ? Autant vous préparer mentalement et ... »

« Waram, c'est maintenant moi qui vais te demander de t'arrêter. Si tu continues, je vais vraiment me mettre en colère, compris ? Et pas le genre de colère que tu risquerais de supporter pendant très longtemps. Est-ce que le message est bien passé ? » _déclara Sarine tout en s'étant mise à côté de Sanphinoa pour la rassurer._

« Pfff … Je pensais que vous auriez plus d'humour que ça, vous autres. Bien sûr que non, vous aurez pas à perdre un organe ou à utiliser votre corps … de cette façon. Le seul truc que vous allez sûrement devoir faire, c'est plonger dans l'illégalité. »

« Waram ... » _murmura l'adolescente à la chevelure bleue poisseuse, s'approchant de lui sans dire un mot de plus. Sa main se leva pour venir rencontrer la joue de Waram, puis l'autre, recommençant cela deux autres fois._

« Celle-là, tu l'as bien méritée, Waram. Si Sanphinoa ne s'en était pas occupée, je crois que je m'en serais chargée moi-même. » _dit Xalex, très irritée par la « blague » du chevalier-pokémon du Diamat._ « Et encore, elle a sûrement été très douce dans ses claques. »

« Tu crois ça, toi ? » _rétorqua Waram, les joues rougies par les baffes._

« Euh … Peut-être pas aussi fort en fin de compte. »

 _Pour toute réponse, il grommela avant de leur tourner le dos. Bande d'idiots. Il avait dit ça pour « rire » mais il y avait une part de vérité. Certaines personnes étaient obligées d'agir de la sorte pour survivre. Ils étaient au-dessus de ces dernières … mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait les ignorer. Sanphinoa et les autres ne connaissaient peut-être pas toute la misère de ce monde mais lui, il avait vécu pendant des années en étant seul et isolé. Il avait été obligé de se battre pour survivre._

« Waram, y a des choses qui ne se disent pas. » _lui sermonna Sarine alors qu'il continuait de ne pas répondre, plongé dans son mutisme._ « Vous êtes tous ensemble. Ça ne sera pas pareil. Tu devrais le savoir, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es forcé ? Car je sais parfaitement que … tu voulais leur faire comprendre quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait réellement changé, Sarine ? C'est juste … leur mettre du plomb dans le crâne. On a vraiment rien, on a quelques affaires avec nous, on a un ours bleu du Tibet, on est sales et puants. Même si y a aucune chance que Sanphinoa soit utilisée pour un tel … métier, et encore, certains sont très douteux et pourraient apprécier, il faut juste qu'ils arrivent à saisir que la vie n'est définitivement pas tout rose. »

« Est-ce que tu ne t'es pas dit que ça serait plus normal … de vouloir les rassurer ? Ils sont déjà au trente-sixième dessous et tu t'es décidé à les enfoncer encore plus, Waram. »

« Je ne fais pas dans le social. Je préfère qu'ils aient les pieds sur terre plutôt que de croire qu'il va suffire de claquer des doigts pour que tout aille dans le meilleur des mondes. »

« Aucun ne pense comme ça, Waram. Et maintenant, tu devrais les regarder. Par ta faute, ils sont encore plus démoralisés. Même Qalanos. »

 _Même Qalanos ? Quelle blague. Ce type était justement tout le contraire de la déprime. Enfin, il était toujours très sérieux, etc … C'était plutôt Raon le fanfaron. Un bref regard en arrière et il le voyait, la tête baissée. Sanphinoa était en train de se gratter le bras droit, s'arrachant quelques croûtes tandis que les armures-pokémon ne parlaient pas, elles non plus. Ah oui, c'était vraiment lui qui avait causé tout ça ?_

« Arrêtez de désespérer vous autres. Si j'ai réussi à me débrouiller seul et sachant que je ne suis pas très doué, juste débrouillard, comprenez que ça sera bien plus facile pour vous. Le seul souci restera Timber. Je nous vois mal nous promener dans les rues d'une ville avec lui comme si de rien n'était. Pas sûr que la police nous laisse faire. »

« J'aimerai éviter des ennuis avec la justice, oui. Il y a d'autres moyens, Waram ? »

« Laissez-moi me charger des emmerdes avec la police, les gens, etc. Pour créer des embrouilles, je suis spécialiste. Ainsi, vous avez pas à vous en faire. On va juste rester aux environs, peut-être quelques kilomètres, d'une ville, et on finira par s'installer, c'est tout. Moi-même, je nous rapporterai de quoi manger et boire. Enfin, survivre. »

« Waram … Qu'est-ce que tu … comptes faire exactement ? » _questionna Sanphinoa. Ah ? Elle lui reparlait ? Enfin, il était très rancunier … mais pas maintenant._

« Ce que je sais faire de mieux : être un odieux connard. J'ai de l'expérience dedans. »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu risques ta liberté pour nous. Je peux juste savoir à quoi tu joues, Waram ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire exactement ? »

 _Qalanos ne le défiait pas du regard mais presque. Il était vrai qu'il pouvait avoir difficilement confiance en lui, surtout après ce que Waram avait dit, n'est-ce pas ? Celui-ci le fixa de ses yeux rubis, répondant calmement :_

« De vous faire survivre un ou deux jours de plus, non ? »

… … … _Bien entendu, il s'en doutait. Enfin bon, maintenant que la joie et la bonne humeur avaient définitivement quitté les lieux, ils pouvaient reprendre la route, n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement pour eux, voilà qu'après six heures de marche, il était possible de voir au loin quelque bâtiments de grande taille._

« Et voilà, de la civilisation ! Vous êtes satisfaits, tout le monde ? »

« Et maintenant ? Comment est-ce qu'on va faire, Waram ? » _demanda Sanphinoa en se rapprochant de lui, un peu soucieuse. Elle était même en train de le coller tout doucement, cherchant à prendre sa main dans la sienne._

« Comment qu'on va faire ? Hum … Maintenant que nous avons une ville non-loin de vous, on va faire comme ça. Raon, Xalex, Qalanos et toi, vous allez en ville avec ceci. » _dit Waram avant de fouiller son sac, en retirant une petite bourse en cuir, l'ouvrant pour laisser apercevoir quelques bagues et autre bijoux précieux._ « Vous trouverez de quoi aller vendre ça à un bijoutier du coin. Vu le coin pourri, j'imagine que nous sommes en Angleterre. Y a bien que vers là qu'il y a un temps aussi moche. »

« Waram, ces bijoux, ils viennent ... » _commença à demander Sanphinoa tandis que Waram refermait la bourse avant de la lui envoyer dans les mains._

« Prends ça et arrêtes de te poser des questions. Quand je me suis présenté, je te l'avais pourtant dit, non ? Que j'étais un sale type. Tu crois que je survivais comment ? C'est pas l'heure de faire dans le … quoi encore ? Déjà que les autres ne parlent presque pas. »

« Et toi ? Tu vas rester ici tout seul avec Timber ? »

 _Ca ne se voyait pas ? C'était pourtant facile à comprendre. Il était hors de question de laisser l'ours bleu du Tibet sans surveillance. Qu'elle parte avec les autres et lui-même sera tranquille. Il grimpa sur le dos de Timber, celui-ci grognant tandis qu'il lui indiquait n chemin à suivre. Dès qu'ils auront terminé quelques courses, qu'ils ne vendent pas tous les bijoux, hein ? Ils devaient en garder._

 _Il avait bien remarqué que Sanphinoa était réticente à le laisser seul avec Timber mais non. Qu'elle parte avec les autres pendant que lui-même allait juste se reposer, comme si de rien n'était. Et puis, surtout, il avait envie d'être seul. Il était vraiment pas fait pour aller se promener avec les autres. Faire copain-copine, c'était juste un mirage et rien de plus. Il devait juste se souvenir de ça … et de rien d'autre._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Obtenir des informations

**Chapitre 4 : Obtenir des informations**

« Ben alors, Timber. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, mon gros. »

« Graaaaaaaaaah ! » _s'exprima l'ours bleu du Tibet, Waram haussant les épaules._

 _Bien entendu, bien entendu. L'ours avait un peu faim. Les autres étaient partis depuis trente minutes et Sarine regardait tout simplement l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci avait une petite mine presque abattue avant qu'elle ne finisse par dire :_

« Et bien, Sanphinoa te manque tant que ça, Waram ? Tu pouvais lui dire de rester hein ? Elle serait restée là sans aucun souci, j'en suis certaine. »

« Tu peux éviter de raconter n'importe quoi ? C'est pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas en manque, ni de rien, ni de personne. Je peux aisément me débrouiller. »

« Hum hum … Tu peux me permets d'en douter ? Tiens d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas Sanphinoa que je vois revenir par hasard ? » _dit-elle avant de se redresser. Waram fit de même, regardant vers la direction pointée par Sanphinoa. Les secondes passèrent et pourtant, rien n'arrivait à l'horizon. Sanphinoa fit un petit rire :_ « Hahaha ! Et tu n'espérais rien hein ? Tu es si crédule, Waram ! Surtout après tout ce que tu as dit ... »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je n'aime pas ça, Sarine ! Je suis pas d'humeur à ... »

« Euh … Coucou, Waram, Sarine ? Et Timber aussi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites de bien ? J'ai entendu mon nom. Je suis revenue plus rapidement que les autres. Je pensais que vous aviez fin. Ils sont partis explorer un peu la ville. Ils parlent tous anglais là-bas, ça ne devrait pas être difficile de se faire comprendre. »

 _HEIN QUE QUOI ?! D'où est-ce qu'elle venait ?! Il se retourna, ayant sursauté un peu pour voir Sanphinoa avec quelques sachets en main et Karry attachée dans son dos. Elle avait l'air un peu essouflée tandis que Waram s'exclamait :_

« Mais mais mais d'où est-ce que tu viens ? Je t'ai même pas remarquée ! »

« Hihihi … En fait, je suis juste partie par un autre chemin. Mais voilà, je suis de retour. Tu as faim, Waram ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Ca ne va pas ? Et pourquoi tu es rouge. Tu as chaud ? De la fièvre ? »

 _NON NON ET NON ! Elle avait déposé les sachet au sol et s'était rapproché de lui pour poser une main sur son front. Zut ! Il rougissait pas ! Il s'apprêtait déjà à la repousser un peu violemment mais s'arrêta dans son geste._

« C'est bon, je ne suis pas en train de mourir non plus hein ? Et je vais bien, je ne suis pas malade. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es déjà de retour ? »

« Je … Hum … Pensais que tu avais faim ? C'est bien ce que j'ai dit non ? Enfin, je … Je me sentais un peu mal de te laisser seul. Je ne voulais pas et ... »

« Merci … enfin, c'était pas nécessaire mais … merci, Sanphinoa. C'est gentil. »

 _Elle ne chercha plus à parler, relevant son visage pour regarder Waram. Hum … Oui, bon, il savait être poli quand même hein ? Il pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été bien élevé mais bon … Enfin bref … Rah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à le regarder comme ça ?_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas toujours honnête avec les autres ? »

« Je l'ai été, tu as bien vu leurs réactions … et la tienne aussi. Car j'ai été honnête, ça m'a crée des embrouilles. Vous aimez pas la réalité … et pourtant, elle est là. »

« Tu étais … sérieux pour ce qu'il faudrait faire alors ? » _dit-elle, un peu effrayée, Waram posant ses yeux rubis sur elle. Et là ? Elle pensait qu'il ne l'était pas ?_ « Vraiment ? Je … Mais mon corps … Enfin, je veux pas faire ça ! »

« J'ai dit que ça serait une solution, pas LA solution. En même temps, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je te laisserais faire ça ? Sans m'en mêler ? Est-ce que tu imagines simplement l'idée que … je ne dirais rien ? Sincèrement ? »

« Je sais bien que tu réagirais ! Enfin que tu feras tout pour m'en empêcher mais … S'il fallait vraiment ça pour vivre, je ... »

« Grmbl ! Bordel … Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Personne ne voudra de toi, Sanphinoa. Je te rappelle dans quel état est ton corps ? »

 _Sarine s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire à Waram qu'il allait trop loin mais avant même qu'un mot ne sorte de sa bouche de métal, les mains du chevalier-pokémon du Diamat forcèrent la femme-chevalier-pokémon du Barpau à se coller à lui. Il regarda à gauche et à droite avant de glisser ses mains dans sa chevelure bleue, marmonnant d'une voix irritée :_

« Y a personne qui te touchera, c'est compris ? Aucun d'entre eux. Si un type tente ne serait-ce que de te toucher, il aura affaire à moi … et je crois bien que ça sera sanglant. »

« Huhum … Waram. Et si un jour, tu as un moment de faiblesse, je serais … là moi aussi. Rien que pour toi, c'est ça. Et moi aussi, je leur ferais mal. »

« Toi ? Avec ta force de mouche ? Hum … J'ai pas envie que les autres reviennent. »

« Pour me garder dans tes bras, c'est ça, Waram ? C'est bien ça ? Et si je fais ça ? »

 _Et si elle faisait … AAAAAAAAAH ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Elle venait de sauter dans ses bras … pour s'agripper à lui. Non non non ! HEY ! Elle avait placé ses jambes au niveau de ses hanches et maintenant, elle était à sa hauteur alors que d'habitude, elle était plus petite que lui. Mais zut, dans cette position, elle le collait vraiment beaucoup !_

« C'est quoi cette blague ? Je … Sanphino ! Si les autres voient ça, ils vont ... »

« Ils vont se poser les bonnes questions, Waram. J'ai toujours été très discrète avant de te connaître mais aujourd'hui, je veux vraiment faire … je veux faire … de mon mieux. »

« Tu en fais beaucoup trop ! C'en est presque effrayant, Sanphinoa ! »

 _Effrayant ? Vrai qu'il tremblait mais elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas de la peur. Est-ce que c'était de l'excitation ? Elle-même le ressentait doucement, respirant un peu bruyamment tout en disant :_

« C'est comme ça et pas autrement, Waram. Tu es vraiment … particulier pour moi ! »

« Tu l'es aussi, tu l'es mais je vais pas le crier sur tous les toits ou alors te le montrer. S'il te plaît, tu peux descendre ? Les autres vont être là ... »

 _Hum. C'était bien avec une grande réticence qu'elle finissait par le libérer de son étreinte … pour aussitôt se jeter dans ses bras. Hey ! C'était lui qui avait amorcé tout ça. A lui donc de « subir » cette attaque consistant à l'enlacer._

« Tu es devenue ma proie, Waram. Tu as toujours peur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais pas du tout … Je sais pas. C'est vraiment trop étrange quand je suis avec toi, Sanphinoa. Je suis plus que perdu. Ça me fait peur, c'est ça. »

 _Voilà, c'était dit. Il entendit un petit éclat de rire de la part de Sanphinoa, celle-ci frottant sa tête masquée contre son torse. Entendre ça de la part de Waram, c'était vraiment tout ce qu'elle désirait en ce moment même. Elle n'avait besoin de rien, ni personne. La seule chose qui l'importait, c'était d'entendre cela depuis longtemps._

« Sanphinoa, tu veux bien te séparer de moi ? Et raconter tout ? Comment est-ce qu'ils vous ont accueillis et autres ? Vous avez des masques, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne doivent pas être forcément très ravis par votre présence, je crois bien. »

« Ils ne se posent pas plus de questions que ça, Waram. Enfin, on devait faire attention aux policiers mais comme nous n'avons aucune arme. Par contre, il est vrai que pour nos armures-pokémon, c'était plus problématique et on devait les porter dans nos bras et autres. On va dire que c'était assez compliqué en un sens ! »

« Bah, les porter, ce n'est pas trop lourd non plus. Y a rien eut de spécial ? Vous ne vous êtes pas rendus ridicules en public ou autre ? »

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Waram ? Tu donnes l'impression qu'on ne sait pas se débrouiller en ville. Hého, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a passé la majorité du temps à l'école de Gliros qu'on est pas adapté socialement. Tu nous insultes ! »

 _Ah bon ? Elle venait donc de le remarquer que maintenant ? Il eut un petit rictus aux lèvres comme pour bien montrer qu'il se moquait ouvertement d'eux. Enfin, il n'était pas franchement mieux de son côté mais entre le penser et l'avouer … Hum, bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces sacs …_

« TIMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! » _hurla t-il soudainement en voyant l'ours qui avait commencé à renifler dans l'un des sacs, visiblement attiré par l'odeur qui en émanait. Waram poussa doucement Sanphinoa avant de courir derrière Timber qui était en train de s'enfuir avec ce qui semblait être … un jambon ?! Ils avaient vraiment acheté ça ? Ça coûtait super cher ! Pendant qu'il courait, Sanphinoa éclata de rire, Sarine et Karry faisant de même._

« Il pourra dire tout ce qu'il veut par rapport à Timber, je suis sûr qu'il l'adore dans le fond. »

« Tu sais bien le proverbe, non ? Qui aime bien châtie bien. » _compléta Sarine après les propos de Sanphinoa, Karry reprenant la parole :_

« Ah ben, à ce niveau, c'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage. Il est vraiment en train de le poursuivre et je crois que Timber a l'impression que c'est un jeu. »

« Timber est vraiment plus intelligent que la moyenne, n'est-ce pas ? Waram m'a raconté que c'est un ours bleu du Tibet qui vivait depuis longtemps avec ceux du monastère. »

« C'est ce que j'ai appris là-bas aussi. Je n'en sait rien de plus mais il n'a pas la constitution et la force d'un ours normal. Il donne presque l'impression qu'il pourrait être chevalier-pokémon. » _continua de dire Sarine après la question de Sarine._

« Un animal qui est un chevalier-pokémon. Je me demande si ça serait une première. Il faudrait que je me renseignes à ce sujet ! Ah ! Je savais bien que j'avais oublié de dire quelque chose à Waram ! WARAM ! WARAAAAAAAAAM ! »

 _Et voilà que Sanphinoa avait déposé Karry à côté de Sarine avant de se mettre à courir à toute allure à la poursuite de Waram. Karry poussa un profond soupir, comme exténuée et fatiguée avant de dire à Sarine :_

« Sincèrement, je crois que nos chevaliers-pokémon sont vraiment … uniques, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est difficile de s'en occuper mais au fil des années, c'est comme la famille hein ? »

« Oh oui … Une sacrée famille et à cette allure, ils risquent d'en former qu'une seule, n'est-ce pas Tu n'aurais aucun souci à ce que Waram soit pris par Sanphinoa ? »

« C'est étrange comme question. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais jalouse qu'il ait enfin quelqu'un ? » _dit l'armure-pokémon du Diamat, se tournant vers Karry. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle remarque de la part du poisson métallique._

« Hum, tu me donnes l'impression d'être très proche de lui, peut-être trop … Tu sais, nos existences, on rapport souvent que ... »

« Arrêtons-en là, Karry, d'accord ? Ca vaut mieux pour nous deux. Je te fais grimper sur mon dos et on va essayer de poursuivre nos gaillards. Ils ne doivent pas être trop loin et surtout, il faut absolument qu'ils reviennent ici. Si les autres ne les voient pas … oh et il y a aussi le sachet à récupérer d'ailleurs. »

 _Mettant celui-ci dans sa gueule après avoir emmené Karry sur son dos qui s'accrocha à elle via sa petite bouche, voilà que les deux armures-pokémon partirent à la poursuite de Waram et Sanphinoa. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait quelque chose à dire non ? »_

« Deux minutes … que je reprenne mon souffle et ensuite, je … te tues, Timber. »

« C'était … un jambon pour lui, Waram … c'est ce … que je … tentais de te dire. »

 _Les deux adolescents étaient à nouveau couchés au sol, Timber en train de grogner et grignoter son jambon qui devait bien faire quelques dizaines de kilogrammes. D'ailleurs, Waram était tourné vers Sanphinoa. Elle … n'avait eut aucun mal à le porter ? Et le sachet n'avait pas craqué sous le poids ? Impressionnant … vraiment._

« Qu'est-ce … que tu voulais me dire d'autre, Sanphinoa ? »

« Dites, on vous dérange ? Vous donnez l'impression d'avoir fait des choses pas forcément très saines, tous les deux. » _déclara la voix de Qalanos encore assez éloignée d'eux._

 _Et zut, ils étaient déjà tous de retour ? Ah … Il n'avait même pas pu respirer un peu. Encore que le temps avait sûrement bien passé vu les nuages noirs. Bon … Il se remit correctement assis, tendant sa main vers Sanphinoa pour qu'elle fasse de même. Ils étaient tous de retour et Raon portait bien plus de sacs que les autres. Sans même ouvrir la bouche, on lui répondit :_

« Il a voulu faire un pari et il a perdu. Dommage pour lui mais c'est ainsi. Est-ce que Sanphinoa t'a mis au courant au fait ? Par rapport à l'Antre de la Terre ? »

« QUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A AVEC EUX ?! » _s'écria Waram en se remettant aussitôt debout, regardant autour de lui, déjà sur la défensive._

« Non non, tu ferais mieux de te calmer. Il n'y a rien de spécial ou de plus que les autres. Simplement, c'est un peu différent … On a discuté entre nous. On pensait que ça serait pas une mauvaise chose que de voir vers une autre organisation. »

« Vraiment ? C'est à ça que vous pensez ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez eut comme autre idée fabuleuse, est-ce que je peux savoir ? »

« Et bien, tu sais parfaitement que les organisations sont assez différentes, non ? Rédemption et Destinée ou Le sommet des étoiles sont deux organisations où on pourrait trouver refuge. »

« Refuge, grumpf … On est pas des réfugiés … mais vous en pensez quoi ? Vous avez déjà été les voir ? Vous avez été vous renseigner ? On peut pas se présenter comme ça comme si de rien n'était. Ils ont des règles et je risque pas de les respecter. »

« On a encore rien fait de tout ça. On ne sait même pas si on peut les trouver en ville. Mais généralement, ils sont bien cachés. C'est juste une idée. Bon, on dirait que le jambon pour Timber est déjà tombé dans la gueule de ce dernier. » _soupira Qalanos alors qu'il en avait terminé avec Waram._

 _L'ours était tout simplement couché sur le dos, ronflant bruyamment et se grattant le ventre d'une patte. En fait, ce n'était pas un animal, ni un humain, c'était un mélange des deux. Waram eut une mine blasée en marmonnant :_

« J'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois … enfin bon … Sinon, la ville en elle-même ? Sanphinoa m'a dit qu'ils parlaient anglais, ce qui est une bonne chose. C'est la langue qu'on apprend un peu partout, c'est donc une bonne nouvelle. Mais ensuite ? Les métiers et autres ? »

« Métiers et autres ? La ville est assez grande donc je dirais que ça devrait aller … je pense. »

 _Encore une fois, Qalanos parlait avec Waram tandis que Raon était en train de reprendre son souffle, Xalex non-loin de lui. Oh, Istiti était continuellement en train de se moquer royalement de lui. Hum … Bon, Waram allait juste écouter qu'ils avaient à dire._

« Oui, les chevaliers-pokémon sont normalement discrets. Ils ne vont pas crier sur tous les toits ce qu'ils sont. La chose est … Ils sont naturellement tout autour de nous, à des positions plus ou moins haut placées. Rédemption et Destinée sont des êtres d'exception dans le monde des artistes. Ils sont connus pour être des célébrités dans divers domaines, voilà tout. »

« D'accord, d'accord, je n'avais pas demandé un cours mais bon … Et le sommet des étoiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial avec cette organisation ? »

« C'est dans celle-ci que se trouvent quelques hommes politiques mais aussi leurs gardes du corps. Ils sont connus pour régler les différents conflits dans ce monde et sont appréciés par toutes les communautés. Généralement, se faire un ennemi de ... »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Les différents conflits ?! Ils faisaient quoi pendant que l'école de Gliros se faisait attaquer hein ?! Ces cons n'ont rien foutu ! RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« Pourtant, je suis certain qu'ils se sont occupés de régler leurs comptes en de nombreux endroits. Enfin bon, tout ça … on va dire ça … Et ce n'était qu'une proposition, rien de plus. Je remarque que tu es toujours aussi optimiste avec la vie, Waram. »

« Je suis simplement réaliste. Je l'étais avant que vous arriviez, après que vous soyez partis et je le serais encore et encore car il faut que vous vous rentriez ça dans le crâne. »

« Waram ! Qalanos ! S'il vous plaît, pas de dispute, tous les deux. » _s'exclama Sanphinoa, des sacs de couchage dans ses mains, les déposant au sol pour se rapprocher des deux adolescents. Ils se tournèrent vers elle, Waram répondant :_

« Nous sommes civilisés, ne t'en fait pas. Je ne lui mettrais pas mon poing dans sa tronche. J'en ait pas la motivation à l'heure actuelle. Faudra voir plus tard pour ça. Mais visiblement, je suis le seul à qui ça dérange que nous tentions de nous faire remarquer par des organisations qui sont composées de chevaliers-pokémon. C'est vrai quoi. L'Antre de la Terre a toujours montré que de bons côtés. Il n'y a aucun doute que les autres feront de même. Oui. »

 _Ironie, ironie mais c'était bien parce que c'était nécessaire qu'il en usait et abusait. Bah ! Ils avaient déjà fait leur choix. Pfff … Vraiment. Il était déjà plus qu'ennuyé par tout ce qui se passait par là. Ah, d'ailleurs ? Il pouvait retrouver sa bourse ? Sanphinoa la lui rendit, Waram jetant un œil à l'intérieur. Oh … Il y avait bien trois, quatre babioles qui n'étaient plus là. Hum ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sanphinoa le regardait lorsqu'il sortit un anneau avec un saphir au bout. Lorsqu'il la remarqua, elle avait détourné la tête aussitôt. Ah … les filles et les bijoux, il ne pensait pas que même Sanphinoa serait intéressée par ça, comme quoi._

« Bon au moins, en terme de courses, il semblerait que vous ayez fait du bon boulot. »

 _Oui, il pouvait aussi donner des remarques positives. Ca lui arrivait de temps en temps, surtout quand ils évitaient de le rendre grognon. Surtout, ils avaient maintenant un « toit » pour dormir en vue des différentes tentes achetées._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Attirer les ennuis

**Chapitre 5 : Attirer les ennuis**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce en quoi je suis réduis. »

« Roh, Waram, je préfère que tu fasses ça plutôt que de voler des bijoux, vraiment. »

« Mouais mais plusieurs journées ne payeront même pas un seul de ces bijoux. A partir de là, je vois pas vraiment ce que je peux faire d'autre, tsss. Non mais, pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes forcés de livrer des journaux ou des pizzas ? Enfin de la restauration à domicile ? »

 _Et ils devaient utiliser des vélos ou il ne savait quoi. Non, sincèrement, cela faisait déjà une semaine et il en avait déjà marre de la vie. Il voulait juste se mettre dans un coin et ne plus rien faire. Simplement, tous les autres faisaient des efforts même si cela leur plaisait autant qu'à lui, autant dire pas du tout. Bon … euh …_

 _Sanphinoa portait plutôt bien la tenue de livreuse de pizzas mais par mesure de précaution, il la suivait discrètement, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, lorsqu'elle allait ramener les pizzas aux gens. Ah … Bien entendu, il les avait à l'oeil. Elle portait son masque et de longs gants pour cacher ses bras. Pareil pour ses cuisses qui étaient recouvertes par des collants._

 _Question de sécurité, greuh. Bon, néanmoins, ils évitaient de vendre les bijoux qui lui restaient. Oh, du moins pour le moment. Il n'était pas aveugle, cela ne servirait pas vraiment à nourrir tout le monde. En plus, ce n'était pas un travail officiel mais au noir donc ils étaient payés moins que prévu. Grrr … Non, il n'aimait pas cet endroit et cela était visiblement réciproque. En plus, il devait faire attention à ne pas laisser Timber seul trop longtemps._

« Waram, dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis tous les soirs ? »

« Hum hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

 _Où est-ce qu'ils se trouvaient ? Tout simplement dans la même tente, comme auparavant. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs n'avait pas vraiment cherché à refuser qu'elle dorme avec lui et les autres n'avaient rien dit pour empêcher ça. En fait, Xalex dormait avec Timber. Oui, elle avait signalé que la présence de l'ours était réconfortante._

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais hein ? Même si j'ai un masque. »

« Non, vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de raconter ? Tu peux me le dire ? Car j'en ait strictement aucune idée, Sanphinoa. »

« Hmm, d'accord, d'accord … et si je me rapproches un peu plus de toi ? »

 _Un peu plus de lui ? Se rapprocher ? C'est vrai qu'ils dormaient dans deux sacs de couchage différents et que malgré tout ce qu'elle implorait, il évitait de faire qu'un seul soit utilié au final. Et là, c'est un peu ce qu'elle lui intimait, non ?_

« Comment c'est passé ta journée, Sanphinoa ? » _demanda t-il comme pour changer de conversation, Sanphinoa rigolant légèrement tout en disant :_

« Tu devrais le savoir non ? Vu que tu me suivais ! »

« Je ne sais toujours pas de quoi tu parles. Bon, pas grave, on va dormir, ça sera mieux. »

 _Cela faisait une simple semaine mais avec le rôle de chacun, ils gagnaient un peu d'argent. Raon et Qalanos n'étaient pas vilains garçons, les pourboires tombaient aisément. Il en était de même pour Xalex et Sanphinoa. Oh, quant à lui, il se faisait toujours reprocher son manque de courtoisie mais hey, il était là pour livrer une pizza, pas taper la causette._

« Waram, tu n'es pas obligé de bouder dès que tu es mécontent, tu sais ? Je suis sûre qu'en discutant tranquillement, toi et moi, on peut aisément tout arranger hein ? »

« Et si je n'ai pas envie de discuter de tout ça, Sanphinoa ? Que je trouve tout ceci bien inutile ? Et je ne te surveillais pas … je surveillais les clients. C'est pas pareil. »

 _Surveiller les clients ? C'est vrai que … enfin … elle avait bien remarqué quelques regards baladeurs sur son corps mais à part ça … Enfin, c'est vrai aussi que bon … Mais voilà, Waram voulait juste jouer un protecteur discret, c'est ça ? Il était adorable !_

« Waraaaaaam … Dis moi, est-ce que … tu voudrai que je vienne ou pas ? »

« Grmbl, je sais pas. Vu que je fais que te suivre et ... » _commença t-il à dire mais visiblement, elle ne cherchait même pas son approbation, s'étant déjà infiltrée dans son sac de couchage. Est-ce qu'elle comprenait qu'ils étaient trop serrés tous les deux comme ça ? Il tenta de se mouvoir mais il ne pouvait pas se retourner et il la sentait dans son dos._

« Qui ne dit mot, consent. » _chuchota t-elle avec amusement avant de fermer les yeux sous son masque. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sombra lui-même dans le sommeil, sentant cette douce chaleur dans son dos. Une chaleur apaisante et tendre, comme il l'aimait tant. Mais il avait du mal à se l'avouer … qu'il se sentait si bien._

 _Le lendemain matin, il se mentait une nouvelle fois en sentant Sanphinoa qui quittait ses bras. Oui, il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer mais il avait réussi à se retourner pour l'avoir contre lui, comme à leur habitude. Les journées passaient et il … avait tellement de mal à saisir les émotions qui l'habitaient. Une nouvelle journée à travailler pour rien._

« Et bien, Waram ! On va se mettre tous au travail pour pas changer hein ? »

 _La bonne humeur de Sanphinoa. C'était le plus important dans ce monde. Et même s'il ne voyait pas son sourire, il se l'imaginait sous ce masque. Il se l'imaginait, rayonnant de joie alors qu'elle rigolait candidement après de tels propos._

« On verra si ça va être une bonne journée. Mon petit doigt me dit que non. »

« Arrête donc de faire le grincheux, comme à ton habitude, Waram. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça va l'être. Et puis, on arrive à faire des économies hein ? »

« C'est vrai que l'on évite d'utiliser trop l'argent que l'on récupère mais qu'on continue de vendre les bagues volées … D'ailleurs, j'ai pas compris pourquoi tu veux ça. »

« Car c'est du vol, Waram ! C'est juste du vol et que ce n'est pas bien ! »

 _Pas bien de voler. Pfff ! Vraiment, est-ce que c'était le moment de se préoccuper de ce qui était bien ou non dans ce monde ? Il fit un mouvement de la main comme pour dire qu'il s'en foutait royalement, poussant un soupir lorsqu'elle s'éloigna avec les autres. Il restait toujours un peu plus longtemps avec Timber._

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait obligé d'être désobligeant avec Sanphinoa ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement et pourtant, lui, ne se privait pas de lui en faire baver un maximum. Il s'en voulait parfois. Il avait envie de lui dire autre chose. Des choses plus gentilles, plus sympathiques, plus amicales ! Des choses peut-être même un peu … intimes._

 _Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Les pensées intimes, ce n'était pas pour lui. Il avait peut-être quinze ans voire un peu plus. Bon, il n'en avait pas seize car sinon, cela voulait dire que Sanphinoa était une adulte et lui, il n'était encore qu'un gamin à ses yeux. Ca serait ridicule que ça se passe ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'en avait pas envie._

« Bon, mon gros, j'y vais. Tu restes sage, tu surveilles les tentes et tu grognes si quelqu'un tente de venir nous voler, d'accord ? »

« Graaaaaaaaaah ! » _émit comme seule réponse l'ours bleu du Tibet alors que l'adolescent partait à son tour vers la ville qui était pourtant à plusieurs kilomètres de distance. Dans ce petit coin de forêt, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Vu qu'il pleuvait assez souvent, sauf grâce aux pouvoirs de Sanphinoa, il n'y avait personne qui se risquait. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux si on ne faisait pas attention … et cela, il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils évitent de faire n'importe quoi s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver embourbés jusqu'à la tête._

 _La journée passa plus aisément qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait décidé, en vue de la petite discussion d'hier, de laisser Sanphinoa tranquille pendant qu'il se concentrait tout simplement sur son propre boulot. S'il commençait à vouloir gérer celui des autres, il n'allait jamais avoir fini et autant dire que cela risquait pas de lui plaire réellement._

« Plus vite j'en ait terminé, plus vite je peux rentrer. »

« Ahem, Waram, faut qu'on parle, toi et moi, y a un souci avec les comptes de la caisse. »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ça ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les mathématiques, ça n'a jamais été mon fort et que je ne me préoccupe pas de tout ça. Je vous mets même la majorité de mes pourboires, hein ? »

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer alors pourquoi il manque une partie ? »

« Non, je peux pas vous l'expliquer et j'en ait strictement rien à foutre. C'est pourtant pas compliqué non ? Que je saches, je suis pas le seul à mettre les recettes dans la caisse. Si y a un problème avec, vous avez qu'à interroger les autres, c'est pourtant pas trop compliqué non ? Vous voulez que je vous donnes des conseils de diplomatie ? »

« Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, mon petit gars, sinon ... »

« Sinon quoi ? » _demanda Waram en se rapprochant de son patron, du moins de son ex-patron puisque quelques secondes après, celui-ci avait été soulevé._

« HE… HEY ! Lâches-moi ! Lâches-moi si tu veux pas perdre ton travail ! T'as envie de finir à la rue, c'est ça ?! Je te rappelles que ... »

« Perdre mon travail ? Ca l'est depuis le moment où vous avez cherché à m'accuser alors allez-vous faire voir et disparaissez de ma vue ! »

 _Et voilà, malgré les cris, il avait projeté son ex-patron par-dessus le comptoir avant de se retirer de là. Au final, il aura tenu combien de temps ? Deux semaines ? Bah, le plus désolant, cela allait être pour Sanphinoa et les autres. Encore que … ils ne bossaient pas au même endroit, non ? Donc ce n'était pas bien important. Hum … Il regarda l'argent qu'il avait dans sa poche. A force d'économiser et les rares pourboires, deux semaines, cela faisait quand même une belle somme même si …_

« J'ai faim. » _marmonna t-il à lui-même en entendant son ventre grogner. Il évitait de dire qu'il avait largement assez à manger devant les autres. Pfiou, bon, ce n'était pas bien grave. Il avait plus de boulot, pour pas changer._

 _Il était pas fait pour avoir un travail, c'est tout. Et maintenant ? Il allait devoir attendre Sanphinoa et les autres à côté de Timber. Voilà qu'il se présentait déjà devant l'ours, lui expliquant tout ce qui s'était passé. Quelques heures plus tard, les autres étaient déjà tous de retour, sauf Sanphinoa. Ben tiens, il espérait qu'elle ne fasse pas d'heure supplémentaire juste pour qu'ils aient plus à manger hein ?_

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, Sanphinoa, elle est partie où, Waram ? » _le questionna Xalex alors qu'il haussait les épaules tout en répondant :_

« Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Nous ne bossons pas tous au même endroit hein ? »

« Oui mais elle a travaillé deux fois plus aujourd'hui pour faire une petite surprise. Elle avait demandé de pouvoir partir une heure plus tôt pour t'attendre à ton travail. C'est peut-être pas très recommandé mais je suis sûre que ça t'aurait fait … Waram ? »

« BORDEL ! JE REVIENS ! » _hurla Waram, s'étant redressé avant de se mettre à courir aussitôt, Sarine derrière lui. Zut zut zut ! MERDE MERDE MERDE !_

 _Vu comment qu'il était parti, c'était normal que le patron allait pas accueillir Sanphinoa avec joie ! Pire encore, les autres employés étaient vraiment du même style que lui, à chercher les embrouilles et autres ! Il n'allait pas … CA N'ALLAIT PAS … NON !_

 _Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Où c'était cette fichue rue ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleuvait autant maintenant ? A croire que même les éléments avaient décidé de se foutre de sa gueule et de l'empêcher de retrouver l'endroit où il bossait encore ce matin !_

« Et bien, ma jolie, c'est quoi ce petit masque que tu portes sur ton visage ? Tu as peur de nous le montrer ? Tu sais, ton petit copain, il est parti en faisant un peu de bordel. Les réparations, les dégâts, tout ça, il va bien falloir payer non ? Mais à côté, je suis sûr que l'on va pouvoir s'arranger, toi et nous. Le patron sera conciliant si tu te montres sympathique. »

« Et puis bon, vous avez vu ces pastèques ? Je suis sûr que ça tient pas dans mes mains ! »

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi tranquille, je ne dois pas vous faire du mal. »

« Vous entendez ? Pas nous faire du mal. Qu'elle est mignonne, la petite demoiselle. Pour ça, il va falloir te muscler hein ? Et aussi grandir un peu car là, tu as plutôt l'air d'une lilliputienne. Pas sûr que tu fasses grand-chose, hahaha ! »

 _Elle était dans une ruelle, entouré par hommes qui devaient à peine avoir la vingtaine. Mal-rasés, aux habits un peu déchirés, elle les connaissait pourtant car ils étaient les compagnons de travail de Waram. Seulement, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé car on lui avait dit que Waram n'était plus là et qu'il avait été viré. Elle était partie en s'excusant et voilà que les autres employés étaient venus. Ils … Elle était perturbée, cela s'était reflété avec la pluie battante qui était en train de tomber. Elle avait gardé son uniforme qui moulait un peu plus son corps et Karry était toujours accrochée dans son dos. Elle ne devait pas parler, c'était une interdiction et …_

« Tu vas gentiment nous accompagner sans causer plus de problèmes, non ? Tu vas repayer les dettes de ton petit ami et ... »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon petit ami mais euh … non, je ne veux pas. Laissez-moi vraiment tranquille, sinon, je vais devoir me ... »

« BON MAINTENANT, TU ME FAIS CHIER HEIN ?! TU VIENS SANS FAIRE D'HISTOIRES ET SI TU TE CALMES PAS, CA VA MAL SE FINIR POUR TOI ! COMPRIS ?! » _hurla enfin le troisième homme, étant resté muet depuis le début._

 _Aie ! Ca faisait un peu mal sur le coup quand une main l'agrippa pour l'attirer contre l'homme, appuyant sa poitrine contre lui par erreur. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas dans la ruelle, comme pour la quitter, qu'une ombre était positionnée devant l'unique sortie de ce cul-de-sac. Une ombre aux cheveux noirs trempés par la pluie, une ombre aux yeux rouges remplis de haine._

« Je vous laisse cinq secondes pour retirer vos mains d'elle. »

« Tiens ? Voilà donc Waram hein ? Grande gueule, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que si tu tentes de t'approcher, c'est elle qui va en baver ? Fais pas le malin. » _dit le troisième homme, sortant visiblement un canif, indiquant de la tête aux deux autres de s'occuper du cas de Waram._

« Le temps est écoulé, disparaissez. »

« WARAM ! ATTENDS UN PEU ! » _hurla Sarine alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs venait déjà de courir en avant, esquivant aisément les deux hommes malgré l'étroitesse de la ruelle. Il avait tout simplement fait un saut sur le mur, passant au-dessus d'eux pour arriver au niveau du troisième, celui-ci s'étant déjà amusé à entailler le haut de la tenue de Sanphinoa, l'ouvrant en partie._

« Je vais vous exterminer, les uns après les autres. Tu veux pas la relâcher ? JE VAIS T'Y FORCER, ESPECE DE SAC DE MERDE ! » _cria une nouvelle fois Waram avant de prendre le bras de l'homme qui tenait le canif, le faisant pivoter sur la droite, un craquement sonore se faisant entendre. L'homme hurla mais un poing le frappa en plein visage._

« Waram ! ARRÊTES ! Ce sont des humains ! ILS SONT NORMAUX ! WARAM ! »

« Putain, c'est un monstre ! Il va nous tuer ! Faut qu'on se barre ! VITE ! Je veux pas crever ! Faut appeler les flics ! »

« Merde, merde, merde ! C'est quoi cet adolescent ?! Désolé, on est vraiment désolés, on recommencera plus ! » _dirent les deux hommes avant de partir, passant à côté de Sarine qui était déjà partie rejoindre Waram et Sanphinoa._

« S'… S'il te plaît, promis, je le ferais ... plus. » _implora le troisième homme, le visage ensanglanté, les deux bras pendant lamentablement au sol._

« Normal car tu ne sera plus vivant pour en parler. »

« WARAM ! STOP MAINTENANT ! »

 _Une trombe d'eau le percuta, le faisant atterrir dans la poitrine de Sanphinoa, ses yeux se posant sur ce qui semblait être un peu de dentelle rose vue que sa tenue avait souffert par le coup de canif. Il tenta de se mouvoir, rétorquant :_

« Tu fais quoi, Sanphinoa ?! Tu défends tes agresseurs ? Et pourquoi tu t'es pas défendue ? Tu es largement capable de pouvoir les battre ! »

« Ce sont juste des humains NORMAUX ! J'allais les repousser, Karry aussi mais … y avait pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ?! »

« Ce que j'ai fait ? Un truc qui montre bien qu'il mérite ça, tss ! » _rétorqua Waram tout en jetant un œil avec dédain sur l'être au sol qui gesticulait sans pouvoir réellement se mouvoir. Dommage pour cet imbécile, il en payait le prix ! AH !_

« Je … vais bien, Waram. Je suis en sécurité maintenant, Waram. Je vais bien. Il faut que l'on rentre maintenant mais avant, il faut que je guérisse cet homme. »

« Laisses-le crever, la gueule en sang, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. »

 _Pourtant, elle ne l'écouta pas, commençant à arroser le visage de l'homme qui avait tenté d'abuser d'elle. Leurs pouvoirs n'étaient pas fait pour blesser autrui mais pour protéger ce monde. L'homme sombra dans le sommeil, ses blessures disparaissant. Par contre, pour les fractures, elle ne pouvait rien faire … mais cela, elle allait laisser faire des personnes plus compétentes, du domaine hospitalier pour ça._

 _Mais les voilà en train de quitter la ruelle, passant au-dessus du cul-de-sac. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que sur les toits, plusieurs personnes se tenaient debout, les ayant observés agir de la sorte. L'une d'entre elle murmura :_

« Hum … Des chevaliers-pokémon … et plutôt jeunes. »

« Ils sont ensemble. Peut-être des rescapés de l'école de Gliros. Nous devons la prévenir. » _répondit une seconde voix avant que les êtres ne disparaissent à leur tour._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Prêt à tout

**Chapitre 6 : Prêt à tout**

« Oh mon dieu … Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi que … Sanphinoa ?! »

« Waram ? C'est quoi ce sang sur ton corps ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ? »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler … et Sanphinoa, essaies de te changer d'habits maintenant. »

 _Il cachait quand même la vue des vêtements un peu déchirés aux yeux de Raon et Qalanos. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout intéressés par elle, il en avait rien à faire. Il laissa Xalex se rapprocher d'elle et emporter Sanphinoa plus loin tandis que les deux autres adolescents étaient déjà sa hauteur, prêt à l'interroger._

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je n'ai rien à dire, vous le savez bien hein ? »

« Si ce n'est pas toi, ça sera Sanphinoa. Autant que tu nous le dises, ça nous fera perdre moins de temps, tu ne crois pas ? Et ça facilitera la discussion entre nous tous. »

« Non, je n'ai rien à dire et je ne compte pas changer de ton. Timber, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. C'est du sang vicié qui est sur moi, ne t'avises même pas de venir me lécher. »

« Graaaaaaaah ! » _répondit l'ours bleu du Tibet, visiblement attristé à cette idée de ne pas faire la toilette de l'adolescent. Ouais … Foutu sang d'un foutu voleur de pacotille. L'adolescent observa Raon et Qalanos, sans se préoccuper des armures-pokémon, même pas de Sarine qui était toujours derrière lui. Il marmonna :_

« Juste, je n'ai plus de boulot, comme ça, vous êtes au courant. Donc y a plus de rentrée d'argent et si y en a un qui emmerde encore Sanphinoa, ça sera pas que les dents que j'irais lui retirer à mains nues. »

« Waram … Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'utiliser la violence pour résoudre tous les problèmes. On sait très bien que tu ai... »

 _Raon n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'il était déjà soulevé au-dessus du sol par le col. Waram le tenait fermement par ce dernier, commençant à murmurer d'une voix irritée :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire, tu peux répéter pour voir ? Fais gaffe à toi, Raon. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour ce genre de conneries, tu as bien compris ? »

« Que tu sois d'humeur ou pas, ça changera rien, Waram ! T'es obligé de frapper pour t'exprimer ! Ca en est même plus drôle ! Même moi, ça me donne envie de pleurer et je parle même pas d'Istiti hein ? Faut vraiment que tu te contrôles mieux ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de me contrôler pour des petits merdeux de la sorte. Bon sang, faites pas chier et laissez-moi tranquille, j'ai pas besoin de vous. »

 _Il avait relâché Raon avant même que Qalanos s'en mêle. Il regarda ce dernier droit dans les yeux, comme pour l'inciter à aussi essayer de l'arrêter. C'était stupide … Des cons comme ceux de ce soir, il en avait rencontré tous les jours avant de rentrer à l'école de Gliros. Ils comprenaient que la violence, la menace et la peur. Ca a toujours été ainsi._

 _Hum … C'était là où il pouvait enfin se reposer. Bien une dizaine de minutes de marche mais il y avait un cours d'eau et c'était le parfait endroit pour être seul. Il avait besoin de se laver mais avec sa malchance, il était certain de tomber sur Sanphinoa en train de se laver aussi. Bizarrement, cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas mais il secoua la tête négativement. C'était quoi ça ? Comment est-ce qu'il osait avoir de telles pensées impures ?_

 _Alors qu'il était en train de se déshabiller, il sentit un peu d'eau lui parcourir le dos. Une eau un peu chaude et douce, comme réchauffée. Cela lui faisait penser à l'eau d'un bain mais il ne chercha pas à se retourner, la voix de Sanphinoa se faisant entendre :_

« Ils m'ont dit que tu étais ici, Waram. J'ai les yeux bandés donc je ne peux pas te voir. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas là enfin pour ça. Je voulais juste vérifier tes blessures. »

« Je ne suis pas blessé. Tu peux t'en aller, merci. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on te voie … avec moi. C'est bon, je sais bien qu'il fallait pas les blesser et que ... »

« Waram, tu es trop impulsif et violent. Tu es caractériel et problématique. Tu as tellement de défauts que tous les énumérer me prendrait toute une journée mais … mais … tu as toujours fait ça non pas par pure envie de violence mais pour te protéger des autres … et me protéger aussi. Je ne suis pas bête. J'ai bien vue que tout cela était juste pour que je sois protégée. Si je peux te laver un peu le corps pour me faire pardonner, je ... »

« C'est trop intime, Sanphinoa ! Déjà que ce n'est pas joyeux à voir tout ça alors j'ai pas envie que tu … AH ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » _s'exclama t-il alors qu'il avait senti les mains de Sanphinoa se poser sur son dos pendant qu'il parlait._

« Toi et moi sommes assez intimes … non ? Pour pouvoir se laver le dos ? Surtout lorsque cela est en raison d'un sauvetage. Tu peux te laisser faire, non ? »

 _Il ne répondit pas. Il ne soupira pas. Il était juste en train de respirer un peu bruyamment, comme gêné et embêté par ça alors qu'elle continuait à lui envoyer de l'eau. Il était nu et elle non. Enfin, il n'allait pas se retourner pour vérifier. Le nettoyage se passa en silence, chacun ne cherchant pas à prendre la parole. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il se sentait comme apaisé et reposé. Il avait fermé les yeux à son tour._

 _C'était ça … C'était ce repos qu'il cherchait depuis tout ce temps. En fait, il avait aidé Sanphinoa à dormir tranquillement en restant à ses côtés … mais est-ce qu'elle comprenait qu'elle aussi avait ce pouvoir qui consistait à l'apaiser ? Elle était comme un flot tranquille qui ne cherchait qu'à … … … hum._

« Je t'aime, Waram. »

« Hein ? » _dit-il, rouvrant ses yeux en grand. Est-ce qu'il avait mal entendu ? Il regarda à gauche et à droite. Il avait les mains de Sanphinoa poser sur son torse tandis qu'il sentait la tête de celle-ci contre son dos._ « Sanphinoa ? J'aimerai me rhabiller, s'il te plaît. Je dois être propre et … Ah … Ah … ATCHOUM » !

« Que quoi ? Ah ! Je suis trempée moi aussi ! Et ça fait combien de temps qu'on est ici ? Et tu viens d'éternuer ? Tu vas être malade ! Je m'en vais, je vais me sécher et toi aussi ! »

 _Voilà que les mains quittèrent le corps de Waram tandis qu'il entendait des clapotis dans l'eau, signe qu'elle s'éloignait. Il attendit encore un peu avant de se rhabiller, se disant que pour se sécher, c'était tout simplement foutu … ou presque. Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé les autres, Sanphinoa était déjà en train de préparer deux repas, l'un pour eux deux à base d'une soupe chaude pour réchauffer leurs corps tandis que les autres allaient manger quelque chose de plus consistant avec de la viande.  
_

 _Comme depuis qu'il était parti, il n'avait pas chercher à parler. Les autres discutaient entre eux, il vérifiait juste que Sanphinoa fasse de même. Il avait pas envie qu'elle s'isole. Sarine s'était rapprochée de lui, ayant remarqué son nez pendant qu'il reniflait. Elle lui demanda s'il était tombé malade mais il ne répondit pas. Ca pouvait arriver hein ? Mais après le repas, il était simplement parti vers la tente pour se coucher à l'intérieur comme si de rien n'était._

 _Et même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, lorsqu'il sentit Sanphinoa s'installer contre lui, il avait eut le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait prétexté que vu qu'il était malade, il devait rester bien au chaud et qu'elle se chargeait de ça. Elle l'avait forcé à se retourner pour que ça soit elle qui le prenne dans ses bras et non l'inverse. Vue sa petite taille, c'était assez ridicule comme mouvement mais … il avait sombré dans le sommeil._

 _Cela faisait depuis déjà quelques temps qu'il n'était plus incommodé par les croûtes sur le corps de Sanphinoa, ni par cette odeur qui émanait d'elle. Pourtant, elles étaient toujours présentes, peut-être moins fortes qu'auparavant mais toujours là. Hum … Et puis, cette poitrine généreuse, c'était … vraiment plaisant que de pouvoir dormir contre, tête posée dessus. Oui … Il allait sûrement aller bien mieux, il en était sûr et certain, oui._

« Waram ? Tu peux fermer les yeux s'il te plaît ? »

« Hum … D'accord, d'accord mais c'est déjà ridicule de me forcer à rester avec Timber parce que je suis soi-disant malade. C'est n'importe quoi. »

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi et tu es malade. Avec ton zèle habituel, cette baignade sans te sécher et tout le reste, il fallait s'en douter. »

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui est malade tout d'abord ? Avec la pluie et le reste, je suis sûr que tu devrais l'être aussi ! Pfff, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bon, je dois juste fermer les yeux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ça ? »

 _Alors, il s'exécuta alors qu'il entendait quelques rires un peu distants. Les autres s'étaient déjà éloignés mais elle, il sentait qu'elle se rapprochait. Hum ? Pourquoi elle sentait aussi bon ? Etait-ce grâce à ça que les autres avaient pas envie de vomir à son travail ? Elle devait sûrement se parfumer toutes les heures et … AH ! Des lèvres ! Ses lèvres si douces ! Elles étaient collée sur sa joue en un long baiser sonore … puis un second sur l'autre joue._

« Voilà … C'est pour te protéger pendant que je ne serais pas là ! Je tente de revenir vite ! »

 _Ouais ouais ouais. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de voir son visage masqué ou alors son corps qui partait au loin. Il fit juste un mouvement de la main comme pour la saluer avant de se renfrogner dans la tente. Ouais, il était obligé de rester ici en attendant qu'ils reviennent tous ce soir. Ca allait être chiant, très chiant et pas son genre._

 _Et ça l'était pas ! Quelques heures plus tard, reniflant sur le toit d'un immeuble, voilà qu'il pouvait jeter parfaitement un œil à l'endroit où Sanphinoa travaillait. Il la voyait faire quelques allers et venues mais pas seulement. Parfois, elle partait pour quelques minutes et alors, il se décidait à la suivre._

« Waram, combien de temps est-ce que tu vas renier la vérité ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sarine ? Si je t'ai acceptée avec moi, c'est pas pour que tu me fasses la morale. Je ne suis pas malade, je vais bien. »

« Bon, déjà, y a cette vérité qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te voiler mais ce n'est pas d'elle dont je veux parler et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne veux pas plutôt te taire ? Je risque de la perdre de vue. Elle fait vraiment un travail exemplaire. »

 _Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les gens pouvaient être aussi odieux avec elle. Malgré son masque, elle était douce, elle était gentille, elle était agréable, elle était intelligente ! Le seul truc qui allait pas avec elle, c'était qu'elle était moche physiquement ! Oh, sa poitrine était un avantage et encore, difficile à savoir exactement … Elle … était peut-être un peu trop petite pour avoir de tels arguments à ce niveau. Oui, à ce sujet, c'était pas vraiment harmonieux._

« Non, vraiment, y a rien qui colle dans son corps, c'est bête mais voilà quoi ... »

« Waram, si tu te préoccupes tant que ça d'elle, tu ne crois pas que ça vaut le coup de le lui dire clairement ? D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas stupide, tu crois que je n'ai pas vue la mo... »

« S'il te plaît, fermes-la, Sarine. Je crois que Sanphinoa a besoin d'aide ! »

« Non, elle n'en a pas besoin et tu le sais aussi bien que moi sauf que tu ne veux pas que je continues de le dire alors je vais le faire encore une fois. Waram, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour dire à Sanphinoa que tu l'... »

« La … ferme. Sarine. Tu sais parfaitement que ça sera pas possible, elle et moi. C'est comme ça depuis le début et ça ne changera jamais. »

« Et pour quelle raison tu penses ça ? Je veux bien entendre l'explication douteuse et vaseuse que tu dois avoir en tête. »

« Depuis des années, tu le sais bien, non ? Qu'il y a une autre personne. »

« Là, tu commences à m'énerver si c'est le seul argument que tu as pour empêcher ça, Waram. Tu crois que ça se contrôle vraiment ? Tu crois que cette personne va apparaître comme ça, comme par magie ? Ne te fout pas de moi ! Elle est sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est ! »

« JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA COMPRIS ?! »

« Hum … Un chevalier-pokémon qui se bat avec son armure-pokémon ? Triste spectacle. »

 _Hum ? Il avait cru mal entendre ou quelqu'un était ouvertement en train de se moquer de lui ? Il s'était redressé alors que Sarine et lui tournaient leurs visages en direction de la voix masculine. Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux sur le toit ? Depuis quand était-il là ?_

« Allons ! Vous ne pensiez pas que vous étiez si discrets, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes de sacrés phénomènes tous les deux. Vous savez que vous commencez à alimenter les rumeurs ? »

« Je crois que je vais éviter de poser les questions. Si vous voulez vous battre, je suis votre homme et ça va tout de suite très mal se finir. »

« Waram, tu devrais attendre un petit peu. On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il … nous veut. »

« Il est en armure-pokémon. S'il voulait vraiment faire dans la discussion, il aurait pas eut besoin de ça. Te fout pas de moi, Sarine. »

 _Hum, il n'avait pas tort sur le coup. L'homme en face d'eux avait des mèches noires en avant mais ce qui était intrigant était que le reste de sa coiffure, surtout ses racines, était bien blanche. D'ailleurs, il avait un physique assez imposant … en terme de poids mais elle n'était pas là pour se moquer des soucis d'obésité._

« Je suis le chevalier-pokémon d'argent du Blizzaroi. En vous écoutant, j'imagine que mon nom ne vous intéresse guère, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas été très discret, hier. Enfin, surtout toi, jeune garçon. Tu as crée beaucoup de problèmes, est-ce que tu t'en es rendu compte ou non ? Savoir s'il est encore possible de corriger tes erreurs. »

« Corriger mes erreurs ? Genre, je regrette d'avoir éclaté la tronche d'un couillon qui a voulu violer une femme ? Ouais, non, désolé, j'ai aucune retenue par rapport à ça et ... »

« Ce n'était pas à toi de t'occuper d'une telle action. Il semblerait que cette personne eut été capable de se défendre seule, sans abuser de sa force. Il en aurait été de même pour toi. Ah … Les jeunes, vous êtes vraiment si … « prompts » à réagir sans vous laisser la possibilité d'imaginer qu'il existe des solutions moins violentes. »

« Et bientôt, vous allez me dire que c'était à la justice de laisser résoudre de tels cas hein ? Oh oui, il fallait que j'aille contacter un agent de police, le temps qu'il arrive, elle aurait été violée et tuée pour finir dans une poubelle ! »

« Tu es vraiment un adolescent très amer. A croire que tu n'aimes guère ce monde, non ? » _continua de dire le chevalier d'argent du Blizzaroi. Passant une main sur les morceaux de fourrure blanche rectangulaires qui se trouvaient autour de son corps. D'ailleurs, au niveau des pieds et des mains, il semblait avoir comme de la fourrure verte un peu métallisée. Et Sarine ?! Elle attendait quoi pour venir ?! Même si c'était avec réticence, voilà que l'armure-pokémon de la Diamat alla recouvrir le corps de Waram._

« Vous êtes encore bien loin de la vérité. Ne pas l'aimer est un euphémisme. Je hais tout ce qui se trouve dans ce monde et ce sont pas les êtres normaux comme les chevaliers-pokémon qui vont me faire changer d'avis ! Dégagez de mon passage ! »

« D'accord. Je vois qui tu es exactement. Tu avais déjà causé du tort à l'école de Gliros. »

« VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE TOUT CA ! »

 _Une aura noire et sombre. Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'il n'y en avait pas eut de telle. Même hier, lorsque Sanphinoa était en danger, elle n'était pas apparue. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était présente, prête à dévorer toute lumière autour d'elle pour plonger la zone dans les ténèbres. Le chevalier d'argent du Blizzaroi regarda son adversaire, poussant un soupir :_

« Trop impétueux, beaucoup trop. Cela peut être mortel. Blicky ? »

« Il semblerait qu'une tempête de neige va commencer. » _répondit l'armure avec lenteur alors qu'un froid hivernal débutait sur les toits et dans les cieux._

« Waram, on ne peut pas gagner dans cet état ! Il s'agit d'un adversaire contre qui tu n'as aucune chance ! Il faut que l'on s'en aille ! Et puis, tu es malade ! Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ce froid ! Regardes ! Il neige ! »

« M'en fout … Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous … complètement … rien à faire, rien à faire. Je suis qu'un criminel comme les autres, c'est tout ! »

« Non, tu n'es pas un criminel, simplement un enfant perdu. Vous savez, on est au courant pour tes compagnons. A l'heure actuelle où je te parle, je suis certain que les miens se sont déjà mis en action pour les contacter. »

« Je me contrefous d'eux ! De toute façon, s'ils sont aussi faibles que toi, il n'y a rien à craindre pour leur santé ! Ils ne sont pas en danger ! »

 _Il éternua violemment, commençant à grelotter. C'était lui ou la grêle lui faisait bien mal ? Il regarda son adversaire en grognant. Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner ! Et puis, cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient aussi toucher à Timber ? L'ours n'avait RIEN FAIT !_

« Tu as le visage drôlement préoccupé pour quelqu'un qui hait ce monde. »

« Bouclez-la. Ca serait bête que vos dernières paroles soient un flot de conneries issu de votre bouche. Je vais vous exploser la tête. »

« Tant de violence verbale. Ah … Peut-être que te plonger dans le sommeil te calmera. »

« Pour ça, il va déjà falloir m'atteindre, gros tas ! Pour ça, vas falloir se bouger le cul ! »

 _Il en était réduit aux insultes mais il sentait bien que son corps lui répondait qu'à moitié. C'était complètement absurde d'être un chevalier-pokémon et d'être malade avec un seul rhume. C'était stupide ! Complètement stupide ! VRAIMENT STUPIDE ! Il ne pouvait pas se faire avoir comme ça ! Il poussa un cri, crachant quelques flammes violettes autour de lui._

« Hum ? Tu penses pouvoir te réchauffer avec ça ? C'est impossible. »

 _Des flammes issues des dragons, ce n'était pas exactement la même chose que les flammes crées par Istiti ou d'autres. Non ...Il pouvait juste constater que ses flammes venaient déjà de s'éteindre quelques secondes après. Il allait … vraiment en baver._


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'eau qui dort

**Chapitre 7 : L'eau qui dort**

« Vous êtes prêt à serrez les dents ? Car je vais vous les ... »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train de claquer des dents à cause du froid. Tu ne peux pas lutter mais tu veux quand même chercher l'affrontement. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse tant que ça à vouloir nous confronter ? Alors que tu aurais put résoudre cela pacifiquement de façon très simple, tu ne crois pas ? En faisant un peu d'effort. »

« LA FERME ! J'ai pas à vous écouter ! JUSTE A VOUS DONNER UNE LECON ! »

 _Un foutu chevalier-pokémon d'argent ! C'était pas comme s'il était dangereux hein ? Même si en se concentrant, il sentait bien que ce type était presque un chevalier d'or ! Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le faire reculer. Il n'était pas effrayé par cet homme ! Pas du tout !_

 _Ah … Ah … Ah … Il était mort de froid ! Il éternuait et tentait de garder conscience mais surtout, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son adversaire puisse créer un climat enneigé aussi facilement. Ils étaient en quelle saison actuellement ? Il en avait aucune idée !_

 _C'était pas … le moment … de se déconcentrer. Il avait froid, il devait rester conscient ! IL DEVAIT POUSSER UN HURLEMENT ET SE JETER SUR SON ADVERSAIRE ! Griffes sorties, le voilà en train de bondir sur lui avant de remarquer des lianes sortir du sol enneigé pour venir le capturer en plein air._

« Mais tu es … un chevalier-pokémon … DE GLACE ! C'est quoi ça ?! »

« Hum ? Pourquoi ne serais-je que d'un seul élément ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait tout simplement de ne pas avoir aussi des capacités à maîtriser la végétation ? »

« Traître ! Bats-toi à la loyale ! Que je t'explose comme tous les autres ! Tu comprendras très vite à quel point tu n'aurais aucune chance ! »

« Mais je me bats à la loyale. Où est donc la souci dans ma façon de me battre ? Que je sache, je ne suis pas en train de t'attaquer dans le dos. Mais tu es visiblement bien nerveux. J'imagine qu'il va falloir utiliser tout de suite les grands moyens. C'est dommage, vraiment dommage. Je ne sais pas comment il va falloir expliquer ça à tes compagnons. »

« Pour ça, il faudra déjà réussir à m'enterrer ! »

 _Il ne savait pas pourquoi les chevaliers-pokémon cherchaient à le faire chier ! Il avait juste donné une leçon à un connard qui avait tenté de toucher à sa fe… à Sanphinoa ! A partir de là, ce n'était pas lui qu'il fallait stopper mais ce genre de criminels ! Il devait réussir à battre ce type mais … il semblait si expérimenté en combat. Mais surtout, malgré tout ça, il était d'un calme à tout épreuve … et il était dans son élément._

« Tu es un chevalier-pokémon dragon, non ? Tu ne peux pas tenir face à ce froid glacial. C'est ainsi et pas autrement. Nos armures influencent nos corps. Indirectement, tout ce qui est maladie liée au froid, tu seras bien plus faible et prompt à avoir une fièvre ou autre. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de cours ! Tu crois que je t'écoute ou quoi ?! »

 _Il avait réussi à déchiqueter les racines de ce type et il était à nouveau au sol. En poussant grognement en sentant ses mains gelées sur la neige, il tenta de se redresser, de la buée sortant de sa bouche sans que pour autant, il n'arrive à se maintenir debout._

« Bon … J'imagine qu'une telle volonté va me poser problème. Je ne sais pas si les autres adolescents sont pareils que toi mais si tel est le cas, j'espère que mes compagnons n'auront pas autant de souci que moi par rapport à leur adversaire. »

« Te … Te fout pas de moi, tu te moques … de moi ! Je ne suis pas … je ne suis pas … faible ! Je peux facilement … me battre ! »

« L'ardeur d'un chevalier-pokémon dragon est vraiment exemplaire. Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes tous si craints et respectés. En même temps, c'est toujours aussi anormal que vous vous soyez tous exclus de la civilisation il y a de cela quelques décennies. M'enfin … avant que ce drame ne finisse par arriver, ce qui est vraiment dramatique. »

 _De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? S'exiler ? Un drame ? Ce type savait quoi au sujet de quoi ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était encore plus énervé maintenant ! Il allait tout simplement commettre un massacre et … et … et …_

« Waram ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Waram ? Tu ne bouges plus ! Waram ?! » _cria la voix de Sarine, provenant de l'armure-pokémon sur l'adolescent._

« Son corps a enfin décidé de l'abandonner. Il était temps … Je pensais que cela serait bien plus rapide. Comme quoi, il est vraiment surprenant. »

 _Pouf ! Le corps de Waram s'écroula dans la neige, respirant à peine alors que la neige commençait déjà à le recouvrir. Sarine reprit sa forme de pokémon, commençant à vouloir l'extirper de là alors qu'elle claquait des deux mâchoires en voyant l'homme se rapprocher d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il tentait de faire ?!_

« Ne vous avisez même pas de le toucher, c'est compris ?! »

« Il ne doit pas être un mauvais bougre, non ? Si une armure-pokémon subissait de mauvais traitements, elle ne tenterait pas de le protéger de la sorte. De même, s'il commettait autant de crimes que ça, l'armure-pokémon chercherait à fuir et à l'abandonner. »

« Continuez à faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas … et même si je ne suis pas sur lui, je vous promets que vous baignerez dans votre sang. »

« Aussi vindicative que son propriétaire. Vous n'avez pas chercher à discuter tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas votre mort, loin de là. Je voulais simplement discuter et vous inciter à ne plus recommencer vos actions … de manière un peu non-courtoise, oui. »

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi, je sais très bien ce que vous voulez. Même si vous n'êtes pas de l'Antre de la Terre, il est hors de question que je vous laisse l'approcher. »

« Ne me forcez pas à être violent encore une fois. Sans votre propriétaire, je risquerai d'endommager plus que nécessaire cette armure. Ca serait vraiment ennuyeux hein ? »

« Qu'est … ce que … ça veut dire ? »

 _Une voix féminine l'arrêta dans son mouvement alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Hum ? Pourquoi est-ce que la neige venait de se stopper pour laisser place à une pluie ? Quelqu'un était donc capable de modifier la météo comme lui ?_

« Pourquoi …. est-ce que Waram est au sol ? »

« Ne me dites pas que c'est elle ? Ah … Pourquoi j'ai attendu aussi longtemps ? » _murmura le chevalier-pokémon du Blizzaroi, un peu désabusé de ses propres actions. Il s'en voulait mais il était maintenant trop tard pour se préoccuper de ça._

 _Même s'ils étaient sur un toit, voilà qu'un geyser se présenta dans le vide, emmenant ce qui semblait être une adolescente en tenue de livreuse de pizzas. Pour autant, elle avait un masque caractéristique des femmes chevalier-pokémon sur le visage tandis qu'une armure-pokémon se trouvait dans ses mains._

« Bonjour, jeune demoiselle. J'imagine qu'il s'agit là de votre compagnon ? »

« Qu'avez-vous … fait à Waram ? » _continua de demander Sanphinoa, son masque se craquelant faiblement._ « Il est malade … et il a de la fièvre. »

« Ce que j'ai fait ? Simplement l'empêcher de continuer à commettre ses méfaits. Il valait mieux le stopper vu qu'il ne voulait pas écouter. Cela s'appelle de la légitime défense. »

« Waram … ne va pas bien. Et vous avez … osé vous en prendre à lui ? »

« Rikmon, cette fille est aussi dangereuse que l'autre. Même s'il s'agit de la femme-chevalier du Barpau, je crois que c'est ce qui se prépare est très problématique. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'inquiètes pour pas grand-chose, Blicky. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai le pressentiment que tu as entièrement raison. »

« Vous … avez une explication ? Karry … Viens donc. »

« Que je n'aime pas te voir en colère, Sanphinoa … mais sur le coup, je crois bien que ce type mérite clairement quelques coups de nageoire dans la tronche ! »

 _L'armure-pokémon du Barpau vint s'illuminer avant de se briser en plusieurs morceaux. Les vêtements de Sanphinoa n'étaient déjà plus présents sur son corps, laissant place à des bras recouverts de nombreuses croûtes, comme des cuisses dans le même état. Pourtant, les cuissardes comme les avant-bras étaient recouvert d'un métal couleur brun avec quelques taches un peu plus obscurcies en de nombreux endroits._

« A ce sujet, Rikmon, c'est pas elle, la fille qui ... »

« Je crois bien que si. Mais elle a l'air bien différente du tournoi de chevaliers pokémon de l'école de Gliros. C'en est vraiment presque effrayant. Et je n'ai pas matière à me moquer, loin de là. Ah … Je crois que je vais vraiment avoir de gros soucis maintenant. »

« Je veux … des explications … maintenant. »

 _Un geyser puis un second. C'était maintenant la pluie qui ondulait tout autour de Sanphinoa alors que celle-ci était à côté de Waram. Avec douceur, malgré le ton sec et froid qui émanait de son masque, elle releva l'adolescent pour le garder contre lui Même si sa main était parcourue par quelques croûtes et lambeaux de peau qui pendouillaient, elle ne se gênait pas pour commencer à caresser le visage et la chevelure de Waram._

« Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Nous ne l'avons jamais été. Néanmoins, il ne nous a pas laissé le temps de nous expliquer. Son état est ennuyeux mais il est l'unique responsable de celui-ci. S'il avait pris la peine de ... »

« Rikmon ? Vraiment ? Tu oses mentir à moitié à une fille qui a peut-être la moitié de ton âge ? Tu n'as pas un peu honte ? »

« Blicky, tu n'étais pas obligé de préciser ça. Ah … Bon … OUPS ! »

 _Il venait d'éviter une trombe d'eau qui passa juste à côté de lui. Pour une femme-chevalier du Barpau, considérée parmi les plus faibles des chevaliers-pokémon, elle venait tout simplement de le mettre salement en danger. Ah ! BON ! A côté de ça, il n'avait pas tant à craindre de la part de l'adolescente mais … une simple mesure de précaution._

« Que vouliez-vous à Waram ? Je … veux une réponse. »

« Simplement lui intimer de nous suivre. Vous êtes des chevaliers-pokémon. Il y a donc des règles à suivre, surtout dans des villes où des humains habitent naturellement. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vos pouvoirs comme bon vous semble. »

« Je le sais … et Waram aussi. Je lui ait … déjà expliqué hier. ALORS POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI L'AVOIR MIS DANS CET ETAT ?! »

« Euh … Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de préparer, Blicky ? Je rêve ou ... »

« Tu ferais mieux de te taire et mettre à l'abri si tu ne veux pas mourir ! ET VITE ! »

 _Se mettre à l'abri alors qu'ils étaient sur un toit ? Avec de la pluie, de la neige et autre ? L'armure-pokémon du Blizzaroi en avait de bonnes à ce sujet ! Le problème, c'était surtout ce qu'elle était en train de se concentrer devant elle. Un tel déferlement d'énergie. Il en avait entendu parler, il ne l'avait jamais vu mais surtout … surtout ! C'EST PAS BON SIGNE !_

 _Il roula sur le côté, esquivant au dernier moment ce qui était visiblement un rayon d'énergie pur qui venait de quitter le corps de Sanphinoa pour se diriger droit vers lui. Le rayon continua sa route avant de partir vers les cieux, disparaissant dans les nuages … avant de stopper la pluie, laissant paraître un ciel magnifique et vide de nuages._

« Blague … C'est une blague. Ce sont quoi … ces deux enfants. »

« Rikmon, elle va pas bien la gamine. Je crois qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Faut qu'on la ramène à l'organisation. »

« Vous ne toucherez pas … Vous ne toucherez pas … à mon Waram. »

« On ne lui veut aucun mal en vérité. Ni à lui, ni à toi. C'est ce qu'on tente d'expliquer depuis des minutes mais j'ai l'impression que vous avez encore du mal à contrôler vos émotions. Il vaut mieux que tu t'arrêtes là. Si tu dépenses trop d'énergie, cela risque d'être mortel. »

« Waram … Waram … Waram … Il est … là. »

 _Elle était tombée à genoux, l'armure-pokémon du Barpau quittant le corps de l'adolescente pour atterrir sur Sarine. Sanphinoa gardait le corps de Waram contre elle, comme pour le réchauffer tandis que ses yeux se fermaient sous son masque. Rikmon poussa un profond soupir, murmurant d'une voix lente :_

« Ce sont vraiment deux cas très spéciaux. Je crois qu'on m'a filé la patate chaude quand on m'a demandé de gérer ce groupe. Bon … Vous deux ? Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord pour nous accompagner sans créer plus de problèmes ? Vos compagnons sont sûrement en sécurité avec les miens. On va vous ramener à Rédemption et Destinée. »

« Rédemption et Destinée ? Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez de cette organisation ? »

 _C'était Sarine qui venait de s'exprimer alors que Karry observait Waram et Sanphinoa, murmurant que cette dernière avait visiblement pas mal de chance malgré les apparences. Pour autant, elle n'allait pas vraiment trop s'en plaindre non plus ! Karry signala qu'elle était d'accord et que de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Ce n'est pas une question de choix mais de priorité. Même si cette scène est touchante, vous ne pouvez pas laisser cet adolescent dans cet état ici, sa maladie risquerai de s'aggraver. Il en est de même pour sa compagne qui est visiblement exténuée et à bout de force. Je vais m'approcher d'eux et les soulever, aucun souci à ça ? »

« S'il y en avait, je n'hésiterai pas à vous le faire signaler de toute façon. C'est bien compris ? Je pense que le message est bien passé donc. »

 _Sarine avait déclaré cela, regardant l'homme un peu obèse avec un tant soit peu de dédain. Pourtant, elle le laissa récupérer Waram sur une épaule, Sanphinoa sur l'autre avant de dire aux deux armures-pokémon de se mettre en route._

« Suivez-moi, nous allons retrouver mes compagnons … et il y a des chances que les vôtres aussi. Espérons que tout se soit passé bien mieux pour eux. »

 _Nouveau soupir. Il pensait clairement que cela aurait put se passer autrement s'ils avaient décidé de se montrer un peu plus réceptif à tout ça. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas été le cas et avait emmené à une situation presque désastreuse._

« Si on m'avait dit que deux gamins pouvaient me mettre autant à mal avec toute l'expérience que j'ai, je crois que la relève est assurée. Faut juste espérer qu'elle ne cherche pas à ravager le monde sinon, on est mal barrés. »

« Rikmon, il vaut peut-être mieux éviter de le dire à voix haute, non ? »

 _Au point où ils en étaient, qu'est-ce que cela changerait réellement ? En arrivant au point de rendez-vous, Rikmon s'empêcha de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il allait avoir un problème respiratoire à ce niveau s'il continuait. La raison ? C'est que ses compagnons étaient eux aussi dans un état plus ou moins déplorable._

« Laissez-moi imaginer, ils ne se sont pas laissés faire, c'est ça ? »

« Tous étaient très réticents à l'idée de nous suivre. Ils pensaient que nous étions de l'Antre de la Terre. Je crois que ce sont des écoliers de Gliros. Ca expliquerait pourquoi ils ne se sont pas laissés faire et en même temps … Ah oui ... Lui, il est tombé sur un ours. »

« UN OURS ?! Ils se promenaient avec un ours ?! Enfin, ça ne devait pas être trop ... »

 _Il s'arrêta en regardant le chevalier-pokémon. Celui-ci avait des traces de morsures et de griffures sur une bonne partie du corps. D'accord … Cela voulait tout dire à ce sujet. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire mais il n'avait quand même pas …_

« J'ai pas tué l'ours mais il est clair qu'il est pas normal. Je pensais pas en baver autant face à un animal. Je crois qu'il a été élevé par des chevaliers-pokémon, je vois que ça. »

« Bon … Il va falloir aussi le ramener. De toute façon, la cheffe était claire à ce sujet : Même les animaux sont bien traités ici. Ah … Suivez-moi. Je crois que cette journée a été bien plus rude que prévue pour nous tous. »

 _Un avis que tous partageaient. Aucun ne devait penser que cela aurait été aussi compliqué que de calmer quelques adolescents. Et à voir l'état des différents chevaliers-pokémon, les autres n'étaient vraiment pas en meilleure forme que lui. Il était maintenant temps de rentrer tous ensemble et d'emmener ces gamins se faire soigner._

 _Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il pouvait sentir une douce odeur d'oranger. Un regard sur le côté et il apercevait justement un arbre à travers une fenêtre. Il était dans une chambre ? Il éternua faiblement, commençant à tâter un peu le lit. Ah … Il n'y avait pas Sanphinoa. Lui qui était tellement habitué à sa présence à ses côtés, il tourna son visage de l'autre côté, voyant Sanphinoa qui était couchée dans un autre lit, masque sur le visage. Machinalement, il se leva, reniflant un peu._

« Où est-ce qu'on … est ? On est … dans un hôpital ? »

 _Non, c'était pas aussi austère mais il voyait tous les autres. Il remarquait même Timber qui était installé sur un lit, en train de dormir. Lui aussi ? Il était blessé lui aussi ? Les autres … aussi. Ils étaient tous blessés._

« On a été … capturé par l'Antre de la Terre ? »

 _Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il n'arrivait pas … à croire que ça devait se passer ainsi. Mais voilà, c'était lui qui vint vers le lit de Sanphinoa. Avec lenteur, c'était lui qui rentra dedans avant d'aller chercher l'adolescente pour la prendre dans ses bras. Si cela devait être ses derniers moments, autant que ça soit en la sentant contre lui. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas du tout … mais il se sentait si faible en ce moment, si faible._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Mauvaises nouvelles

**Chapitre 8 : Mauvaises nouvelles**

« Waram ? Qu'est-ce que … oh ... »

 _Sanphinoa s'était réveillée un peu à l'aube, comme à son habitude. Grand sourire aux lèvres en voyant Waram dans ses bras, elle avait décidé de ne pas se lever. Surtout, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle l'avait remarqué mais l'adolescent se serrait contre elle avec un peu de force. Oh, elle n'avait pas mal, loin de là mais … elle n'avait pas envie de se mouvoir._

« Sanphinoa, vue que tu es réveillée, tu ferais bien de te relever et de le laisser dormir. »

 _La voix de Xalex ? C'est vrai ! Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ils étaient dans une situation catastrophique. A force de voir Waram dans cet état, elle n'avait pas pensé à se poser la question mais Waram n'était pas vraiment en bonne santé et eux, ils n'étaient pas vraiment en sécurité. Avec difficultés, elle chercha à se retirer des bras de Waram, disant :_

« Je me dépêches mais Waram est du genre très collant, pas que ça me dérange mais .. »

« Oui mais là, tu vas le pousser et vite fait. On est enfermés on ne sait où ! »

 _Pour que Xalex perde un peu son sang-froid, c'est que cela était assez grave. En se redressant correctement pour jeter un œil autour d'elle, elle remarquait que tous les autres étaient présents. D'ailleurs, à part le paroles de Xalex, seul un profond ronflement se faisait entendre : celui de Timber. L'ours devait être sous anesthésie pour continuer à dormir … mais en même temps, ils allaient tous bien ?_

« Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? Aucune blessure, vous êtes sûrs ? »

« Sûre et certaine. Nos quelques plaies ont été soigné mais ça ne change pas que nous ne savons pas où nous sommes. Dites, vous pouvez expliquer chacun ce qui s'est passé de votre côté ? Je me rappelle que j'étais en train de faire mon travail lorsque j'ai entendu du bruit. Quelques minutes après, j'étais en train de combattre un chevalier-pokémon. »

« La même pour moi. » _déclara Qalanos, ne semblant pas vouloir donner plus de détails à ce sujet. Raon se frotta le menton, s'exclamant :_

« Hey ! Pareil pour moi ! Mais bon, il m'a fait assez mal ce type. Je m'y attendais pas vraiment. Comme quoi … Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me tuer. »

« Si c'était le cas, tu serai déjà mort, Raon. De ton côté, Sanphinoa ? » _questionna Qalanos, se tournant vers l'adolescente masquée aux cheveux bleus._

« Je ne … me rappelle pas de tout. Je sais juste qu'il pleuvait … et qu'il neigeait avant. Il s'agissait du chevalier-pokémon du Blizzaroi et il était très fort. J'ai vu Waram au sol, malade, affaibli et couvert par la neige. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout mais … je sais que je n'ai plus aucune idée de comment ça s'est passé ensuite. »

« Une perte de mémoire ? Ce n'est pas notre cas à nous, non ? Mais … AH ! BON SANG ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Raon ? Euh … Hey ! Où sont nos armures-pokémon ? »

 _Xalex avait interrogé Raon, un peu surprise par sa réaction avant de regarder autour d'elle. Comme les autres, il n'y avait aucune présence des armures-pokémon. Et là, ça devenait vraiment problématique. Seul Qalanos restait calme, murmurant :_

« N'oubliez pas que nous avons nos propres forces. Nos armures sont importantes mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'elles pour éclater une porte. »

 _Et le voilà déjà en train de se diriger vers celle de l'imposante chambre où ils se trouvaient. Préparant son poing, il s'apprêtait à frapper avant que Sanphinoa ne l'arrête, s'exclamant :_

« Si tu peux attendre un petit peu, je voudrais juste vérifier une chose. »

 _Clic ! La porte s'ouvrit dès que Sanphinoa fit tourner la poignée, un petit rire féminin se faisant entendre derrière Qalanos et Sanphinoa. Raon avait un sourire aux lèvres, sifflotant doucement lorsque Qalanos se tournait vers eux, grognant :_

« Je le savais hein ? Je pensais juste que si c'était nécessaire … autant être sûr. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » _répondit Raon au tac-à-tac en appuyant bien sur le « sûr », sifflotant avant de s'arrêter. Et pour Waram ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ?_

« Je peux rester avec lui s'il le faut vraiment. Vous savez, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. »

« Non, Sanphinoa, tu viens avec nous. Je pense que nous ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes à le laisser ici. S'ils voulaient vraiment nous faire du mal, ils nous auraient ligotés ou emprisonnés. Ici, nous avons été soignés. »

« Oui mais … hmm … je … Enfin, le laisser … Bon, il y a Timber mais quand même... »

 _Elle cherchait des excuses et finit par soupirer. Même avec des excuses, elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment expliquer tout ça. Elle accepta d'accompagner les autres, le quatuor se mettant en route tandis que Waram et Timber restaient en arrière._

« Je ne suis … pas rassurée. Je ferais mieux de rester. Je vais rester ! »

« Tu vas rester avec nous surtout, Sanphinoa. Tu peux nous soigner si on a un souci. » _stoppa net Qualanos en regardant l'adolescente masquée qui s'apprêtait déjà à revenir en arrière alors qu'ils avaient fait à peine une dizaine de pas dans ce qui semblait être un long couloir blanc. Sanphinoa poussa un petit gémissement plaintif :_

« Mais … vraiment … Waram et Timber, ils ne vont ... »

« Oh, ils sont réveillés. HEY ! Vous quatre ! Par ici ! » _s'exclama au loin une voix alors que déjà trois personnes étaient visibles. Qalanos fut le premier à faire un pas en arrière._

« Nous allons reculer et partir de l'autre côté, compris vous autres ? Il ne faut pas que ... »

« Impossible, Qalanos. Il y en a aussi de l'autre côté. Nous sommes cernés. » _coupa doucement Xalex alors qu'elle affaissait ses épaules comme en signe d'abandon._

« Bon ben … Hum … Nous nous rendons. » _répondit calmement Qalanos alors que les autres hochaient la tête positivement. Les personnes se rapprochèrent. Les femmes étaient masquées et il était facile de voir qu'ils faisaient tous partie des chevaliers-pokémon._

« Vous rendre ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous avez causé quelques troubles quand même. »

« Mais à la base, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous menacer. Suivez-nous tout simplement, j'imagine que … Hey, il en manque pas un ? »

« Waram est en train de dormir encore. » _déclara Sanphinoa, comme si elle se sentait plus rassurée qu'auparavant. Elle avait répondu à la question d'une femme-chevalier._

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, Waram ! De ce qu'il nous a dit, c'était une vraie teigne. Normal qu'il ait besoin de se reposer. L'ours aussi a causé quelques petits soucis mais bon, tout est bien qui finit bien de ce côté, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi amicaux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient réellement ? A part Sanphinoa, les autres préféraient se taire. Tous suivirent le groupe d'adultes chevaliers-pokémon, continuant comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à être emmenés dans ce qui semblait être une cantine bien qu'elle était vide._

« Allez vous installer. Vous avez sûrement tous faim, non ? On a remarqué vos tentes et autres près de l'ours. Au départ, on pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un ours errant mais vu qu'il dormait paisiblement dans l'une des tentes … Bref, on a ramené vos affaires, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter à ce sujet, compris ? »

« Et ? Si vous nous disiez plutôt où nous sommes au lieu de tourner autour du pot ? »

« Héhéhé. Je vois, je vois. Tu es un peu comme le leader du groupe, non ? Vous êtes dans l'une des bases de Rédemption et Destinée. Bienvenue chez nous ! » _déclara l'un des hommes à Qalanos, celui-ci ne répondant pas lorsqu'il avait utilisé le terme de leader pour le désigner. Sanphinoa murmura d'une petite voix :_

« Si on déjeune, est-ce que je pourrais … emmener quelque chose à Waram, dites ? »

« Oh ? Bien sûr que oui mais il faut déjà que tu manges un morceau. OH ! Mais attends un peu, je me disais bien que ton corps me disait quelque chose ! »

« Hein ? Ah bon ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de spécial ? »

« Tu es la jeune fille de l'école de Gliros ! Je me rappelle que beaucoup d'entre nous parlaient de toi par rapport à tes combats pendant le tournoi. »

« Oh … Vous vous moquiez sûrement de moi, non ? » _dit Sanphinoa en baissant la tête, un peu honteuse en les écoutant._

« Hein ? Mais non, bien sûr que non ! On trouvait que tu étais formidable ! Dans Rédemption et Destinée, on est tous très loin d'être forts, c'est même notre faiblesse première. Mais voilà, on a bien vu toute la volonté qui émanait de toi ! On s'est .. »

« Hey hey hey. Je ne crois pas que ça soit l'heure de s'exciter comme ça hein ? La pauvre, tu vois pas que tu la perturbes ? Mangez un peu et on répondra à vos questions. »

 _L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment tendue mais en même temps, difficile d'être joyeux à l'heure actuelle. Les adolescents commencèrent à manger en silence, sous le regard étrangement bienveillant des personnes présentes dans la cantine. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Qalanos en premier, le chevalier du Yanma demanda :_

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez exactement ? Si vous vouliez vraiment que l'on se rencontre, il y avait d'autres méthodes, non ? »

« Tout de suite les sujets qui embêtent, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai, il y avait d'autres façons mais aucune n'était bonne. Rikmon nous a expliqué que … Waram, c'est bien ça ? Oui, Waram, a été assez problématique. Il s'en est pris à quelques humains normaux et cela est malheureusement non tolérable. J'imagine que vous pensez pareil ? »

« Sanphinoa lui a déjà fait la leçon. Il avait compris … enfin non. C'est Waram. Il ne comprend jamais rien. Il est vraiment stupide … mais il ne pense pas à mal. »

« Sanphinoa ? Oh … Mais elle semble vraiment très proche de lui. » _déclara une femme-chevalier, tournant son visage masque vers l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus._

« Euh … C'est un peu vrai et en même temps, c'est un peu compliqué et … euh ... »

 _Et voilà qu'elle commençait à bafouiller, ne sachant guère où se mettre à cause des personnes présentes. Pfiou ! C'est vrai qu'elle s'occupait beaucoup de Waram mais en même temps, il était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul. Sauf qu'il faisait pas mal de bêtises et … Enfin, elle rougissait comme une gamine !_

« Passons plutôt aux questions sérieuses : Vous nous avez emmené ici pour quelle raison ? Et surtout, vu que vous êtes de Rédemption et Destinée, vous devez être au courant pour l'école de Gliros, non ? Vous avez sûrement envoyer des personnes là-bas. Elle … est dans quel état ? » _demanda Qalanos, bien décidé à obtenir un maximum d'informations visiblement._

« Peut-être devriez vous plutôt attendre le réveil de votre compagnon à ce sujet. Cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde. » _dit l'un des hommes, perdant son sourire comme les autres._

« Et pourquoi cela ? Les nouvelles sont mauvaises ? »

« Très mauvaises plutôt … et de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Waram était le petit protégé de la principale, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, même si elle était connue pour aimer tous ses élèves, elle avait néanmoins son favori. »

« Ah bon ? Depuis quand ? » _demanda Qalanos, plutôt surpris par de tels propos._

« Ce n'était pas assez visible ? Pourtant, comme élève problématique, il se posait bien, vous ne croyez pas ? Et pourtant, il était toujours présent dans l'école. Il semblerait que plus un élève causait de problèmes, plus elle prenait à coeur cet enfant pour tenter de l'apaiser. Comme une sorte de relation destructrice … qui au final a causé sa perte. »

« Tu en as trop dit ! Ces enfants n'ont pas besoin de ça ! » _s'exclama une femme-chevalier à son compagnon qui venait de répondre à Qalanos._

« De toute façon, j'ai tout entendu. »

 _Vu qu'ils étaient tous dans un coin de la cantine, nul n'avait remarqué la présence de Waram, celui-ci se trouvant devant l'entrée. L'ours à côté de lui, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avait préféré ne pas prendre la parole, finissant par se rapprocher d'eux. Déjà, avant même qu'il ne puisse s'installer, Sanphinoa était à son niveau, le prenant dans ses bras._

« Waram ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas mal ? »

« Si tu me serres trop fort, je risque de souffrir bien plus, Sanphinoa. Et y a des gens … des gens qui sont drôlement bien au courant en ce qui concerne l'école de Gliros. Je suis là maintenant. Vous pouvez donc parler sans aucune retenue, non ? »

« Vraiment très agréable comme garçon, je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve. Enfin bon, le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. »

« Si vous avez fini avec l'instant philosophie et si Sanphinoa veut bien me lâcher, vous pouvez alors me dire ce qui se passe réellement ? Avant que je n'ai envie de m'énerver pour pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu es vraiment un garçon très … perturbant. Bon, disons leur ce que nous savons au sujet de l'école de Gliros. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un as t-il été la prévenir qu'ils sont réveillés ? Elle voulait être au courant dès que ça sera le cas. »

« Ah non ! Pas fait ! J'y vais tout de suite. Ca vaut mieux pour nous tous. » _dit un chevalier-pokémon du groupe, quittant la table puis la cantine à toute allure, Waram restant debout tandis que Sanphinoa l'invitait à s'asseoir. Les bras croisés, il ne faisait qu'attendre patiemment, comme si de rien n'était, le regard froncé._

« Que yeux de tueur. On dirait vraiment que tu nous hais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh ? Vous en étiez pas convaincus auparavant ? Maintenant, je peux vous le confirmer. » _rétorqua Waram en serrant les dents._ « Maintenant, vous allez parler ou faut que je vous force ? Vous avez compris ? »

« Waram, s'il te plaît … Tu peux juste te taire ? »

 _Wow. Sanphinoa qui venait de lui dire de la boucler. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne vint sortir puisque Sanphinoa le tira par le bras pour le forcer à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Et chut ! Il tenta de parler mais elle plaça son bras autour de sa hanche._

« Mais chut, je t'ai dit ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'écoutes pas ? »

« Car tu me forces à faire quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie, c'est pourtant clair, non ? » _dit-il en grognant comme à son habitude, finissant par soupirer un peu d'aise sans le comprendre réellement. Néanmoins, il était toujours prêt à les écouter, fallait pas exagérer !_

« Bon et bien … Si cela peut te faire taire, il ne reste plus rien de l'école de Gliros. De nombreux élèves et professeurs sont portés disparus. Ceux qui ne sont pas disparus sont tous morts, certains étant mutilés, d'autres dans un état qu'il vaut mieux ne pas détailler puisque cela concerne les femmes-chevaliers. »

« Tu vas un peu loin là ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de parler comme ça hein ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Que je sache, il avait toujours son sourire conquérant aux lèvres. Si je peux le lui retirer, je ne vais pas m'en priver. »

« Et les autres ? Tu y as pensé un peu ? Tu crois qu'elles ont besoin de savoir que peut-être leurs amies ont été .. Non, je ne vais pas tomber dans ça non plus. »

« Vos gueules. Des morts, y en aura tout le temps … mais elle ? Comment elle va ? »

« Aucune nouvelle malheureusement. On ne peut rien vous dire à ce sujet. »

« Est-ce que vous avez vu son corps ? » _demanda t-il une nouvelle fois._ « Peut-être qu'elle est encore vivante mais que vous ne le savez pas ? »

« Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle ait survécu. Il faudra vous faire une raison. L'école de Gliros ne rouvrira jamais ses portes. Pourquoi se leurrer ? Je te pensais plus terre à terre. »

 _Plus terre à terre ? C'est cette personne qui lui disait ça ? Il émit un nouveau grognement mais de colère comme si tout son être laissait irradier une aura maléfique et désastreuse. Il allait leur … Ah … Elle était morte ? Cette principale ? La principale était morte ? C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Ah … Ah … Ah … C'est n'importe quoi ! Elle est pas du genre à se laisser faire ! VOUS FOUTEZ PAS DE MA GUEULE ! FAUT PAS RÊVER ! »

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi énervé et colérique ? Cette bonne femme, il s'en foutait complètement ! Il en avait rien à faire ! Rien du tout ! Ah … Se contrôler sinon, il allait tous les éclater ! IL ALLAIT TOUS LES … Ah … Ah …_

 _Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait apaisé ? Il était en colère ! Mais en même temps, il … enfin non … Il entendait une chanson, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas lui qui rêvait hein ? Ou alors, il était en train de rêver ?_

« Oh ? La patronne est là visiblement. Tant mieux, ça sentait le roussi. »

« On va pouvoir souffler un peu. Je suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'adolescent du Diamat. Pfiou … J'avais l'impression que c'était en train d'empirer. »

 _Une chanson ? C'était qui ? La cheffe ? C'était une cheffe pour Redemption et Destinée ? Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Et pourquoi est-ce cette chanson lui faisait étrangement du bien ? Il en avait aucune idée … mais il voyait Sanphinoa. Elle aussi était comme soulagée … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras … et de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi maintenant ? C'était à cause de cette foutue chanson hein ?!_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Sygéréla

**Chapitre 9 : Sygéréla**

« Arrêtez de chanter, maintenant. »

 _Il avait dit cela alors qu'il regardait la personne qui était en train de rentrer dans la cantine. Cette chevelure rose, si longue, si belle, qui allait jusqu'au dos de cette personne. Elle flottait presque au vent mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire réellement hein ? Il n'était pas du genre à se laisse tromper par cela. Et ses yeux vairons ! Elle avait l'oeil gauche de couleur rouge, l'oeil droit de couleur bleue. Et elle était … visiblement petite, peut-être à peine plus grande que Sanphinoa, c'est pour dire à quel point elle n'imposait pas vraiment par sa stature. Bien sûr, elle portait un masque blanc sur le visage avec une pierre sur le front de couleur bleue._

« Waram ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

 _La petite voix paniquée de Sanphinoa le tira de ses rêveries. En la regardant, il cligna des yeux, comme pour être sûr de bien avoir compris. Euh … Il était en train de faire quoi ? C'était une excellente question car il en avait strictement aucune idée ! Il avait attiré Sanphinoa contre lui et surtout, sans même prévenir, il avait rapproché son visage du sien._

« Mais mais mais … Je sais pas, moi ! BORDEL ! C'EST DE SA FAUTE ! »

 _Il avait retrouvé ses esprits, poussant un cri tout en se redressant. C'était à cause de cette femme qui était en train de chanter ! Il était sûr et certain que c'était elle qui l'avait incité à faire ça ! Même s'il était mort de honte, il n'allait pas se priver de lui donner une correction ! Alors même que les autres lui criaient de ne rien faire, il ne remarqua pas le petit geste de la part de cette femme envers les membres de Rédemption et Destinée. Qu'ils ne bougent pas._

« En plus, vous avez l'air de comprendre que je vais vous cogner ?! Vous n'avez pas envie d'arrêter de chanter ? Je vais vous y forcer ! »

 _Elle lui adressait un sourire tendre, un peu jovial … et aussi provocateur. Ok ! Pétage de dents ! Il amorça un mouvement mais à peine arriva t-il à sa hauteur qu'elle tapa du pied droit sur le sol, esquivant l'attaque de Waram … avant que son pied pied ne vienne frapper le visage de l'adolescent, le renvoyant au loin, juste aux pieds de Sanphinoa._

« Et bien, on dirait qu'on a un petit effronté par ici. Il fallait s'y attendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mademoiselle Sygéréla ! S'il vous plaît ! N'abusez pas de votre force ! Ce n'est encore qu'un adolescent ! Et il était salement blessé ! » _s'exclama l'un des hommes._

« C'est uniquement comme ça que ça rentre dans le crâne de certain. OH ! Mais c'est ma petite Sanphinoa ! Dire que c'était toi ! Ils m'avaient prévenu mais je ne pensais pas que c'était le cas ! » _s'exclama la femme-chevalier aux yeux vairons avant de courir vers Sanphinoa qui était déjà auprès de Waram, inquiète._

« Waram, Waram ! Dis … Dis moi ton état ! Waram ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Ca fait un putain de mal de chien ! Je vais … »

« C'est l'heure de la sieste, petiot. Vas falloir laisser parler les adultes. »

 _Et voilà que Sygéréla s'était mise à chantonner doucement, donnant un petit coup d'index sur le crâne de Waram qui sombra profondément dans le sommeil, sans même demander son reste. Sanphinoa regarda la scène, estomaquée, un peu effrayée alors que les autres membres du groupe se redressaient._

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal mais j'imagine que c'est une vraie tête brûlée, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais donc me présenter ! Je m'appelle Sygéréla, femme-chevalier pokémon de Meloetta. Je suis une femme-chevalier de platine. Oh ! Et je suis aussi la cheffe de Rédemption et Destinée. Enchantée de tous vous rencontrer. »

 _Et voilà qu'elle amorça un petit mouvement en s'inclinant poliment, grand sourire aux lèvres. C'en était effrayant de pouvoir changer de comportement en un clin d'oeil. A croire qu'il y avait deux personnalités différentes en elle._

« Vous avez bien mangé, n'est-ce pas ? Tant mieux ! Ce qui est arrivé à l'école de Gliros est un évènement horrible et c'est bien à cause de votre âge et de cet évènement que vous n'êtes pas déjà tous morts malgré vos actions. Encore que de ce que j'ai compris, il n'y avait aucun mort parmi les victimes de Simplet, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Simplet ? » _demanda Sanphinoa avant que Sygéréla ne désigne Waram d'une main tout en poussant un petit rire amusé._ « Mais il s'appelle Waram ! »

« Ca sera Simplet tant qu'il sera ici vu qu'il a un comportement complètement débile. Bon, bon bon ! Sanphinoa ! C'est de toi dont je dois parler ! »

« Mais mais mais … Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Vous me faites un peu peur et Waram ? Je vais pas laisser Waram tout seul, hein ? »

 _Elle le serrait contre son coeur, encore un peu gênée de la scène avant que Waram ne cherche à s'en prendre à la cheffe de Rédemption et Destinée. Sygéréla avait son visage proche de celui de Sanphinoa, s'exclamant :_

« Allons, allon, ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas te l'arracher des bras ! Je veux juste que l'on parle, toi et moi ! Tes compagnons sont en sécurité ici ! Je te promet qu'il n'y a pas à s'en faire en ce qui les concerne ! Suis-moi ! On a beaucoup encore à faire ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous racontez ! Vous me voulez quoi ?! »

« Oh ! Mais c'est pourtant facile à deviner non ? De ton inscription à Rédemption et Destinée, bien entendu ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement ! »

« HEIN ?! Mais mais mais … Non mais attendez ! Ca va beaucoup trop vite ! J'ai besoin … J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, moi ! Et puis, mes amis aussi ! Enfin, je vais pas les laisser seuls ! Et aussi pour Waram ! Non non non ! C'est bien trop rapide ! »

 _Voilà qu'elle ne savait plus du tout où donner de la tête. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus tournoya sur elle-même, cherchant du secours chez Xalex, celle-ci se grattant le crâne, un peu confuse mais ce fut Qalanos qui demanda d'une voix qui se voulait calme :_

« Pourriez-vous plutôt nous indiquer où se trouvent nos armures-pokémon ? »

« Hmm … Oh, tu es Qalanos, ton nom aussi est très connu. Malheureusement, tu ne serais pas vraiment fait pour Rédemption et Destinée, désolée de te l'annoncer. »

« Vous pourriez nous dire où sont nos armures, s'il vous plaît ? » _répéta l'adolescent, comme s'il n'avait pas été bien écouté la première fois._

« Oui, oui … Bien entendu, elles sont dans une salle, elles sont tranquilles, elles se reposent. D'ailleurs, j'ai cru entendre que vous aviez aussi invité un animal ici ? »

« Hep hep hep ! On ne fait pas de mal à l'animal car c'est mal ! » _s'exclama Raon avec un ton enjoué, rigolant avant de reprendre :_ « Timber est notre ami à tous. »

« Votre ami est un ours. Je sais pas, je préfère prévenir au cas où. Encore qu'il a pas l'air très méchant, enfin, moins que Simplet ! »

« Vous pourriez arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, s'il vous plaît ? Waram ne mérite pas un tel nom ! Même s'il est vrai qu'il est parfois très bête et qu'il pose beaucoup de souci, il n'est pas méchant et je n'ai pas envie qu'on l'embête. »

« D'accord, d'accord, Sanphinoa. C'est bien parce que c'est toi ! On va aller le ramener dans la chambre avec l'ours, tes amis pourront aller voir leurs armures-pokémon mais toi, tu m'accompagnes ! On a vraiment à discuter, toi et moi hein ? »

 _Si seulement elle promettait d'arrêter d'appeler Waram Simplet. Devant le regard inquisiteur de Sanphinoa, Sygéréla soupira, croisant les doigts devant elle en disant :_

« Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer. Je vais éviter de l'appeler ainsi dorénavant. Même si parfois, ma langue peut fourcher, hahaha ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça … je ne veux pas que ça fourche ! Pfff … Je vais porter Waram. Vous autres, vous pourrez prévenir Sarine et Karry à notre sujet, s'il vous plaît ? Je vais suivre mademoiselle Sygéréla, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, d'accord. Message bien passé, Sanphinoa. Fais attention à toi quand même. Elle semble vraiment très … spéciale comme femme. » _déclara Xalex alors qu'elle se tournait ensuite vers les membres de Rédemption et Destinée._

« Oui, suivez-nous, nous allons vous y emmener avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« N'oubliez pas le message, s'il vous plaît ! » _cria Sanphinoa alors qu'elle se faisait déjà prendre par le bras par Sygéréla, celle-ci semblant ne prêter guère attention à Waram qui était toujours dans les bras de Sanphinoa._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescent était installé sur un lit et déjà, la cheffe de Rédemption et Destinée traînait Sanphinoa derrière elle sur un ton des plus enjoués, comme si elle venait de découvrir une perle précieuse. Sanphinoa n'avait guère l'habitude d'un tel traitement, ne sachant réellement où donner de la tête en une telle situation._

« Bon bon bon ! Sanphinoa, Sanphinoa, Sanphinoa ! »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez exactement ? Je ne sais toujours pas et vous êtes un peu effrayante, vous savez ? Vous ne nous voulez pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Allons ! Je ne suis pas bien méchante, loin de là ! Je ne vais pas te dévorer, qu'est-ce qui te ferait croire ça hein ? Non ! Si tu veux tout savoir, si cela peut te rassurer, je me sens bien plus concernée par ton avenir, que je veux vraiment radieux. »

 _Les deux demoiselles marchaient côte à côte, dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Plutôt, Sanphinoa suivait Sygéréla, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, bafouillant quelques propos :_

« Mais pourquoi vous feriez tout ça pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai vraiment de si spéciale ? Je ne comprends pas, je suis bien loin de tout ça ! »

« Je sais aussi que tu es une jeune demoiselle très intelligente d'après la principale. Je lui avais demandé bon nombre d'informations à ton sujet. Ah … Et ces progrès remarquables ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que tu seras ravie de ce que je vais te dire ! »

« Euh … Et c'est quoi ? Vous allez me le dire alors ? »

« Hum … Pas tout de suite ! On va faire la visite des lieux, je suis convaincue que cet endroit va vraiment te plaire et que tu ne voudras plus le quitter ensuite ! Viens donc ! Tu verras que tu as eut tort de ne pas vouloir nous rejoindre la dernière fois ! »

« Vous savez, si je n'ai pas voulu la dernière fois, c'est pour une bonne raison et ... »

« Oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas, seul un aveugle n'aurait pas compris par rapport à Sim… Waram, c'est bien ça son prénom original, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca se voit tellement ? Je … Vous pensez qu'il est au courant ? » _bredouilla encore une fois Sanphinoa, comme prise en défaut par les paroles de la femme-chevalier de Meloetta._

« Soit il est vraiment stupide et il n'a rien remarqué, soit il préfère ne pas montrer qu'il le sache. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas te faire souffrir, peut-être qu'il ne ressent rien, peut-être qu'il ressent quelque chose … Oh … Mais moi, je sais la vérité à ce sujet, hihihi ! »

 _Rire cristallin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait exactement ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça et ensuite rien lui révéler. Sanphinoa se plaça devant elle, lui barrant le passage pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, chacune fixant l'autre à travers son masque. En voyant le regard plus que sérieux de Sanphinoa, Sygéréla murmura :_

« Mes chansons sont capables de dévoiler la vérité dans le coeur troublé des hommes et des femmes Certains feraient des actes qu'ils n'auraient jamais produits en public. Des fois, ce pouvoir est très intéressant, des fois très dangereux. »

« Vous êtes vraiment … enfin, comment ça se fait que vous soyez capable de ça ? »

« On ne devient pas une femme-chevalier de platine en un claquement de doigt. »

« C'est pas faux … Mais vu que vous semblez tout savoir, pourquoi Waram, est-ce que vous pensez que lui … enfin, lui ... »

« Hum ? Tu ne voudrais pas connaître la réponse par toi-même plutôt ? Tu ne trouves pas cela bien plus plaisant ? D'obtenir cette réponse par tes propres moyens ? »

« Bien sûr que si mais en même temps, j'ai peur … que ça ne soit pas la réponse que je ... »

« Suis-moi ! On va aller dans ma chambre ! J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose en ce qui te concerne et hors de question que tu me refuses ça ! »

 _Hors de question de refuser quoi ? L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus poussa un petit cri de surprise, presque tirée et traînée par la cheffe de Rédemption et Destinée. Voilà que quelques instants plus tard, les deux demoiselles étaient dans la chambre privée de Sygéréla, celle-ci montrant un peu tout autour d'elle tout en rigolant :_

« Comme tu peux voir, il y a beaucoup de cosmétiques. Je ne sais pas si à l'école de Gliros, vous avez vraiment accès à ce qui se trouve dans le monde mais … Je suis une célébrité dans le domaine de la chanson ! Et en fait, il en est ainsi pour tous les membres de l'organisation. Nous sommes plus ou moins affiliés à tout ce qui est du domaine de l'artistique. Que cela soit comme acteur de cinéma, chanteur, peinture, sculpteur, tout est bon tant qu'il s'agit … Oh j'allais oublier musicien ! Il y a aussi l'art de la danse et ... »

« Euh, attendez un peu, pourquoi est-ce que … enfin, je ne suis pas une artiste. Je ne suis pas du tout faite pour tout ça ! »

« Hum ? Est-ce que tu permets ? Regardes donc ce que je vais te montrer. Je suis sûr que tu dois être quand même au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est une trousse de beauté ? Qu'est-ce que … Vous ne comptez quand même pas … Vous savez, c'est vraiment inutile et en même temps, je ... »

« Tutut ! C'est à moi d'en décider ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Laisses donc faire l'experte à ce sujet, tu comprendras que je suis la mieux placée dans ce domaine, non ? »

 _C'est pas ça ! C'est juste qu'elle était complètement perturbée par les événements. Sygéréla était la cheffe de Rédemption et Destinée, l'une des plus puissantes organisations de chevaliers-pokémon dans le monde. Elle venait de lui révéler tout simplement que les membres étaient tous des célébrités artistiques mais pas seulement._

« Oh … Voyons voir tes bras et tes jambes … Hum, c'est vraiment désastreux hein ? »

« Je le sais bien, malgré tout ce que je fais, les croûtes reviennent tout le temps et cela malgré tout ce que je fais mais bon, à force, ce n'est plus grave. »

« Je remarque ça … Hum, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de retirer ton masque ? Ou est-ce que tu préfères que je le fasses ? Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. »

« JE … Euh …. Mon masque ! Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, vraiment pas ! »

« Hmm … Et pourtant, je suis certaine que c'est le cas. Tu veux bien te laisser faire ? Ca rendra le tout beaucoup plus simple si tu veux tout savoir. »

 _Si elle voulait savoir, si elle voulait savoir, sauf qu'elle ne savait pas, justement ! Elle sursauta en sentant la main féminine se poser sur son masque … avant que ça ne soit celui de Sygéréla qui ne tombe comme si de rien n'était. La jeune femme s'exclama avec tendresse :_

« Comme ça, tu es plus rassurée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes deux dans la même situation, toi et moi. Nous n'avons rien à nous cacher. »

« Vous avez vraiment un visage … vraiment magnifique, snif … j'en suis tellement … snif … Désolée, je ne devrais pas être jalouse, je sais bien mais ... »

« Oh ? Et pourquoi tu ne devrais pas ? Tu ne veux pas le retirer de ton plein gré ? Cela me serait beaucoup plus simple. J'ai l'impression de torturer un petit lapin blanc. Je me sens presque un peu mal, c'est pour dire ! »

« D'accord mais … ne vous moquez pas hein ? Je sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi jolie que vous mais … enfin ... »

 _Sygéréla ne vint rien dire, ne semblant pas vouloir répondre aux craintes de l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus. Avec lenteur et en tremblant, voilà qu'elle posa sa main sur son masque, finissant par le retirer avant qu'un murmure ne sorte de la cheffe :_

« Waouh … Tu … plaisantais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est p… pire que prévu, c'est ça hein ? »

« Tu n'es pas en train de rire … Hum … C'est vrai qu'en tant que femme-chevalier, tu ne dois pas montrer ce visage mais soyons vraiment honnêtes, entre filles, c'est un vrai gâchis. »

« Un vrai hachis ? Je … J'en étais certaine. L'entendre de la part d'une autre femme, surtout une célébrité, c'est encore plus ... »

« Non ! J'ai dit gâchis, pas hachis, c'est totalement différent, Sanphinoa ! Ah … Tu sais quoi ? Pour ta première soirée ici, je crois qu'on va retrousser nos manches. Je savais bien que les femmes-chevaliers du Barpau n'étaient vraiment pas avantagées mais vu ce qui vous attend ensuite, on va dire que c'est transformer le vilain petit canard en un magnifique cygne ! »

« Vilaine … petite cane, n'est-ce pas ? Je … Euh … Et pourquoi est-ce que vous feriez cela ? Vous n'avez pas besoin, non ? Enfin, vous n'avez aucune raison de … faire ça. »

« Oh ? Tout simplement car je sais qui va t'attendre d'ici quelques mois voire années et que je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour que tu sois parmi nous. »

 _C'est donc pour l'organisation, n'est-ce pas ? Et pas forcément elle ? Encore qu'un bref instant, elle s'est sentie comme … apaisée par ses paroles. Comme si elle voulait vraiment y croire, qu'elle voulait s'y accrocher à tout prix. Elle avait envie … de sentir belle … pour lui. De se sentir … aimée, c'est bien ça hein ? Même s'il ne la remarquerait pas._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Attendre

**Chapitre 10 : Attendre**

« Bon sang, Timber, tu vas arrêter de faire la sieste ? Et où est Sanphinoa ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis à moitié attaché au lit ?! »

« C'est les règles de la patronne. Et encore, elle voulait te mettre une muselière pour que tu évites de ronchonner et crier. Pour Sanphinoa, aucune idée. »

« Grumpf … Si quelqu'un lui a fait du mal, ça va vraiment pas le faire. Je risquerai de vraiment m'énerver, vous comprenez hein ? »

 _Et pour cette unique phrase, il pouvait donc comprendre pourquoi ils ne cherchaient pas à le libérer. D'ailleurs, Xalex et les autres pensaient pareil. Sympathiques, vraiment très sympathiques. Ca ne changeait pas que Sanphinoa n'était pas là et que s'il ne voyait pas l'adolescente très bientôt, ça risquait de mal se finir. Il émit un grognement, gigotant sur le lit alors que Sarine était celle qui le poussait avec ses deux têtes._

« Tu devrais arrêter de ronchonner pour ne pas changer, Waram. Ca ne va rien arranger que tu pousses des grognements. Sanphinoa est en sécurité et les autres aussi. Nous pouvons enfin souffler après tout ce temps pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en profites pas un peu toi aussi ? »

« En profiter ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment la tête à vouloir en profiter ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Avec un peu d'effort, je suis sûre et certaine que oui. Peut-être que Sanphinoa est en train de se faire toute belle pour toi ? »

 _Le regard enragé que lui lança Waram montra bien qu'il n'avait pas très bien compris la plaisanterie de l'armure-pokemon, celle-ci poussant un profond soupir. Ailleurs, Sygéréla était toujours en train de travailler sur Sanphinoa, celle-ci étant parfaitement immobile._

« De ce que j'ai compris, ton gros souci, c'est que ces croûtes reviennent, qu'importe que tu grattes ou pas, c'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et il en est de même pour tes cheveux ? »

« C'est ça … Ce ne sont même pas des croûtes de blessure. C'est loin d'être le cas, je ne saigne pas hein ? Mais c'est juste … horrible et déplaisant. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

« On ne pourra pas les faire disparaître physiquement, on va les faire disparaître visuellement. Ainsi, en allant les aplatir mais aussi en travaillant correctement, je suis sûre que l'on peut obtenir un résultat franchement pas mal ! Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Maintenant, il est un peu tard pou refuser, non ? Et puis, vous avez vu mon visage donc bon … je ne peux pas vous empêcher dorénavant. »

« Roh, tu le peux aisément si tu le désires mais on sait aussi bien l'une que l'autre que ce n'est pas ce dont tu as envie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je veux … juste croire en cette solution miracle. Dites, est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que cela pourra … convenir à Waram ? »

« Avant de voir si cela lui convient, voyons déjà si c'est le cas pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Elle avait entièrement raison et Sanphinoa hocha la tête. Comme intimidée, elle ne bougea pas de sa position, se laissant mettre comme une crème ou de la poudre sur les bras et les jambes. Étrangement, Sygéréla ne touchait nullement à son visage démasqué. Après plus d'une heure et demie de travail, la femme aux cheveux roses eut un petit sourire._

« Je crois que tout est bon. Tu devrais toucher tes bras, tu auras une petite surprise ! »

« Une petite surprise ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait exactement ? » _demanda t-elle sans réellement comprendre où voulait en venir la cheffe de Rédemption et Destinée. En regardant ses bras, elle cligna des yeux, remarquant qu'ils étaient droits. Oui, droits, dans le sens où il n'y avait aucune présence de croûte ou autre. Mais surtout, il n'y avait pas plus de soucis avec des marques rouges ou autres._

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu as touché pour voir ? »

« C'est étrange. Je sais qu'il y a des croûtes mais en même temps … Bizarrement, je ne les sens pas. Comment ça se fait ? Pourtant, je sais qu'en grattant, j'irai les ... »

« HEY HEY HEY ! On ne gratte pas ! Compris ? Interdiction de gratter ! Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre, Sanphinoa ? C'est juste un peu de travail, bon … beaucoup plutôt mais interdiction ! Et pareil pour Waram, qu'il ne cherche pas hein ? Pour ton visage, il est si parfait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. »

« Vous plaisantez, ce n'est pas très drôle de vous moquer de moi. Je pourrais presque y croire. Mais … euh … et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Hum, ce n'est pas le moment de te trouver une robe qui te met en valeur mais peut-être que si … Tu as l'air déjà très adulte physiquement, on te l'a déjà dit, j'imagine, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas sur tes dix-sept ans, n'est-ce pas ? AH ! Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose : je tenais à te préveir ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ta prochaine armure. Elle est toujours disponible et elle se trouve chez nous. Par contre, ça ne sera pas pour maintenant. »

« Une prochaine armure … comme pour moi, vous voulez dire ? Il est vrai que l'on m'a dit que Karry pouvait avoir une nouvelle armure, une évolution mais ... »

« Contrairement à la majorité des armures-pokémon, ce n'est pas par un combat que vous pourrez l'obtenir. Oh que non … Il y a certaines critères à remplir et je ne peux pas te les révéler. Ca sera à toi de les découvrir sur le moment. »

« Dites, cette proposition de vous rejoindre, c'est vraiment vrai ? » _questionna Sanphinoa, encore un peu sous le choc par rapport à toutes ces nouvelles._

« Bien sûr. Je veux que tu nous rejoignes et que ton passage à l'âge adulte soit remarquable, rien de plus, rien de moins. J'ai envie que tu sois choyée et que tu côtoies les êtres les plus magnifiques de ce monde ! Ta présence à nos côtés est nécessaire, sera remarquable et remarquée. Nous avons besoin de toi ! »

« Je … Euh … Je veux bien y réfléchir franchement, surtout avec tout ce que vous faites pour moi mais … euh … Je ne sais pas trop. Je peux encore y penser un peu plus tard ? »

« Tu prendras tout le temps qu'il faudra. Hum … Dis-moi, tu portes quelque chose sous tes vêtements ou non ? Savoir si c'est un brin provocateur ou si on tente de faire saigner du nez ce petit Waram un peu trop impudent. »

 _Que que quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en tête ? Le rouge commença à monter violemment aux joues de Sanphinoa, celle-ci finissant par se redresser. Elle avait déjà remis son masque sur le visage, déclarant d'une voix troublée :_

« Pas besoin pour la tenue, mademoiselle Sygéréla ! Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire ! Je suis vraiment très bien comme ça, je vous le promet ! Je vais aller retourner auprès des autres, je suis sûre et certaine que Waram est déjà réveillé. »

« Et sûrement en train d'aboyer, ah … Peut-être que j'ai été trop directe avec toi. Vas-y, je vais ranger un peu tout ça. Nous discuterons du reste un autre jour. »

« Merci vraiment pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Et ne vous en faites pas, je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que Rédemption et Destinée ne nous veut pas de mal. Enfin, je suis plus soulagée qu'autre chose, je dirais. »

« C'est le but, c'est le but ! Allez, zou ! Vas vite rejoindre les autres ! »

 _Sanphinoa s'excusa encore une fois avant de quitter la pièce. Seule, la femme-chevalier de Meloetta poussa un profond soupir, faisant des ronds sur son lit avec un doigt. Ce n'était pas tout ça mais en même temps, elle devait juste reconnaître que rien n'était fait pour faciliter la tâche, n'est-ce pas ? Mais … elle n'en voulait pas à Sanphinoa._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Waram ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est attaché à un lit ? Vous n'avez pas honte ? Waram ! Je viens te libérer ! »

« AH ! Te voilà enfin ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? Et enfin, y en a une qui a l'air de saisir un peu que j'aime pas être attaché ! BORDEL ! Tu étais où ?! »

« Mademoiselle Sygéréla voulait me parler, Waram. Mais ce n'est pas bien important. Tu as fait une bonne sieste ? Je vais te relâcher mais tu me promets de ne pas faire de bêtises hein ? Car sinon, ça ne va pas aller du tout, d'accord ? »

« Je ne suis pas un gamin. Ah … Merci beaucoup et … AH ! » _s'exclama l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, tombant à moitié sur Sanphinoa mais se rattrapant au dernier moment. Une seconde de plus et cela aurait été dramatique pour eux deux._

 _C'est quoi cette sensation ? Il tenait le bras de Sanphinoa, bras mis à nu mais surtout, il ne sentait rien de déplaisant. Oui, pas de croûte ou autre. En même temps, elle n'était pas rouge, comme si elle s'était grattée. C'était quoi cette sorcellerie presque diabolique ?_

« Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? Il se passe quoi là ? »

« De quoi donc ? » d _emanda Sanphinoa sur un ton faussement interrogateur, comme pour bien montrer qu'elle ne « comprenait » pas le souci de Waram. Celui-ci était juste en train de tâter ses bras et son cou, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux._

« Non rien, je dois sûrement me faire des illusions, Sanphinoa. »

« D'accord, d'accord, tu n'as rien à me dire de spécial, tu es sûr ? » _dit-elle avec insouciance, espérant bien qu'il allait quand même lui faire un compliment._

« Je ne crois pas. Je vois pas où ou alors pourquoi, Sanphinoa. »

« Hum, tu es sûr et certain, Waram ? Je vais te laisser y réfléchir un peu. » _dit-elle, prenant sa main pour qu'il continue de caresser son bras avec douceur. L'adolescent cligna des yeux, regardant à gauche et à droite, comme un peu perturbé par tout ça._

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, réellement ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Un compliment ? Je … devrais même pas te le dire. C'est normalement instinctif. »

Avec une petite mine déçue sous le masque, elle commença à s'éloigner, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se grattant le crâne avant de dire :

« Ouais bon … Je sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait cette cheffe là … mais oui, ta peau était douce, un peu comme lorsque je te touchais le visage et ... Qu'est-ce que je raconte, j'ai rien dit. »

 _Toucher son visage ? Co … Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il … Elle revint vite auprès de lui, plaquant son corps contre le sien. Elle n'était même pas en train de le charmer mais là, il venait de dire une chose importante :_

« Mon … Mon visage ? Est-ce que tu as vu sous mon visage ? C'est ça que tu veux dire, Waram ? Je … Je … Non ! Tu n'aurais pas fait ça hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas vu ton visage mais parfois ton masque partait un peu et parfois, je posais un doigt et … mais non ! BORDEL ! JE LA FERME ! »

« Mais mais mais … Attends un peu ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Waram ? Tu trouves vraiment que … j'ai une ... »

 _Puis merde ! Hors de question de répondre à ça ! Il venait de dire clairement qu'il touchait la peau de Sanphinoa pendant qu'elle dormait. Il était quoi à ses yeux ? Un type carrément louche non ? Et bien étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être glauque !_

« Mais attends, Waram ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'enfuir, tu sais ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de rester non plus ! RAH ! Bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que ça se passe comme ça ?! J'ai l'air de quoi maintenant moi ?! »

« Mais … Mais mais … Waram … Tu … Enfin … Tu n'as pas à t'en ... »

 _Fuir. Elle voulait continuer à lui parler mais l'adolescent était déjà bien loin. Dans un bon gros soupir, elle se retint de continuer à murmurer quelques mots alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses songes. Elle … ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi hein ? Alors pourtant, pourquoi est-ce que ça s'était produit de la sorte ? Sygéréla revint vers elle après quelques minutes :_

« Ca n'a pas marché ? Moi qui pensait que pour autant ... »

« En fait, je crois que cela a trop bien marché plutôt. Oui … beaucoup trop. » _murmura Sanphinoa avec une pointe d'amertume, regardant ses bras si lisses._

« Hum … J'imagine que je vais avoir besoin d'explications. Où est-ce qu'il est parti ? »

« Je ne sais pas … et peut-être que c'est mieux que je ne saches pas, oui. Il préfère sûrement être seul. Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas mes efforts, c'est tout. »

« Oh je crois que je vais me le faire le niais ! Je vais m'en occuper dès maintenant ! »

« NON ! NON ! Pas besoin ! Je ne veux pas que les choses dégénèrent entre lui et moi. Soyez gentille, laissez-moi gérer cela toute seule, d'accord ? Je suis sûre que j'y arriverai. J'y suis arrivée de nombreuses fois. Je crois juste que … Waram est intimidé, c'est tout. »

« Intimidé, mon œil. Il est juste complètement stupide et ahuri. »

« Tu vois, Sanphinoa. On est deux à penser pareil ! » _s'exclama une voix féminine, Sanphinoa se tournant vers Karry qui sautillait pour avancer vers leur direction._

« Je n'avais pas besoin que tu viennes pour y rajouter ton petit commentaire, Karry. Ah … Merci quand même pour tout, mademoiselle Sygéréla. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part. »

« Mais à dessein, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais me donner ta réponse par rapport au fait de nous rejoindre, cela serait très sympathique de ta part, merci bien ! »

« Hum … Euh, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre … Est-ce que je peux quand même en discuter avec les autres ? Et euh … A leur sujet, qu'est-ce que ça va faire exactement ? »

« Désolée mais tu es la seule qui nous intéresse parmi ton groupe. Je ne dis pas que ces derniers sont des paysans ou autres mais ils n'ont malheureusement aucune valeur artistique. Après, bien entendu, si tu nous rejoins et vu que ce sont tes amis, il est hors de question de les abandonner, loin de là. Ils pourront rester ici autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Disons qu'ils ne seront pas de Rédemption et Destinée mais que ce seront des locataire. »

 _Des locataires ? Ils en étaient vraiment réduits à ce termine ? L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus écouta pourtant les propos de la femme-chevalier avec intérêt, finissant par hocher la tête. On pouvait sentir une pointe de déception dans sa voix :_

« Donc … ça reviendrait à dire que Waram ne serait plus avec moi, c'est ça ? Enfin, dans l'école de Gliros, nous étions pareils, lui et moi. Ici, ça ne sera plus la même chose. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il va disparaître de ta vie. Même si je me dis que des fois … Non, ce n'est pas à moi de dire de telles choses. »

« Qu'on se demande ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce type ? Bah … Je veux pas faire l'avocate du diable mais malgré les apparences, il a un bon fond. C'est juste que le fond, il faut bien creuser sous une carapace de sauvagerie et de stupidité pour le trouver. »

« Ah oui ! Exactement comme ça ! Tu m'as retiré les mots de la bouche ! Je crois que je l'aime déjà beaucoup, ton armure-pokémon, Sanphinoa. »

« Je suis … presque ravie de l'apprendre, mademoiselle Sygéréla. Sauf quand il s'agit d'insulter Waram, je suis moyennement heureuse, je dois vous l'avouer. »

« On va arrêter là alors, puisque cela t'indispose. Mais j'attendrai ta réponse et ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre que Karry est au courant que tu deviendras une magnifique jeune femme »

« Je lui répète sans cesse mais elle ne veut pas me croire. Elle a un manque de confiance en soi assez violent et c'est presque rageur à ce niveau. Mais bon … C'est pas comme si je la prévenais depuis longtemps. Encore que depuis que Waram est là, elle est devenue un peu plus … sauvage là aussi. »

« Oh oh oh. Hum … Je crois qu'il va quand même falloir vous prévenir de prendre vos précautions si vous en êtes à ce stade, vous deux. »

« Mais mais mais ! NON ! Karry ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ?! Mademoiselle Sygéréla est en train de se faire des idées par ta faute ! S'il te plaît ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Hum, tu es sûre que je raconte n'importe quoi ? Tu oserais prétendre le contraire ? C'est vrai que peut-être la cheftaine voit un peu trop loin mais vous êtes pas deux anges, toi et Waram hein ? Je te rappelle que je dors jamais trop loin et il en est de même pour Sarine. Vous croyez qu'on ne voit pas les mouvements et ... »

« HIIIIIIIIII ! C'est bon ! Stop stop stop ! Et stop ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Lalala ! »

 _Et la voilà en train de s'enfuir à moitié, préférant ignorer complètement les propos tendancieux que Karry et Sygéréla étaient en train de proférer toutes les deux. En la voyant partir, Karry poussa un léger soupir, disant :_

« Ce groupe est vraiment très spécial … et même si cela est difficile à croire, ils sont assez unis et proches. Evitez de les séparer juste pour votre plaisir personnel. De toute façon, Sanphinoa est une adolescente très intelligente. Elle a autant de mal que Waram à comprendre certaines émotions assez nouvelles. Si vous avez du temps à perdre, je peux vous raconter un peu son histoire hein ? Par contre, sortez les mouchoirs, c'est larmoyant. »

« Vu que je suis vraiment intéressée à ce qu'elle nous rejoigne, je crois bien que je vais aller me préparer un peu de thé. Cela va être long ? »

« Et larmoyant, n'oublions pas le larmoyant, s'il vous plaît. »

« Héhéhé, j'ai vraiment l'impression que nous nous comprenons très bien, toi et moi. »

 _La jeune femme aux cheveux roses et masquée eut un petit rire, rire accompagné par celui de Karry alors que le groupe de Waram sans ce dernier les observait toutes les deux. Elles s'étaient bien trouvées. Pas sûr que le groupe gagne au change. Ah … Waram parti d'un côté, Sanphinoa de l'autre, heureusement que les autres étaient bien plus tranquilles. Manquerait plus que Timber fasse ses besoin dans un couloir pour avoir la totale._


	11. Chapitre 11 : L'avis des autres

**Chapitre 11 : L'avis des autres**

« Où est-ce que Waram se trouve ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis toute l'aprèm. »

« Pas de nouvelles à son sujet, Sanphinoa. Désolée de te le dire comme ça. Mais bon, il ne peut pas être parti comme si de rien n'était. Il y a des soldats dans les environs pour l'arrêter si vraiment y a des ennuis hein ? »

« Justement, je suis plus inquiète par le fait que ça soit lui qui cause les ennuis et puis … Je voulais juste lui parler d'une chose avec vous. »

 _Ils étaient en fin d'après-midi. Waram comme Sarine étaient porté disparus par le reste du groupe mais tous ne s'inquiétaient pas à ce sujet, loin de là. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns n'avait pas voulu attirer les autres dans ses pépins ou alors … il avait encore décidé de préparer un mauvais coup, ce qui était aussi son genre, habituellement._

« Ah … C'est pas pareil si je ne peux pas lui en parler, pfff. Enfin bon … Je vais quand même le faire ! Bon ben euh … Tout le monde, je vais être brève : Rédemption et Destinée voudrait que je rejoigne leur organisation. Ils ont dit que j'avais un avenir et tout ça chez eux. J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore trop comment le prendre ou comment réagir enfin bon ... »

« Ben comme une bonne nouvelle, non ? Tu ne crois pas ? Rédemption et Destinée est quand même une organisation reconnue mondialement, omniprésente et surtout qui n'a rien à voir avec l'Antre de la Terre. Soit eux, soit le sommet des étoiles, c'était surtout chez eux qu'il fallait envisager un avenir. » _déclara Qalanos en croisant les bras comme si de rien n'était._

« Je ne sais pas trop, ça reviendrait à dire que je dois vous abandonner et … je n'ai pas envie de vous abandonner. Pas du tout, ça ne me plait pas du tout, vraiment pas. »

« Ne fait donc pas l'enfant, Sanphinoa. Il n'y a rien à craindre, loin de là. Tu serais en sécurité ici. J'imagine que tu voudrais aussi en parler à Waram mais tu sais aussi bien ce qu'il risque de te répondre, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment … ça ? »

« Je … ne sais pas du tout. J'avais besoin de votre avis. Xalex ? Raon ? Et même vous autres hein ? » _dit Sanphinoa en s'adressant aux armures pokémon._

« Ah ! De mon côté, je pense pas que j'ai ma place dans Rédemption et Destinée donc je ne te dirais pas que ça me conviendrait hein ! Je me verrais bien dans le sommet des étoiles, j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils aimaient les têtes brûlées comme moi, hahaha ! » _s'exclama Raon, peu décontenancé par la nouvelle que venait de donner Sanphinoa._

« Pour ma part, mes projets sont foutus maintenant … Je pensais continuer à travailler à l'école de Gliros mais maintenant que ça n'existe plus ... »

« Hein ? Qalanos ? Tu pensais vraiment faire ça ? Avec tes capacités ? » _demanda Xalex, toutes les têtes, même celles des armure-pokémon, se tournant vers lui, surprises._

« Ben quoi ? Je pensais que pouvoir entraîner les futurs chevaliers-pokémon, ça resterait une bonne option. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de beaucoup plus. Et en même temps, ça serait en remerciement de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. »

 _Devant les regards insistants de tous et de toutes, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges et verts avait un peu de gêne aux joues, comme pris en faute. Quoi ? Ca avait quoi de si étonnant que ça hein ? Et puis, même Xalex était étonnée hein !_

« Toi ! Xalex ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire hein ? Tu as aussi sûrement des projets, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu envisages, dis nous tout ! »

« Une famille … Une simple vie de famille. » _murmura Xalex en baissant la tête, visiblement un peu honteuse d'un tel projet. Qalanos toussa de surprise, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à une telle réponse de la part de l'adolescente._

« Comment ça, une famille ? Genre, un mari, des enfants, et une maison ? »

« Ben … Oui ? Vous êtes au courant que la majorité des chevaliers-pokémon sont des orphelins, non ? Je me disais que … j'aimerai bien avoir une famille. Un gentil mari, une belle maison, des enfants adorables. Et c'est tout. J'ai pas besoin de la richesse, de la gloire, de devoir combattre sans que cela n'ait de fin. »

« C'est un projet merveilleux, Xalex. » _dit Sanphinoa alors que les deux garçons ne voyaient pas vraiment quoi dire. Il fallait avouer qu'en portant un tel masque sur son visage, la femme-chevalier devait généralement oublier toute féminité en elle._

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Il n'est pas trop ridicule, Sanphinoa ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le serait ? C'est génial d'avoir de telles pensées. C'est vraiment merveilleux. J'espère que ça se réalisera assez tôt pour toi. »

« Enfin pas trop tôt, je ne suis pas encore une adulte et nous avons l'Antre de la Terre en face. Tant que nous ne pourrons pas les arrêter, ils ne se priveront pas pour nous créer des ennuis. »

« C'est vrai. Ils se feraient un malin plaisir à nous empêcher de nous reposer. »

 _Ils avaient un peu dérivé du sujet initial mais Sanphinoa n'en prenait ombrage. En un sens, c'était peut-être mieux. Bien entendu, avoir leur avis à tous était très importante pour elle mais celui qui importait le plus, elle ne le connaissait pas encore. Karry sautilla en tant que Barpau, comme à son habitude, finissant par arriver sur ses jambes._

« T'en fait pas, va. Je suis sûre et certaine que cet imbécile acceptera. »

« S'il l'accepte, ça ne veut pas dire … qu'il veut se débarrasser de moi, justement ? »

« Je ne crois pas que tu puisses voir tout cela de cette façon, loin de là. C'est plus compliqué que juste ne plus vouloir te revoir. »

« Oui mais … Si c'était le cas ? Je sais bien qu'il ne pensait pas à mal … là … mais ... »

« Peut-être qu'il veut simplement que tu sois heureuse et en sécurité ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il a jamais été très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments et ses émotions hein ? A partir de là, tu peux pas exactement connaître ce qui lui passe par la tête à ce blanc-bec. »

« Pourquoi … faut-il que ça soit aussi compliqué ? »

« L'amour ? Et bien, tu voudrais vraiment que je te réponde ou alors, tu penses déjà connaître la réponse ? D'ailleurs, pas besoin de rougir sous ton masque hein ? »

… … … _Elle plongea dans son mutisme, n'osant plus prendre la parole. Peut-être qu'elle pourra discuter avec Waram à l'heure du repas ? D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne tarda pas trop en vue de l'heure déjà bien avancée en cette fin d'après-midi. Pour autant, aucune présence de Waram. Elle commença à interroger les membres de Rédemption et Destinée, un par un, cherchant à obtenir des informations sans pour autant y arriver :_

« De quoi ? L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ? Celui qu'est un peu cinglé ? Pas vu. »

« Hmm … J'ai cru remarquer qu'un ours était en train de se promener dans les environs. Il semblait suivre une personne. Il avait pas l'air dangereux en apparence. »

« Vous devriez peut-être voir en extérieur. C'est pas vraiment une place fortifiée mais bon ... »

 _Elle avait demandé si elle était vraiment autorisée à ça mais on lui avait signalé que oui. De toute façon, la base était à une bonne distance de la ville et pour s'y rendre, il fallait y aller en véhicule ou alors, il fallait apprécier la marche. Elle remercia chacun d'entre eux avant de quitter le bâtiment. C'est vrai …_

« C'est la première fois depuis que je suis ici. »

 _Oh, cela ne faisait même pas une journée. Ils n'avaient pas encore dormi. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tout cela allait se passer pour les chambres, etc ? Elle en avait strictement aucune idée mais elle n'était pas forcément très rassurée. En passant par la double porte, surveillée par quatre personnes qui n'étaient pas armées mais qui ne semblaient pas pour autant des novices, elle les salua d'un mouvement de la tête._

 _Elle était à l'extérieur. Un vent frais vint balayer sa chevelure bleue alors qu'elle observait. Ils étaient au sommet d'un colline, il était possible de voir la ville à cette hauteur. Il y avait bien une dizaine ou quinzaine de kilomètres. A cette distance, cela faisait vraiment pas mal de marche, sauf pour des gens comme eux._

 _La « base » en elle-même ? Elle était un peu étonnée de voir qu'il s'agissait pas vraiment d'un repaire secret comme elle se le serait imaginée. Non, c'était plutôt sage. Il s'agissait de plusieurs immeubles de pas mal d'étage, peut-être une dizaine, vingtaine au grand maximum. Il y avait de nombreux couloirs au sol et en hauteur. Le plus important qu'il retenait, c'était principalement le fait qu'il y ait des jardins autour avec de nombreuses fleurs mais surtout des bancs. En parlant de ces derniers, elle eut un petit sourire avant de murmurer :_

« Ah ben les voilà donc … Pourquoi je me suis inquiété pour ça ? »

 _Car c'était dans sa nature que de se faire du souci pour lui. Lui qui était assis sur un banc, Sarine à ses pieds. Il avait le regard perdu dans le ciel et c'était à se poser une sérieuse question à ce sujet. Pfiou … Pour autant, comment ne pas avoir un petit sourire attendri en l'observant. Doucement mais sûrement, elle se rapprochait de lui, Sarine ne faisant rien._

« Waram ? Je suis venu te chercher pour le repas. Il faut aller rejoindre les autres. »

« Je n'ai pas très faim, Sanphinoa. Tu t'es fait des amis ? »

« Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ? On dirait que tu parles à une gamine. Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire des amis. Du moins, pas quand tu me parles comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

« Je me sens pas bien ici … C'est tout. Rien de plus. Le plus vite, on pourra partir, le mieux ce sera. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

 _C'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour lui parler de l'idée qu'elle avait en tête. Enfin, plutôt de la proposition de Sygéréla à son sujet. Elle chercha à voir si elle pouvait s'installer à côté de Waram, celui-ci murmurant à nouveau :_

« Je peux pas rester ici comme si de rien n'était, tu sais ? J'ai besoin de violence, je compte bien les exterminer, un par un, ces foutus enfoirés ! »

« Besoin … de violence, vraiment, Waram ? Ta vie se résume qu'à ça ? »

 _Elle lui avait posé la question avec une petite pointe de tristesse. En l'ayant facilement reconnue, il parut un peu perturbé, n'osant pas abaisser son regard vers Sanphinoa._

« Je dirai qu'à peu de choses près, c'est ce que j'attendais de mon côté. Je ne veux rien d'autre, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver ? »

« Tu sais … Je … J'avais besoin de parler avec toi par rapport à quelque chose mais peut-être que c'est mieux que nou n'en discutions pas. »

« Tu fais comme tu le désires, Sanphinoa. Je ne vais pas t'obliger non plus. Je ne suis pas comme ça et vraiment, j'imagine que ça ne te conviendrait pas le moins du monde. »

« Tu n'es pas comme ça, tu n'es pas comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu racontes exactement ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que l'on se dispute maintenant, toi et moi, Sanphinoa ? »

« S'il n'y a que ça pour te mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas me gêner ! Je … Tu connais un peu les projets d'avenir des autres ?! »

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais le savoir ? Le connaître ? Tu en as de bien bonnes. Je suis sensé savoir comment ça hein ? Toute façon, Qalanos, ça doit être sauveur du monde ou un délire du genre, ça serait bien son style. Et pour Raon ? Ouais, je le vois bien travailler dans n cirque et AIE ! MAIS MERDE ! POURQUOI ?! »

 _Le bruit de la claque avait fait se redresser les têtes de Sarine alors que Sanphinoa n'avait eut aucun remord à baffer l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci, la joue rougie par la claque, regarda Sanphinoa avec colère, attendant une réponse à sa question et à ce geste :_

« Tu ne pourrais pas être autre chose que médisant pour une fois, Waram ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment trop te demander ? Raon veut travailler dans l'organisation le sommet des étoiles. »

« Tant mieux pour lui, non ? Et … La prochaine fois que tu me ... »

« Tu en veux une autre, Waram ? Je n'ai pas fini. Tu sais ce que veut Xalex ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée à ce sujet ? »

« Non et sincèrement, j'en ai … Qu'est-ce qu'elle voudrait elle ? Ca serait quoi ses projets ? Je t'écoute, je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon. Elle pense à quoi ? »

« Elle a envie tout simplement de fonder une famille. » _marmonna Sanphinoa, regardant les réactions de Waram, prête vraiment à le frapper une nouvelle fois._

« Oh » _ne fut pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle attendit quelques secondes, comme pour voir s'il se préparait à annoncer une bêtise mais il reprit :_ « Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas franchement une mauvaise chose, je crois. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Et Qalanos voulait devenir professeur à l'école de Gliros. Il s'est dit que leur permettre de les éduquer, ça serait une excellente chose et ... »

« Ouais, dans le fond, c'est pas une mauvaise chose non plus. Devenir professeur, il a la carrure pour. Il est très droit même s'il s'emporte parfois pour un rien. »

 _Elle avait envie de répliquer en lui disant que c'était assez ironique de sa part de parler de ça mais elle préféra ne pas lui répondre. Il était bizarre depuis le moment où il avait parlé du rêve de Xalex. C'était quoi son souci ? Finalement, elle murmura :_

« Y a un … problème avec Xalex, Waram ? Tu crois que son rêve est ridicule ? »

« Hein ? Bien sûr que non. C'est peut-être le plus raisonnable des trois ! Comment ça pourrait l'être autrement ? Elle a toujours eut la tête sur les épaules, elle. »

 _Hmm … C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était agacée par les propos de Waram ? Elle était quand même pas jalouse de Xalex, non ? Il n'y avait rien entre eux, n'est-ce pas ? Après, c'était Waram et Xalex. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se passe quelque chose sans même qu'elle le remarque. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle écoutait Waram brièvement :_

« Une famille, c'est une bonne idée, ouais. Au moins, elle en aurait plus rien à faire de son rôle de chevalier-pokémon. Zou, du balai ! »

« Tu n'aimes … pas ta condition de chevalier-pokémon, Waram ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aimerai ? Qu'est-ce qui me motiverait à ça ? Ca consiste juste à se taper sur la gueule et à devoir combattre sans cesse, sans interruption, comme si de rien n'était. A partir de là, j'ai pas envie de ... »

« Et Sarine ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à Sarine ? Si tu n'étais pas un chevalier-pokmon, tu ne pourrais pas lui parler en ce moment, non ? »

« Sarine, c'est Sarine. C'est pas pareil … Sarine, c'est peut-être la seule famille qui me reste. Et c'est pas à cause de sa condition d'armure-pokémon. C'est pas la même chose. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Et toi, tu voudrais fonder une famille, Waram ? »

… … … _Pris au dépourvu, l'adolescent toussota violemment avant de se relever sans même jeter un regard à Sanphinoa. Il indiqua à Sarine de le suivre, celle-ci poussant un léger rire avec ses deux têtes, s'adressant ensuite à l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus :_

« Je crois que tu venais me chercher pour manger, non ? A force de parler, je commence à avoir faim. J'espère que ça sera meilleur qu'un simple repas de cantine. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'imagine que ça sera à nous de le découvrir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être, peut-être, est-ce que tu te ramènes ? J'espère que Timber ne fait pas n'importe quoi de toute façon. Je vous jure, des fois ... »

 _Il soupira longuement alors que Sanphinoa avait aussitôt accroché son bras. La conversation avait très mal commencée pour se terminer d'une bien meilleure façon que prévue. Autant dire qu'elle était en liesse ou presque !_

 _Le repas se passa plus posément qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Il fallait dire que Waram, malgré ses paroles, mangeait d'un bon appétit et qu'elle avait remarqué que les membres de Rédemption et Destinée avaient un peu tout fait pour qu'ils puissent manger correctement. D'ailleurs, à bien regarder, ils étaient les seuls adolescents présents par ici. Lorsque Raon avait posé la question, on lui avait répondu qu'ici, c'était un peu comme le quartier général de Rédemption et Destinée tandis qu'il existait d'autres bâtiments pour les débutants._

« Il faut bien que pour se faire un nom, un entraînement soit produit, non ? »

« On ne devient pas une star de la chanson, de la danse ou du cinéma comme ça, en claquant des doigts. Des cours de théâtre et autres, tout ça est donné en conséquence aux élèves les plus prometteurs. D'ailleurs, certaines personnes sont au courant de qui nous sommes réellement. C'était une condition en rentrant dans Rédemption et Destinée. Même si ce n'est pas crié au public, en rentrant dedans, vous devez signer une clause de confidentialité. Ainsi, les personnes « normales » qui sont dans Rédemption et Destinée sont au courant de notre existence mais ont promis de ne rien révéler. »

 _Wow … Y en avait un qui en avait gros sur le coeur hein ? Vu la longue tirade qu'il venait de balancer, il avait vraiment envie de se confesser ou de quelque chose du genre. Waram continua de manger en silence, écoutant brièvement ce qui se disait._

 _Des chambres individuelles ? Huhum … Et pour Timber ? On lui signala qu'ils étaient quand même relativement inquiets de laisser un ours en liberté mais voilà qu'il régla le souci aisément : Timber allait dormir avec lui ! Oh pas dans le lit mais dans la chambre ! Et avec les ronflements, nul n'allait venir le déranger._

 _Il ne pouvait pas observer le regard déçu de Sanphinoa en écoutant d'ailleurs les propos à ce sujet. Bah … De toute façon, c'en était décidé et il allait pas en être autrement. Bon ! Pour l'heure, il était temps de finir son repas devant le regard déconfit de Sarine._

« Ben quoi ? J'ai fait quoi de mal ? » _lâcha t-il sans pour autant obtenir de réponse._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Son opinion à lui

**Chapitre 12 : Son opinion à lui**

« Bon Timber, tu es autorisé à dormir avec moi .. mais ça veut pas dire que je veux t'entendre ronfler ou autre hein ? Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Graaaaaaaaaaah ! Greuh ! » dit Timber alors que Sarine s'approchait de l'ours, commençant à lui chuchoter quelques mots dans l'oreille. L'ours poussa un grognement une nouvelle fois comme s'il venait d'accepter quelque chose, Waram demandant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as été lui raconter ? Je peux savoir ou alors, c'est super secret et personne ne doit être au courant, toutes ces choses ? »

« C'est à peu près ça. C'est un complot diabolique qui vise à tenter d'asservir le monde. »

 _Hmm … Que Sarine lui dise ça, ça lui mettait la puce à l'oreille. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle dise une telle chose pour s'amuser. Non, elle avait sûrement une idée en tête, une petite embrouille. Enfin bon, il allait tout d'abord se reposer. Les lits étaient plus confortables et bien meilleurs qu'un hôtel miteux. Oui, non, c'était pas le grand luxe, pas le grand standing et il remarqua que … le lit était peut-être un peu petit. Si elle voulait ve…_

« Brrr, elle ne viendra pas. Elle n'a pas à le faire. On est pas ensemble ou autre. »

 _C'était inutile de réfléchir à ça. Il grommela un peu, visiblement peu motivé à continuer à chercher à réfléchir plus longtemps à tout ça. Peut-être qu'en fermant les yeux, il allait très vite trouver le sommeil et ainsi, demain, tout sera bien plus calme ?_

 _Ah … Le sommeil était arrivé et même s'il dormait à 90%, les ronflements de Timber étaient bien présents pour lui couper l'envie de plonger complètement dans un autre monde. Pour autant, il entendit Sanphinoa se déplacer, le sentant aussi puisqu'elle dormait sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il entendait quelques murmures puis les ronflements s'arrêtèrent._

… … … _Des traces de pas qui s'éloignent, d'autres qui arrivent. Il connaissait ça. Il connaissait parfaitement la situation. Il n'était pas stupide. Lorsque les pas se rapprochèrent à portée de sa personne, voilà que sa main quitta sa couette, attrapant le bras de la personne qui poussa un cri bien distinct et féminin :_

« HIIII ! Qu'est-ce que … Tu ne dormais pas ?! »

« Est-ce que tu plaisantes, Sanphinoa ? Tu crois qu'après tout ce temps, je n'ai pas compris ce que mon armure-pokémon manigançait ? Tu sais aussi très bien que toi comme moi, nous ne sommes pas chez nous … et que les gens vont se poser des questions. Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire par ici ? Alors que tu es une adolescente respectable ? »

« J'avais envie … de te parler … et puis tu as préféré aller dormir avec Timber plutôt que moi. C'était vraiment très vexant, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ça … Et donc, tu penses qu'il est mieux que les gens apprennent que tu viens dans ma chambre en catimini pendant la nuit ? »

« Je sais bien que cela ne se fait pas et … HIIII ! »

 _Sans même lui laisser la possibilité de terminer sa phrase, voilà qu'il la tira vers lui, la faisant tomber sur lui. Il avait levé la couette pour qu'elle tombe sur son torse, Waram finissant par reposer la couette sur eux, Sanphinoa contre lui._

« J'ai toujours été contre les règles de la communauté, Sanphinoa. Hmm … Ta peau est plus … grasse qu'auparavant. Tout ça s'est arrêté ? »

« Comme je pensais que tu n'aimais pas, j'ai préféré me laver … Sygéréla était un peu triste mais bon, je n'ai pas envie que tu me repousses, c'est tout. »

« C'est pas une question de te repousser. Simplement, je n'étais pas vraiment préparé à tout ça, je dois avouer mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet. J'aimerai savoir exactement … ce qui se passe ou presque. Enfin, pas comme ça … Comment je peux m'exprimer. »

 _Comment pouvait-il lui parler pour se faire comprendre ? L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs remarqua qu'elle venait se calfeutre contre lui maintenant qu'il lui avait permis de bien s'installer sur lui et elle en profitait pour ne pas changer._

« Waram … Je voulais te dire … Sygéréla voudrait que je rejoigne Rédemption et Destinée. »

« Je m'en doutais pas mal. Y a aucune personne raisonnable qui ferait tout ça pour nous sans avoir un dessein en tête. Tsss … Fallait se méfier. »

« Et donc … Euh … J'aimerai savoir ce que tu en penses de tout ça. Tu veux bien me le dire, Waram ? Tu es parfois de bons conseils. Du moins, lorsque nous sommes seuls. »

 _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'en public, il racontait que des conneries ? C'est bien ça ? Elle remarquait qu'elle était en train de l'insulter, là ? Il allait pas se laisser faire hein ? Bon … Par contre, elle était pas obligée de se coller à lui en robe de chambre bleue marine avec trois boutons ouverts. Il comprenait ses arguments._

« Hum … Et que voudrais-tu que je te dise ? »

« La vérité, tout simplement. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses de tout ça ? Est-ce que tu penses que c'est une bonne idée et que ... »

« J'ai pas envie que tu me qu… nous quittes et ... » _commença t-il à dire, corrigeant sur le moment. Sanphinoa s'était redressée sur lui, mains de part et d'autres, à quatre pattes au-dessus de Waram, lui coupant la parole :_

« Je ne te quitterais jamais, Waram. Ce n'est pas une organisation qui m'en empêchera hein ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire et … Enfin bon … Je, tu vois ce que je veux dire hein ? »

« Ouais ouais mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça et … »

« Waram … Tu es un idiot. Mais tu es mon idiot. » _dit-elle doucement, commençant à se mouvoir sous la couette. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était … Brrr ! Elle se frottait un peu trop à lui ! Il était un adolescent avec tous ses moyens ! Il y avait quelques limites à ne pas franchir et si elle continuait, il y allait avoir de gros …_

« Pourquoi tu t'es mise là, Sanphinoa ? Ce lit est un peu trop petit, enfin bon ... »

« Hmm … car comme ça, je peux placer mes mains dans ton dos et t'inviter à rester dans mes bras. Puis bon … Je sais bien que je ne suis pas très grande et que ... »

« J'ai remarqué à ce sujet que tu semblais avoir grandie. » _dit-il, évitant de poser son regard sous son visage. Ce n'était pas vraiment de cette partie de son anatomie mais de sa taille globale et puis …_

« Waram, tu es un peu pervers quand même non ? »

 _Il toussota violemment, ayant du mal à prendre sa respiration sur le moment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de raconter là ? Elle … HEY ! C'était n'importe quoi ! Il était pas comme ça ! Du moins, pas comme elle pensait qu'il était ! C'était de la diffamation et toutes ces choses ! Enfin bon … Euh et puis … Voilà quoi !_

« Non mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Car c'est pas la première fois que je te vois regarder ma poitrine. Tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle ou stupide. J'ai l'impression que malgré les croûtes, elle t'intéresse. »

« Pfiou ! Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! » _répéta t-il comme pour se donner un certain genre alors qu'il cherchait à tout faire pour ne plus avoir à regarder l'adolescente._ « Sinon, par rapport à cette histoire, je pense vraiment que ça serait une bonne chose pour toi. »

« Waraaaaaam … S'il te plaît, ne change pas la conversation. Est-ce que tu … as une … euh … j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais bon, il le faut bien. »

« Ne le dit pas si tu n'as pas envie de le dire, ça donne l'impression que je vais te forcer. »

« Est-ce que tu es attiré par moi ? »

 _Wow ! Pfiou … Il ne savait pas si cela s'entendait mais il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si elle avait utilisé d'autres termes comme désir … ou alors, des mots encore plus crus, il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait réussi à s'en tirer mais là, cela allait. Second soupir avant qu'il ne finisse par placer ses mains sur ses épaules._

« Tu vas peut-être un peu vite en besogne, non ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu exagéré ? Tu es sûrement la fille avec qui je suis le plus proche mais de là à dire que je suis attiré ... »

« C'est vrai que rien qu'ici, y a de belles femmes, très belles femmes. Pas des adolescentes comme dans l'école de Gliros. Elles sont … belles et resplendissantes. Je m'excuse, Waram. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai posé cette question. »

« N'exagère pas non plus encore une fois. Des belles femmes, ça sert à rien d'être beau si tu es con comme un manche à balai hein ? »

« Hum … Je sais pas si je dois être heureuse ou en colère car tu insultes tout le monde sans réellement les connaître, Waram. Tu veux bien m'aider à savoir si je te donne une claque ? »

« Ca sera pas la première et pas la dernière. Vas-y. »

 _Il la réclamait ! C'était pas comme si elle l'avait pas prévenue. Avec lenteur, elle recula sa main, amorçant le mouvement avant de l'approcher du visage de Waram … pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres et finir par une caresse._

« Ah … Waram … Tu as remarqué que depuis que nous ne sommes plus dans l'école de Gliros, tout est si calme et si tranquille. Ca en est un peu effrayant. »

« Je l'ai déjà remarqué et je te l'ai même signalé, n'est-ce pas ? A partir de là, tu vois parfaitement où je veux en venir, non ? Ah … Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire exactement ? Que j'essaie de comprendre tout ça. »

« Je ne sais pas … Je me demande si être contente que tout soit aussi … paisible entre nous, c'est peut-être me faire maudire par des forces supérieures ? J'ai juste envie de te sentir auprès de moi … Est-ce que j'en demande trop, tu crois ? »

 _Comment est-ce qu'il était sensé répondre à une telle question ? Personne ne lui avait donné le mode d'instruction. Le souci avec de telles paroles, c'est que bien entendu, il n'avait clairement aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Puis zut, on retournait au premier sujet de la conversation et surtout de la présence de Sanphinoa ici._

« Tu comptes rejoindre Rédemption et Destinée quand ? Ils t'ont fixé une date limite ou autre ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de faire tes preuves ? Un défi ? Je ne sais quoi ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, loin de là. Enfin, elle m'a juste demandé d'y réfléchir et de lui donner une réponse dès que cela sera possible, rien de plus. »

« Mouais, ça sent quand même l'embrouille. Enfin, si tu rejoins Rédemption et Destinée, tu crois que tu serais célèbre pour quoi ? Pas pour mannequin, déjà. »

« Waram … Est-ce que tu es en train de m'insulter ? » _murmura très faiblement Sanphinnoa alors que Waram ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue._

« Hum … Chanteuse ? Je ne crois pas … Tu as une voix agréable mais pas vraiment faite pour chanter. Non, tu n'es pas faite pour le chant. »

« Waram … Tu es vraiment en train de continuer là. Tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que tu es en train de faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La danse ? Pfiou … Même pas en rêve, tu es vraiment pataude. Enfin, disons que ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais être vraiment grâcieuse ... »

« Waram, tu vas t'arrêter, oui ou non ?! Ca commence à bien faire ! »

« Hum … Et en tant qu'actrice, non, vraiment, y a rien à faire. Ca ne pourra pas te convenir. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de … Oui ? Sanphinoa ? Pourquoi ce regard furieux ? » _demanda t-il d'une voix douce, étrangement douce, Sanphinoa fulminant sur place. Puis faiblement, elle murmura d'une voix douce et pourtant si menaçante :_

« Tu savais parfaitement comment j'allais réagir, hein ? Ca t'amuse de te moquer de moi hein ? J'en suis sûre et certaine maintenant ! »

« Moi ? Est-ce que je suis du genre à me moquer d'autrui ? Est-ce que c'est ... »

« Hum … Et en plus tu oses faire ton regard si mignon. VENGEANCE ! » _hurla t-elle avant de bondir sur lui, commençant à grimper à califourchon sur l'adolescent pour chatouiller ses hanches. Il était hors de question de le laisser s'en tirer à bon compte !_

« Héhéhé ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me faire fléchir, c'est moi et seulement moi qui va réussir à te faire souffrir et abdiquer ! »

 _Souffrir et abdiquer ? Elle n'attendait que ça ! Qu'il lui montre ce dont il était vraiment capable ! Il pensait vraiment y arriver ? Elle n'avait pas peur, ce n'était pas lui qui allait l'effrayer ! Loin de là ! AH ! Et puis surtout, après dix minutes de traitement, elle s'était écroulée sur lui, sa robe de chambre un peu remontée sur ses cuisses tandis que le haut de Waram était dans un bien triste état._

« Waram … Ne fait aucun mouvement, d'accord ? Et ne regarde pas, d'accord ? »

« Pfiou … Je suis épuisé pour deux minutes. Tu as donc deux minutes pour profiter de … AH ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement, Sanphinoa ?! »

 _Il s'était apprêté à se laisser faire mais il avait sentit des lèvres se poser sur une parcelle de son torse nu, avec un baiser puis un second et un troisième. Il avait remarqué que le masque s'était un peu déplacé, sans réellement comprendre._

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire ou pas ? »

« J'en avais envie … J'ai envie de te sentir près de moi, Waram. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mal à savoir, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Ce qu'il y a de mal à savoir ? Je ne sais pas du tout … mais à faire, j'ai l'impression que tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer. »

« Je suis déjà en train de me reposer, Waram. Dans tes bras, contre toi … Dis … Waram, tu vas aller sur quel âge ? Quinze ? Seize ans ? Moi, je me rapproche peu à peu des dix-huit ans, tu sais ? Je serai bientôt une adulte. »

« Si tu vas sur dix-huit, je vais sur seize. Je sais que j'ai deux ans de moins que toi. Par contre, je ne connais pas ma date d'anniversaire. »

« Il en est de même pour moi, Waram mais … ce n'est pas bien important. Ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir. Je serais bientôt une femme, tu vois ? »

 _Il voyait parfaitement mais il n'était pas certain qu'ils doivent continuer sur cette voie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait encore ? Elle avait sûrement un sombre projet en tête et …_

« Je me disais … peut-être que … enfin tu vois … toi et moi … on pourrait ... »

« On pourrait quoi, Sanphinoa ? Pourrait quoi, toi et moi ? » _répéta t-il, tremblant légèrement alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas remis son masque bien que sa position l'empêchait de voir exactement son visage._

« Je me disais … Si on pouvait avoir cette soirée, juste pour toi et moi, le jour de mon anniversaire, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » _murmura t-elle, commençant à dessiner des ronds avec son doigt sur son torse._

« Pas de problèmes, non ? C'est déjà ce que nous faisons, Sanphinoa. »

« Non ! Pas ce genre de soirées ! Une vraie soirée … Juste toi et moi ! Est-ce que tu crois que c'est trop demandé ? Si c'est le cas, je comprendrai et ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu appelles une soirée, entre toi et moi ? Du moins, qui diffère des autres. »

« Je ne sais pas … On est en ville, du moins, pas loin. Ca serait toute une journée avec toi à mes côtés. On ferait les magasins, on se promènerait, on mangerait une glace, on irait au restaurant. On passerait les heures de la nuit à deux. On se câl… on dormirait ensemble aussi à la toute fin, des petites choses comme ça. »

« Faire en quelque sorte ton larbin et ton doudou, c'est ça ? »

« Pas mon larbin et mon doudou ! Je … Waram, tu crois que toi et moi … Enfin tu voudrais bien devenir mon pe … enfin … je … officiellement ... »

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaah … Je suis vraiment fatigué, Sanphinoa. Tout ça m'a épuisé. Les chatouilles et tout le reste, c'est usant. Tu ferais bien d'aller dormir ! »

 _Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il plaisantait mais elle comprenait en voyant le visage détourné de Waram que ce n'était même pas l'heure de lui poser plus de questions. Elle avait été trop vite … en besogne, comme à son habitude. Mais elle était une femme … et parfois, elle n'allait plus pouvoir attendre. Après, peut-être que Waram la voyait comme elle le voyait, c'était aussi simple que ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Waram … Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille dormir dans ma chambre ? »

« Ca ne sert à rien. Timber, Sarine et Karry l'ont sûrement prise d'assaut. Tu peux rester ici … en plus, ça t'épargnera l'odeur. »

 _Elle était perdue et perplexe. De telles paroles sonnaient tellement fausses dans la bouche de Waram mais pourtant, elle les écoutait et s'en abreuvait. Son masque se plaça sur la table de chevet juste à côté du lit de Waram, Sanphinoa soufflant :_

« Interdiction de me regarder Waram …. Je veux juste … ça … si tu m'y autorises. »

 _Elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix hein ? Pour autant, il sentait que le visage de Sanphinoa … n'avait aucune croûte. En fait, il poussa même un petit soupir de plaisir en sentant cette douceur contre son torse. Heureusement, il contrôlait son corps et ses mains. Il n'allait pas commettre de bêtise, bon sang ! Il était respectueux !_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Ne pas se séparer

**Chapitre 13 : Ne pas se séparer**

« Ah … Hmm … Sacré réveil, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait ainsi mais pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ... »

 _Il était à moitié torse nu et la tête de Sanphinoa était posée contre son torse. De là, il ne voyait que sa chevelure mais il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne portait pas de masque en ce moment précis. Est-ce que c'était un plaisir malsain que de chercher à vouloir voir à quoi ressemblait son visage ? Mais s'il le faisait maintenant, il aurait l'impression de bafouer l'existence complète de Sanphinoa … et cela, il ne le voulait pas._

« Je me demande quand même si … lui faire un petit baisera serait trop ? »

 _C'était une question stupide mais en même temps … Il en avait envie. Ils étaient seuls dans la chambre et Sanphinoa dormait. Hum … Et puis, hier, elle lui avait posé de ces questions, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi répondre. Les yeux clos, il chercha d'un doigt où était l'une des joues de Sanphinoa, collant ses lèvres contre celles-ci. Voilà … Un vrai baiser. Et maintenant ? Il lui remettait son masque, comme si de rien n'était._

« Bon ! Au lieu, je ferais bien de me réveiller ! Je suis sûr et certain qu'ils seraient capables de confondre Timber avec Sanphinoa dans le lit ! »

 _C'était pas tout ça mais vu comment il était dépareillé, certains allaient s'interroger à son sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Pour autant, il n'allait pas s'en faire le moins du monde. Comme si de rien n'était, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs s'était dirigé vers la douche, le corps de Sanphinoa gesticulant dans le lit._

« Il … m'a embrassé … Sans que je lui demande ou … Hiiiii ... »

 _Voilà qu'elle serrait les draps entre ses mains, se recroquevillant sur place, rougissant violemment comme une enfant. Elle arrivait pas à le croire. Elle avait retiré son casque brièvement, humant le coussin de Waram. Le visage rougit, elle prenait une profonde respiration, écoutant l'eau qui s'écoulait dans la douche._

« Et si ...Ah … Et si … je … Si je faisais ça ? »

 _Il suffisait de descendre cette robe de chambre et ensuite … de … retirer les quelques tissus restants et ensuite … de prétexter qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était déjà là ? Hiiiiiiiiiii ! Rien qu'à cette idée, elle s'enfonça deux fois plus profondément dans les draps, n'osant plus sortir la tête. Non non et non ! Hors de question !_

« Waram me tuerait s'il apprenait ça … il va me tuer si ... »

« Aaaaaaaaah ! Cela fait du bien une bonne douche. Surtout avec cette sueur permanente. »

 _Il savait de quelle sueur il parlait et elle se remit correctement dans le lit. Si elle faisait semblant de dormir, peut-être qu'elle allait avoir un second baiser ? Pourquoi pas ? Vite vite … Oh ! Sous son masque, elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux … Il était torse nu … avec juste une serviette au niveau des hanches. C'en était trop ! Une bouffée de chaleur vint l'envahir, l'envoyant au pays de l'inconscience pour quelques nouvelles minutes._

« Désolé de venir aussi tard, Sanphinoa a eut du mal à dormir. »

« C'est pas vrai .. Je … J'ai juste enfin … C'est pas comme vous le pensez. »

 _Elle était plus que gênée, n'osant plus vraiment relever son visage masqué alors qu'ils avaient retrouvé les autres pour le petit-déjeuner. D'ailleurs Timber était aussi de la partie alors que l'adolescent laissait Sanphinoa s'installer à côté de lui._

« Hum … Est-ce qu'il faut comprendre que vous avez encore dormi tous les deux ? » _demanda Xalex tandis que Sanphinoa détournait le visage._

« Bien entendu que nous avons dormi tous les deux. Si tu veux savoir si c'est ensemble, la réponse est oui aussi … Nous avons dormi tous les deux ensemble. A force, il va falloir s'y habituer et eux aussi vont devoir s'y habituer. »

« Tu en es presque agressif, Waram. C'est un peu étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas où, Xalex. Je ne fais qu'éviter de tergiverser inutilement. Bon, sinon, qu'est-ce que ces ploucs de Rédemption et Destinée ont prévu pour nous ? »

« Visiblement, nous avons une mission tous les quatre. Je ne crois pas que Timber soit accepté. » _déclara Qalanos alors que Waram était en train de faire les comptes sur ses doigts comme s'il n'était pas sûr de quelque chose._

« Euh .. Y a pas un petit souci quelque part ? Ou alors, j'ai du mal comprendre. Nous quatre ? Qui sont ces quatre personnes ? »

« Toi, moi, Xalex et Raon. C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué, Waram, non ? »

« Mais … Hey. Et pour Sanphinoa ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne vient pas ? » _demanda t-il une nouvelle fois, un ton agressif dans la voix en direction de Qalanos, attendant une réponse. Celui-ci ne fit qu'hausser les épaules._

« Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Vu qu'elle va devenir leur protégée, peut-être qu'elle est obligée de rester ici hein ? Je ne peux pas connaître à sa place. »

« Je … J'irai interroger Sygéréla, Waram. Ne t'en fait pas. » _dit Sanphinoa, posant une main sur l'épaule de Waram pour chercher à le rassurer.*_

« Mouais, après, c'est pas faux. Tu seras bien plus en sécurité en restant ici qu'en venant nous suivre. Enfin bon … Mouais … Peut-être. Bon sang, leur petit-déjeuner est dégueulasse. »

« C'est vrai que … il ne fait pas très envie. » _murmura Sanphinoa à la suite de Waram._

 _Ce n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre que Qalanos venait de couper l'appétit aux deux jeunes gens. Il se prit un léger coup d'épaule dans la hanche de la part de Xalex, celle-ci grognant un peu sous son masque._

« Tu pouvais peut-être attendre plus tard ? Limite sur le fait accompli ... »

« Je ne suis pas comme ça et je ne le serais jamais. »

« La délicatesse, j'ai l'impression que ça n'existe pas dans ce groupe. »

 _Xalex soupira longuement. Vraiment, elle avait affaire à de sacrés cas. Pour autant, elle n'allait pas s'en mêler plus que nécessaire. De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour penser à tout ça. Elle était plutôt heureuse … que Sanphinoa et Waram se soient encore rapprochés malgré le lieu._

« Sanphinoa, nous partons d'ici quelques heures. Si tu veux aller voir Sygéréla, c'est peut-être mieux dès maintenant, non ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je vais le faire, tu as parfaitement raison ! Je dois aussi lui dire que Waram et moi, nous dormons dans une même chambre. Nous n'avons pas besoin de deux chambres différentes. »

« Tu es sûre de ça, Sanphinoa ? Cela voudrait dire que tu aurais Timber, Sarine et Karry avec vous, tu es vraiment certaine que ça devrait se passer ainsi ? »

« Euh … Je vais me débrouiller, Xalex ! T'es embêtante sur le coup ! » _s'exclama Sanphinoa, partant encore plus vite, complètement surprise par les propos de son amie._

« J'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous manigancez pour pas changer … Pfff … Faut bien que je me force à manger un morceau quand même. »

 _Il marmonnait cela, grognant légèrement en réfléchissant à la situation. Sanphinoa sans eux, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de soins s'ils étaient blessés ! Oui ! Voilà l'argument pour l'inciter à rejoindre le groupe ! Ils avaient besoin d'elle pour les soins ! Et pas pour une obscure raison comme le fait qu'il voulait la garder auprès de lui hein ?_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il était malin quand il le désirait hein ? Il était sûr que cela allait leur clouer le bec aux autres membres du groupe mais aussi à Sygéréla et cette foutue organisation ! Maintenant, fallait juste retrouver Sanphinoa et lui dire tout ça ! Comme ça, c'était bon …_

« Hein ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? »

« Tout simplement ce que tu peux apercevoir. Nous allons nous y rendre à plusieurs, voilà tout. Tu es aussi de la partie ou non ? »

« C'est pas vraiment la question que je viens de poser hein ? Je veux une réponse … plus précise. C'est quoi cette blague ? Au final, Timber nous accompagne mais … eux ? »

 _Il avait désigné plusieurs membres de Rédemption et Destinée. Des chevaliers-pokémon mais aussi des femmes chevaliers-pokémon. Il n'était pas bête. Il pouvait aisément ressentir que niveau force, ils étaient sûrement des chevaliers de bronze ou d'argent … peut-être un ou deux d'or mais à part ça ? Ils allaient clairement claquer entre leurs doigts !_

« Et bien, il semblerait que nous soyons de quatre à quarante. Maintenant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient en tête comme projet mais j'ai l'impression que ça risque d'être très gros … et sûrement très dangereux. Pas de quoi emmener Sanphinoa en balade. »

 _Grognement de la part de Warram à la petite pique de Qalanos. Pour autant, il ne chercha pas à relever tout ça, se demandant juste où elle était passée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir ? Patientant sur place, il poussa un second grognement au bout de quelques minutes, déclarant d'une voix irritée :_

« Je vais aller la rechercher. De toute façon, on ne part pas tout de suite, ce n'est pas comme si c'était réellement important, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu devrais te dépêcher quand même. On est jamais trop sûrs par rapport à tout ça, Waram. »

 _BAH ! De toute façon, il s'était dirigé vers la porte en les regardant, ne remarquant pas que celle-ci s'ouvrait en même temps. Il eut juste le temps de sentir une poitrine s'écraser contre son torse qu'un petit cri féminin se fit entendre._

« Hum … Sanphinoa ? C'est toi que je recherchais. Tu étais où ? »

« Euh … Ben, je demandais l'autorisation à Sygéréla de pouvoir venir avec vous. Elle m'a dit que cela était une mission vraiment dangereuse mais en même temps, je lui ait signalé que sans moi, vous n'auriez aucun soin. »

« Oui, c'est … euh … en fait, c'est ce que je comptais aller dire moi aussi. »

 _Il était assez perdu sur le coup. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sanphinoa lui prenne son idée. Maintenant, il allait faire comment ? Il cligna des yeux, remarquant que Sanphinoa ne quittait pas ses bras et qu'instinctivement, il avait posé ses mains sur son dos._

« Donc tant mieux non ? Elle m'a dit que de ce côté là, je n'avais pas à m'en faire mais … qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la voie comme une despote et qu'elle était d'accord. Pour autant, la mission que l'on va faire est TRES dangereuse. Ca risque de poser problème. »

« Ouais ouais ouais … Mouais ! Enfin bref, tu es de la partie, c'est bien ça ? »

 _Il devait la libérer mais alors qu'il retirait ses mains, c'est elle qui vint l'enlacer, toute souriante sous son masque, relevant son visage vers lui. Héhéhé ! Non, non … Il n'allait pas s'échapper comme ça ! Il en était hors de question !_

« Sanphinoa, tu penses pouvoir me libérer quand ? Que je vois si je peux prévenir les autres que je serais disponible. »

« Hum … Pas de tout le trajet ? Ca me semble être un bon compromis, tu ne crois pas ? Mais bref ! Tu es content quand même que je viens ? »

« Disons que je n'ai pas peur de me blesser mais pour les autres, c'est mieux et … AIE ! Oui, bon, tu n'es pas obligé de me pincer non plus, ça va de ce côté. »

 _L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avait gémit légèrement en sentant que Sanphinoa s'était amusée à lui pincer la hanche. Elle était folle ou quoi ? Elle s'amusait à lui faire mal ! GREUH ! Ca allait se faire payer ! Il ne savait pas comment mais elle allait très vite comprendre sa douleur, l'espèce de vilaine demoiselle ! Hors de question !_

« Tu verras quand nous serons seuls, toi et moi ... »

« Oh ? Tu veux me faire des choses, mais privées, Waram ? Tu sais que le dire à voix haute, les gens risquent de très mal interprêter ce que tu insinues ? »

 _GRUMPF ! C'était toujours ça avec elle ! Elle était si timide au départ mais maintenant, elle s'amusait à ses dépends, n'hésitant pas à le titiller sur des points qui pouvaient être futiles. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs retrouva les autres, déclarant :_

« Sanphinoa est avec nous. Du moins, avec tout le reste du groupe. J'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout à quoi s'attendre de mon côté et vous ? »

« J'ai questionné un peu autour de nous. Semblerait que ça va pas être joyeux … et que l'on va aller en territoire ennemi directement. »

 _Territoire ennemi ? Est-ce qu'il était en train d'insinuer qu'ils allaient faire mumuse avec l'antre de la Terre ? Rien que ça ? Un grand sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Waram avant qu'il ne frappe du poing contre sa paume, s'écriant :_

« Parfait ! C'est vraiment ce que j'attendais depuis le début ! S'ils veulent la bagarre, ils vont l'avoir … et ils seront pas déçus du voyage ! »

« Waram … s'il te plaît, heureusement que je suis là hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu risques de faire sinon. Je suis désolée tout le monde. Je vous promets que je ferais attention à lui. »

 _Et voilà que Sanphinoa s'inclinait poliment devant tous et toutes, passant son corps sous le bras de Waram, grand sourire aux lèvres. Et voilà ! Elle avait trouvé sa place et elle ne comptait pas la quitter pour la journée._

 _Waram évita de montrer une mine blasée par rapport à tout ça, se disant qu'il n'avait pas mérité une telle chose. Pour autant, il ne chercha pas à se libérer, comprenant parfaitement que ce geste était inutile._

« Bon … L'Antre de la Terre, c'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? On va devoir aller le éclater ? »

« Les éclater est un bien vilain mot. On va dire que l'Antre de la Terre a dépassé quelques bornes et qu'il est temps pour eux de devoir payer le prix de leurs méfaits. »

 _Voilà que Sygéréla regardait Waram et le reste des membres présents dans la pièce. Elle était en train d'être songeuse, ses yeux restant plantés sur Waram._

« Bon … Par contre, toi, j'aurai préféré que tu n'y ailles pas mais en même temps tu vas servir d'appât, tu t'en doutes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est bien là l'unique raison qui vous a poussé à me garder, non ? Je ne crois pas que j'ai le temps de faire l'effarouché de toute façon alors bon … Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'en soucier maintenant hein ? Bref ... »

« Tu te dévalorises tellement … Même si ça ne fait qu'une journée ... »

« Vous vous demandez pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reste avec moi ? Je me pose la question. »

« Et j'imagine que tu connais aussi la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Sourire mutin sous le masque de la part de Sygéréla. Sans même le voir directement, l'adolescent était mal à l'aise, poussant un petit soupir avant de détourner la tête. Hum … Vraiment … Nan ! C'était pas possible, loin de là !_

« Et si on passait plutôt aux choses sérieuses ? L'Antre de la Terre veut ma mort donc je vais aller me jeter dans la gueule du loup. »

« A peu de choses près … mais comme tu l'as si bien dit … cela ne te dérange pas le moins du monde d'être utilisé, Waram ? Pour l'heure, autant s'y préparer mentalement. »

« Ca sera plutôt à eux de s'y préparer mais … comment ça va se passer ? Y a du monde avec nous. J'ai limite l'impression que vous voulez déclarer la guerre à l'Antre de la Terre. Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous allez faire ? »

« Oh ? Est-ce tu es en train de t'inquiéter pour nous ? Ne t'en fait pas, ce sont tous des combattants expérimentés. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils affrontent l'Antre de la Terre donc il n'y pas de soucis de ce côté. En étant chevalier-pokémon, nous savons à quoi nous attendre donc … si certains doivent mourir à ce moment ... »

« Ouais bon, pas de beaux discours, je connais la chanson. Tant qu'ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter et geindre dès qu'ils auront un petit bobo. »

« Ce n'est pas leur genre … du moins, peut-être pas pour la grande majorité. Je ne peux pas parler à la place de tout le monde. »

 _Les bons comptes faisaient les bons amis. S'ils s'étaient compris tous les deux … mais par contre si elle pouvait éviter de balancer d'aussi grosses absurdités hein ? D'ailleurs, il y avait une petite chose qu'était perturbante encore._

« Où est-ce que nous nous rendons ? Comment est-ce que l'on va s'y rendre ? Par téléportation ou alors, on va y aller en avion ? »

« HAHAHAHA ! Tu verras sur le moment ! Vous verrez en temps et en heure ... » _dit Sygéréla, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire voire de rire, rapidement rejointe par les autres. Quoi ? Il avait dit une connerie, c'est ça ?_

« J'aime pas être pris pour le dindon de la farce, je tiens à vous prévenir. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas … Mais on va dire que pour dans quelques heures, c'est le temps de vous préparer. Sanphinoa ? Tu es au courant. Je préfère que tu laisses la surprise à Waram. Cela lui fera des pieds pour la peine. »

 _Silence gêné de la part de Sanphinoa. Ah … OK ! Comme d'habitude, on se foutait de sa gueule ! RAAAAAAAAH ! Des fois, il en avait vraiment marre ! Mais au moins, ils allaient se bastonner, comme quoi, suffisait juste d'être patient même … s'il restait en colère._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Un long chemin

**Huitième signe : L'Existence de l'Orbe**

 **Chapitre 14 : Un long chemin**

« … … … Dites, c'est quoi cette parodie de colonie de vacances ? »

 _Il posait sérieusement la question en regardant tout simplement droit devant lui. Il trouvait cela très peu amusant mais en même temps, il avait l'impression que l'on se moquait ouvertement de lui. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Car ce qui se trouvait devant lui, ce n'était pas un avion … mais un bus. Et il n'était pas seul !_

« Nous sommes en Angleterre, non ? Du moins, au Royaume-Uni, vous voulez que l'on voyage là-dedans ? Ce n'est pas si loin que ça notre destination ? »

« Oh c'est plutôt le contraire, hahaha ! C'est loin, très loin … mais en même temps, cela ne devrait pas trop te déranger, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es au courant qu'il est possible de rejoindre le reste de l'Europe en bus, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _C'était un membre de Rédemption et Destinée qui lui adressait la parole. De ce qu'il ressentait en lui, il s'agissait visiblement de l'un des chefs du groupe qui allait partir avec eux. Mouais … Il se foutait de sa gueule ? Pourtant, avant même qu'il ne parle, Sanphinoa l'arrêta, lui chuchotant dans l'oreille :_

« Il ne plaisante pas, Waram. C'est vrai que … tu ne le sais pas forcément mais oui … On peut traverser sous la mer … Tu n'étais pas au courant ? »

« Comment est-ce que je pouvais l'être ? Je ne suis même pas certain que tu ne me racontes pas de bobard ou autres … hein ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais, Waram ? Dis-le moi ... »

 _Hum … En parlant comme ça, il avait presque l'impression d'être le fautif. Il n'allait pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier hein ? Mais bon … En même temps, il n'était pas complètement stupide non plus … Du moins, pas autant qu'elle voudrait le croire !_

« Ah … Enfin bon, pourquoi que l'on doit prendre un bus ? »

« Visiblement, cela nous permettra d'être discrets. Il faut dire que les avions sont bien suivis et que l'Antre de la Terre a des moyens très nombreux pour obtenir ce qu'ils désirent. Ils ne penseront pas à nous voir débarqués par bus. »

 _AH ! Qalanos qui se mêlait de la conversation. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas enfilé son armure-pokémon. Les autres non plus. Oh, elles étaient là et il voyait bien l'insecte géant métallisé qui vibrait à côté de Qalanos. C'est rare … qu'il le voie, non ? Mouais ! Enfin bon, à l'écouter, ça donnait l'impression que …_

« Dites, ce voyage va durer combien de temps ? » _questionna Waram, subitement inquiet. C'est en voyant le sourire de Qalanos, loin d'être sympathique qu'il déglutit._

« De ce que j'ai compris, nous en avons pour un bon mois voire deux ... »

« QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOI ?! »

 _Il venait tout simplement d'hurler, les discussions autour d'eux s'arrêtant subitement alors que tous se tournaient vers lui, Waram continuant de crier :_

« Un mois ou deux ?! C'est une putain de blague ou quoi ?! On va faire le tour du monde ou quoi ?! Dans un bus ?! Avec vous ?! Et des types que je connais pas ?! »

« Et oui … Mais tu ferais bien de te calmer, Waram. » _dit Xalex, croisant les bras alors que l'armure-pokémon du Nidorina poussa un petit soupir, la tête tournée vers le sol._

« C'est l'occasion de se faire de nouveaux amis, Waram. Fais un grand sourire ! » _s'exclama Raon tout en rigolant, reprit par Istiti. Le regard furieux que lui lança l'adolescent ne l'arrêta pas pour autant dans ses paroles alors qu'il s'éloignait pour aller discuter avec les autres._

« N'importe quoi … Un mois … Voire deux, qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ça ? C'est une blague … ça ne sert à rien du tout. C'est n'importe quoi. »

 _Il en avait déjà marre. Il n'avait plus autant envie de partir. En fait, c'est ça. Il allait se barrer d'ici et laisser tout le reste en plan. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir et que ça règle ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Il faisait déjà demi-tour sur lui-même mais Sanphinoa était devant lui. Il recommença le mouvement et elle était encore là …_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, je peux savoir ? »

« Ca se voit pourtant très bien, Sanphinoa, non ? Je prends mes clics et mes claques et je me barre de là. C'est facile à deviner. Je vais pas pouvoir supporter un voyage comme ça. »

« Tu n'as même pas essayé, comment pourrais-tu connaître si cela ne te plait pas ? »

… … … _C'était comme ça et pas autrement. Il chercha à se débarrasser de la main de Sanphinoa mais voilà que deux puissantes pattes le soulevèrent en même temps qu'un grognement ne se fasse entendre. TIMBER ?!_

« Lâches-moi maintenant, foutu ours ou je vais vraiment m'énerver ! »

« Vas-y Timber, grimpes dans le bus et tu l'attaches ! Vas-y maintenant ! »

« Sarine ! Traîtresse ! Je te le ferais payer ! Comme tous les autres ! Je ne veux pas aller dans ce bus pourri avec des types aussi pourris les uns que les autres ! »

« Je sens que ce voyage va être vraiment déplaisant. » _murmura l'un des membres de Rédemption et Destinée, rapidement rejoint par un autre :_

« Autant les autres, ils ont l'air bien calmes et ils semblent plutôt respectables, autant lui ... »

 _Sanphinoa baissa la tête, rejointe par Xalex tandis que Qalanos prit une profonde respiration. Vraiment … C'était toujours lui le problème dans le groupe. Après son retour du Tibet, on pouvait penser que cela s'était amélioré mais avec l'incident à l'école, c'était fichu._

« Vous voulez que j'aille lui parler ? » _demanda Qalanos après quelques secondes._

« Tu risques de ne faire qu'empirer les choses, Qalanos, tu es pourtant au courant non ? »

« Mouais … Mais en même temps, il nous met dans une situation pas possible. Il est pas possible qu'il arrête de se comporter comme un sale gamin pour une semaine ? C'est pourtant pas si compliqué, non ? Sanphinoa, tu le gâtes beaucoup trop ! »

« Vous donnez … vous donnez l'impression que c'est moi qui suis responsable de son comportement mais je vous promets que je n'ai rien fait du tout à son sujet. »

« C'est pas ça le souci ! C'est juste qu'il suffit que tu ailles le voir et il se calme mais en même temps, tu ne lui refuses rien. Tu pourrais arrêter de jouer avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes ? Et lui dire clairement que s'il ne se calme pas, tu te barres ? »

« Me barrer ? Mais je ne veux pas laisser Waram tout seul ! Il en est hors de question ! »

« Tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire par là … Tu n'as qu'à faire des menaces. On verra bien s'il t'écoutera ou non. Ce n'est plus comme avant. Ah … C'est pas à moi de gérer les problèmes entre vous deux … sauf quand ça influence tout le groupe. »

« Je … Je vais voir quoi faire. Il me complique … vraiment la vie. »

« Et ouais, Sanphinoa. » _s'exclama l'armure-pokemon du Barpau, sautillant dans ses bras._ « Tu choisis vraiment très mal tes connaissances ! On te l'a jamais dit ? Ben aujourd'hui, c'est maintenant fait ! Ne me remercies pas ! »

« Disons que je vais … voir pour arranger ça, c'est tout. Je vais trouver une solution. Je … crois que je suis vraiment fatiguée. Je vais juste aller dans le bus à mon tour. »

 _Et sans même chercher à discuter plus longtemps avec le reste du groupe, elle grimpa à son tour dans le bus, venant prendre position parmi les premiers rangs, bien loin de Waram qui était à moitié écrasé par Timber qui l'empêchait de se relever de son siège au fond._

« Sanphinoa ? C'est toi ? J'ai entendu tes soupirs ! Viens m'aider ! Il y a cet enfoiré de gros ours sur mon corps, il pèse son poids ! Je ne peux pas respirer ! »

« Waram … Et si tu essayais de te débrouiller seul pour une fois, non ? »

 _Que quoi ? Il demandait pas de l'aide .. mais Timber l'écouterait, elle ! Il le savait parfaitement ! Elle pouvait bien faire ça pour lui non ? Visiblement, c'était plus non que oui … vu qu'elle prit place, se recroquevillant sur son siège alors que Timber poussait un grognement pour signaler qu'il était fatigué lui aussi._

« Quoi ? HEY ! Ne t'avise même pas de dormir sur moi, compri, Timber ?! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?! TIMBER ! JE TE PARLE ! »

« Graaaaaaaaah ! » _poussa Timber comme grognement avant de fermer les yeux, ayant bien pris la place sur tous les sièges à part le sien … et encore, ça, c'était vite dit._

 _Il était coincé … pour ne pas changer ! Il était coincé, il allait en baver. Il voulait juste comprendre comment il en était arrivé à cette situation mais visiblement, on n'allait pas lui laisser la possibilité de décider. Il ferma les yeux, soupirant longuement._

« Bon gros sac, maintenant tu bouges ? »

 _Il avait un peu trop attendu à ce que Timber quitte ses jambes et lorsque ce fût le cas, il chercha à se redresser … avant de s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol du bus entre les fauteuils. Bordeeeeeeeeeeeeel ! Il sentait plus ses jambes !_

« Quelle blague ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! »

« Hmmm … Waram ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais au sol ? » _dit Sanphinoa, ayant fini par se réveiller avant de se rapprocher de lui, Karry dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait toujours personne dans les bus ? Ils n'étaient pas partis en fin de compte ?_

« Avec Timber sur mes genoux, mes muscles sont complètement morts ! Je dois faire quoi maintenant ? Je peux à peine bouger mes muscles ! Je suis foutu ! »

« Waram … Dis, comme nous sommes seuls, est-ce que je peux te parler en tête à tête ? »

 _Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, finissant par l'aider à se relever. Elle l'installa sur un fauteuil, éloigné de celui où lui et Timber s'étaient reposés. Oui, avec l'odeur, autant dire qu'elle préférait l'éloigner un peu, quand même._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Sanphinoa, je t'écoute ? »

« Tu peux … Est-ce que tu peux … euh … Je sais pas comment je dois dire ça sans que tu te vexes réellement, Waram. C'est un peu difficile, tu sais ? »

« Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'aime pas que l'on tourne autour du pot. Je n'aime pas le mensonge et tout le reste. J'aime pas quand on fait trop tarder alors et ... »

« Tu peux arrêter d'être con, Waram ? » _dit-elle en le coupant. L'adolescent s'immobilisa dans ses propos, bouche grande ouverte._

« Attends, je suis pas certain d'avoir très bien compris ce que tu viens de dire par là. »

« Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de faire le con, Waram, c'est tout. Je pourrais le répéter autant de fois qu'il le faudra mais … s'il te plaît, arrêtes. »

 _Entre le s'il te plaît, le fait qu'elle l'insulte de connard, le fait qu'elle tremble, le fait qu'il voit quelques larmes qui coulent du masque, ça fait beaucoup en une fois. Il a envie de s'énerver et s'emporter, mais … il n'y arrive pas ?_

« J'imagine que tu as une explication, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu me traites de connard alors que sur le coup, je ne t'ai rien fait ? »

« Car ce n'est pas à moi que tu fais du mal … mais à tout le monde. »

« A tout le monde ? Si tu parles de mes relations avec les autres, je m'en fous et ... »

« STOP WARAM ! STOP ! S'il te plaît ! Tu es un vrai connard ! »

 _Encore ce terme ? Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il perdait de son intensité à chaque fois qu'elle l'utilisait ? Il n'en était pas vraiment certain. Pour autant, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs restait calme et stoïque._

« Bon … Qu'est-ce que les autres ont en rapport avec toi et moi ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucies de l'image que tu véhicules aux autres ? Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ... »

« WARAM ! STOP ! C'EN EST ASSEZ ! » _hurla t-elle avant de le plaquer contre son siège, le bus tremblant sur le coup. Hey … HEY ! Elle utilisait la violence ou quoi ?_

« Tu viens de me faire … mal … mais du genre, vraiment mal, Sanphinoa, tu as une explication à ça ? Ou alors, vas falloir que ... j'utilise la force ? »

« Et si tu utilises la force, qu'est-ce que ça va changer réellement, Waram ? Tu peux me le dire ? Expliques-moi alors ce que ça va changer ! Je veux savoir moi, je veux que tu me répondes ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé d'être agressif envers tout le monde ? Même envers Xalex, Qalanos, Raon ! Tu dis JAMAIS une chose gentille envers eux alors que ça fait depuis longtemps qu'ils sont avec nous ! Pourquoi ? »

« Car ils le méritent et … AIE ! MAIS ARRÊTES ! SANPHINOA ! »

 _Elle était en train de le secouer et elle y mettait vraiment de la force. Tout le bus était en train de trembler sous la puissance des secousses causées par Sanphinoa qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter dans ses attaques. HEY ! Ca faisait vraiment mal là !_

« Non ! Je veux pas arrêter ! Si j'arrête, tu vas continuer, encore et encore ! Je veux que ça cesse ! Car tu es en train de tout détruire ! Ta relation avec les autres mais aussi avec la mienne … car tu ne fais aucun effort. »

« Des efforts ? Pff ! Mais avec qui ? Pourquoi j'en ferai ? Je ne connais pas ces types. Ces types ne me connaissent pas. Ils m'utilisent clairement car ils savent que je suis pourchassé par l'Antre de la Terre. Tu crois que Qalanos, Raon et Xalex ne seraient pas mieux sans moi ? C'est ce qu'ils se disent tous. Il n'y a bien qu'avec toi que j'ai un semblant d'importance … mais si vraiment, ma relation avec toi te dérange tant, on peut arrêter ça tout de suite ... »

 _Il chercha à se mouvoir mais se retrouva tout simplement paralysé. Sans même pouvoir ne serait-ce que faire un seul mouvement, il était tout simplement … incapable de bouger. Elle avait vraiment usé de toute sa force sur lui._

« Ne … te fait … pas passer pour un martyr, Waram. Je t'ai… adore ! Je t'adore énormément ! Tu en as tant fait pour moi ! Moi, je ne suis qu'une femme-chevalier du Barpau, l'une des plus faibles femmes-chevaliers qui existent dans le monde. Pour autant, tu t'es préoccupé de moi pendant tout ce temps, ces mois passés ensemble. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire ça ? »

« Pour les autres ? Et tu me mets trop en valeur, ça ne va pas. Je suis pas comme ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne te mets pas en valeur, je dis simplement la vérité ! C'est pourtant pas si compliqué que ça, non ? »

« Waram … Est-ce que tu veux que je partes réellement ? Je n'aime … Je n'aime pas menacer mais … j'ai l'impression que tu ne prends pas au sérieux ce que je dis et c'est vraiment très embêtant et irritant donc … je crois qu'il faut que je fasses ça. »

 _Elle avait enfin décidé de se relever. PFIOU ! Pas qu'elle était lourde mais elle exagérait pas mal sur le coup hein ? Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait souffler, il n'allait pas se priver de lui affliger une correction pour qu'elle comprenne son … hein ? Pourquoi elle s'éloignait dans le bus ? Sans même se retourner, elle reprit :_

« Je vais aller dans un autre bus. J'en ait assez. Tant que tu ne seras pas plus agréable et amical avec les autres, c'est mieux que je ne viennes plus, Waram. »

« Des excuses, toujours des excuses, encore des excuses. Tu reviendras, j'en suis certain ! »

« Ne te crois pas plus important que tu ne l'es … sauf peut-être à mes yeux, c'est vrai. »

 _Et voilà. Elle était partie, sans même demander son reste, le laissant seul avec ses penées alors qu'il clignait des yeux. AH ! Elle racontait n'importe quoi de toute façon ! Il n'était pas stupide, il n'allait pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier. GRUMPF ! Et pour la peine, il n'allait pas s'en préoccuper non plus …_

 _Il était bientôt l'heure de partir. Il n'avait pas quitté sa place dans le bus, les bras croisé. Sanphinoa allait venir, n'est-ce pas ? C'était toujours ainsi et pas autrement. Raon et les autres d'ailleurs. Voilà que les premiers membres de Rédemption et Destinées montaient dans le bus. Personne ne venait dans le fond, bien entendu._

 _Ils savaient très bien que ces places étaient déjà prises. Ils ne pouvaient pas espérer les obtenir, de toute façon, il s'en serait mêlé et … Hum ? Le bus était en train de démarrer n'est-ce pas ? Et les autres ? Où étaient les autres ? Un regard par la fenêtre sur la gauche et il remarqua Sarine. Qu'est-ce que son armure-pokémon faisait là-bas ?_

 _Et y avait tous les autres ? C'était une blague, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous là bas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était seul dans ce bus avec que des inconnus ? Et bien entendu, aucun ne cherchait à discuter avec lui. Ah ouais … Il voyait le genre. Ils avaient envie de le punir ? Et bien qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Pour illustrer ses sentiments sur le moment, voilà qu'il fit tout simplement un doigt d'honneur._

« Allez vous faire foutre, bande d'enfoirés. Je vous apprendrais à vous moquer de moi comme ça, vous allez très vite comprendre que je suis pas là pour plaisanter. »

 _Saletés, saletés, saletés. Il observa leurs réactions mais l'autre bus avait pris de l'avance, il n'y avait maintenant plus rien à ses côtés. Putain … Quelles enflures. Il en avait déjà marre ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les autres étaient de parfaits imbéciles ! Puisqu'ils voulaient jouer à ça ? Ils allaient être deux voire plusieurs pour ça ! Ah … Ils voulaient qu'il change ? Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas eux ? Et toute façon, Sanphinoa allait revenir, comme d'habitude. Vivement que ce foutu voyage en bus se termine._


	15. Chapitre 15 : AeElC

**Chapitre 15 : Autant en emporte la colère**

« Bon, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement. Ensuite, on pourra manger un morceau. »

 _Hum ? Il n'était pas motivé à manger un bout. Pour autant, il vint descendre du bus à son tour, ne jetant même pas un regard à Sanphinoa et les autres. Il valait mieux que les autres ne s'approchent pas de lui car il allait vraiment et salement les cogner, ces enfoirés !_

« Je vais devoir exploser qui ? On y va avec les armures-pokémon ou non ? »

 _L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était d'une humeur de chien, n'ayant aucun souci à bien le montrer. Et c'est pour cela qu'il était là, les bras croisés, attendant à ce que l'on lui réponde. Rien ne se fit entendre, du moins pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un soupir ne se fasse entendre, Waram émettant un grognement._

« Je crois reconnaître cette voix, n'est-ce pas ? C'est donc toi ? »

 _C'était bien lui ! Ce fameux gros sac qui était du genre à avoir une armure-pokemon de glace ? Et il voulait quoi ? Du pain ? Il voulait se battre ? Tant mieux ! Un adversaire comme lui, c'était parfait ! Il s'exclama à nouveau :_

« Bon, viens te battre, le gros. J'ai une revanche à te faire subir et vu qu'il y a pas d'armure-pokémon, tu ne risques pas de pouvoir utiliser ta neige n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah … J'ai bien mieux à faire, je t'avoue. Je vais préparer l'un des repas. Tu t'amuseras avec les autres ou avec tes amis. »

 _Oh ? Il était en train de le provoquer là ? Une aura noire et violette se forma autour de Waram, comme si ce dernier était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Sanphinoa allait l'arrêter comme à son habitude et voilà. Mais son poing avait atteint sa cible sauf que celle-ci s'était protégée par une plaque de glace juste devant le visage._

« Vraiment … Il faut refroidir tes ardeurs … définitivement ? On n'agresse pas ses compagnons de route sauf si on sait à quoi s'attendre en agissant de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est à cause de types comme vous que tout dégénère ! »

« Hum ? Ne serais-tu pas en train de confondre nos positions ? Qui est cette personne qui n'hésite pas à agresser les autres dès que c'est possible même quand ses compagnons ne se montrent pas belliqueux à son encontre ? »

 _Il pouvait toujours parler, il en avait rien à faire ! Sanphinoa allait s'interposer, Sanphinoa allait l'arrêter et … rien du tout. Rien de tout cela n'arriva alors qu'il n'avait même pas chercher à porter un autre coup. Aucun cri féminin, aucune présence qui se rapprochait de lui. Rien de tout ça. L'homme obèse le fixa pendant quelques instants, finissant par dire :_

« Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ce qui cloche chez toi … Tu as sûrement eut une enfance terrible pour en arriver à ce stade. Bon, vous autres, entraînez nous mais pas de zèle, je vous prie. Je n'ai pas envie que ça dégénère plus qu'il n'en faut ! Et faites quand même attention à ne pas trop vous blesser … même si on a une longue route ! »

 _Bordel, c'est pas pareil si Sanphinoa ne cherche pas à l'arrêter. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs émet un grognement de mécontentement avant de chercher un endroit où s'installer. Ca ne sert à rien de se battre dans de telles conditions._

« Font tous chier … savent rien de ce qui se passe, rien du tout. »

 _Et c'est lui qui paye les pots cassés pour pas changer ! C'est toujours comme ça, c'est n'importe quoi. Il ne devrait pas avoir à subir de telles choses. Et où est Sanphinoa ? Et Sarine ? AH ! Elle est en train de s'entraîner avec les autres membres du groupe. D'ailleurs, y a quelques jeunes adultes qui leur proposent de participer._

 _Et ils acceptent ! En fait, il remarque que ces gaillards tournent autour de Xalex et Sanphinoa ! Bah ! Y a aussi quelques femmes-chevaliers qui s'approchent de Raon et Qalano. D'ailleurs, les deux là savent pas où se placer ! BAH ! Deux parfaits idiots de toute façon !_

« Ridicule, ridicule, ridicule, c'est ridicule, c'est ridicule. »

 _Sarine est là pour veiller sur ce petit groupe alors que les armures-pokémon font de même de leur côté. Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce … grrr … GRRR ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça l'énerve ces conneries mais qu'est-ce que ça l'énerve … Il a tellement envie de claquer tous ses types !_

 _Et Sanphinoa qui se laisse amadouer ! Elle combat mais on voit parfaitement que les autres n'y vont pas à fond. L'un d'entre eux l'a fait tomber dans ses bras. Oh putain … Il va aller se lever et aller l'exploser ce type. Il est pas con, il a parfaitement compris ce que ça veut dire !_

 _Il va tout simplement lui éclater la face et lui limer la roche avec ses dents et … Sanphinoa vient de le claquer, pas fortement mais quand même de quoi faire mal non ? Et surtout, il l'entend s'exclamer d'une voix tremblante :_

« Pardonnez-moi mais … vous n'aviez pas à faire ça ! Ce n'est qu'un entraînement et je sais parfaitement que vous avez fait exprès que je tombe sur vous ! »

« Oh ! C'est un peu mesquin de votre part de dire cela alors que vous êtes celle qui est tombée sur moi. Je n'ai fait que vous rattraper pour éviter que vous vous fassiez mal. »

« Peut-être … Mais je ne pense pas avoir envie de continuer à m'entraîner pour aujourd'hui. »

« Que diriez-vous alors de manger avec nous ? Que je sache, vous venez à peine d'arriver dans l'organisation, non ? Vos compagnons peuvent venir aussi. Nous pourrons alors faire plus ample connaissance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire plus ample connaissance … sauf si Xalex et les autres viennent avec. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Hum … Pourquoi pas ? » _vint dire l'adolescente masquée avant de soupirer en voyant l'air ravi des chevaliers-pokémon en face d'elles. Ils devaient à peine avoir trois ou quatre ans de plus qu'eux … et encore, Sanphinoa était proche de l'âge adulte, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Mais vous aussi hein ? Raon ? Qalanos ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Timber ? »

 _Pour seule réponse, l'ours poussa un grognement avant de s'en aller à quatre pattes, retournant non-loin de Waram, celui-ci le repoussant. En réponse à ça, Timber poussa un seconde grognement, finissant par lui donner un coup de patte._

« Ah ouais ? Vraiment ? T'as envie de me provoquer alors que je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ces conneries ? Tu vas voir, toi ! »

 _Ours ou pas, il n'allait pas se retenir ! Voilà que l'ours se mit sur deux pattes, prenant position … comme pour se battre. Même si cela pouvait être surprenant, Waram n'en était pas plus étonné que ça. Il savait très bien à quel point Timber était costaud même pour un chevalier-pokémon d'argent. Il connaissait sa force !_

« Je vais pas retenir mes coups pour toi, Timber. Ce soir, ça va être steak d'ours. »

 _Et surtout, il avait besoin de se défouler alors ce gros tas de graisse qui se trouvait devant lui allait être parfait pour se déchaîner. Ah … Ah … AH ! OUI! TIENS ! DANS LA TRUFFE ! Il avait sauté, plaçant son genou dans le museau de l'ours ! Aucune retenue !_

« Hey, ils y vont vraiment tous les deux ! L'ours se retient pas non plus. On devrait peut-être les arrêter, non ? Ca serait pas mieux ? »

« Tu crois que j'ai envie de me mêler de ça ? Pour te dire, la cheffe a autorisé à ce que l'ours participe à l'expédition. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce gamin est visiblement un chevalier-pokémon d'argent, comme certains d'entre nous. Ca veut dire qu'il est pas banal … et pourtant j'ai pas l'impression qu'il prenne de l'avance sur l'ours. »

« Ouais, j'ai remarqué ça moi aussi. On est sensé faire quoi dans de tels moments ? »

« Juste regarder et attendre que ça se finisse. Visiblement, le repas va être bientôt prêt. Ca nou fera un spectacle pendant ce dernier. »

 _Et il était vrai … que Waram ne sembla pas vouloir s'arrêter. Cinq minutes, puis quinze, puis une demie-heure et cela n'avait pas vraiment suffit à stopper la fureur de l'adolescent. Le pire était peut-être le fait que l'ours n'avait aucun mal à tenir la cadence … et ses coups de griffe blessaient visiblement Waram._

« Ben alors, tu commences à t'essouffler ? T'as la respiration assez lourde hein ? »

« GRAAAAAAAAAH ! Greuh graaaaaah ! »

 _Pour toute réponse, l'ours avait décidé de se ruer sur l'adolescent, le percutant de plein fouet. L'adolescent en eut presque le souffle coupé, toussotant tout en prenant appui sur ses pieds. N… N … NON ! Il n'allait pas fléchir ! Il allait montrer aux autres qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux ! En plus, ils étaient en train de manger les autres !_

« Tu verras … Si tu es encore vivant après ce combat, on ira bouffer de notre côté. On a pas besoin de ce que les autres préparent ! On est indépendants hein ?! »

« GRAAAAAAAAH ! GREUH ! GRAH ! » _hurla l'ours, finissant … par rouler ?_

 _Il … avait pas prévu ça ! L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs roula au sol en arrière, visiblement sous le choc de ce que venait de faire Timber. En secouant la tête vivement, il chercha à se relever mais ses jambes étaient en train de trembler._

« Je suis pas encore hors course, compris ?! TIMBER ! Je t'attends ! »

 _L'ours lui répondit qu'il en était de même, nouveau grognement … avant de soulever un rocher qui devait bien faire deux à trois fois la taille d'un humain. Waram eut un petit sourire, mais pas du genre où il se moquait d'autrui. Plutôt un sourire inquiet, le forçant à rire faiblement avant de dire d'une voix légèrement perturbée :_

« Euh … Vraiment … Toi … Si t'es un ours normal, je veux pas … savoir ce que sont les autres, Timber. Tu devrais reposer ce rocher doucement là où il était et ... »

« GRAAAAAAAAAAH ! » _hurla l'ours avant de le projeter en direction de Waram, celui-ci se retrouvant obligé de sauter sur le côté. Mais au moment de l'impact avec le sol, le rocher se brisa, éparpillant des morceaux partout, certains se logeant dans le corps de Waram._

« GNNN ! Ca fait un peu mal mais cette fois, tu l'as fait ! JE ME CHARGE DE TOI ! »

 _Puisqu'il voulait y aller jusqu'au sang, il allait … euh … Hey … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il titubait ? Il posa une main sur son crâne, remarquant qu'un morceau de pierre venait de s'y planter … pas profondément mais quand même, il n'y avait pas de …_

« Hey … J'ai la tête qui tourne, je sais pas pourquoi ? »

 _Puis plus rien . Sa vue s'était brouillée avant qu'il ne finisse par tomber au sol, inanimé. Rapidement, Timber s'était rapproché de lui, le soulevant avant de le ramener auprès de Sanphinoa qui avait déjà fait tomber son assiette au sol pour courir en direction de Waram._

« Waram ! Waram ! Non … Non … Bon sang mais quel … quel imbécile ! Il a fait du zèle, pour pas changer ! C'est juste un idiot ! »

« Hmm .. Elle aura tenu combien de temps ? Quelques heures non ? » _dit Karry à Sarine, celle-ci évitant de montrer deux visages inquiets avec ses têtes._

« Je t'avoue que c'est la dernière de mes préoccupations. Waram ne changera pas facilement, comme beaucoup de personnes. Son caractère insupportable est sa façon de se défendre, de se protéger d'autrui … mais cela n'est pas suffisant. »

« Ah ben, si c'est un imbécile de première, on ne peut rien y faire hein ? C'est lui-même qui se fourre dans une telle situation à chaque fois. S'il perd ses rares amis voire même Sanphinoa, il peut en vouloir qu'à lui même. »

« Je le sais aussi bien que toi, Karry. Bon, je vais voir son état … Quand je regarde Timber qui a l'air de s'en vouloir à mort, je me dis que je serais un monstre de ne pas me préoccuper de lui alors que même un animal a plus d'empathie pour Waram que pour nous. »

« Bah … Qui se ressemble s'assemble. Toute façon, Raon et les autres sont aussi là-bas. »

 _Qui se ressemble s'assemble … … … Elle n'avait pas tort, loin de là. Si elle savait à quel point Waram était comme un animal sauvage, presque indomptable … peut-être que les gens seraient plus compréhensifs à ce sujet ?_

« Il faut que j'aille le soigner. Je vais appliquer les premiers soins, retirer ces pierres … et il faut aussi lui préparer un repas chaud, je vais m'en occuper. »

 _HOP ! Sans même laisser à quiconque, même des personnes plus spécialisées, la possibilité de s'occuper de Waram, Sanphinoa avait déjà soulevé le corps inanimé de Waram avant de l'emmener dans le bus qu'elle avait pris avec les autres._

« J'imagine que ça ne dérange personne, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fini de manger. Pardonnez-moi. »

« Ah … On a vraiment aucune chance hein ? Je vois pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. »

« C'est plus un animal ou une sale bête qu'autre chose. A croire qu'elle préfère les animaux à un garçon normalement constitué. »

« Dites vous deux, on peut avoir une discussion un peu plus loin ? » _murmura la voix de Qalanos, s'étant rapproché des jeunes gens de Rédemption et Destinée._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois personnes étaient parties au loin … et deux minutes après, Qalanos était revenu tout seul, se frottant les mains en poussant un léger soupir._

« Voilà, une bonne chose qui est faite. Maintenant, on va pouvoir passer à des choses bien plus sérieuses. Hum ? Quoi ? Les seuls qui peuvent insulter Waram, ce sont les personnes qui doivent le supporter tous les jours. »

 _Et pour l'heure, y en avait une qui devait avoir souvent les nerfs à vif à cause de Waram, c'est pourquoi il ne s'en mêlait pas plus. Sanphinoa était au chevet de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, extirpant les morceaux de pierre un par un._

« Ne t'en fait pas, Timber, tu ne pouvais pas … vraiment savoir. Vous êtes deux brutes épaisses qui sont incapables de jauger votre force. »

« Graaaaaaaaaa ! » _vint dire l'ours tout en se plaignant ou presque, se cachant les yeux avec ses pattes, Sanphinoa souriant tristement._

« Mais … c'est comme ça et pas autrement. J'aimerai … être capable de faire changer Waram mais je ne sais pas si j'en ait vraiment la force. »

« GRAAAAAAAAAA ! GREUH ! GRAAAAAAA ! » _continua de répondre Timber, comme pour chercher à rassurer Sanphinoa, celle-ci finissant par retirer son masque devant l'ours._

« Tu crois … vraiment que je pourrais lui plaire ainsi, Timber ? »

 _Pour toute « parole », l'ours se rapprocha d'elle, venant frotter son museau endolori contre sa joue, Sanphinoa rigolant doucement en disant que la truffe de Timber était froide. Elle sentit sa langue lécher doucement sa joue comme pour chercher à la rassurer._

« Hmm … Bon … Je voulais lui donner une leçon, le forcer à changer. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Timber ? Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il agit très mal ? »

 _Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Lorsqu'elle le voyait ainsi, elle avait juste envie de serrer l'adolescent dans ses bras, le garder contre elle et de ne jamais le lâcher. Elle le voyait … Ah … Elle avait retiré bien entendu le caillou planté dans son crâne. Heureusement, ce n'était pas très profond mais en même temps, avec la fatigue et le reste, cela avait été suffisant pour épuiser complètement Waram._

« Ah … Avec ça, tu devrais aller mieux … et tu devrais aussi manger un bout. »

 _Elle ne portait pas son masque en ce moment même … et cela lui semblait naturel en la présence de Waram. Elle voulait être naturelle à ses côtés. Avec douceur, même s'il était encore évanoui, voilà que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs acceptait, bouche entrouverte, la nourriture qu'elle lui offrait. Vu qu'il s'agissait d'une soupe pour réchauffer leurs corps, c'était plus aisé et il suffisait juste de boire._

« Voilà Waram … Fais un petit effort encore un peu et ça sera parfait, j'en suis certaine. »

 _Elle était juste ravie et enjouée à l'idée de le regarder. Il était si proche d'elle … Elle avait juste envie … de … Ah … Les lèvres de Waram. C'était celles qui s'étaient posées sur ses joues, sans qu'il n'y ait le masque. Elle savait qu'il avait tenu parole jusqu'au bout._

« Waram … Waram … Waram … WARAM ! »

 _L'ours poussa un grognement de surprise alors qu'elle avait déposé l'assiette et son contenu pour se loger contre le chevalier-pokémon du Diamat. Sans aucune once de décence, elle frottait son visage contre celui de Waram. Sans aucune pudeur, elle se collait à lui et se frottait un peu, comme pour imprégner l'adolescent de son odeur. Et elle n'avait aucune hésitation à embrasser ses joues et son front._

« Restons ainsi … que tu saches que j'ai été là … pour toi … même si ce n'est pas ce que je devais faire pour que tu apprennes de tes erreurs. »

 _Ah … Et pourtant, elle était là, encore et encore. Elle ne se privait pas. Cette position, à califourchon sur Waram alors qu'il était blessé, sans son masque … Et Timber qui leur tournait le dos pour leur lancer de l'intimité._

 _Lorsqu'elle sentait les mouvement de Waram alors … elle se décidait enfin à se mouvoir et à quitter son corps. Elle avait remis son masque sur le visage et avait décidé de laisser Timber servir de couverture chaude, poilue et puante à Waram._

« Timber … Si tu y arrives, expliques-lui que si toi, tu as été accepté parmi les humains, rien n'empêche Waram de faire de même de son côté. »

 _Il faut juste … des efforts … et un véritable envie. Un jour, Waram allait parfaitement s'adapter aux autres. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps … elle en était certaine. Ce jour-là, elle l'accueillera, les bras ouverts … et … et … Ah. Le reste était juste pour elle, logé dans son imagination fertile de future jeune femme. Une imagination qui débordait dernièrement._


	16. Chapitre 16 : En direction de l'est

**Chapitre 16 : En direction de l'est**

« Grumpf. » _fut l'unique message qu'il avait en tête alors qu'il regardait les quelques bandages et autres. Il avait passé une sacrée nuit et les autres avaient toujours dormi dans l'autre bus. Ainsi, il était resté seul, pour ne pas changer, dans son coin, sans même pouvoir dire quelque chose ou faire quoi que ce soit. Bon, pas que ça l'embêtait hein ? Pas du tout même ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux mais …_

 _… … … Pourquoi est-ce qu'en regardant Sanphinoa, il se sentait un peu perturbé ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui de réagir comme une jouvencelle, non ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? En fait, il avait même un petit poids sur le coeur. Il était pas certain d'avoir tout saisi mais bon … hum … Sanphinoa ?_

« Graaaaaaaa ! » _s'exprima l'ours bleu du Tibet à ses côtés alors qu'il se tournait vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Qu'elle veillait toujours sur lui ?_

« Tu devrais éviter de raconter n'importe quoi. Elle me fait autant la gueule que les autres donc à partir de là, j'ai vraiment pas à m'en faire hein ? »

 _Mouais … Pourquoi alors est-ce qu'il s'en fait ? Et puis, cette farce de lui faire la gueule va durer combien de temps ? Les autres ne l'interrogent pas, ils ne lui posent pas de questions, etc … Bref, il n'est pas trop certain de la situation et il ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Il a juste envie … envie de quoi d'ailleurs ? De quoi est-ce qu'il a envie ?_

 _Autant que Raon et les autres lui fassent la tronche, il s'en fiche carrément mais … Sanphinoa ? Il ne sait plus trop comment penser, ce qu'il doit penser. Pfff … Et Timber lui qui grogne dessus pour dire d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile. Il va pas s'y mettre aussi hein ? Tout le monde autour d'eux en a rien à foutre. Ca a toujours été comme ça … La seule personne qui s'intéresse vraiment à lui, c'est Sanphinoa._

 _Enfin … C'était ça avant la dispute quoi. Hum … Il avait un peu froid maintenant. Il avait un peu froid et il n'appréciait pas ça. Il avait un peu froid … et voulait … Hum … Pourquoi en regardant Sanphinoa, il se disait qu'il aurait plus chaud ? Elle était en colère contre lui hein ? A partir de là, il n'y avait pas cinquante mille choix._

« Je devrais me faire pardonner mais je suis sensé faire comment moi ? »

 _C'était une excellente question dont il n'avait pas la réponse. Si cela avait été bien plus simple, ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide mais … non. Il ne sait pas comment se faire pardonner ? Maintenant qu'ils sont en pause pour une bonne heure, le temps de casser la croûte, voilà qu'ils se trouvent tous en France. La route est longue, très longue._

« Graaaaaaa ! » _lui exprima Timber tout en commençant à marcher Où est-ce que ce foutu ours allait se rendre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore en tête le gros sac de poils ?_

 _Hum ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'emmenait vers des champs ? Bon, c'était des fleurs sauvages, ça poussait n'importe où et comment et … hein ? NON ?! Il se foutait de sa gueule n'est-ce pas ? L'ours était bien là … comme en attendant quelque chose._

« Timber, est-ce que tu crois … VRAIMENT que j'ai une tête à faire ça ou quoi ?! »

 _Ouais bon … Cueillir des fleurs et l'offrir à la belle Sanphinoa, c'était … vraiment absurde. L'adolescent observa les fleurs. En offrir à Sanphinoa … Offrir … une telle chose à Sanphinoa, est-ce qu'elle irait lui pardonner ?_

« Comment est-ce que … tu sais tout ça, Timber ? »

« GRAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » _s'exclama l'ours, comme pour signaler qu'il n'en savait rien du tout. Ah ben oui ! Tout de suite, ça va beaucoup mieux hein ? Quand on ne sait pas du tout comment faire, c'est tout de suite plus simple._

 _Bon … Il trouvait que ces fleurs bleues, c'était quoi ? Des bleuets ? Il connaissait ce nom de fleurs mais il ne savait pas à quoi ça ressemblait. Vraiment ? Hum … Bon, ces fleurs là sont plutôt jolies donc il va prendre celles-ci._

« Timber ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu peux me donner ton avis ? »

 _Oui, l'avis d'un ours. Il en était vraiment réduit à ça. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se montrait soulagé de voir que l'ours acquiesçait ? Oh mon dieu … C'était tout simplement pathétique. Il poussa un profond soupir._

« Bon, vas pour ces fleurs … Bon, on va en prendre d'autres et on y retourne ! »

 _Bon, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avait poussé un nouveau soupir avant de récupérer d'autres fleurs. Comment ça ? Ca ne lui va pas du tout à l'ours ? Il préfère quoi ? Voilà qu'il reniflait des fleurs roses. Sincèrement ? Ca lui irait ?_

« Et qu'est-ce que tu y gagne en venant m'aider ? C'est quoi ton but ? » _dit Waram en regardant avec suspicion l'ours. Celui-ci avait sûrement une idée en tête non ?_

« GRAAAAAAAAAAA ! Greuh graaaaaaaaaaa ! » _s'exclama Timber. Mouais … Tout simplement car ça lui plaisait pas … de le voir triste ? Lui ? Il était triste ?_

« Triste de quoi ? Que je sois triste ? Moi ? Tu crois que je suis toujours triste ? J'ai pas l'air triste, je suis pas comme ça, il ne faut pas croire. »

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'un putain d'ours le regardait avec un air pas du tout convaincu ? RAAAAAAAH ! Bordel de fleurs de merde ! Il avait pas envie de ça ! Il allait les jeter ! C'était tout simplement inutile et … Grumpf. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on le force avec ces stupidités ?_

 _C'était stupide, vraiment stupide. Tellement stupide ! Et non, il n'allait pas filer ces fleurs à Sanphinoa pendant qu'elle était avec les autres et tout le reste. D'ailleurs, ils étaient à nouveau tous en train de s'entraîner et y avait encore ces cons qui lui tournaient autour. Il s'apprêtait à jeter les fleurs mais s'arrêta en entendant Timber qui grognait._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Timber ?! »

 _Bon sang ! Il voulait pas se faire repérer ! Pourtant, il regardait Timber se diriger vers Sanphinoa en grognant, posant une patte sur son épaule comme pour l'inciter à le suivre. Décontenancée, elle vint néanmoins obéir, bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il voulait._

 _Zut zut zut ! Elle arrivait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Elle arrivait et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui dire ? Lui offrir les fleur et s'en aller ? Parler ? S'excuer ? IL DEVAIT REAGIR COMMENT ?! IL NE SAVAIT RIEN DU TOUT ! RIEN DE RIEN !_

« Oh … Waram. Qu'est-ce tu fais ici, dans ton coin ? C'est toi qui a envoyé Timber ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça et tu le sais très bien que … Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ? » _demanda t-elle en voyant bien que Waram gesticulait sur place, mettant ses mains dans son dos. C'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt._

« Rien de spécial, tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet. Quoi de beau de ton côté ? Tu deviens quoi après tout ce temps ? » _dit-il en évitant de trop la regarder._

« Euuuuuh … Ben … Je m'entrainais avant que Timber me ramène à toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça et … AAAAH ! » _s'exclama t-elle avant de sentir l'ours lui donner un coup de truffe dans le dos, la poussant en avant._

 _ZUT ! Elle allait tomber ! Il en était certain ! Il tendit ses mains en avant, réceptionnant l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus dans ses bras. Ah … Pfiou, plus de peur que de mal. Elle allait bien, c'était tout ce qui lui importait à ses yeux._

« Rien de cassé n'est-ce pas, Sanphinoa ? »

« Elles … sont vraiment belles … Waram. » _dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence, Waram ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir._

 _AH ! Les fleurs ! Elles étaient là ! Dans sa main qui maintenait Sanphinoa contre lui. Sauf qu'elle était en train de regarder les fleurs avec attention et lui, il devait répondre quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire dans un tel moment ? Oui mais non ?_

« Euh … Sanphinoa, c'est … des fleurs. Oui, ce sont des fleurs. »

« Je le vois, Waram. Est-ce qu'elles … sont pour moi ? » _demanda t-elle tandis qu'il réfléchissait. S'il répondait que non, il allait passer pour un abruti fini, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Oui … Timber pensait que c'était une bonne idée que … Enfin, j'ai réussi à les cueillir par moi-même. Je voulais un peu te parler et … enfin bon … Tu aimes bien ces fleurs ? »

 _Il parlait en tremblant un peu, comme un gamin pris en faute alors qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher du tout. Il n'était pas coupable d'un crime ou autre ! Euh … Bon … Est-ce que ces fleurs étaient convenables ? Il laissa Sanphinoa les prendre, bougeant un peu son masque alors qu'il détournait la tête, la relâchant._

« Elles ont une très bonne odeur, Waram … Oui, et j'aime beaucoup la couleur. »

« Tant mieux alors, Sanphinoa. Tant mieux … C'est vraiment … tant mieux. Euh ... »

« Waram, tu veux bien .. te taire … et me prendre dans tes bras ? Tu ne me lâches pas. »

 _Hein ? La prendre dans ses bras ? Ne pas la lâcher ? Est-ce qu'il donnait vraiment cette impression que de ne pas avoir envie de tout ça ? Pfiou … Hum …. Euh … Le truc, c'est qe même si c'était gênant, il avait remarqué … qu'il avait cette envie._

« Puisque tu le demandes tant et que ... »

« Non, je ne le demande pas. Je ne te l'ordonne pas, je ne te force pas. Fais juste ce qui te passe par la tête, c'est tout. Je suis toute à toi. »

 _Toute à lui ? Elle sait qu'en parlant de la sorte, cela pouvait être TRES mal interprété ? Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu qu'elle s'en rendait bien compte à l'heure actuelle mais en même temps … Bon … Euh … D'accord ! Il allait tout simplement le faire !_

 _Il vint placer ses mains de part et d'autre du dos de Sanphinoa, la coinçant contre lui, l'étouffant presque à moitié. Il la soulevait légèrement au-dessus du sol, en vue de sa petite taille, il n'y avait rien de vraiment anormal._

« Sanphinoa, tu … me manques énormément, Sanphinoa. »

« Confies-toi, Waram. Dis tout ce que tu as sur le coeur. Je suis là. Il n'y a que moi. »

« Tu me manques tant. J'aime bien t'avoir dans mes bras. J'aime bien t'avoir contre moi. J'aime bien quand tu es à mes côtés, lorsque l'on parle tous les deux. J'aime tant de choses avec toi … J'aime trop … ce qui fait toi. »

« Waram … Est-ce que c'est une déclaration ? »

« Bien… Bien sûr que non ! Tu es juste une amie, c'est tout. » _dit-il avec véhémence bien que ses mains l'empoignaient plus fermement._

 _Il sentait le coeur de Sanphinoa qui battait dans sa poitrine. Le sien aussi allait à deux cents à l'heure. Il était dans un tel état émotionnel dès que Sanphinoa était dans les alentours. C'était ridicule, complètement ridicule et pourtant …_

« Sanphinoa, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue me voir hein ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je suis si méchant au point que tu me fasses ça ? »

« Tu n'es pas … méchant … Tu es juste stupide, Waram. Ce n'est pas pareil. La méchanceté, c'est quand on désire faire du mal aux autres. Toi, tu ne veux pas que l'on t'en fasse, ce n'est pas du tout pareil. Tu es juste un animal craintif. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai peur de rien ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu inventes des choses et ... »

« Chuuuut, Waram. Chuuuut. Ce n'est pas ça qu'il faut entendre mais autre chose non ? »

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle voudrait entendre ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voudrait vraiment savoir ? Bon sang, c'était Sanphinoa ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était autant attaché à cette fille dont la vie comme la peau partaient en lambeaux de tous les côtés ! C'était juste n'importe quoi !_

« Humpf … Waram … C'est … gênant ce que tu fais un peu là. »

 _Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il entendait la respiration de Sanphinoa qui s'accélérait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par gênant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait exactement ? Elle était en train de d'haleter contre lui alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre le souci et … Oh ! C'était quoi ces choses volumineuses que ses mains pressaient ? Un autre soupir se fit entendre des lèvres de Sanphinoa qui se plaquait contre lui._

« W… Waram … S'il te plaît … et si des gens nous … regardaient ? On pourrait … voir ça … plus tard … tu ne crois pas ? Waram ? »

 _FE… FESSES ! Il était en train de malaxer les fesses de Sanphinoa sans aucune vergogne ! Il retira ses mains aussitôt, poussant un petit cri de surprise en faisant un mouvement en arrière. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il était tombé au sol que Sanphinoa s'écroula à son tour sur lui, comme si de rien n'était._

« Waram, tu ne crois pas que … l'on devrait se dire une chose, toi et moi ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Sanphinoa. Je ne pense pas qe ça soit nécessaire et il vaut mieux en fait que l'on ne dise rien et ... »

« Et voilà comment tu retrouves une assurance qui est vraiment agaçante, Waram. Est-ce que je dois repartir avec les autres en t'ignorant complètement ? J'ai envie … que tu sois sympathique avec les autres. Un peu grognon, tu n'es pas forcé de devenir leur ami … mais ne les rejette pas. Ce sont nos compagnons pour le combat, Waram. »

« Je me fous de ça … Je me fous de tout le reste. Ce ne sont pas nos compagnons. Ils ne s'intéressent pas à nous et c'est pareil. »

« Nous travaillons à la même œuvre : nous allons faire mal à l'Antre de la Terre. Ils vont comprendre leur douleur, Waram, c'est ce qui compte le plus non ? »

 _Si elle comprenait ça … alors pourquoi chercher à s'allier à ces types foireux ? Il ne voyait pas … où elle voulait en venir ? Raon et les autres, ça passait mais ces types de Rédemption et Destinée. Pourquoi est-ce … qu'ils devraient rester avec eux ?_

 _Ah … Au moins, il avait Sanphinoa et il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'adolescente. C'était vraiment tout ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi faible face à elle ? Il en avait strictement aucune idée et humpf … D'ailleurs, il avait trouvé les fesses de Sanphinoa assez douces. Pas de croûte ou autre. Après, c'était pas directement et … EUH ! A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait là ?_

« Waram … Vu que nous ne serons jamais seuls les bus, nous ne pourrons rien faire tous les deux discrètement. Mais … quand on sera de retour, je pourrais venir … si tu veux bien. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu es en train de parler ? De revenir pour quelle raison ? Pour faire quoi ? Tu as une idée en tête ? Un projet ou autre ? Je … Euh … Enfin voilà quoi ! »

« Tu n'es pas pur, innocent et candide, Waram. Hihihi, je voudrais juste entendre ces mots. »

 _Entendre ces mots ? Il avait une idée de … mais non. Car ce n'était pas ça qu'il ressentait envers elle hein ? Il en était sûr et certain que … ce n'était pas ça du tout. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs en était convaincu … ou tentait de s'en convaincre._

« C'est bête, c'est bête, c'est bête, c'est bê ... »

 _Vu qu'il ne s'était pas relevé du sol, Sanphinoa s'était bien couchée sur lui. Elle avait … une odeur pas dérangeante. Pourtant, elle devait suer à cause de l'entraînement … et pour se laver, cela devait être une horreur, n'est-ce pas ?_

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses donc, Waram ? Qu'est-ce qui trotte dans ta tête ? »

 _Elle lui posait la question alors qu'il n'avait aucune réponse convenable à lui donner. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui … répondre ? Il n'en savait rien ! D'ailleurs, les autres allaient s'interroger si elle revenait pas rapidement non et …_

« Restes à mes côtés, Sanphinoa, restes dans mes bras. »

 _Ses mots dépassèrent ses pensées. Il était faible, terriblement faible en ce moment même. Peut-être parce qu'il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il désirait depuis qu'elle était partie. Il finit par se redresser, ses doigts se plantant presque dans la chair de Sanphinoa. Il avait … envie de lui retirer son masque pour mieux la regarder._

« Sanphinoa … Est-ce que tu … veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir ? »

« Tu ne brûles pas un peu les étapes, Waram ? Normalement, on invite la demoiselle chez soi après avoir passé du temps avec elle et … Oh et puis zut, tu es déjà si embarrassé d'avoir demandé ça, je n'ai pas le coeur à te le refuser et puis... »

« Si tu ne veux pas, tu peux tout de suite partir retrouver les autres et ... »

« Hmm, proposition complètement non intéressante. J'ai justement envie de dormir avec toi, corps contre corps. Et puis, jusqu'à nous rendre dan l'est, beaucoup de journées vont s'écouler. J'espère juste que mon anniversaire ne passera pas, d'ici là. »

« Ce n'est pas … grave s'il vient. Je serais là pour toi, Sanphinoa. On le passera à deux. »

« V… Vraiment ? Tu veux vraiment le passer avec moi, Waram ? Je … D'accord ! »

 _Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu mais dans un tel moment, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Sans aucune gêne ou pudeur, elle avait sauté sur le chevalier-pokémon du Diamat pour s'accrocher à lu. Oui, elle ne touchait pas le sol avec ses pieds. Ses jambes s'étaient croisés autour des hanches de Waram._

« San… Sanphinoa, tu pourrais … être un peu plus décente non ? »

« … Non ! Justement non ! » _dit-elle tout en rigolant. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune demoiselle timide qu'il avait connue à ses débuts. Ce changement … était si radical … si impressionnant … et si perturbant … mais … il aimait ça chez elle._


	17. Chapitre 17 : L'importance qu'elle a

**Chapitre 17 : L'importance qu'elle a**

« Ca a l'air d'aller tout de suite mieux, Waram, hein ? »

« Raon, tais-toi. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire une telle idiotie. » _marmonna Waram tout en grognant quelques secondes après. Il se prit un léger coup dans la hanche de la part de Sanphinoa, celle-ci lui lançant un regard désapprobateur._

« Est-ce vraiment une idiotie ? Disons que rien que le fait de parler avec Sanphinoa te rend bien plus heureux et joyeux, tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? »

« Ah bon ? Tu me fais vraiment cet effet-là, Sanphinoa ? » _demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux noir alors qu'elle clignait des yeux sous son masque._

« Est-ce que tu te moques de moi tout simplement par que Raon se moque de toi ? Si tel est le cas, je peux te dire tout de suite que tes tentatives sont vaines et que je ne me ferais pas avoir de cette manière, désolée pour toi ! »

 _Grumpf ! Il évita de lui répondre alors qu'il posait une main sur sa hanche gauche, l'attirant discrètement à lui. Pour autant, ce n'était pas aussi discret qu'il le pensait puisque Raon ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'Istiti poussait un petit rire amusé. Heureusement, Qalanos était occupé à discuter sur un autre siège avec un membre de Rédemption et Destinée. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de chercher querelle ou ombrage, là. D'ailleurs, il y avait bien Xalex qui ne disait rien comme l'armure-pokémon du Nidorina._

« Vous voulez que je me barres pour vous laisser un peu d'intimité, vous deux ? »

 _Et zut, là, ce n'était pas vraiment un humain qui parlait mais une poiscaille. Il fronça les sourcils, regardant cette fichue armure pokémon du Barpau dans les bras de Sanphinoa. Si seulement il était possible de se débarrasser d'elle. Comme si l'adolescente avait été capable de lire dans ses pensées, elle déclara :_

« Non, pas de friture de poisson, Waram. Je te vois venir. »

« Hum ? Pourtant, je suis sûr que cela se ferait délicieux … Encore que vu qu'il s'agit de Karry, je risquerais de passer un mauvais quart d'heure et mon estomac s'en remettrait pas. »

« Oh ? Tu t'inquiètes juste pour ton estomac ? Qu'est-ce que c'est mignon hein ? Tu n'as pas plutôt penser à ce que je t'étrangle « par erreur » avec une arête qui se coince dans ta gorge et que tu commences alors à suffoquer lentement mais sûrement ? »

« Et après tu te demandes pourquoi je lui veux du mal, Sanphinoa ? Elle veut me tuer ! »

« Karry … et c'est pareil pour toi, Waram. Arrêtez de vous disputer. J'ai l'impression d'être votre mère à tous les deux, on a passé l'âge, non ? »

« Fais attention à toujours dormir avec elle, il pourrait lui arriver un accident malheureux, Sanphinoa. Du genre, un petit « accident » ou ... »

« Pas possible de dormir avec elle, tu es toujours dans ses bras, je te rappelle. »

 _Oh, il allait la bouffer ! Il allait vraiment se faire une soupe de poisson ! Mais … pour l'heure, humpf. Ils étaient maintenant au nord-est de la France, d'après ce qu'il avait compris Ils avaient voyagé sur les routes mais jamais ils ne dormaient dans un hôtel ou mangeaient au restaurant. Oh, c'était vraiment spécial par contre de faire des courses à dix ou quinze, sur une centaine de personnes._

 _Lui-même avait été chargé d'aider aux courses … avec Sanphinoa. Sincèrement, ils pensaient qu'il avait pas compris leur manège ? Ils essayaient tous de les mettre tous les deux ensemble. Il n'était pas aveugle non plus hein ? Mais bon, faire les courses avec Sanphinoa, c'était stupide … comme il se sentait bien. Elle lui parlait, signalant quelques produits tandis qu'il la regardait faire. Même pendant ces courses, elle ne retirait pas son masque._

« Waram, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ceci ? Il nous faut du lait ! »

« Du lait ? J'ai une tête à boire du lait ? » _dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Il n'était vraiment pas du genre à s'abreuver de la sorte. Sanphinoa se plaça en face de lui, croisant les bras._

« Et bien, dorénavant, avec moi, tu iras en boire. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ça … mais vu qu'il faut vraiment que je m'occupe de toi pour tout, je vais aussi me charger de ton alimentation, Waram. Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Moi, je ne bois pas assez de lait, toi tu en bois beaucoup trop. On voit la différence non ? »

« Huuuum ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer par là, Waram ? » _dit-elle, bougeant ses bras pour les placer sous sa poitrine et la soulever. Visiblement, ils évoquaient tous les deux la même chose et ils s'étaient compris … sauf que contrairement à Sanphinoa, l'adolescent était toujours aussi rouge et gêné d'évoquer cela._

 _Il faut dire que depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait grandi … à cet endroit. Mais c'était sûrement qu'une impression et il valait mieux penser à autre chose. Par contre, s'il pouvait arrêter de la regarder spécifiquement à cet endroit. Est-ce que ses yeux voulaient bien dériver ailleurs ? Ca serait vraiment génial.  
_

« Waram, il y a des gens qui nous regardent … On devrait reprendre les courses. »

 _Des gens ? Il allait passer pour quoi ? HEY HEY HEY ! N on non ! Non vraiment ! Non ! Ca n'allait pas le faire … Il en était hors de question. Et puis bon … ZUT QUOI ! Il remit son visage au niveau de celui de Sanphinoa, marmonnant :_

« Si tu pouvais arrêter de me les mettre sous les yeux, aussi hein?3

« Huuuuuum ? De quoi donc, Waram ? » _dit l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus, lui tournant le dos. Ils avaient un peu d'argent personnel, économisé par rapport au travail d'avant leur rencontre avec Rédemption et Destinée. Lui-même … avait quelque chose. Gloups … A bien y réfléchir, il avait plus aucun bijou mais il avait préféré ne pas le dire à Sanphinoa. Où ils étaient ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir._

« Rien du tout, Sanphinoa. Rien du tout. Tiens, tu devrais prendre aussi du shampooing, ce truc pour les peaux sèche, un peu de jesaispasquoi de teint et … hum ! »

 _Il avait récupéré le panier de Sanphinoa, pour le porter car il allait être de plus en plus lourd et il n'allait pas laisser la jeune femme en devenir tout porter. Il avait quand même une certaine décence hein ? Pour autant, lorsqu'il fit ce geste, Sanphinoa s'exclama d'un air ravi :_

« Et bien … Je te remercie grandement, Waram ! C'est vraiment sympathique de ta part. »

« Si tu peux arrêter de raconter des bêtises, je ne suis pas sympathique, combien de fois il faudra que je le répète ? Si je l'étais, ça se saurait et ... »

« Tu auras une récompense dans le bus lorsque tout le monde dormira. »

… … … _. Brrr ! Il secoua la tête vivement de gauche à droite. Stop ! Pas l'heure des fantaisies ! Hmm … Bon, le reste des courses se passa tranquillement et voilà qu'on leur signalait qu'ils allaient travers l'Allemagne dans les prochains jours qui arrivent. Ah … Cela faisait déjà une bonne semaine qu'ils étaient sur les routes._

« Oh ? Waram qui fait le chevalier servant pour sa princesse ? » _déclara Xalex d'une voix douce et légèrement amusées en les voyant revenir, Waram respirant comme un buffle avec trois quatre sachets de chaque côté._

« Si c'est une princesse, elle a besoin d'un baiser car elle a plus l'allure d'un c… Oh laissez tomber, j'ai vite compris en voyant vos visages que vous imaginiez autre chose. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout notre genre, Qalanos. Alors, qu'est-ce que la « mère » du groupe nous a pris ? Rédemption et Destinée ont dit que même si nous n'avions à nous débrouiller seuls et que pour les finances, cela serait payé par l'organisation, on pouvait se faire nos propres fournitures. Hum ? Il y a plus d'ingrédients qu'autre chose. Beaucoup de denrées alimentaires et tout le reste … Y a aussi de quoi se faire une toilette. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Qalanos … J'ai aussi pensé à lui. » _dit-elle en regardant l'armure-pokémon de Qalanos, ressemblant à une libellule de trop grande taille et métallisée. Un sourire sous ce masque figé et voilà qu'elle présentait une petite boîte._

« Ah … Merci … vraiment. Il ne parle pas du tout ou à peine mais il ne dit jamais non. »

« Je le sais parfaitement. Ce n'est pas de la plus haute qualité mais j'imagine que ça devrait quand même lui convenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh … Un rien lui suffit … mais ce rien reste important ! Merci encore. »

 _C'était étrange de voir Qalanos se confondre en remerciements, Waram haussant un sourcil d'étonnement mais en même temps … bah, ça le rendait plus humain hein ? Bah … Enfin bon, l'humanité et toutes ces choses, ça ne le regardait pas. Les voilà à nouveau dans le bus, celui-ci étant parti vers l'Allemagne comme convenu._

« Le monde est vraiment si grand … et dire que je pensais que j'avais tout visité. »

« Hmm ? Pour tout visiter, il te faudra bien quatre-vingts jours d'après un livre, Waram. » _répondit la voix de Raon tandis que Waram se tournait vers lui._

« Depuis quand tu ouvres un bouquin ? Et sans images ? »

« Oh sûrement depuis qu'Istiti en a lu plus que toi de toute ta vie, Waram. »

 _Hmm … … … L'adolescent resta songeur à cette réplique, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à une telle remarque de la part de Raon. BAH ! Il n'avait pas tort en un sens ! Bon, sur le coup, il eut un petit soupir accompagné d'un rire avant de dire :_

« Me faire reléguer en seconde place par un singe métallisé, ma vie est vraiment triste. »

« Oui mais ce singe n'a pas de fille à ses côtés, Waram. » _lui murmura Sanphinoa._

« J'en ait une, moi ? Comme d'habitude, je suis le dernier au courant sur ce genre de choses. » _dit-il avec une petite pointe de fausse tristesse._

« Tu préfères que je change de bus, Waram ? » _chuchota doucement l'adolescente à ses oreilles. La réaction de Waram fut des plus rapides, sa main se posant sur la cuisse de Sanphinoa, protégée par un collant chauffant pour l'hiver._

 _Aucun mot … mais un simple regard et cela suffit amplement à Sanphinoa pour obtenir la réponse qu'elle désirait. L'adolescent lui avait donné ce qu'elle voulait et le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, Waram discutant avec les autres. Ils étaient tous au fond du bus, Timber présent lui aussi. D'ailleurs, Timber était aux pieds de Waram, en boule, dormant en ronflant. Il avait préféré ne pas faire de remarque._

« Si on m'avait dit que les ours étaient si mignons ... »

« Xalex, non, tous les ours ne le sont pas … on va juste dire que c'est un cas à part. Quand j'étais au Tibet, il se promenait librement et j'imagine qu'il a été lié à la civilisation depuis sa naissance, ce qui explique son côté sociable. »

« Je me demande s'il aurait l'allure d'un chevalier-pokémon ou non. » _questionna à nouveau Xalex, tournant son visage vers l'autre demoiselle masquée, comme pour attendre que le puits de connaissance se mette en marche._

« Je ne me suis jamais renseigné à ce sujet mais … généralement, les animaux ne sont pas aussi intelligents que nous. Il suffit de regarder Istiti, c'est un singe et pourtant, ils sont très proches de notre intelligence ou de nous. Si un singe ne peut pas avoir d'armure-pokémon, il en est de même pour les dauphins. »

« Dommage pour lui. » _chuchota Waram très faiblement, Sanphinoa l'ayant à peine entendu. Elle ne releva pas la remarque, n'en faisant guère lorsque l'adolescent gratta le sommet du crâne de l'ours endormi._

« Ca aurait été pourtant bien de voir un chien avec l'armure-pokémon du Caninos. »

 _Raon s'était joint à la discussion et voilà que celle-ci commença à porter sur quel animal porterait le mieux une armure-pokémon lui ressemblant. Il était vrai que s'imaginer Timber en armure-pokémon … avait vraiment quelque chose de surprenant._

« Certains, tu te dis que ça les rendrait encore plus mignons. D'autres, tu croirais qu'un remake de la planète des Singes vint de se passer juste à côté de chez toi. »

« Euh … Euh … C'est quoi ça ? » _demanda Waram alors que Xalex lui répondait :_

« Imagine que les singes deviennent super intelligents et décident d'éliminer toute trace de l'Humanité pour conquérir le monde. C'est ça. »

« Glauque … mais si c'est des singes comme Istiti, on a pas grand-chose à craindre. »

 _Oui, il était du genre à aimer lancer des petites piques mais aucun ne chercha à l'en empêcher. C'était mieux que les insultes gratuites et ces piques n'étaient pas le moins du monde sincères. Pour autant, le bus continuait de rouler et cela alors qu'ils étaient en pleine nuit. Il avait un peu mal pour le conducteur et voilà que le sommeil commença à emporter tout le groupe. Lui ? Il regardait défiler les arbres, les routes, les rares voitures._

« C'est … nul, c'est vraiment nul. »

« Oh ? De quoi, Waram ? Tu ne dors pas hein ? Ou alors, tu penses au fait que j'ai oublié ta récompense, c'est ça ? Est-ce que … tu veux quelque chose de mon côté ? »

« Tu peux dormir contre moi, si tu en as envie. Je ne vais pas te retenir. » _dit-il, laissant bien ouvert son torse pour qu'elle puisse s'y loger. Il ne l'avait pas regardée, trop concentré sur la fenêtre avant de pourtant … voir la jeune fille retirer son masque. He … HEY !_ « Sanphinoa, je peux te voir à travers la vitre. Tu … Tu devrais remettre ton masque avant que je vois ... »

« Ou alors, tu peux fermer les yeux, non ? »

 _Oui, c'est aussi une solution mais il est pas là pour ça et il se retrouva plaqué contre la vitre, Sanphinoa à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il a très vite fermé les yeux. Rien ne se passa et il pouvait juste deviner qu'elle regardait autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne ne la voie._

« Est-ce que tu vas encore m'embrasser, Sanphinoa ? Tu sais, je ... »

 _Il s'arrêta dans ses propos, ouvrant subitement les yeux mais voilà qu'il était plongé dans l'obscurité. Qu'est-ce que Sanphinoa était en train de faire ?! Le baiser, il était un peu trop proche des lèvres, là ! Il était sur la commissure des lèvres ! Un mauvais mouvement et elle l'aurait embrassé ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient plongés dans le noir ? Ils avaient pris une route abandonnée ou quoi et …_

 _Lorsque la lumière revint, le masque était remis sur le visage de Sanphinoa mais Waram la regardait, éberlué, ne sachant pas du tout quoi dire ou faire. Elle … elle exagérait cette fille. Elle exagérait vraiment ! Elle exagérait tellement ! Elle se moquait de lui, quoi ! Elle abusait et elle le savait parfaitement et …_

« Tu viens dormir contre moi ou pas, Sanphinoa ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu as apprécié ma récompense ou non ? » _demanda t-elle avec un petit ricanement amusé. Elle appréciait tellement cette situation hein ?_

 _Et lui dans tout ça ? Hum … C'est con. C'est stupide, il est vraiment un imbécile. Il ne savait pas comment réagir autrement mais … Sanphinoa, il … Elle était essentielle dans sa vie. En peu de temps, à peine plus d'une année, elle avait pris une place importante dans son coeur mais il ne voulait pas l'assumer._

 _Il ne voulait pas croire que cette adolescente aux cheveux bleus si gras et poisseux, à la peau qui partait en lambeaux, cette fille était pourtant celle dont il avait besoin. Cette fille était dans ses bras et il n'avait aucune réticence ou aucun dégoût dans le fait de poser sa main sur sur son épaule nue. En fait, c'était tout le contraire._

« Sanphinoa, je sais que … c'est un peu tard, peut-être de quelques mois mais … hum … Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement le jour de notre dispute. Je veux dire … Quand j'ai balancé que je te considérais comme un animal de compagnie et toutes ces choses. Ca ne se faisait pas, tu es un être humain. Une personne humaine … Avec un grand coeur. »

 _Et aussi une grosse poitrine … il fallait bien ça pour contenir ce coeur. Mais il valait mieux ne pas lui en faire la remarque de peur de subir son courroux. Puis surtout, il n'avait pas encore terminé de parler, loin de là._

« Je veux dire … Oui, tu es pas forcément belle. D'autres diront même repoussante … Enfin moi-même, je dirais ça … La poitrine ne fait pas tout mais … dans le fond, tu fais tellement d'efforts. Tu n'es pas négligée, tu ne veux pas l'être. Ce n'est pas toi mais ton corps qui t'inflige ça. Tu fais … tellement pour donner une meilleure image physique de toi. Moi, je te trouve vraiment magnifique. Je crois que j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi car tu as réussi à combattre ce que tu étais avant. Je … Avec ces filles qui t'embêtaient, avec ces claques que tu me mettais, me tenir tête, m'aider à me rapprocher des autres, enfin y a tout ! Y a trop de choses à dire … et à expliquer. Je … Tu es vraiment la personne … la plus importante pour moi, Sanphinoa. Enfin, à l'heure actuelle, j'ai … plus mal en pensant à toi qu'autre chose … quand je sais que tu es déçue, triste ou énervée par ce que je fais. Du genre, quand je ne t'ai pas vue pendant deux ou trois jours, après notre dispute, là … je … Sanphinoa ? »

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il perdait encore ce temps à parler ? Sanphinoa dormait … et cela assez profondément en vue de sa poitrine qui se soulevait. Quel idiot. Ils se confessait pour rien. Il avait chuchoté mais il n'était pas sûr que cela ait servi à grand-chose. Il était vraiment un imbécile de première catégorie. Si seulement il avait cherché à faire ça bien plus correctement, ça aurait été bien mieux._

 _Hum … Bon, même s'ils dormaient dans un bus alors que certains membres avaient des tentes … et que eux aussi, ce n'était pas un souci. Il avait une épaisse couverture même si Sanphinoa ne semblait pas vouloir l'utiliser. Il s'installa correctement contre la vitre, déplaçant Sanphinoa de telle façon qu'elle avait sa poitrine contre son torse. Humpf … Il avait tellement envie de lui retirer ce masque et … de … l'emb… non. Interdiction. Il ne fallait pas. C'était interdit._

 _Hum … Emmitouflés dans cette couverture, il ne sentait qu'à peine les mouvements de l'adolescente qui dormait guère alors que lui était déjà plongé dans le sommeil. Il ne sentait pas celle-ci lui relever son haut, faisant de même avec le sien, seul un morceau d'étoffe de dentelle bleue ciel séparant leurs corps nus à cet endroit. Elle avait le regard brillant et respirait bruyamment … mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir entendu cela._


	18. Chapitre 18 : ASdF-C

**Chapitre 18 : Au sujet des femmes-chevaliers**

« Hum … On a bientôt dépassé les frontières allemandes, c'est ça ? »

« De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est exact, Waram. Ce qui fait qu'on a encore pas mal de chemin à faire et à accomplir de notre côté. »

« Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire, Sanphinoa ? Pourquoi est-ce que la destination est si secrète que ça ? J'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui est … problématique ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment problématique. C'est juste une consigne que je dois respecter. Les autres aussi. Il paraîtrait que lorsque l'on sera là-bas, tu seras obligé d'aller dans mes bras … sauf si tu es au courant et que tu peux te préparer en conséquence. »

« Et tu crois vraiment tout ce que dit cette femme-chevalier ? Je vous jure … Je te pensais pas aussi bête que ça, Sanphinoa. » _marmonna l'adolescent, un peu vexé bien qu'il s'imaginait les raisons qui pouvaient le pousser à se retrouver contre cette chaleur humaine et cela sans aucune honte ou gêne de sa part._

« Hmm … Bizarrement, de ce que je connais sur toi, oui ! Je lui accorde une petite confiance sur ce point. Puis, de toute façon, ce n'est que de l'ordre de quelques jours ! »

 _Quelques jours, quelques jours. Cela faisait déjà bien une dizaine de ces derniers qui s'était écoulé depuis le moment où ils étaient partis. Par contre, ils allaient mettre combien de temps encore ? Il ne pensait pas qu'une telle opération prendrait autant de temps … surtout pour des chevaliers-pokémon. Il devait s'avouer être déçu._

« Et de toute façon, je suis certaine que toi aussi, ça ne t'embêtera pas d'être dans mes bras. »

« Hum … Ca, c'est à moi d'en décider, Sanphinoa. Bon, je vais voir quelque chose avec Xalex. J'ai bien mieux à faire que d'imaginer pourquoi je voudrais t'embr … euh t'enlacer. »

 _Ohla, il avait faillit faire une gaffe beaucoup plus grosse que sa tête sur le coup. Une gaffe monumentale même. Bon … Heureusement, Sanphinoa n'avait pas relevé tandis que lui-même se dirigeait vers un autre côté du bus, finissant par s'asseoir à côté de Xalex._

« Oh ? Waram ? Si tu es là, c'est que tu as quelque chose à me demander, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est exact … Mais on va dire que j'aimerai bien que ça reste loin des oreilles indiscrètes. C'est possible de converser par écrit ? »

« Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que notre discussion va intéresser autrui ? » _questionna la jeune demoiselle masquée tout en ayant un petit sourire sous le masque._

« Sincèrement ? Regardes donc les têtes qui se tournent vers nous. »

 _Il avait marmonné cela tout en désignant quelques membres de Rédemption et Destinée. Même s'ils ne les regardaient pas, on pouvait bien sentir que leur regard déviait légèrement vers le duo. Xalex soupira doucement avant de sortir du papier et un stylo, invitant alors Waram à s'exprimer via cette méthode puisque c'était ce qu'il désirait._

« J'ai besoin de savoir au sujet des masques. »

« Des masques ? Ceux des femmes-chevaliers ? » _dit-elle en réponse à Waram alors que celui-ci hochait la tête positivement, reprenant l'écriture._

« Il y a des légendes qui parlent … du fait que si un homme voit une femme-chevalier sans son masque, elle doit obligatoirement le tuer. »

« Obligatoirement, non mais la majorité se termine de cette manière. Après, il y a d'autres solutions mais pourquoi poses-tu cette question précisément ? »

« Juste comme ça, dis moi, c'est quoi les autres méthodes ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe si on voit sous le masque de cette personne ? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? »

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? Et bien … Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment le savoir ? Elle n'était pas certaine que l'adolescent veuille vraiment lire cette réponse mais bon, c'était lui qui la questionnait. Elle se devait de lui donner sa réponse._

« Et bien, je suis sûre que tu connais déjà au fond de toi la réponse, non ? »

« Je veux la lire de la part d'une femme-chevalier. Si je devais me contenter de mes suppositions, je ne survivrais pas très longtemps dans ce monde. »

« C'est vrai … et donc, la réponse que tu désires tant : une femme-chevalier se doit de tuer l'homme qui l'a vue … ou alors de l'aimer. Dans le cas de Sanphinoa, j'imagine que tu te doutes parfaitement de son choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je … Non … C'est pas possible. C'est trop rapide et … Sanphinoa, enfin elle ... »

 _Il savait que Xalex ne plaisantait pas à ce sujet. Il savait parfaitement que ce sujet pouvait être très problématique mais il ne voulait pas … Il n'avait pas envie d'y croire … car ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Enfin, pas de cette manière ! Pas comme il le voulait._

« Est-ce que cela te choque tant que ça, Waram ? Si tu voulais savoir à ce sujet, c'est que potentiellement, tu es ... »

« Non, ne dit rien, je veux rien savoir. Je n'ai besoin de rien, Xalex. S'il te plaît, ne dit rien du tout. J'ai pas envie que tu en parles. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à le répéter à quiconque, compris ? »

 _Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Voilà qu'il fit calciner tout simplement la feuille dans sa main, retournant non-loin de Sanphinoa. Celle-ci s'était déjà penchée à moitié sur lui, disant :_

« Alors, alors, tu as eut tout ce que tu voulais, Waram ? Hein hein ? »

« San … Sanphinoa, je … Euh oui … Mais tu n'es pas obligée de … d'être si proche. »

« Hein ? Et pourquoi ça ? Ca ne te dérangeait pas avant … Et tu es vraiment rouge. »

« Non, sincèrement, je préfère que tu évites de me coller là. Il fait déjà assez chaud. »

 _Bon, par contre, il disait cela mais il avait la sensation que ça c'était bien rafraîchir dehors. Est-ce que c'était lui ou alors il faisait vraiment moins chaud dehors ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Par contre, impossible d'ignorer complètement Sanphinoa. Sarine et Karry les regardaient tous les deux puis se focalisèrent sur Waram._

« Oh … On dirait que le poisson a mordu à l'appât, n'est-ce pas, Sarine ? »

« Bien entendu. Il était temps, il fallait dire que la ligne était tendue depuis déjà pas mal de mois, Karry. Bref, Waram, c'est pour quand ? »

« Bouclez la toutes les deux. Je n'ai rien dit, je ne suis pas un poisson, la seule poiscaille ici, c'est Karry et vue sa gueule de morue, je ne veux rien savoir. »

 _Bon sang, bon sang, bon sang, il avait le coeur qui palpitait à deux cents à l'heure. C'était impossible d'ignorer tout ce que Sanphinoa faisait pour lui depuis le début. Et lui-même hein ? Depuis le début, il sentait que sa relation avec Sanphinoa était différente de toutes les autres … mais à ce point ?_

« Je … Non … Je … Enfin, je ... »

 _Il ne voulait pas s'enfoncer dans un mutisme permanent mais … il n'osait pas dire quelque chose de peur de créer plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Non, non, et non. Il en était … hors de question ? Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de ça. Sanphinoa était juste à ses côtés. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment à son sujet et cela depuis le début. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Cette … fille était vraiment très importante pour lui et il savait qu'elle ne chercherait pas à le trahir._

 _C'est étrange, il n'avait jamais aussi pensé à la bafouer ou à se moquer d'elle. Ses paroles, il en avait souvent regrettées … car il ne le pensait pas. Du moins … Pas de cette manière. Il avait dit la vérité, bien souvent, surtout concernant sa peau … mais par rapport aux sentiments, il se voilait la face depuis le début._

 _Pfiou … Sanphinoa … Après son discours d'hier, heureusement qu'elle dormait, il avait eut besoin de mettre ses émotions à plat. Il avait eut besoin de se renseigner, de connaître la vérité. Et … Sanphinoa ? Elle était vraiment très proche de lui, là !_

« Sanphinoa, qu'est-ce que … tu fais ? Hey, recules s'il te plaît, je ... »

« Non, je n'ai pas envie. Tu es bizarre depuis que tu as parlé avec Xalex. Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe, je vais aller l'interroger et je suis sûre que j'aurai ce que je veux. »

« Ca va, ça va. Je suis juste un peu encore secoué par ses dires. Ca va bien, ce n'est rien de grave et tu n'as pas du tout à t'en faire, d'accord ? Si je ne vais pas bien, je te le dirais, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On est d'accord ? »

« Je ne sais pas … ça fait trois fois que tu dis d'accord en si peu de temps. C'est étrange. »

 _Hum. Ses bras étaient de part et d'autres. Il suffirait juste d'en retirer un pour qu'elle s'écroule sur lui. S'il fait cette action, elle tombera sur son corps, collant sa poitrine contre son torse … mais aussi et surtout, elle sera tellement heureuse qu'elle ne l'embêtera plus._

 _Zou ! D'un mouvement rapide et fluide, voilà que sa main droite … et sa main gauche vinrent faire chavirer les deux bras de Sanphinoa. Oups, il ne savait pas si c'était à gauche ou à droite et il avait fait les deux. Sanphinoa poussa un petit cri de surprise, tout son être s'écrasant sur lui. Ah … Ce corps … Elle était vraiment … très bien formée._

 _Il était rouge de gêne mais euh … Sanphinoa était contre lui. Rapidement, sa main gauche se plaça sur le dos de crâne de Sanphinoa, la gardant contre lui tandis que l'autre main caressait son dos avec … tendresse ? Et douceur ?_

« Euh ...Waram, y a tout le monde qui nous regarde, tu es sûr .. de tout ça ? »

« Ou… Oui, c'est sûr et certain. Enfin, il vaut mieux que tu ne bouges pas, tu crois pas ? »

« Hmmm … C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une position déplaisante. Je ne suis pas à me plaindre. C'est juste que … d'habitude, tu n'aimes pas vraiment que les autres nous voient ainsi. » _finit-elle par chuchoter en fermant les yeux sous son masque. Zut … Il était rouge pivoine. Il se comportait comme un gamin, quel idiot !_

« Oui, enfin, tu peux éviter d'en profiter aussi hein ? »

« Hum ? Qui en profite le plus, Waram ? Tu peux me répondre ? Car pour l'heure … je n'ai pas les mains baladeuses et toi, tu … ressens bien mon être non ? Je sais que cela t'affecte un peu plus que les autres fois et ... »

 _Qu'elle se taise ! Il ne voulait rien savoir à ce sujet, rien du tout. Ah ! Vraiment … Non … Enfin, il … C'était compliqué. Il n'était pas de marbre. Il était un jeune homme dans tous ses moyens et c'était alors normal d'avoir des réactions humaines face à une relation homme-femme et … A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait à cet instant même ?_

 _Ah … Qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir, il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne voulait rien savoir du tout. Lalalala … Il ne voulait pas savoir et … lalalala … Elle était vraiment … enfin, pourquoi est-ce que c'était seulement cette partie du corps qui revenait dans sa mémoire ? S'il pouvait voir son visage, ça serait plus simple et …_

 _Non ! Il ne devait pas. Et quoi ? POURQUOI RAON SOURIAIT ?! ET LES AUTRES ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à les regarder en souriant ? Il se recroquevilla dans son coin, formant un petit cocon autour de Sanphinoa dans ses bras._

« C'est tous des imbéciles, Sanphinoa. Vraiment tous. Que ça soit des armures-pokémon ou des humains, ce sont vraiment tous des idiots. »

« Ce qu'ils sont, c'est bien la dernière des choses qui m'importe à l'heure actuelle, Waram. Hmm … Tes bras, ils sont si doux et chauds. J'aime les sentir contre moi. Waram … Tu es toujours d'accord pour mes dix-huit ans ? »

 _Les dix-huit ans ? Il n'avait pas oublié. Elle voulait passer une nuit, vraiment juste tous les deux, isolés du reste. Sans armure-pokémon et tout le tralala. Maintenant qu'elle lui reparlait de ça, il avait quelques tremblements. Est-ce que c'était … lui qui se faisait peut-être des idées à ce sujet ou alors, Sanphinoa envisageait-elle ce qu'il imaginait ?_

 _Sanphinoa n'était pas pure et innocente. Elle avait des désirs, même si c'était une fille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle mettait son corps en valeur pour lui. Si elle lui demandait cela, c'est qu'elle avait bien une idée en tête, non ?_

« Sanphinoa, tu sais … qu'un garçon et une fille … ça risque de faire jaser, hein ? »

« Je crois que je m'en fiche comme de l'an 2000. Ca ne me concerne pas le moins du monde, loin de là. Et puis, c'est beau de dire ça alors que ça ne serait pas la première fois. »

« Non, ce que je veux dire, Sanphinoa, c'est que … enfin … toi et moi, nous ... »

« Je ne te gênerai pas avec mes croûtes, ma peau qui se barre et mes cheveux gras. Je prendrai vraiment une grande attention à tout ça. Et puis, ce n'est pas que le sommeil non plus hein ? Il y a aussi bien avant. C'est une soirée, pas une nuit. »

 _Oh ! Ah … Il se faisait clairement des idées en fait. Elle parlait d'une soirée, donc manger ensemble, se promener ensemble, dormir ensemble, oui, pourquoi pas. Enfin bref, pour ne pas changer d'habitude, hein ?_

« Donc … Euh … Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, Sanphinoa. On passera toute une journée même … rien que nous deux. »

« Toute une journée ? C'est même mieux que prévu ! Je sens que cet anniversaire va être vraiment merveilleux, sensationnel et tout ! »

« Euh … S'il te plaît, tu peux te calmer quand même ? A t'exciter comme ça, je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour toi, hein ? »

 _En fait, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire, c'était juste que … enfin voilà quoi. Pfiou … Il était un peu encore sous le choc et il valait mieux pour lui qu'il contrôle ses émotions. Ah … Bon … Au moins, il avait dit un peu ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Du moins, il en avait l'impression. Une secousse se produisit, le corps de Sanphinoa se relevant un peu pour retomber sur Waram, visage de l'adolescent juste au niveau de ses attributs féminins, puis une seconde secousse se produisit, et une troisième, et une quatrième._

 _Hey hey hey ! C'était quoi ça ? Ils étaient rentrés dans une zone de turbulence ? Il avait du mal à garder Sanphinoa contre lui, ses mains montant et descendant sur le corps de la jeune demoiselle alors qu'il tentait de garder appui. Elle l'étouffait là ! Et il était en train de masser quoi là ? Et puis, il devait tenir le masque pour pas qu'il tombe et …_

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! On a dévié de la route ou quoi ?! »

« Semblerait que l'on ait pris un chemin de terre, oui, Waram. »

 _Voix calme et tranquille de Xalex tandis qu'il remarquait que sa propre voix n'avait pas été aussi irritée qu'il le pensait. Etait-ce à cause du fait qu'il était dans une position embarrassante, à moitié en train de masser les fesses de Sanphinoa ? Le fait qu'une main tenait difficilement le masque sur le visage de l'adolescente ? Le fait qu'il était aveuglé par la poitrine de celle-ci ? Ou alors, tout ça en même temps ?_

« Ah … Ah … Ah … J'ai besoin de respirer. »

« Tu as l'air vraiment en sueur, Waram. Ne bouge pas, j'ai une solution pour ça. »

 _Voilà qu'elle crée un léger filet d'eau, aspergeant délicatement le visage de Waram qui était devenu rouge pivoine. Depuis qu'il avait posé la question à Xalex, tout avait pris une tournure dont il ne savait pas comment réagir. Tout son être … était définitivement secoué._

« Il faut … pouvoir respirer un peu, Waram, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je … ne sais pas moi. Je dois répondre quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé répondre ? » _dit-il sans réellement réfléchir à tout ça. Il était … secoué et perdu._

 _Mais surtout, il était sur un petit nuage. Il avait l'impression que Sanphinoa, le corps de cette dernière était différent. Pourtant, les croûtes étaient toujours là, les cheveux poisseux aussi … mais tout son être ignorait tellement ces choses, comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas._

 _De toute façon, il était comme hébété, ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Il voulait juste … se reposer. Il n'écouta que brièvement lorsqu'on lui signala que la Pologne était très proche. Il s'en fichait complètement de la Pologne._

« Hum … Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement maintenant ? Oh ! Je sais ! »

 _Et voilà qu'elle se plaça sous Waram, du moins, elle prit sa tête pour l'inciter à se pencher et tomber sur ses genoux. Voilà … Waram était sur elle et elle souriait. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, ils pouvaient inverser un peu, non ?_

« Tu es bien installé, Waram ? J'espère que oui. » _dit-elle alors qu'il balbutiait quelques mots, n'arrivant visiblement guère à s'exprimer correctement pour la jeune demoiselle._

 _Elle allait prendre ça pour un oui, pour ne pas changer ! Comme ça que ça fonctionnait et pas autrement. Voilà qu'avec Waram sur ses genoux, elle commença à caresser doucement sa chevelure noire un peu en sueur._

« Tu es … vraiment beau, Waram, est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Toi … aussi, Sanphinoa. Tu es … très belle … de l'intérieur. Et intérieur. »

 _AH ! Elle s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi franche de la part de Waram. Elle regarda à gauche pour savoir si tout le monde l'avait entendu. D'après les nombreux sourires qu'elle remarquait, la réponse était : oui. Oups … Hihi._

« Tu me le répéteras autant de fois que tu le voudras, Waram. Bienvenue chez moi. »

 _Bienvenue chez elle ? Hmm ? Ils étaient en Pologne. Elle venait de là-bas ? Ou alors, il comprenait mal ses propos ? Peut-être qu'ils avaient un autre sens que celui qu'elle donnait comme impression ? Il … en savait trop rien._

« Autant … qu'il le faudra … oui … C'est le cas. » _finit-il par souffler avant de s'endormir._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Baisse de température

**Chapitre 19 : Baisse de température**

« Pfiou … C'est moi ou il commence à faire frisquet ? »

« Oh ? C'est vrai que nous continuons sur notre route, la Pologne, ce n'est pas très grand. »

« Pas faux mais en même temps … Qu'est-ce que c'est vide et triste … et sinistre. J'ai l'impression que nous ne passons que par des endroits morts. »

« C'est toujours comme ça, Waram. Vu que l'on veut être discrets par rapport à l'Antre de la Terre, on a pas trop le choix, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

 _Raon lui avait répondu tout en souriant. Oui, bien entendu. Il comprenait parfaitement où il voulait en venir par là. Ils devaient être discrets. C'était logique et normal. Il plaça une main sur son front, se le massant quelques secondes avant de dire :_

« Et ils sont terrés où ? Car à force, on va finir par se trouver dans un coin vraiment horrible. »

« Un coin vraiment horrible, Waram ? » _demanda Sanphinoa en venant lui caresser le dos comme pour le réchauffer. Il se laissa faire, appréciant grandement le geste visiblement. Il ferma les yeux, répondant à Sanphinoa :_

« Est-ce que je suis sensé … apprécier cet endroit ? C'est ça que vous vouliez me dire ? »

« Hum … Je crois que tu as fini par deviner vers où nous allons après tout ce temps. »

« L'Est … Tout le temps vers l'est, ce n'est pas difficile à savir à force. Je n'ai pas envie de m'y rendre. Je n'aime pas … cet endroit. Je n'aime pas ce genre d'endroits. »

 _Il marmonnait cela, venant loger sa tête contre l'épaule gauche de Sanphinoa. Il se comportait peut-être comme un sale gamin en ce moment même mais il avait ses raisons. Il n'aimait pas … de tels endroits. Il voulait que … ça ne continue pas ainsi._

« Je n'aime pas … le froid, Sanphinoa. Je devrais rester dans le bus en fin de compte. »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Waram. On va avoir besoin de toi. L'Antre de la Terre se trouve là-bas. Sans ta force, on risque de ne pas y arriver, tu le sais, non ? » _dit-elle d'une voix douce, un peu attendrie alors que le garçon restait logé contre elle._

« Qu'il est trop mignon quand il se comporte comme ça, vous ne trouvez pas, vous autres ? »

« La ferme, Raon. Je t'entend encore … Je me lève et je te tue. »

« Et si je vais dehors, tu me poursuivras pour ça ? Tu n'as pas peur de te geler ? » _dit-il avec amusement alors que Waram émettait un grognement. Il valait mieux qu'il se bouge du corps de Sanphinoa. Il donnait quoi comme image, là ?_

« Si je dois me lever et te pourchasser malgré le froid, tu devrais comprendre que je n'arrêterai pas avant de t'avoir chopé, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ...Si tu tiens à la vie, tu la boucles et tout se passera bien mieux pour ta survie, compris ? »

« Hahaha ! Que j'adore ce genre de menaces, ça serait tellement plus impressionnant ! »

 _Plus impressionnant ? Selon quoi ? Waram avait rouvert un œil, le focalisant sur Raon pour attendre de voir ce qu'il allait raconter comme connerie. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ne bougea pas d'un pli, patient et tranquille, comme un chasseur guettant sa proie._

« Waram, pas de regard mauvais ! » _s'exclama Sanphinoa avant de lui caresser le sommet du crâne, Waram marmonnant que le seul responsable de tout ça, c'était tout simplement Raon tandis que lui-même était pur et innocent._

 _Il ne répondit pas à la provocation de Raon, fermant les yeux définitivement. Dans les bras de Sanphinoa, depuis qu'il avait discuté avec Xalex, il se sentait mieux. Il se sentait apaisé … et soulagé. Ce n'était pas une sensation déplaisante, ce n'était pas … quelque chose de mauvais. Il n'avait pas besoin de se sentir mal._

 _Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Les bus étaient arrêtés et tout le monde avait déjà installé les tentes et autres. Lui ? Il était dans le bus. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il pensait que Timber serait là mais non … c'était Sanphinoa._

« Waram, c'est un peu inquiétant, tu sais ? »

« Que je dorme comme ça ? Sans prévenir ? Je … suis désolé, je crois. Je n'aime pas le froid, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout. Est-ce que la base se trouve vraiment là-bas ? Peut-être qu'ils se sont trompés, non ? Tu ne crois pas ça possible ? »

« Je ne pense pas, Waram, je suis désolée … de te le dire. Si c'était vraiment comme ça, ça se saurait mais il vaut mieux ne pas se faire d'illusions. Mais comment ça se fait que tu dormes ? De la sorte ? On dirait presque tu es narcoleptique. »

« Je ne crois pas l'être. Du moins, pas de la façon que tu penses. C'est juste que le froid, on devrait fermer les yeux et se laisser envelopper par le sommeil mais … non … Il ne faut pas … c'est tout. C'est aussi … simple que ça. »

« Est-ce que je ne suis pas assez chaude comme fille pour toi, Waram ? Je pensais que ça serait le cas. Je suis un petit peu déçue, c'est triste. »

 _Il savait parfaitement qu'elle s'amusait avec lui en parlant de la sorte. Mais pourtant, il ne chercha pas à la contredire. Hmmm ! Ses mains serrèrent Sanphinoa contre lui, la pressant bien contre son être avant de la soulever._

« Ooooh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Waram ? »

« J'en avais envie, il y a personne et ça me fait du bien de t'avoir contre moi. Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit ? Où sont tous les autres ? Ils sont partis manger ? »

« Ils préparent le repas et j'ai dit que j'allais veiller sur la bête, hahaha. Ce soir, on peut dormir dans le bus ou dans une tente. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? »

« L'endroit le plus tranquille et le plus chaud si c'est possible. J'aime pas me les geler. »

« Hmm … Le plus tranquille et le plus chaud … mais on s'en fiche de la zone alors non ? »

 _Hein ? Il l'avait déposée sur le siège du bus, juste à côté du sien, la regardant avec un peu d'incrédulité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Car il ne comprenait pas. Avec tendresse, elle ouvrit ses bras, disant d'une voix douce :_

« Et bien, il n'y a d'endroit plus chaud et tranquille que dans mes bras, non ? »

« Sanphinoa, je ... » _commença t-il à dire avant de bondir dans ses bras, la couchant sur le siège, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle._ « C'est quoi de telles paroles ? C'est absurde ! »

 _Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela avait fait son petit effet sur lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait tant apprécié les entendre ? C'était juste pour lui hein ? Qu'elle venait de dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il posa une main sur son masque, s'immobilisant en reprenant la parole :_

« C'est vraiment ridicule. C'est cliché. C'est niais. Ca te correspond parfaitement. Tu n'as toujours pas grandie dans ta tête, Sanphinoa, et cela malgré les mois qui passent. »

« Je crois que c'est bien la dernière chose qui me dérange actuellement. »

 _Sa propre main un peu calleuse vint se placer sur le bras de Waram. Elle ne cherchait pas à l'arrêter dans son mouvement en direction du masque. S'il le désirait vraiment, elle était prête à tout … oui, elle était prête. Il suffisait juste … qu'il fasse un mouvement, n'est-ce pas ?_

« HEY ! Sanphinoa, réveilles donc Dormeur ! C'est l'heure du repas ! »

« Oui oui ! C'est fait d'ici quelques secondes ! » _répondit Sanphinoa alors que Waram s'était déjà levé. Pfiou ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ?_

 _Un peu de décence et de tenue ! Ils n'étaient pas des animaux. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs toussota un peu, aidant Sanphinoa à se relever alors qu'il s'époussetait de l'autre main. Bon bon bon bon … BON ! Hmm … Vraiment …_

« On va manger un bout, Sanphinia ? J'ai une faim de loup. »

« C'est normal, il faut manger pour garder des forces, Waram. Cela permet de te produire l'énergie nécessaire à la stabilisation de la température de ton corps et ... »

« Bla bla bla … Tu sais très bien que j'ai beaucoup de mal à t'écouter quand tu parles comme ça hein ? J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal, oui ! Mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est pas de ta faute. C'est un peu moi qui suis ennuyeux par rapport à ça. »

« Et bien, tu vas faire un petit effort, Waram car sinon, l'endroit chaud et tranquille, tu pourras rêver pour l'avoir ce soir ! Message bien passé ? »

« Message bien passé, Sanphinoa. Ah … Tu n'auras qu'à me parler de tout ça pendant que je mangerais, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu t'assoies à côté de moi et zou. »

« Et zou … Ne dit pas ça comme si tu te débarrassais de moi hein ? »

 _Pour toute réponse, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il allait rejoindre les autres. Au prix d'incroyable efforts, presque surhumains pour lui, l'adolescent chercha à discuter avec autrui. Oh bien entendu, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une conversation des plus compliquées. Il répondait aux questions et il en posait._

 _Il fallait dire que Sanphinoa allait tout simplement se loger contre lui, heureuse et douce tandis qu'il soupirait d'apaisement et de joie. Oui, ce n'était pas un mauvais moment. Par contre, une question lui taraudait l'esprit :_

« Pourquoi faut-il absolument que l'on se rendre en Russie ? »

« En Russie ? Tu te trompes, on va un peu plus profondément que la Russie. Qui t'a dit ça ? Sanphinoa, tu n'as pas réussie à tenir ta langue hein ? »

« Elle a sûrement essayé de la fourrer dans la bouche de Waram. A partir de là, rien d'anormal à ce qu'il soit mis au courant et ... »

« Sanphinoa n'a rien mis dans ma bouche, sauf de la nourriture et de l'eau. Non, c'est juste que je m'en doutais … avec le froid de plus en plus glacial. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on va là-bas ? »

« Car c'est où se trouve l'Antre de la Terre. Tu n'as pas oublié la mission ? »

« Ils ont sûrement d'autres bases dans le monde ! Pourquoi celle-ci et pas une autre ?! »

« Car ils n'envisageront jamais que l'on décide de les attaquer en plein dans l'une de leurs bases les plus isolées et inconnues. Ils ne sauront même pas au courant de ce qui va leur tomber dessus. Héhéhé. »

« Mouais … J'ai surtout la sensation que c'est que je me les pèle et que je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire à ce sujet. »

 _Et voilà que certains membres de Rédemption et Destinée lui confirmèrent ses pensées. MOUARF ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallut qu'il se doute de cela ? Comme si elle avait remarqué qu'il se renfrognait, Sanphinoa le força à ouvrir ses bras, se plaçant entre ses jambes pour ensuite prendre ses mains pour qu'il les dépose sur son ventre._

« On est pas bien installés, là, Waram ? »

« J'ai super froid … mais ça va un peu mieux maintenant que tu es là, Sanphinoa. » _dit-il tout doucement, évitant de devoir supporter le regard des autres. Tous étaient là, en train de lui sourire, comme ravis de le voir aussi expressif._

 _Ravis … Tssé … Hey … C'était … Sanphinoa. Ce qu'il faisait là, il en avait l'habitude hein ? C'était aussi simple que ça. Bon, normalement, il évitait de le faire en public mais voilà quoi. Ce n'était pas non plus si surprenant que ça hein ? Pour qui est-ce que ces types étaient en train de le prendre ? C'était à se poser vraiment la question._

« Hmm … Oh, à ce sujet, vous avez une tente rien qu'à vous, tous les deux. »

 _RAON ! POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL SE SENTAIT OBLIGE DE LE DIRE MAINTENANT ?! IL S'EN FOUTAIT DE LA TENTE ! Il en avait rien à faire … et brr … Zut. Il allait faire mal à Sanphinoa s'il ne faisait pas attention. Or, ce n'était pas du tout son envie du moment._

« Je vais plutôt me calmer les nerfs dans le bus. »

 _Il avait dit cela tut en relâchant Sanphinoa. Hum … Il avait fait vraiment assez de social pour l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il aille dans le bus, sur son siège habituel et qu'il n'entende pas grogner Timber de mécontentement. Ben oui, ça ne te plaît pas mais il s'en foutait royalement. C'était ainsi la vie._

 _Bon, dans le bus, il avait quand même observé les membres de Rédemption et Destinée par la fenêtre. Dire qu'ils étaient tous reliés les uns aux autres. Vraiment … Ce n'était pas … déplaisant. Simplement, ce n'était pas du tout son genre, voilà tout._

« Waram ? Est-ce que tu boudes à cause de la tente ? »

« Sanphinoa … Je sais pas pourquoi tu viens me voir à chaque fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial chez moi pour que tu t'intéresses à ma personne ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? C'est quoi ses paroles complètement stupides ? »

« Je ne sais pas … vraiment. Je suis peut-être un peu plus fatigué que je ne le pensais. »

« Moui … Je crois que je me dis que tu es un peu triste de voir que ta tentative pour discuter avec les autres a fini par une nouvelle colère de ta part. Mais … tu sais ? Rien que pour les efforts accomplis, je suis vraiment fière de toi. »

 _Et quoi de mieux pour lui prouver que de venir l'enlacer une nouvelle fois. Quelques secondes à l'avoir près d'elle et elle finit par lui chuchoter doucement dans l'oreille :_

« Si tu veux, la tente, ce n'est pas très discret mais … ici … si personne ne dort, on pourrait ... Hmmm ... Non, je devrais attendre mon anniversaire. » 

« J'imagine que tu ne vas pas m'expliquer ce qui te passe par la tête, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, Waram, hahaha ! Je suis juste … pressée d'être une adulte. J'aimerai tellement que mon corps accepte enfin ma puberté. J'en ait assez de mes cheveux, de ma peau, de mes seins, de tout ! »

« De tes seins ? Pourquoi de tes seins ? » _dit-il, étonné par de tels propos. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ? Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il réussi à les voir sans rien mais …_

« C'est la seule chose que tu as retenue de ma complainte, Waram ? »

« Disons qu'autant, le reste, je suis un peu au courant mais autant … ce point là … Tu as un souci avec … ça ? Enfin, à cet endroit ? »

« Je sais pas, j'avais juste envie de voir si tu m'écoutais … Enfin, ils sont bien non ? »

« Euuuuuuuuuuh. » _commença à dire Waram, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Elle avait soulevé sa poitrine en croisant ses bras sous celle-ci._

« J'ai quand même quelques croûtes dessus mais rien à voir avec celles sur mes bras et mes jambes. C'est plus… comme de la peau. Je dois faire très attention pour ne pas avoir de problèmes à cet endroit. Je ne voudrais pas que cela s'irrite. »

« Oui bien entendu mais les conseils beauté, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois poser les questions. Je ne sais rien à ce sujet moi hein ? Enfin, je veux dire ça … Dis, tu penses qu'on est à combien de kilomètres de la Russie ? Ou de la Sibérie ? Enfin de l'endroit où on va ? »

« Hmmm … Je dirais sûrement encore quelques jours, peut-être une semaine ou deux ? Il faut avouer aussi que la Russie, c'est vraiment très grand. »

« A ce sujet, on ne risque pas de se perdre en faisant un mauvais mouvement ou autre ? Si c'est si grand et qu'il y a une tempête de neige ou quelque chose du genre ... »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet, Waram. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire du tout même ! Tu crois que nous sommes autant accompagnés pour quelle raison ? Il y a des experts dans la localisation ! Et puis surtout des experts du climat. »

 _Super ! Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait réussi à changer le sujet de conversation. Intérieurement, il soupira. C'était une réussite parfaite. Mais vraiment, parfaite, c'était aussi le qualificatif pour cette poitrine non ? Enfin, il exagérait énormément mais … voilà quoi._

 _Elle était vraiment volumineuse … pour une fille de cette taille car oui … Sanphinoa n'était vraiment pas très grande. Est-ce qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il détachait à peine ses yeux de cet endroit ? A en voir sa profonde respiration qui faisait gonfler sa poitrine à travers le tissu, la question se posait à peine visiblement._

 _Gloups … Vraiment, cette fille. Elle s'amusait à ses dépends et cela semblait comme la rendre euphorique à cette idée ! Grrr ! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par cette demoiselle comme si de rien n'était hein ?_

« Toi, je vais te le faire payer au centuple, Sanphinoa. »

« Hmm ? Bien bien, mais je n'attends que cela, Waram, tu sais ? _» dit-elle sur un ton plus qu'enjoué tandis qu'il marmonnait qu'elle était folle._

 _Ah ! Et voilà, toute motivation perdue pour se venger. Ce n'était pas très amusant quand cela se passait ainsi. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs reprit place sur le siège du bus. Bon … Où était donc la couverture pour dormir ? Oh, c'était Sanphinoa qui l'avait … et elle s'amusait clairement à ses dépends. Elle devait tellement apprécier cette situation, n'est-ce pas ? Pouvoir s'amuser, comme si de rien n'était, par rapport à lui. Héhéhé …_

 _Enfin bon, il avait presque l'impression qu'elle avait une double personnalité. Son caractère pouvait être paraître si enfantin et candide des fois tandis que d'autres, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, montraient un caractère plus adulte, plus charmeur. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment envie qu'il tombe dans ses filets ? Avec le froid, cela allait être facile._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Bienvenue en Russie

**Chapitre 20 : Bienvenue en Russie**

« BORDEL DE M... »

 _On lui avait mis une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Pourtant, il continuait d'hurler intérieurement. ET IL AVAIT SES PUTAINS DE RAISONS ! Il faisait froid ! Pas un froid de canard ! Mais un putain de froid glacial ! Ils étaient finalement arrivés dans ce foutu pays gigantesque qu'était la Russie._

« Je retourne dans le bus ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre ! Bordel, c'est glacé ! »

« Euh … Waram, c'est normal. Essaie donc de te mettre ça sur le dos, tu ne crois pas ? »

 _Sanphinoa qui lui faisait une douce remarque et qui lui souriait, comme si de rien n'était. GRRR ! Non ! Enfin bon, il comprenait ! Le voilà dans un épais manteau mais ça changeait pas qu'il avait super froid ! D'ailleurs, Sarine était dans quel état ? Car depuis le départ en bus, c'était à peine s'il lui parlait. Il avait presque l'impression de l'abandonner, une impression franchement déplaisante, il devait avouer._

« Ouais et alors ? C'est sensé faire quoi ? J'ai toujours aussi froid ! Où sont mes gants ? Mon écharpe ? Mon bonnet ? TOUT ! »

 _Le pire dans tout cela, c'était le fait qu'il semblait des plus sérieux en quémandant toutes ces choses. Les autres le regardèrent avec un peu de dépit alors qu'il grimpait dans le bus pour récupérer un maximum d'affaires. Lorsqu'il sorti, il était couvert de la tête aux pieds, seuls ses yeux étant la partie visible de son corps mis à nue._

« Voilà, je crois que je suis paré. Et te fout pas de ma gueule, Timber. Tu es chanceux d'avoir cette épaisse fourrure sur le corps. Tss ! Je suis presque jaloux à force ! »

 _Il préférait ne pas grogner de mécontentement mais il était clair qu'il n'était franchement pas motivé à rester dans cette zone. Ah la Russie ! C'était froid, c'était moche, c'était froid, c'était paumé, c'était froid mais surtout c'était froid !_

« Comment est-ce que des gens normalement constitués peuvent vivre ici ? »

 _De toute façon, il regardait Timber en grognant de mécontentement. Il fallait dire que ce n'était vraiment pas appréciable de savoir que ce sac à puces avait bien plus de poils que lui ! Avec ça, il ne devait pas craindre le froid et la neige hein ?!_

« Timber ! Ramènes-toi que je t'arrache la fourrure ! Je vais me faire un manteau avec ! »

 _Grognement de la part de l'intéressé qui commença à courir dans la neige pour échapper à Waram qui le poursuivait. IL ALLAIT LE BOUFFER ! GRAAA ! Et voilà que Sarine stoppa le garçon dans sa course, se plaçant devant lui, Waram finissant tête la première dans la neige._

« Waram … Ne fait pas de bêtises, s'il te plaît. Il ne fait déjà pas assez chaud, il ne faut pas que tn en rajoutes en agissant de la sorte. »

« Grrr ! Sarine, c'est peut-être un peu tard et … … … comment tu le supportes, toi ? »

« Mieux que je le pensais. J'imagine que le fait d'être une Diamat change pas mal de chose. »

« Hum … Ou alors, c'est peut-être à cause du fait que cette neige est naturelle contrairement à celle du gros qui nous a attaqué. »

 _Mouais, il était moyen motivé à se relever et à faire comme si de rien n'était mais en vue de la situation, cela n'allait pas tellement changer, n'est-ce pas ? Il se redressa, regardant les immeubles couverts par la neige. Ils étaient dans une ville._

« La Russie, c'est vraiment pas une destination de rêve. Où est qu'il faut se rendre ? On va se reposer dans les bus ? Dans un hôtel ? Car bizarrement, je crois pas que les tentes vont pouvoir nous réchauffer assez. »

« Pas d'hôtel, ça sera dans les bus. Par contre, ici, il y a une certaine criminalité et quelques personnes tentent de produire des accidents. On va laisser les chevaliers-pokémon maîtrisant les pouvoirs psychiques ou spectraux devant. Comme ça, on évite les accidents. »

« D'accord … Je vois le genre, ça a l'air vraiment sympathique et tout, en fin de compte, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, ça donne cette impression. »

« Pas besoin d'être ironique … même si c'est la vérité. Certains hommes et certaines femmes n'hésitent pas à se mettre en danger juste pour toucher l'argent d'une assurance vie. En Chine, certains conducteurs n'hésitent pas à rouler sur ces personnes peu scrupuleuses pour éviter de payer une pension à vie. Cela coûte moins cher de payer l'enterrement d'une personne que de devoir s'en occuper toute sa vie. »

« C'est cruel … mais bon, en un sens, c'est une action légitime. Ces personnes tentent de les arnaquer. A partir de là, aucune raison de ne pas achever le travail qu'elles ont forcé à commencer. Cela leur apprendra … même si le prix est très lourd. »

« Quel pragmatisme de ta part, Waram mais bon … Je m'en doutais un peu à ce sujet. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, loin de là. »

 _Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fit un petit haussement d'épaules, comme pour bien signaler qu'il en avait strictement rien à faire. Bon … Par contre, il cherchait un endroit où se réchauffer. Ce n'était vraiment pas très plaisant._

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait d'ailleurs ? Vu que nous avions de la nourriture auparavant, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous rendre en ville … alors pourquoi ici ? »

« Tout simplement pour converser avec quelques personnes pour se tenir à jour. Il faut juste espérer qu'elles n'aient pas eut de soucis. Si tel est le cas, on ne pourra alors dire simplement … que paix à leur âme. »

« Et c'est moi qui suis pragmatique ? La bonne blague, va. » _dit Waram avec un peu d'ironie dans la voix en écoutant cette personne._

« Ces personnes risquent leurs vies continuellement pour nous aider dans notre lutte contre l'Antre de la Terre. Les autres organisations se fichent pas mal de tout ça. »

« J'irais presque verser une larme. Enfin bon … Donc, on reste pas trop longtemps dans le coin ? De toute façon, je retourne dans le bus. »

 _Comme ça, c'était dit, c'était fait et bon débarras ! Sans aucun remord, il retourna dans son siège. S'il fallait attendre que les autres aient des informations, autant les attendre bien au chaud, non ? Pourquoi se compliquer la vie d'une autre manière de toute façon ?_

« Bon bon bon … Brr … C'est peut-être beau la neige mais ... »

« Je la trouve plutôt magnifique de mon côté. J'adore la neige et l'eau. » _murmura doucement une voix féminine qui n'était pas bien difficile à reconnaître. Samphinoa était revenue vers lui alors qu'il était un peu grognon._

« Où est Sarine ? Elle est dans un bus ? J'ai un peu peur par rapport à elle. Elle n'est pas vraiment faite pour supporter le froid non plus. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je crois qu'elle grimpait sur Timber. J'ai laissé Karry auprès du nounours aussi. Nous sommes tous les deux seuls. »

« Youpi … Enfin, tant qu'elle n'a pas trop froid. Et les autres ? Ils discutent entre eux ? Je pensais que Raon aurait plus froid que ça. »

« Il n'y a bien que Qalanos qui supporte pas trop le froid mais à part ça, ça va … Toi, par contre, tu as vraiment une petite mine, Waram. »

 _Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, cherchant à coller son front contre le sien, un peu inquiète à ce sujet. Grumpf … Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien … ou presque. Elle avait son masque, la petite idiote. Mais surtout, depuis qu'ils étaient dans le bus, ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Est-ce qu'elle comprenait qu'il y allait avoir des rumeurs ?_

« Hum … Euh … Waram, bon, après que l'on ait accomplit cette mission, tu voudras peut-être que l'on fête mon anniversaire un peu en avance ? On ne sait jamais sur quoi on risque de tomber, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh … Tu es si inquiète que ça ? Pourquoi pas ? Ou alors, c'est le fait que je vais passer une journée rien qu'avec toi qui t'incite à vouloir aller plus rapidement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si ce n'était que ça, c'est tous les jours mon anniversaire, tu le sais, non ? » _dit-elle tout en rigolant légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire de son côté. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, hum … bon._

« Non, ça sera différent des autres jours. On partira au loin, on aura vraiment aucune présence extérieure. On se promènera dans la rue, sans Sarine, sans Karry, sans personne. C'est pas la même chose que de ce que l'on fait actuellement. Là, on est en train de … « travailler », on va dire, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses. »

« Gnn… Gnnnn … Gnnn … C'est ce que je voulais absolument entendre, Waram ! »

« WOWOWOWOW ! Je te vois venir ! Ne me saute pas dessus, Sanphinoa ! J'ai froid ! »

 _Il avait bien compris qu'elle allait accomplir un tel geste. C'est pourquoi il avait préféré prévenir que guérir. D'ailleurs, Sanphinoa avait amorcé le mouvement … avant de tout simplement s'arrêter, murmurant :_

« Bon, je ne dois pas te sauter dessus, c'est bien ça, Waram ? »

« C'est exact et qu'est … ce … SANPHI ... »

 _Il avait été obligé de se taire. Elle l'avait forcé à se traire. Elle avait tout simplement bondit sur lui, l'empêchant de prendre la parole alors que c'était ce qu'il désirait faire depuis le début. NON ! Il n'avait pas réussi à échapper ! Ses pensées étaient brouillées tandis qu'elle était retombée lourdement sur son corps._

« Dommage, je suis beaucoup moins respectueuses de l'ordre et des consignes depuis que je suis avec toi, Waram. Tu m'en veux ? »

« Enormément ! Tu n'as pas l'air de comp … Bah. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si le fait de te parler va vraiment changer grand-chose hein ? »

 _Il avait fini par parler avec une certaine nonchalance, presque déception dans la voix alors qu'il terminait de garder Sanphinoa dans ses bras. Bon, ce n'était pas tout ça mais peut-être qu'ils pouvaient aller se promener, non ?_

« Tu as envie de visiter cette ville russe, Sanphinoa ? »

 _Hum … C'était d'ailleurs lui ou alors le fait qu'elle soit en épais manteau comme lui … lui procurait un charme indéniable qu'il avait énormément de mal à ignorer ? Il ne savait pas vraiment comment exprimer cela de façon correcte mais … wow ?_

« Oh ? Mais … Hum, ce n'est pas déjà notre rendez-vous hein ? C'est juste comme ça ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. On va voir si les autres veulent venir aussi. De toute façon, je me dis que les membres de Rédemption et Destinées font sûrement pareil de leur côté. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils se rendaient dans ce pays toutes les semaines. »

« Ce n'est pas une remarque dénuée de bon sens, Waram. Pour ta proposition, je l'accepte plus que volontiers ! On peut y aller dès maintenant alors ! »

« Alors, allons retrouver les autres et ne perdons pas plus de temps que ça. Le temps, c'est de l'argent que nous n'avons pas. »

« Oh si ce n'est que ça, je dirais bien que … en fait non. On n'a pas d'argent, il faudrait aller le faire changer à une banque. J'espère qu'ils savent parler anglais. »

 _C'était vraiment la dernière de ses inquiétudes. D'ailleurs, lui-même n'avait … hmm … Comment dire cela à Sanphinoa ? Elle n'avait pas tellement apprécié qu'il vole quand il était seul. Il n'était franchement pas convaincu que cela lui plaise, ce qu'il comptait lui dire. Ouais, non, autant mettre ça de côté, le sourire, même s'il était sous un masque, de la jeune demoiselle, était trop important pour être perdu._

« Alors, comme ça, Waram veut aller faire les boutiques ? Vous savez qu'ils ne parlent pas notre langue par ici hein ? Sauf si l'un d'entre vous sait parler russe mais cela m'étonnerait. »

« Je peux … bien essayer, de mon côté. » _signala Sanphinoa alors que Waram haussait un sourcil. Vraiment ? Elle voulait jouer à ça ?_

 _Pas qu'il mettait en doute ses compétences mais quand même, c'était peut-être un peu trop poussé, non ? Il valait mieux voir en parlant en anglais et ensuite, ils réfléchiront à comment tout cela allait se passer. Mais bref, tous étaient d'accord, même les armures-pokémon._

« Ca reste étrange que ça soit Waram qui ait proposé cela. »

« Oui, je sais, ça paraît bizarre, Raon, mais ça m'arrive. Bon, les types de Rédemption et Destinée sont d'accord au moins que l'on s'en aille ? »

« Ils nous ont juste conseillés de faire attention où nous mettons les pieds, de ne pas créer plus d'ennuis et aussi de faire attention à pas nous perdre. »

« J'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice. » _grogna Waram en réponse à Xalex qui avait dit à voix haute ce qu'elle avait entendu de la part des membres de l'organisation._

« Tu posais une question, j'ai donc tout simplement décidé d'y répondre, rien de plus, rien de moins. Bref … Voyons donc pour une banque. »

 _Dans une banque, ils allaient pouvoir échanger un peu de monnaie et aussi avoir donc de l'argent pour faire de petites emplettes. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne restait jamais trop loin de Sanphinoa, bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle._

 _A l'intérieur d'une banque, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux. C'est vrai qu'ils restaient des adolescents … et surtout qu'ils se promenaient avec de drôle de bestioles métallisées. Pourtant, cela ne les étonnèrent pas plus que cela, comme s'ils étaient habitués à pareil spectacle. Devant le guichet, Waram fronça les sourcils en écoutant Sanphinoa sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'elle disait réellement._

« Est-ce qu'elle vraiment … en train de parler en russe, là ? » _questionna Waram en s'adressant aux autres. Aucun ne répondit à l'adolescent par l'affirmatif. Ils n'en savaient trop rien à ce sujet._

« Et voilà, c'est fait ! On a notre argent, j'ai demandé à vérifier le taux de change et tout le reste. Je pense que ça devrait être bon. Voilà chacun pour vous. »

« Euh … D'accord ? Vraiment ? Bravo, Sanphinoa. Enfin, c'est juste excellent mais comment est-ce que tu sais parler en russe ? C'est pas franchement commun, je crois. »

« C'est pas si compliqué que ça de parler russe, c'est plus l'écriture qui est difficile en elle-même. Ils utilisent pas vraiment le même alphabet que nous. Ensuite, pour le taux de change, c'est juste du calcul des plus faciles. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, Sanphinoa, on a compris. Allons-y tous ensemble. »

 _M'enfin, il savait que Sanphinoa était une jeune femme remarquable mais plus il lui parlait, plus il était estomaqué par ses capacités. La gardant auprès de lui, voilà qu'ils se mettaient tous en route. Sanphinoa et lui étaient devant les autres, regardant à gauche et à droite._

« Tu veux bien nous servir de guide ? Et nous dire où nous nous rendons ? »

« Bien entendu, Waram. Alors, par ici, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une confiserie russe. »

« On va éviter les bonbecs dès maintenant, d'accord hein ? » _dit le jeune homme en empêchant les filles de baver devant la vitrine. Même à travers leurs masques, il savait parfaitement à quel point cela leur faisait envie._

« Et pourquoi pas ? On a un peu d'argent, ça ne coûte pas trop cher et je crois bien que la vie en Russie est bien moins chère que celle d'où nous venons. Alors, on pourrait aisément tous en profiter ! Suivez-moi, vous autres ! »

 _Hmm … Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il laissa passer les armures-pokémon et les autres dans la confiserie alors qu'il restait dehors, les bras croisés. Il observait les environs, regardant les différentes vitrines devant lui._

 _Ouais, il faisait froid, sacrément froid même et peut-être qu'il valait mieux rentrer avec les autres … mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était comme un peu instinctif, il commença à s'éloigner, se dirigeant vers une autre vitrine._

« C'est … plutôt joli comme endroit par ici, non ? »

 _Il parlait à voix haute en regardant la vitrine. Quelques instants plus tard, il était à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de converser avec le vendeur. Il tenta de le saluer un peu en anglais tout en jetant un regard._

« Hum … Bleu comme sa chevelure … vert comme ses yeux ... »

 _Pfiou … Il n'avait jamais dépensé le peu d'argent gagné grâce au travail pourri qu'il avait fait à Londres. C'était donc pour cette occasion qu'il … ah … oui, il avait de grandes poches, tant mieux. Oh … C'était joli ça._

« Cela porte un nom spécifique, c'est ça ? Comment vous dites ? Fif… Fin… Merci. »

 _Il était un peu gêné et embêté mais trouvait cela plutôt appréciable. Oui, c'était qu'il allait prendre. Il avait fait son choix. Il paya du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il n'avait pas gagné tant que ça et c'était plutôt réussi mais bon …_

« Les autres ne sont pas encore sortis, tant mieux. Allons les retrouver. »

 _Et bien entendu, interdiction de parler de ça ou de montrer de quoi il s'agit. Il avait juste acheté ça sur un coup de tête. Ce n'était pas comme si cela intéressait vraiment Sanphinoa sur le coup. Ouais, pas du tout. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la confiserie, elle était là, à l'attendre :_

« Ah, tu en as mis du temps, Waram. Viens choisir ! »


	21. Chapitre 21 : Le refus d'aimer

**Chapitre 21 : Le refus d'aimer**

« Waram, tu n'as rien voulu acheter, tu n'avais pas faim ? Ou alors, tu espères que quelqu'un va t'en donner gratuitement ? »

 _Il regarda Sanphinoa, sans vraiment trop s'exprimer. Hum … Non, il ne voulait pas de bonbons ou chocolats. Même s'il était vrai que tout cela semblait plus que délicieux, il préférait faire abstraction de tout ça … Hum … Non. Il n'était vraiment pas motivé._

« Waram ? Je te poses une question. Si tu peux être gentil et me répondre, s'il te plaît. »

« Non, désolé, Sanphinoa. Pas de bonbons ou chocolats pour ma part. Vous avez donc bien dépensé la majorité de votre argent dans tout ça ? »

« Mais non, Waram. N'exagère pas, on en a encore beaucoup ! C'est juste que … parfois, on veut s'offrir une petite douceur. Il n'y a rien d'anormal à ça, tu sais hein ? »

« Non non. Ce n'était pas une critique, Sanphinoa. Je suis mal placé pour vous en faire. »

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Il y a eut un truc pendant que tu nous attendais dehors ? »

 _Merde ! Elle était vraiment trop douée comme fille. Comment ne pas paraître trop suspicieux maintenant ? Hum … C'était compliqué quand elle était dans les parages. Pour autant, il devait bien lui répondre non ? Sinon, ça allait être encore plus étrange. RAH ! Dans quel foutoir il s'était mis ? Bon, répondre et honnêtement !_

« J'ai connu mieux. Le froid est un peu problématique. C'est de ma faute si je suis resté trop longtemps dehors à vous attendre. Je peux en vouloir qu'à moi-même. »

« Bah … Ca pouvait être pire. Comme si tu étais kidnappé ou autre, nous aurions été obligés de venir te sauver, Waram ! »

 _Ha … ha … ha. Humour à la Sanphinoa. Pourtant, cela faisait rire Raon et Xalex. Qalanos, comme à son habitude, était un mur imperméable à tout humour. C'était peut-être dans ces rares moment qu'il appréciait l'autre adolescent. Il finit par répondre :_

« Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de ça non plus. Il ne faudrait peut-être pas exagérer, Sanphinoa. Je suis sûrement plus que capable de me débrouiller. »

« Hmm … On ne sait jamais ! On est dans un endroit hostile et glacial. Je suis sûre que tes défenses sont très faibles et qu'une mauvaise surprise pourrait te tomber dessus mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Je supporte très bien le froid, l'eau et la neige. » 

« Oui, avec une héroïne comme toi, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour ma survie, c'est ça ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce ton est moqueur ? J'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement, Waram ! C'est quand même un peu méchant de ta part hein ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne te vois pas avec une cape qui vole au vent, en disant aux criminels d'arrêter de commettre des méfaits. »

« Hey ! Qui sait ? J'ai peut-être l'allure d'une super-héroïne ? »

« Non, pas du tout. D'une femme-chevalier, ça ne fait aucun doute mais pour l'heure, ce n'est pas vraiment la question. Donnes-moi un chocolat. »

 _Comme ça, ils pouvaient encore une fois changer de conversation. N'était-il pas très doué à ça ? Avec un léger sourire mesquin aux lèvres, voilà qu'il récupéra l'objet qu'ilk désirait, évitant de trop montrer qu'il était content de sa ruse._

« Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Waram. Ce soir, tu verras ! »

« Oui, oui, plutôt toi, tu verras ce soir, oui. » _dit-il alors qu'elle s'immobilisait. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réplique de la part de Waram, du moins de ce genre. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, murmurant :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça, Waram ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me préparer ? »

« Rien du tout, rien de rien. C'est juste que comme d'habitude, on va dormir ensemble, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était si étrange que ça, non ? »

« Que tu le dises à voix haute et surtout devant les autres, ça l'est … mais çe me fait plaisir ! »

 _Petit éclat de rire de la part de Sanphinoa. Dire qu'elle adorait cette réponse de Waram, c'était un euphémisme. Elle était presque hystérique tandis que Waram soupirait doucement. Bon … ce n'était pas tout ça. Il était tout simplement heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Une main dans la poche, il serrait le petit écrin qu'il avait à l'intérieur._

« Waram ! Au lieu d'avoir froid tout seul, prends donc ma main. »

 _AH ! Il lâcha l'objet très rapidement, un peu surpris et décontenancé, la main de Sanphinoa venant dans la sienne. Ah oui … Il était content. Il était heureux … vraiment. Il avait la main de Sanphinoa, douce et chaude. Pourtant, ils pouvaient porter des gants mais ça ne serait pas du tout la même sensation, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Ne t'enfuit pas, Sanphinoa, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es d'accord ? »

« Oh ? Si je tente de m'enfuir, est-ce que tu viendras me chercher ? »

« Si c'est le cas et que c'est de moi, je ne vais pas chercher à te retenir, tu sais ? » _dit-il avec une certaine nonchalance, regrettant déjà ses propos._

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'attraperas dans tes filets, Waram. Il faut plus de mots doux, comme « Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion. Je serais le prédateur et tu seras ma proie. » et toutes ces choses, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« J'en dit que tu as une imagination un peu trop fertile à mon goût. Je ne sais pas où tu peux réussir à avoir tout ça dans ta tête, loin de là. »

« Pour toi, il y a toute la place disponible mais pas uniquement dans ma tête. »

 _Hum … Est-ce qu'elle comprenait que le sujet de conversation déviait un peu ? De toute façon, les regards amusés des autres montraient clairement qu'il appréciait que la plaisanterie soit là pour les divertir un peu. Ca ne pouvait faire que du bien alors qu'ils étaient en Russie et qu'ils allaient devoir se battre bientôt._

« On retourne en direction des bus, vous en pensez quoi ? »

« Que c'est une bonne idée, Waram. Les visites, c'est bien … mais si on finit par se perdre, ça nous créera plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. »

« De toute façon, je n'aime pas vraiment le froid. » _marmonna Qalanos, Waram répondant aussitôt sur le même ton que le chevalier-pokémon du Yanma :_

« Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi. Je sais pas ce qu'ont les gens à apprécier cette saison qu'est l'hiver ou cette neige. On se les pèle, il fait froid, on se les gèles. Bon, dépêchons nous de retrouver le plus vite possible les bus. Quelqu'un sait où on doit se rendre ? »

« Oui, bien entendu. Suivez-moi, vous autres. Je vais vous servir de guide dans la neige. »

 _Bien entendu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait posé la question ? Sanphinoa à la rescousse. C'était toujours ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Il eut un petit sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être qu'il avait finit par avoir l'habitude qu'elle soit toujours là. Vraiment … C'était difficile de ne pas reconnaître qu'il … aimait la fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés._

 _Oui, l'aimer … mais était-ce le même genre d'amour qu'elle ? Il n'en était pas vraiment convaincu. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Est-ce qu'elle … enfin … Est-ce que … Non, du côté de Sanphinoa, les questions ne se posèrent guère. Il n'y avait aucun doute à se faire sur ses sentiments à son encontre. C'était de son côté qu'il devait régler le problème._

 _Il devait … trouver un moyen, n'est-ce pas ? De lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Hmm … Il devait faire le vide dans son esprit et aussi faire un peu de rangement. Pour comprendre si tout … était comme il le désirait ou non. RAH ! Il était tout simplement perdu ! Quel idiot !_

« Et nous y voilà, j'espère que le chemin n'était pas trop déplaisant et que vous étiez satisfaits de la guide. » _s'exclama Sanphinoa alors qu'ils se retrouvaient devant les bus._

 _Déjà ? Ce fut plutôt … rapide, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être beaucoup trop à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de relâcher la main de Sanphinoa … et celle-ci ne faisait rien pour retirer la sienne. Tant mieux, il préférait … ça comme ça, oui._

« Vous êtes déjà de retour ? Je pensais que vous alliez vous perdre dans les rues. »

« Même si je sais parler un petit peu le russe, il vaut mieux que nous nous dispersions pas trop. C'est pourquoi nous sommes déjà de retour, c'est tout ! » _répondit doucement Sanphinoa aux propos de l'homme qui venait de les interroger._

« C'est pas faux. Vous pouvez retourner dans les bus. Certains d'entre nous sont partis faire quelques courses et acheter quelques plats chauds. Ca peut nous faire que du bien. J'espère que nous ne tomberons pas sur un ours … enfin un autre à part le vôtre hein ? »

« Ouais, Timber est timbré mais c'est pas faute de le répéter. Il est dans le bus ? »

« Ouaip, il était en train de ronfler et dormir, pour ne pas changer. Faites gaffe à ce qu'il n'hiberne pas. Je crois que ces animaux sont ronchons. »

« Oh, il n'y a pas que Timber qui ronchonne si on le réveille, Waram aussi. » _corrigea Sanphinoa, provoquant l'hilarité autour d'elle tandis que Waram soupirait, fronçant les sourcils pour voir si elle avait vraiment osé faire cette blague._

« Tu n'as pas honte de ta personne, Sanphinoa ? »

« Pour mes propos ? Pas le moins du monde ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne me mens pas à ce sujet, non ? Alors, est-ce que tu m'en veux de ne pas maquiller la vérité ? »

« Énormément ou presque. Dites, avant qu'il y ait une vague de suicides devant l'humour dévastateur de Sanphinoa, est-ce que l'on a déjà des nouvelles de notre raison de venir ici ? »

« Hum … Tu veux savoir si on va bientôt repartir pour se rapprocher de la base de l'Antre de la Terre ? Pas encore mais presque. Ce soir, nous allons dormir dans les bus mais dès demain, il va falloir se déplacer à pied pendant quelques jours. Utiliser nos véhicules risquent de nous attirer des regards dont on ne devrait pas. »

« … … … On va devoir dormir dans des tentes ? Sous ce temps pourri ? Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me faire une mauvaise blague ? Genre bien pourrie ? Car j'aime vraiment pas un tel humour aussi pourri, hein ? Vous êtes prévenus. »

« Pourtant, il va falloir vous y habituer. Mais voilà, nous avons aussi prévu de quoi faire flamber quelques bûches et autres. Nous établirons un périmètre et si nous avons des manipulateurs de la glace, ce n'est pas pour rien. »

« Ouais, il ne neigera pas mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'on va pas crever de froid. » _marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, désabusé et déjà fatigué rien qu'en y pensant._

« Et oui, on ne peut pas tout avoir, malheureusement. Pour autant, il va falloir s'y habituer car c'est ainsi et pas autrement que ça va se produire. »

« Grumpf … Bon, je vais dans le bus, ça sera mieux. Je vais voir si je peux me camoufler dans la fourrure de Timber et ne plus en sortir. »

 _Joignant les gestes aux paroles, il retourna tout simplement dans le bus, observant l'imposante masse brune et épaisse au bout du bus. Bien entendu, le gros ours était là … et il ronflait … et il dormait, comme convenu._

« Ah … Vraiment, qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de toi hein ? »

 _C'était une question un peu ironique alors qu'il réfléchissait vraiment à la situation. Bah … Il avait envie de dire à Sanphinoa quelques petits mots mais … il n'était pas vraiment convaincu que … enfin bon … Et s'il se trompait depuis le début ? Que ce n'était pas ça qu'il devait faire ? Comment est-ce qu'il allait agir ? Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire ?_

 _Ah … Ah … Ah … Il … était anxieux ? Peut-être que oui. C'était peut-être ça. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le croire mais il était anxieux. Il avait envie de parler à coeur ouvert à Sanphinoa, de lui déclarer ses sentiments mais … et sa réponse ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait penser comme réponse ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Il n'avait aucune stricte idée par rapport à ça. Il ne devait pas avoir peur, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Pourquoi s'inquiéter à ce sujet ? Personne ne peut t'aimer. »

 _Hum ? Hein ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir très bien entendu ce qui venait de se dire. Il regarda à gauche et à droite, dans le bus, entendant juste le ronflement de la part de Timber. Euh … Non, ce n'était pas lui qui venait de prendre la parole._

« Ce genre de sentiments est inutile. Pourquoi t'intéresser à cela alors que seule la force suffit à vivre dans ce monde ? »

 _Ok … Il était sûr et certaine d'avoir entendu une voix une nouvelle fois. D'où est-ce qu'elle provenait ? Elle était un peu angoissante quand même mais … en même temps, féminine. Sauf qu'il devait répondre ou pas ? Car il n'en savait trop rien._

« Ne m'emmerdez pas, je sais pas qui vous êtes mais je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre votre voix. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour la puissance. »

« Tu en as besoin, tu le ressens au plus profond de ton être. »

« Je sais encore ce que je désire et actuellement, ce n'est pas la puissance mais elle. »

« Elle ? Ce déchet féminin ? Il semblerait que la dernière fois n'avait pas été suffisante. Il semblerait qu'une nouvelle leçon soit donnée. »

« La dernière fois ? De quoi est-ce que … vous parlez ? »

 _C'était étrange … et désagréable. Il avait l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein coeur. Il avait une sensation déplaisante. Cette phrase n'était pas anodine, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait été prononcée ?_

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez réellement à ce sujet ? Parlez ! »

« Je te punirais … encore et encore … que tu comprennes la peine et la douleur, que tu sois envahi par les ressentiments de ceux qui sont morts. Vous avez osé vous opposer à nous. Vous en payez le prix. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous parlez et je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir. Si vous me cherchez, vous avez qu'à vous présenter à moi et ... »

« Waram ? A qui est-ce que tu parles ? Tu crois vraiment que Timber va communiquer avec toi ? Surtout pendant qu'il est en train de dormir » ? _murmura la voix de Sanphinoa alors qu'il la voyait grimper dans le bus à son tour. Elle arrivait vers lui._

« Pas vraiment, Sanphinoa. On va juste dire qu'il y a une ... »

« Imbécile. Elle est là elle aussi. L'heure de la punition est arrivée. »

 _La bouche de Waram resta grande ouverte, aucun son n'en sortant. Un peu de bave s'écoula de ses lèvres, sa main se plaçant au niveau de son coeur sans qu'il ne puisse parler. Ma… Mal … Il avait mal … Il avait mal ! IL AVAIT MAL ! IL AVAIT MAL ! CA LUI FAISAIT SUPER MAL ! IL AVAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN ! MAL !_

« Waram ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ? Waram ? Waram ? WARAM ! »

 _Le corps de l'adolescent tomba au sol, inerte. Au même instant, Timber s'était redressé, réveillé par les cris de Sanphinoa. Celle-ci était déjà au niveau de Waram, le soulevant en l'implorant de lui parler mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre._

« Waram, Waram, s'il te plaôit ! Dis-moi quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas cette blague ! Waram ! Wa … Waram ? »

 _Elle avait finalement posé son oreille contre son coeur. Il ne battait plus. Il était … mort ? Mort ? Mais … mais … mais … il y avait encore cinq minutes, il était en train de lui parler normalement et … et … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pour … pourquoi ?_

« Waram ! WARAM ! WARAM ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! »

 _Il ne retenait pas sa respiration. Elle le remarquerait … le coeur … le coeur. Elle devait le remettre en route et … AH ! Waram toussota violemment, prenant de profondes respirations sans même réellement comprendre, balbutiant :_

« Qu'est-ce que … se passe quoi ? »

« WARAAAAAAAAAAAM ! Tu es vivant ! Tu es vivant, tu es vivant ! »

 _Il n'avait même pas eut la possibilité de se lever du sol du bus. Une lourde masse s'était jetée sur lui en même temps qu'une langue épaisse venait lui lécher le visage. HEY HEY HEY ! Ce n'était pas Sanphinoa mais Timber. Timber venait de le lécher mais pour quelle raison ? Et le renifler ? Et Sanphinoa qui sanglotait dans ses bras ?_

« On m'explique un peu, de quoi ? »

« Ton coeur … Ton coeur … Tu étais mort, Waram ! Mort ! Tu … Tu étais mort ! »

« Ouais non, si j'étais mort, je le saurais et … je … Enfin, cette voix et ... » _commença t-il à dire, un peu perturbé. Euh … Oui mais non ?_

« Je te dis que tu étais mort, c'est que tu l'étais, Waram. Snif … Je veux pas que tu m'abandonnes, Waram. Je ne veux pas. Ne me laisse pas seule, s'il te plaît. »

« Je compte pas te laisser seule. Ni toi, Timber, ni toi … mais fais gaffe avec ta bave. » _dit-il doucement, un peu épuisé et fatigué. Cette voix … puis cet arrêt cardiaque. Sanphinoa ne mentirait pas … et Timber ne réagirait pas ainsi. Personne n'avait entendu cette voix hein ? Et les autres n'avaient pas … entendu les cris de Sanphinoa ? Comme … par hasard._


	22. Chapitre 22 : CSTED

**Chapitre 22 : Comme si tout était différent**

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que j'en parle, Waram ? »

« Car ça ne concerne pas les autres et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'inquiètent à mon sujet. »

« Ce sont nos amis, Waram, ils ont le droit d'être au courant, surtout quand la situation est aussi grave que ça ! Tu devrais les prévenir au lieu!ù »

 _Il fit un hochement de tête négatif. Non, c'était non. Il ne voulait pas et elle n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. La seule chose qui était encore plus irritiant, c'est le fait qu'elle le regardait … avec son masque et en même temps … Le gros souci … C'est qu'il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui._

« Waram … Si tu as nouveau mal au coeur, je veux que tu me le dises absolument, d'accord ? J'espère que tu comprends que je ne veux pas plaisanter à ce sujet hein ? »

« Pas du tout, pas du tout et … RAAAAAAAAH ! Bon, y a Timber qui nous cache. » _dit-il avant de s'exclamer, attrapant Sanphinoa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment la dernière personne dont il voulait l'inquiétude planer au-dessus de lui._

 _Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, étonnée mais se laissa faire tandis qu'elle sentait ses mains sur son dos, soupirant d'aise avec tendresse. Elle était heureuse, tellement heureuse … mais non ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Si elle se laissait faire, il risquait de croire qu'elle était prête à passer l'éponge sur tout ça mais bon … faut pas pousser !_

« On va aller rejoindre les autres et tu … Rah ! D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui viendra dans mes bras pour te réchauffer, d'accord ? »

 _Hmm, elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix, non ? Car si tel était le cas, il préférait ne pas sortir du bus. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'elle le forçait à quitter le bus, il devait se préparer. Et … enfin, les membres de Rédemption et Destinée, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? Car oui, il en voyait trois qui arrivait. Alors qu'il grelottait malgré tout, Sanphinoa lui frottait doucement le bras et il se sentait … déjà mieux._

« Si tu étais resté auprès de moi depuis le début, tu aurais moins froid depuis bien longtemps. Je sais contrôler la glace et l'eau, ça ne devrait donc pas être une mauvaise chose … Mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu restes près de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas un souci, pas du tout. Je sais pas où sont les autres. Bref, qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez, vous autres ? » _questionna Waram en direction des deux membres._

« Nous devons vous prévenir de l'endroit où se trouve l'Antre de la Terre. A partir de là, autant que vous soyez au courant pour que vous puissiez vous préparer correctement. »

« Ca serait bien sympathique, même s'ils peuvent m'attendre, ça ne me poserait pas vraiment de soucis de ma part. Je vais tous les exploser. »

« Ouais mais non, tu n'es pas seul sur le coup, tu ferais bien de te le rappeler car sinon, tu risques de causer plus de morts qu'autre chose. »

 _Il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais s'arrêta dans ses propos. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui répondre ? Tout simplement … pour une unique raison. Car il n'avait pas tort … du tout … ah … Et donc, c'était ça le souci._

« Ouais, je vais éviter de tuer d'autres personnes sur mon passage, ça serait mieux. »

 _Sur un ton mollasson, l'adolescent avait pris la parole, comme touché en plein coeur par les propos des membres de Rédemption et Destinée. Même si du temps s'était écoulé, la blessure concernant l'école de Gliros restait très vive._

« Waram ne sera pas seule. Il ne commettra pas de bêtises car je le soutiendrais. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Toute façon, elle compte principalement sur toi hein ? Le reste, c'est simplement de la tolérance hein ? »

« Et peut-être que tu voudrais que je la préviennes que vous dénigrez mes amis et Waram ? »

 _Comment est-ce qu'il devait prendre le fait qu'elle le nommait … à côté de ses amis ? Est-ce qu'il était quand même un ami ? Un peu plus que ça ? Tout en regardant une Sanphinoa qui devenait de plus en plus irritée par les membres de Rédemption et Destinée, celle-ci attendit qu'ils partent prévenir les autres pour se retourner vers lui, tout guillerette :_

« Ne t'en fait, toi tu as une place bien particulière. Ce n'est pas une simple d'amitié si tu veux tout savoir … ou plus encore, hihihi ! »

 _Plus encore ? Hum … Avec tendresse, n'est-ce pas ? Vu qu'elle caressait doucement son bras pour le réchauffer, il comprenait que oui, c'était bien plus que de l'amitié. Il avait envie de lui faire comprendre que c'était la même pour lui … mais intérieurement, il sentait que quelque chose le bloquait … quelque chose l'en empêchait._

« Euh au fait .. Je suis en train de me dire : A part nous faire des reproches, au final, ils nous ont donné ou pas la zone où ils sont cachés, les membres de l'Antre de la Terre ? »

« Maintenant que tu poses la question … Non ? Ils n'ont même pas chercher à nous donner la réponse. Quelle bande de ploucs ! »

« Doucement sur les insultes, Sanphinoa, je ne suis pas habitué à ce que tu lèves la voix pour dire de telles choses. C'est moche qu'une si jolie bouche profère de telles paroles. »

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Waram qui me fait un compliment … et presque … en fait, tu me draguerais, Waram ? C'est ça ? Devant tout le monde?3

« Euh … Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, il ne faut pas exagérer ! Je ne suis pas comme ça non plus. Qu'est-ce que tu vas croire, Sanphinoa ? »

 _Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une telle déclaration ? Une telle remarque ? Elle allait s'imaginer des choses ! Mais elle était déjà là, calfeutrée contre lui, ignorant superbement les regards des autres. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient tous envieux ou presque ? Est-ce que les gens … désiraient vraiment Sanphinoa en tant que fille ?_

 _Il était chanceux … mais il ne le remarquait peut-être pas. Hum … Enfin bon ! Au lieu de penser à ça, peut-être rattraper les autres gaillards ou quelqu'un de Rédemption et Destinée pour leur demander où est-ce qu'il fallait se rendre ?_

« Hey, vous deux ! Vous êtes au courant de la mission ? Vous savez où on doit se rendre ? »

« Euh ouais ? On vient de nous le signaler, pourquoi ? C'est pas déjà le cas pour vous ? Bref, autant vous dire qu'il va falloir sortir couvert, c'est vraiment pas sympathique. »

« Assez de suspensez, révélez donc la zone. Y a pire qu'ici, c'est ça ? C'est vraiment possible ? Je pensais pas que ça serait réalisable au final. »

« Oh que oui … On va direction la Sibérie. Et ici, c'est une brise d'été contrairement aux tempêtes de neige qui va nous attendre. »

« Super. » _soupira Waram, comme désabusé par cette nouvelle. Vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre que ça allait être encore plus chiant et problématique que maintenant. Rien qu'en entendant ça, il en tremblait deux fois plus. Il n'aimait pas la neige, c'était instinctif, c'était horrible, ça ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde._

« Merci beaucoup pour ces informations. Vous n'avez pas vu les autres par hasard ? Enfin, les autres membres de notre groupe ? »

« Hum ? Ils étaient pas loin de votre ours, je crois bien. Paraîtrait qu'il tient chaud. Je suis presque jaloux, il se laisse pas approcher sauf par votre groupe. »

 _C'est vrai que Timber montrait une certaine hargne dès qu'il ne se se sentait pas en confiance par rapport à autrui. Après, de là à être « réellement » dangereux, il y avait tout un monde. Oui, enfin, Timber restait quand même spécial comme ours, il n'oubliait pas._

« Tu veux vraiment rejoindre les autres, Sanphinoa ? A comprendre ce qu'ils nous disent, on risque de partir dès ce soir non ? Et sûrement à pied … ou en bus ? Enfin, je sais pas comment ils veulent qu'on se rendent au Sahara. »

« Sibérie, Waram, Sibérie. Le Sahara est un peu plus chaud quand même, non ? » _dit-elle, amusée par son erreur alors qu'il grelottait sur place._

« Ouais ouais, enfin, on s'en fout un peu de l'endroit, on est vraiment en train de se les geler, c'est tout simplement horrible. Comment les gens font pour tenir le coup ici ? »

« Et bien, ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, tout simplement. Ca leur permet de transmettre leur chaleur corporelle et... »

« C'est encore un bon moyen pour ne pas bouger de mes bras, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que ça serait plutôt l'inverse. Je suis mortifié sur place ou presque, Sanphinoa. Je suis un iceberg, j'ai vraiment froid. Je suis vraiment frigorifié, là. »

« Hum ? Mais oui, c'est justement une invitation à aller dans mes bras … Si seulement j'étais plus grande. Avec ma petite taille, c'est vraiment … ridicule. »

« Ne dit pas ça non plus. C'est n'importe quoi. Tu es très bien comme taille et toute façon, vu ton âge, maintenant, c'est un peu tard … Euh Sanphinoa, ne pleures pas, s'il te plaît ! »

 _Il avait entendu un petit reniflement de la part de la jeune demoiselle. Ah non, il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'elle soit triste. Pas du tout ! Zut … Elle voulait qu'il aille dans ses bras, c'est ce qu'il allait faire ! Il ouvrit les bras de Sanphinoa, se penchant un peu en avant pour emmitoufler sa tête contre sa poitrine recouverte par l'épais manteau de fourrure et le reste de vêtement. Voilà, elle était contente ? Ca lui convenait ?_

« C'est juste que j'aimerai vraiment … te recouvrir de tout mon être. »

« Euh comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Sanphinoa ? »

« Tout simplement que j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de coincer tes jambes et tes bras, tout ton être et t'empêcher ne serait-ce de faire qu'un seul mouvement. »

« C'est … intéressant comme concept, on va dire. Mais tu crois que j'accepterais ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuserais, plutôt ? Non ? » _dit-elle tout en rigolant. Ah … C'est vrai que la douceur de son corps était particulière. Enfin, douceur, c'était exagéré. Mais … Malgré tous ses défauts physiques, il se sentait terriblement bien._

« Je n'ai pas à te mentir, Sanphinoa. Je l'accepterai pleinement de tout mon être. »

« C'est vraiment … étrange. Depuis que nous sommes en Russie, tu te montres tellement plus tendre, j'ai tellement envie que le monde entier le remarque. »

« Euh non. Je ne suis pas plus tendre, j'ai pas envie que les gens sachent un truc dont tout le monde s'en fout et j'ai pas envie que ça continue. »

 _Pour unique réponse, elle rigola doucement, murmurant à nouveau que ce genre d'émotions, elle préfère qu'elles soient uniquement pour elle. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de connaître forcément cette version de Waram._

« Pour la Sibérie, les tentes et tout le reste, Waram, tu dormiras avec moi … dans le même sac de couchage, d'accord ? »

« Euh … Tu peux éviter de dire ça à voix haute ? Je dis pas que … je ne veux pas car je sais que c'est une bonne idée mais en même temps ... »

« Oui ? Mais en même temps, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement ? »

« Peut-ètre que l'on pourra inviter Timber aussi. Bon, pour l'odeur, ça va être ennuyeux mais normalement, il devrait nous tenir assez chaud. »

« Plutôt le laisser aux autres. Je pense que je n'ai besoin de personne pour garder ton corps à une température parfaite, Waram ! »

« Tu sais que ça a beaucoup de double sens, tes propos dernièrement ? »

« Qui sait ? Est-ce que c'est fait exprès ou non ? »

« Je préfère ne pas connaître la réponse à cette question. » _dit-il tout simplement tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs poussait un profond soupir. Bon … Ce n'était pas tout ça mais la Sibérie, ce n'était pas la porte à côté._

 _Au moins, lorsque Raon et les autres arrivèrent, ils étaient déjà prêts à repartir en bus … et le voyage continua plus tranquillement que prévu. Oui, Waram les observait en train de s'amuser avec quelques souvenirs et autres tandis que lui-même grattait doucement le crâne de Timber, comme si de rien n'était._

 _Une nouvelle journée s'écoula et cette fois-ci, ils étaient éloignés de toute civilisation, sans même n'espérer ne serait-ce qu'une personne extérieure à l'organisation à part leur petit groupe. Surtout que bon, l'heure était à l'installation des tentes, les bus, ils devaient les laisser tourner un peu tout en faisant attention aux batteries et tout le reste._

« Bon, c'est pas le grand luxe et la nourriture russe reste assez unique en soi mais ça remplit l'estomac, c'est le plus important. »

« Bon appétit à tous. » _dit calmement Waram, à l'étonnement général. Il était concentré sur la nourriture et il avait faim. Il n'avait pas tellement touché aux bonbons proposés._

« Bon appétit tout le monde ! » _compléta Sanphinoa pour stopper le silence pesant qui s'était installé, finissant par manger elle aussi à toute allure._

 _Oui, bon, il avait compris. Il valait mieux la boucler hein ? Même pour ça, il n'était franchement pas très doué. C'était nul de faire des efforts qui n'étaient pas forcément récompensées en fin de compte. Bref, il valait mieux passer à autre chose._

« Ne sois pas ronchon, Waram. Je suis fière de toi, vraiment. Je suis contente que tu aies tenté de faire un effort comme ça. C'est … très gentil de ta part. »

« Oui mais bon … Gentil n'a qu'un œil, moi, j'en ait deux, tu vois ? »

 _Elle voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir mais non ! Il n'avait vraiment pas à s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Il avait été vraiment parfait dans tout ça … et bon … ce soir … Elle lui réservait une place bien spéciale contre lui._

 _RAAAAAAAH ! Qu'elle ne lui dise pas ça dans l'oreille, c'était vraiment plus que gênant. Il ne savait jamais où se mettre quand elle parlait ainsi. Pfiou ! Elle était vraiment là pour l'indisposer même si elle ne s'en rendait jamais compte, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Enfin bon … Le reste de la soirée s'écoula doucement et lentement … mais il remarqua bien vite que les nombreux feux préparés n'étaient pas là pour faire joli ou signaler leur présence. Non, le froid glacial venait rapidement se faire ressentir … de plus en plus._

« Mais mais mais … c'est encore pire qu'auparavant ! »

« Et oui, Waram. Le froid de Sibérie est encore plus violent que celui de Russie. »

« Oui mais non … Je crois que j'ai assez donné à ce sujet. Je peux pas plutôt aller me coucher dès maintenant ? Comme ça, réveil dès le début de la journée et voilà ! »

 _Sans chercher à lui donner son approbation, elle partit en première dans la tente, n'en sortant plus malgré les minutes qui s'écoulèrent. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, il rentra à son tour dans la tente, remarquant que Sanphinoa est déjà couchée._

« Tu en as mis du temps. Normalement, c'est à la fille de se faire désirer, pas l'inverse. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles exactement. Tu peux me traduire ça de façon à ce que je comprenne où tu veux en venir ? »

« Froid, chaleur corporelle, pas très habillée, vite, vite, vite ! Et refermes la tente ! »

 _Pas très habillée ? Qu'est-ce que … Il voyait son masque, c'est vrai mais elle avait les bras nus, avec ses petites croûtes rougeoyantes mais surtout … lorsqu'elle vint ouvrir un peu son sac de couchage, il remarquait qu'elle … ne portait presque rien !_

 _Oui juste un peu de tissu en dentelle rouge … sur les parties les plus importantes de son corps. Mais d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il ne se fixait plus sur les marques rouges et autres, il voyait une chose. Oui, elle avait une poitrine plutôt généreuse voire imposante pour sa taille … mais à part ça, elle était plutôt mince. Ses cuisses n'étaient pas lourdes, ses hanches étaient graciles … Oui en fait, le gros souci résidait principalement sur sa peau. Brrr ! A la regarder fixement, il avait de ces idées._

« Bon, j'arrive, Sanphinoa et que tu sois prête ou non, je ... »

« Tu veux bien retirer une partie de tes vêtements aussi ? C'est inefficace si on a un tissu entre nous, Waram. Ca ne servirait à rien non ? »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? On va se les geler ! Je peux pas et ... » _dit-il avant de s'arrêter. Ah… Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI EN LA REGARDANT, IL … RAAAH ! D'un geste presque rageur, voilà qu'il jeta son haut et son pantalon dans un coin de la tente avant de s'emmitoufler dans le sac de couchage._

 _Aussitôt, elle s'était à moitié jetée sur lui … comme elle en avait parlé dans la journée. Hum … Chair contre chair ou presque, c'était vraiment une sensation plaisante. Et cela malgré l'odeur, et tout le reste, il avait fini par s'habituer à tout ça mais … c'était elle. C'était Sanphinoa. Sans même chercher à discuter, il plaça sa tête sur l'épaule nue et croûteuse de l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus._

« Bonne nuit, Sanphinoa. Dors bien … et fais de beaux rêves, hein ? »

« Hum … Ce n'est pas la peine de rêver si la réalité est aussi belle que ça. »

 _RAH ! Les phrases clichées ! Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas ça mais ça faisait mouche à chaque fois. Sans se retenir, il déposa un baiser sur une partie de l'épaule où il n'y avait aucune croûte ou marque. C'était là peut-être sa seule marque d'affection. Demain, ils allaient se retrouver face à l'Antre de la Terre. Il était … prêt._


	23. Chapitre 23 : A l'assaut de l'Antre

**Chapitre 23 : A l'assaut de l'Antre**

« Humpf … Je me les pèle, je me les pèle, je me les pèle ! »

« Je le sais parfaitement Waram mais … il faudra pourtant que tu tiennes le coup. Peut-être que lorsque nous serons à l'intérieur, ça ira mieux ? »

 _Il n'en savait trop rien. Il ne s'était pas tellement intéressé à cela, il devait se l'avouer. Il poussa un léger grommellement de mécontentement tandis que les bus roulaient sous la tempête de neige. Pourtant, il remarquait parfaitement que devant le bus, la neige ne gênait pas la vue. Merci les chevaliers-pokémon._

« Vraiment, les facilités qu'ont certains à utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Mouais … Sarine, ça va ? Tu tiens bon par rapport au froid ou pas ? »

« Sincèrement, j'ai connu pire … mais j'ai connu bien mieux. C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin, il y a Sanphinoa et Timber pas loin de toi donc j'imagine que tu ne vas pas trop te plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas le moins du monde mais bon … Fais quand même attention à toi aussi. »

« Bien entendu mais rappelles-toi une chose, je ne suis pas en sucre non plus. Ils ne me font pas vraiment peur bien que cette zone est vraiment détestable. »

« A qui est-ce que tu le dis? Je n'aime pas la neige et le froid. Je ne sais pas qui a eut la sombre idée d'inventer un tel climat mais il n'était franchement pas malin ! »

 _Et voilà qu'il continuait à se plaindre, encore et toujours mais là, c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il n'était vraiment pas motivé à se battre en Sibérie et rien qu'à regarder hors, il sentait vraiment que toute son existence était vouée à hair ce temps._

« Tu sais, Waram. La neige, c'est pas mal, faire des bonhommes de neige, des batailles de boules de neige et tout le reste. On pourrait le faire hein ? »

« Tu crois que j'ai une tête à ça, Raon ? VRAIMENT ? TU CROIS QUE ... »

« A recevoir des boules de neige car tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre ? Oh que oui ! J'en suis sûr et certain ! » _s'exclama Raon tout en rigolant sa blague vaseuse._

« Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter à ce que je ne cherche pas à t'enfoncer la tête dans la neige et à faire un bonhomme à partir de ton cadavre, Raon. »

« Sachant que je suis tout feu, tout flamme, y a de grosses chances que la neige fonde avant même de pouvoir venir s'entasser sur mon corps, Waram ! »

« Tu veux que l'on tente de voir si ça se confirme ou pas ? Car je n'aurai aucune hésitation à ce sujet, c'est compris ? Bon … Je vais pas me disputer. De plus, Qalanos est d'accord avec moi par rapport au froid, n'est-ce pas, Qalanos ? »

« Exact. Je n'aime pas tellement cette saison. Ca doit être à cause de nos armures. »

« Exactement, nos armures-pokémon et aussi nous-mêmes. Du genre, la chaleur, l'eau et même l'électricité, je ne sais pas, ça ne m'effraie pas le moins du monde mais la glace … J'ai l'impression que c'est fait pour me geler tout l'être de haut en bas, jusqu'à la pointe des pieds. Non, vraiment, ça ne me plaît pas du tout ! »

« Hey, vous autres, si vous avez fini de papoter entre vous, vous devriez regarder sur votre droite. On est plus trop loin de la zone où normalement, la base de l'Antre de la Terre devrait se trouver. Il nous restera quelques kilomètres à faire à pied mais bon ... »

« Youpi. Quelle bonne nouvelle que volà. Et j'imagine que l'on ne peut pas utiliser les bus car sinon, on va finir par être repérés, c'est bien ça ? Quelle bonne nouvelle que voilà ! » _s'exclama Waram avec ironie tandis qu'il regardait Sarine._ « Dommage que tu ne sois pas lus grande, tu aurais put me porter, ça aurait été une bonne idée. »

« Bien entendu, tu me prends pour ta servante ou quoi ? Tu sais, j'ai deux têtes depuis quelques temps, je peux donc aisément te mordre à deux endroits différents et en même temps. Est-ce que tu veux voir comment est-ce que je fais ? »

« Bien entendu, tu es un animal donc j'en attendais pas franchement plus de toi, Sarine. »

 _Et oui, moquerie parfaitement assumée en direction de la Diamat qui émit un grognement de mécontentement en sa direction. Il avait froid, elle avait froid, ne pouvaient-ils pas trouver tous les deux un terrain d'entente à ce sujet ?_

 _Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs resta pour autant bien sage tandis que les bus continuaient, hors des routes. Hmm … Ce n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui plaire mais il n'allait pas stopper tout ça, loin de là._

 _C'était .. si déplaisant. Plus il regardait la neige, plus il avait envie d'hurler. Il était … Il était … si … énervé. Il avait juste envie d'hurler, rien de plus, rien de moins. Heureusement, Sanphinoa posa sa tête masquée sur son épaule._

« Ne t'en fait pas, Waram. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as qu'à rester à mes côtés et tu verras que tout va très bien se passer, d'accord ? Je te protégerai du froid. »

« J'aimerai bien arrêter d'être une plaie pour toi … C'est toujours toi qui arrive à te débrouiller pour me sortir de tout ça. J'ai l'air de quoi, moi ? »

« De Waram, d'une personne que j'ai… apprécie beaucoup ? Que j'ai envie d'aider ? »

« S'il te plaît, ne m'aide pas trop, je ne veux pas finir comme assisté non plus. Il ne faudrait pas trop pousser quoi. » _chuchote t-il lentement mais sûrement._

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. On a juste nos points forts et points faibles. De ton côté, tu as bien montré ce dont tu étais réellement capable pendant les combats, non ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Sanphinoa et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Oh, ça l'est ! C'est juste que tu aimes te compliquer la vie et comparer pour rien ! »

 _GRUMPF ! Voilà l'unique réponse qu'il chercha à offrir à la jeune demoiselle tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Bon ! Regardant brièvement les autres, il attendit qu'il soit l'heure … d'y aller. Lorsque les portes du bus s'ouvrirent, un vent glacial vint s'installer dans la place, frigorifiant sur place l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

« Bordel, je … CA VA PAS LE FAIRE ! NON VRAIMENT ! »

« Viens par là, Waram et il vaut mieux que tu ne bouges pas. »

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était en train de créer un anneau aqueux autour d'elle ? Mais aussi de lui ? Il allait tout simplement être arrosé ! S'il était trempé, ça n'allait RIEN ARRANGER DU TOUT ! Est-ce qu'elle blaguait ?!_

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à me faire arroser, Sanphinoa ? J'ai pas envie d'être gelé sur place ! Tu vas devoir penser à autre chhose car je ne risques pas de ... »

« Chut, Waram. Chut … Regardes maintenant les runes que je vais tracer dans l'anneau. » _dit-elle calmement. Quelles runes ? Et depuis quand est-ce qu'elle s'amusait à tracer des runes ? Sans même qu'il ne soit au courant, hein ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle était aussi forte ?_

« Et maintenant ? Tu fais quoi ? De la lumière, c'est ça ? »

« Mais non, idiot ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu n'as plus aussi froid que ça ? Ses runes, tant que tu restes dans l'anneau, te protégeront du gel. Oh, je ne promets rien par rapport au froid en lui-même mais c'est franchement pas si mal que ça, non ? »

« Je ne peux … pas m'en plaindre. C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression que je n'aurai plus aussi froid qu'auparavant. Je devrais te féliciter, vraiment. »

 _Sincèrement, il était fier d'elle. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel tour de passe-passe ! Rah, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. Sauf qu'ils étaient dehors, entourés par d'autres personnes et il entendait même Raon se plaindre :_

« Non mais pourquoi y en a que pour Waram ? C'est vraiment laid, ça ! Moi aussi, je voudrais être dans un anneau qui me réchauffe. »

« Désolée, Raon, tu n'es pas du tout à mon goût. Il va falloir t'y faire ! »

« Ouais, ouais, y a quand même un peu de favoritisme là … et on m'a interdit de faire appel à mes flammes sinon, c'est trop flagrant. »

« Et oui, c'est moche la vie hein ? Dommage pour toi, Raon ! »

« Fais pas le fanfaron, Waram. Sans Sanphinoa, tu serais déjà un esquimau glacé et y aurait personne pour venir te lécher. »

« Je l'aurai léché autant qu'il le faut pour le faire fondre ! » _s'exclama Sanphinoa aux propos de Raon, Waram toussant violemment, pris d'une certaine rougeur. Euh ouais … Mais non, un peu de décence, peut-être ? Non ? Pas du tout ?_

« Sanphinoa … Si tu peux contrôler tes hormones, je t'en pries. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si étrange ? Je … n'ai parler que ... »

 _Elle s'arrêta dans ses propos, et même s'il n'était pas possible de voir son visage, il était plus aisé de savoir qu'elle venait de comprendre la portée de ses paroles. Elle commença à balbutier, faisant de grands gestes avec les mains :_

« Mais mais mais ! Je ne pensais pas à ça ! Vous êtes indécents ! Je ne suis pas ... »

« Hum, tu me permets de te corriger, Sanphinoa ? Enfin non, je vais éviter sinon, je risque de finir dans le froid et la neige et là, j'ai pas envie. »

« Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Waram, ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Je dois donner l'air de quoi ? »

« Dites, vous autres, si vous avez fini de plaisanter, on peut se préparer, non ? Car ils sont déjà en train d'avancer. » _déclara Qalanos, disparaissant à moitié dans la tempête de neige, sans faire de remarque sur tout le reste._

« Il est bien hargneux, Qalanos. J'imagine que lui aussi n'aime pas le froid. Et toi Xalex ? »

« Je le supportes autant qu'il faut. De toute façon, Timber est assez gentil. Il se place juste à côté de nous, pour servir de paravent par rapport à la tempête, ce qui fait qu'on a pas le souffle glacial sur le visage. Donc … oui, ça va parfaitement. »

« J'ai vraiment l'impression que Timber s'est parfaitement intégré au groupe, je ne sais pas pourquoi … mais bon, c'est tant mieux en un sens. »

 _Il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Savoir que Timber avait réussi à trouver sa place, c'était une bonne chose. Au départ et encore maintenant, il aimait critiquer la présence de l'ours mais dans le fond, il savait parfaitement … qu'il sera difficile de se passer de ce dernier. Timber était maintenant un membre important même s'il n'était pas un chevalier-pokémon._

 _Bon … Même ainsi, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Au moins, il n'avait plus autant froid et les autres non plus. Par contre, un regard derrière lui et voilà que c'était fichu. Il ne voyait plus du tout les bus. Ils étaient … déjà perdus, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes dans cette galère ? On a fait un super long voyage pour ça. On va tout simplement se faire trucider, yey. »

« Waram, il ne faut pas être aussi pessimiste, roh. De toute façon, nous sommes ensembles et nous allons régler cela très vite. »

« Hum … Tu vas surtout faire attention hein ? Ces types restent l'Antre de la Terre. Ils ont aucune hésitation à tuer quiconque les dérange. »

« Je le sais bien … mais vu ce qu'ils ont fait à l'école de Gliros, j'en aurait aucune aussi ! »

« … Peut-être. » _dit-il pour conclure, pas vraiment convaincu par ça._

 _La savoir en danger, ça ne lui convenait pas le moins du monde mais … s'il lui faisait la remarque, il était sûr et certain qu'elle allait tout faire pour lui faire comprendre que non, elle était largement capable de se défendre._

 _Sanphinoa restait une femme-chevalier, certes … mais très faible. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser la possibilité de se mettre en danger. Il devait refuser ça et le plus vite possible. Mais … Il était un peu tard pour s'en faire, n'est-ce pas ? Quel idiot mais quel idiot ! Vraiment …_

« On en a pour combien de minutes de marche ? » _finit-il par demander._

« Minutes ? Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais pas lutôt dire « heures » ? » _lui signala l'un des membres de Rédemption et Destinée qui se trouvait devant eux. Oui, c'est vrai … En regardant cela bien, il était possible de remarquer qu'il les guidait avec aisance, comme si la tempête ne l'affectait guère et s'éloignait de lui._

« Pourquoi faut-il absolument que ça soit comme ça ? Ah … Et en plus, on a quelques heures de marche. Sanphinoa, tes pouvoirs vont durer ? »

« Je penses que oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions la base ennemie, cela devrait aller normalement ! »

 _Pourquoi malgré le ton utilisé, il n'était pas rassuré ? Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient en PUTAIN DE SIBERIE ! Rah ! Non, depuis qu'il avait appris la destination finale de ce voyage, il était plus que mécontent. En fait, il était une boule de rage et de haine permanente et en continue._

 _Comment est-ce qu'il … allait pouvoir faire plus tard ? Quand ils en auront fini avec l'Antre de la Terre ? Car il fallait y penser aussi. Il ne comptait pas mener qu'une vie de combats hein ? Même lui avait des envies … de quiétude._

 _Et pas seul hein ? Avec cette personne qui était en train de marcher à ses côtés. Cette personne qui lui tenait fermement la main comme pour l'empêcher de le laisser s'enfuir. Et lui-même ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Ah… S'empêcher, hein ?_

« Sanphinoa, si on en termine avec ça, tu vas faire quoi ? Rejoindre Rédemption et Destinée ? Car on n'aura attaquer qu'une seule base de l'Antre de la Terre, tu sais ? »

« Je le sais très bien et ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Ils doivent juste comprendre à qui ils ont affaire, voilà tout. Et … je crois que oui, Waram. Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« A part l'autre folle qui dirige, je ne penses pas. Les autres ont l'air pas mal … même si certains devraient arrêter de te tourner autour avant que je m'énerve. »

« Oh ? Pourquoi cela ? Est-ce que tu … veux dire par là … que... »

« Je ne dirais rien au sujet de rien, Sanphinoa. Fin de la discussion sur ce sujet avant même que l'on ne vienne le commencer ! »

« Oh, d'accord, d'accord. Pas besoin de plus de détails, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut ! »

« Waram … Tu ne veux pas plutôt me le dire directement, s'il te plaît ? »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire de spécial, Sanphinoa. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en parler, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire exactement que tu saches ceci, non ? »

« J'aimerai bien que tu me le dises. C'est mieux à entendre, Waram. » _dit-elle une nouvelle fois, semblant rougir sous le masque. Elle n'avait pas trop chaud malgré ce froid glacial ?_

« Juste disons … que je sais pas, j'aime pas quand je vois d'autres garçons qui rôdent autour de toi. Ne va pas croire que je suis jaloux. C'est juste que certains types pourraient profiter facilement d'une fille comme toi et bon, je me suis dit que je voulais te protéger. »

« Comme ces types qui ont essayé de … faire des choses à Londres. Mais tu sais, ils ne sont pas mauvais, ceux de Rédemption et Destinée, hein ? »

« Je le sais bien mais ça ne change pas … qu'enfin … Voilà quoi. C'est tout. J'aime pas ça, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Pourquoi je dois me justifier à chaque fois ? »

« Personne ne te le demande … enfin sauf moi … mais en ce moment même, je suis heureuse, vraiment très heureuse. J'ai un ange gardien qui veille sur moi. Le meilleur d'entre eux. C'est mon ange à moi et à personne d'autre. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de filles dans le monde aimeraient avoir un ange aussi protecteur que toi. Je n'ai jamais à m'inquiéter d'être en danger car je sais que tu es là, c'est le plus important pour moi. »

« Tu peux arrêter avec des paroles aussi niaises, Sanphinoa ? »

« Pourquoi cela ? Car elles te touchent … ici exactement ? » _murmura t-elle avant de planter un doigt au niveau du coeur dans Waram._

« RAH ! Mais en plus, tu continues, c'est ça ? Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Quelqu'un de vraiment niais, et ... »

 _Humpf ! Il avait placé ses mains sur le dos du crâne de Sanphinoa et l'autre sur son dos. Sans aucune réticence, il l'avait attiré à lui pour la serrer contre son coeur. C'est bien … C'est vraiment bien, oui. C'est bien ça._

« Hum … J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, Waram. Tu peux me relâcher et on va botter des derrières en série ! Ils vont pas comprendre d'où ça vient ! »

 _Il ne put retenir un petit rire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais lorsqu'elle s'était exprimée de la sorte, difficile de réprimer ça. Oui, il était peut-être bizarre mais il trouvait cette petite demoiselle à la chevelure bleue terriblement mignonne. Comme quoi … On pouvait vraiment tout avoir dans un monde._

 _Mais fini d'avoir des pensées trop candides. Les membres de Rédemption et Destinée venaient leur indiquer qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ah oui … Cela ressemblait à une montagne enneigée dont on devinait à peine les contours à cause de la tempête. C'était donc là … que se trouvaient les membres de l'Antre de la Terre ? Ils allaient leur rendre une petite visite surprise … et pas vraiment du genre à être plaisante pour l'hôte._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Dans la gueule du loup

**Chapitre 24 : Dans la gueule du loup**

« C'est vraiment ça ce qu'ils nous envoient ? »

 _Il avait frappé violemment dans le crâne d'un homme qui devait faire quarante centimètres de plus que lui. Sans même se préoccuper s'il avait vraiment une armure-pokémon ou si c'était un simple humaine, Waram regarda le corps tomber au sol, inanimé ou mort, il ne s'y intéressait pas tellement. Il marmonna :_

« On dirait des chevaliers-pokémon d'argent basiques. Limite, des chevaliers de bronze. »

« Et encore, Waram, tu devrais rester toujours sur tes gardes. C'est vrai que ça reste simple car on a les membres de Rédemption et Destinée avec nous mais quand même. Ne soit jamais trop sûr de ce qui t'arrive hein ? »

 _Oui oui, il comprenait Sanphinoa qui se voulait absolument rassurante mais elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il n'était pas en sucre non plus hein ? Il était largement capable de se débrouiller seul hein ? Bon, il était pas si seul que ça. Raon et les autres étaient partis devant tandis que lui-même restait avec Sanphinoa._

« Sanphinoa, tu sais que j'ai l'impression que tu es devenue une partie intégrante de ma vie depuis qu'il y a eut … enfin, cet évènement à l'école de Gliros ? »

« Oh ! Euh, Waram, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le bon moment pour me dévoiler tout ça, tu sais ? Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu me l'avoues mais ... »

« C'est pas faux, c'est pas le bon moment et ça le sera jamais. Je disais juste que j'avais l'impression qu'avec toi, je passe la majorité de mon temps maintenant … et que je ne trouvais pas cela déplaisant du tout. Voilà tout ! »

« Hihihi, tu es vraiment adorable, Waram. Je tiens à te dire que ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde et que j'en suis même ravie. Allons-y ! Exterminons tous ces idiots de l'Antre de la Terre et ensuite, on ira fêter mon anniversaire tous les deux en un tête à tête dans un vrai lit ! » _s'exclama t-elle avec engouement._

… … … _Il avait mal entendu ? Pourtant, il s'arrêta pour être sûr qu'il avait bien saisi ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer. Elle-même s'était immobilisée, rigolant de façon candide avant de dire d'une voix toujours plus enjouée :_

« Et ben ? Je t'ai choqué, Waram ? Pourtant, c'est bel et bien la fin du projet de la journée que je me réserve pour toi et moi ! Rien de plus ! »

« Euh, n'allons pas trop vite en besogne, Sanphinoa. On doit apprendre à se connaître. Il y a aussi certaines étapes à ne pas oublier dans la vie et enfin … Euh … On y est pas encore hein ? Et il y a surtout des types encore autour de nous. »

 _Il avait crée des flammes violettes autour de lui, les projetant sur un nouveau membre de l'Antre de la Terre, celui-ci poussant un hurlement strident avant de tomber au sol, raide mort. Bon, lui, c'était vraiment un chevalier-pokémon … ouais, c'était, vu qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose de lui. Dommage pour son existence assez courte et vaine._

« Ces types ne pourront pas nous entendre ou répéter ce qu'ils ont entendu … ou vu. »

 _Ou vu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par … HEY ! Non mais hey … RAAAAH ! Elle faisait quoi là ?! L'étreindre comme ça, ça donnait presque l'impression qu'elle allait le ligoter et l'encercler de tout son être pour ne jamais le relâcher. Pas que c'était une sensation déplaisante, loin de là mais quand même, un peu de tenue, mademoiselle !_

« Sanphinoa, je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu m'enlaces sans cesse ? En plein dans un territoire ennemi, entourés par des types qui veulent notre peau ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop ! Peut-être que tu veux que je te dises pour quelle raison ? Il y a plusieurs lettres dans ce mot et … hum. Nan ! »

 _Elle ne prenait pas cet endroit au sérieux. Elle ne prenait pas cet endroit si dangereux au sérieux alors qu'ils risquaient leurs vies tous les deux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'écouter ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas … Ah … Car elle se sentait en sécurité hein ? Car elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée._

« S'il te plaît, Sanphinoa, il faut que tu me lâches maintenant. On doit aller retrouver les autres. Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur, il faut suivre les chemins jonchés de cadavres et de types inconscients. D'ailleurs, y en a quasiment aucun de Rédemption et Destinée. »

« C'est pas faux ! J'imagine qu'ils étaient pas préparé en face. » _dit-elle en finissant enfin par le relâcher, chose qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Waram. Enfin, il retrouvait sa liberté de mouvement, tant mieux ! Ca lui faisait du bien !_

 _Bon ! Ils se remettaient en route, surtout ? L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se frotta un peu le sommet du crâne, se disant que lorsqu'ils retrouveront un endroit chaud, ça sera un bon bain bouillonnant qui l'attendra. D'ailleurs, en Russie, ils devaient aussi avoir ça non ?_

« Un bon bain chaud … Ouais, c'est vraiment une bonne idée. »

« Je peux confirmer ça ! Surtout que … si tu fais ça … Peut-être que tu auras une petite surprise sous la forme d'une visite. Je suis douée dans l'eau. »

 _Pfiou ! Il avait vraiment des bouffées de chaleur et pourtant, il se les gelait dans cet endroit. Il n'avait clairement aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sanphinoa mais il était sûr sûr d'une chose, c'était rose et pas vraiment bonbon, plutôt érotique. Pfiou ! Il avait l'impression qu'elle ressemblait à un pokémon qui avait ces moments où elle était prête à sauter sur son mâle pour ne pas le relâcher._

 _Ouais, en fait, il avait l'impression d'être un petit agneau face à l'appétit grandissant de Sanphinoa. Euh … Il n'était pas très à l'aise, vraiment pas. Enfin, il avait aussi des idées lubriques mais ils étaient dans un territoire ennemi, où chacun voulait leur peau. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment être très concentré avec Sanphinoa à ses côtés. De là à dire qu'il regrette d'être resté avec elle, non, il ne fallait pas exagérer mais … BON ! Ce n'était pas tout ça mais hop hop ! Qu'ils se motivent et avancent !_

« Sanphinoa, je pars devant pour faire le ménage, tu n'as qu'à me suivre ! »

« Hey ! Mais attends moi un peu, Waram ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses seule ? »

« Je ne te laisse pas seule ! Je vais juste voir où ils en sont les autres ! Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'auras aucune difficulté à me retrouver de toute façon ! »

 _En fait, comment lui signaler qu'il voulait juste éviter d'être trop collé à elle ? Contrairement à l'idée de base. Mais en même temps, s'il la laissait seule, elle était potentiellement en danger … et ce n'était vraiment pas ce qui lui plaisait actuellement._

 _S'il se disait « Bah, elle peut se débrouiller seule ! » mais que ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si tout allait très mal se finir ? Comment est-ce qu'il devait réagir ? Comment est-ce qu'il devait prendre cette situation ? Comment il … RAAAAAAAAAAH ! Il prit subitement la main de Sanphinoa alors qu'il n'avait pas amorcé un seul pas en avant, s'exclamant :_

« Bon, tu ne me lâches pas la main, d'accord, Sanphinoa ? »

« Bien entendu, Waram. De toute façon, tu en as besoin que d'une seule pour mettre une raclée à ces types, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Elle pouvait le flatter et le complimenter, c'était juste … embarrassant de se dire tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour Sanphinoa depuis qu'il la connaissait. Il avait l'impression d'être à côté de ses chaussures. Ce n'était pas vraiment la vie qu'il s'était envisagé il y a de cela quelques années, lorsqu'il était seul à vagabonder dans les rues de différentes villes et différents villages perdus il ne savait où._

« Une époque révolue, Waram. Tu as maintenant quelqu'un à protéger. » _dit une voix féminine, plus que douce et tendre._

« Sarine, j'ai remarqué que tu ne me parlais plus beaucoup depuis pas mal de temps. »

« Peut-être parce que tout simplement, j'estime que tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour avoir une conversation normale avec une fille ? »

« Humpf ! Tu peux éviter de dire ça comme si j'étais un cas social et inapte à la vie en société ? Je peux avoir des relations normaux avec des personnes de mon âge et ... »

« Ouais, ouais, « normaux », ça serait pas le terme que j'utiliserai en ce qui te concerne, Waram ! » _s'exclama une autre voix féminine, provenant de l'armure de Sanphinoa._

« Oh toi, la ferme, la poiscaille ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas te parler, c'est totalement différent du reste, ne mélanges pas tout compris ? »

« Hahaha ! Vous avez l'air de si bien vous entendre, tous ensemble. Mais attention à ne pas oublier que nous sommes dans l'Antre de la Terre ! Bon par contre, c'est vraiment étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'on a fini par être seuls. Où sont passés tous les autres ? »

 _Elle n'avait pas tort. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'ils marchaient et même s'il était vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de cadavres ou types inconscients, c'était … bizarre. Où étaient les membres de Rédemption et Destinée ? Et Raon et les autres ? Où étaient-ils passés ?_

 _Il était du genre à n'apprécier que moyennement les surprises déplaisantes. C'était pourquoi il ne se sentait pas si bien que ça. Il y avait du sang, il y avait des morts, des inconscients, mais la quasi-globalité des membres de Rédemption et Destinée était toujours indemne. Du moins, il ne voyait pas vraiment de cadavres de leurs côtés._

« Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ? Sanphinoa ! Ils ne t'ont pas donné un moyen de communication ou autres ? Tu ne ressens pas leurs présences ? »

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire, Waram ? Je ne suis pas psychique malheureusement et non, ils n'ont rien donné comme appareil. C'est un peu étrange d'ailleurs. »

 _Etrange ? C'était complètement malsain, oui ! Il yu avait un souci, il y avait un truc qui déconnait dans les environs mais quoi ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée et c'était ça qui l'emmerdait plus que tout ! Il n'arrivait pas à se montrer rassuré, il n'arrivait pas à se montrer … confiant par rapport aux événements._

 _Il devait … tout simplement … se concentrer. Pfiou ! C'est pas que ça le dérangeait mais … en même temps, comment ne pas l'être ? Heureusement, il avait la main de Sanphinoa dans la sienne et c'était tout ce qui lui importait en ce moment précis. Bon, quel chemin ils devaient prendre ? A gauche ? A droite ? C'était difficile dans une telle situation !_

 _Et zou ! A droite car il y avait visiblement plus de corps au sol. Bon … Ils avançaient, ils avançaient mais aucun système d'alarme ou autre. Est-ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment éviter de se faire repérer ou quoi ? De toute façon, dans un coin paumé comme ça, c'était d'ailleurs à se demander comment Rédemption et Destinée avaient réussi à trouver la base._

« Peut-être que j'aurais dû poser la question au lieu ... »

« Quelle question, Waram ? Tu as quelque chose qui t'ennuie ? A part moi, bien entendu. »

« Tu ne m'ennuies pas … et c'est juste autre chose. Est-ce que tu es au courant au sujet de comment cette base a été découverte ou pas ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? J'ai été mise au courant en même temps que toi. J'imagine que pour Raon et les autres, c'est pareil. »

« C'est pas vraiment de ça dont je me préoccupais mais bon … Ce n'est pas bien grave. J'ai juste l'impression que ça pue. »

« Je … vraiment … Waram, je suis désolée, je sais que … Enfin, tu sais bien que j'ai des soucis de ce côté-là mais de là à me le dire à voix haute ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Je ne parlais pas de ton odeur mais de l'histoire ! J'ai l'impression que c'est un piège ! »

« Un piège comme … le fait que Raon et les autres sont peut-être en danger ? Si c'est le cas, il faut que l'on se dépêche et vite, Waram ! » _s'exclama Sanphinoa avec un peu de peur dans la voix tandis qu'il lui caressa les doigts entre les siens._

« Ne t'en fait pas, ce sont des teignes, comme nous deux. Ils ont la vie dure. »

« Je ne sais pas s'ils doivent prendre ça comme un compliment ou non, hihihi ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu peux te prétendre inquiète en rigolant de la sorte. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu ne saisis pas l'importance de la situation. »

« Bien sûr que si, Waram. Simplement, comme je te l'ai déjà répété mainte fois, je n'ai jamais eut à m'inquiéter pour ma sécurité si tu es dans les environs. »

 _Grand sourire sous le masque. Pas besoin de l'apercevoir directement pour comprendre qu'elle était en train d'en faire un. Ah … Vraiment … Cette fille. Ah, c'était Sanphinoa, on ne pouvait pas la refaire et il ne voulait pas que ça soit le cas pour tout l'or au monde. Maintenant, ils avaient fini par remarquer que les chemins … il y avait des gravats et des chutes de pierre, comme pour les empêcher de continuer._

« J'ai vraiment l'impression que tout ça veut nous mener à un même et seul endroit … et que l'on risque d'être accueillis par un comité qui n'est pas là pour nous lancer des confettis. »

 _Elle rigola une nouvelle fois alors qu'il tenait à lui préciser que ce n'était pas drôle. Ce n'était pas de l'humour, simplement le fait qu'ils allaient tout droit se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas … Ah non, ils venaient d'avoir cette discussion y a juste quelques minutes. Tout en marchant, il remarqua que Sarine, sous sa forme d'armure, était visiblement parcourue un peu de tremblement._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sarine ? T'as pas l'air en forme ? »

« Je … Je ne sais pas … J'ai … une impression étouffante. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose veut nous écraser et asseoir sa domination sur nous. »

 _Wow. Sarine qui lui disait ça ? Est-ce que par hasard, cela reviendrait à dire clairement qu'il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un de pire que les trois frères abrutis en armure-pokémon qui dépassaient celles d'or ? Vraiment ?_

 _Non … Même si c'était le cas, Sarine ne devrait pas avoir aussi peur que ça. Sarine n'était pas du genre à être aussi « émotive », surtout face à des adversaires. Non, si elle avait peur, c'est que c'était proche ou alors que c'était dans les environs mais où ? Il tourna ses yeux à gauche, à droite mais ne remarqua rien de spécial._

« Tu veux de l'aide pour ta recherche, Waram ? Tu as perdu un objet ? »

« Pas vraiment, y a Sarine qui a un peu les jetons et j'ai pas d'explications pour ça. Je pensais qu'elle avait trouvé un ennemi ou un truc du genre mais il semblerait que non. »

« C'est plus proche … que je ne le pensais. » _murmura Sarine, Waram haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était vraiment en train de baragouiner ? Elle voulait leur faire peur ? Il fallait faire bien plus que ça pour y arriver, fillette !_

« Si tu parles de Waram, c'est normal, Sarine. Il est juste à côté. »

« Je parle justement de lui. Je … Ca faisait longtemps que nous n'étions plus en armure. »

« Hum ? Oui, c'est pas faux qu'on a pas eut l'occasion de se mettre en armure-pokémon depuis quelques temps mais de là à dire cela … tu n'exagères pas un petit peu ? »

« Pas vraiment, Sanphinoa, pas vraiment. Mais bon … C'est étrange. J'ai juste l'impression de ne plus être à ma place. J'ai l'impression de ne plus ... »

 _BONG ! Un coup de poing venait de frapper l'armure-pokémon au niveau de la poitrine, Waram émettant un petit grognement de douleur. Il n'avait pas voulu trop forcer et résultat, il s'était fait mal avec ces imbécillités !_

« Il vaut mieux que tu arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi. Tu es au bon endroit : Auprès de moi. Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive pour raconter des idioties bien plus grandes que toi mais tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'avoir des idées aussi stupides. »

« Pardon, Waram. On va dire que j'ai juste eut un petit moment de faiblesse, rien de plus. »

« Evite d'avoir trop de ces « moments », ça vaut mieux. Bon … Visiblement, on y sommes. »

 _Il venait de s'arrêter devant ce qui semblait être une imposante double porte avec écrit dessus : « Cantine ». Oui, il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il sentait que ça devait se trouver ici mais il était certain que ça s'y trouvait._

« Bon … On ne sait pas ce qui va nous attendre de l'autre côté, Sanphinoa alors fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Tu as bien compris ? »

« Le message est bien passé, Waram … et il en est de même pour toi hein ? »

 _Tant mieux alors s'ils se comprenaient tous les deux. Lentement mais sûrement, il ouvrait la double porte pour constater que … ce n'était pas plaisant. Ce n'était pas plaisant du tout._

« Ah ! Enfin le dernier invité, celui que tout le monde attendait ! Tu t'es fait attendre, Waram!Je commençais à m'ennuyer avec ces jouets ! »

 _Une voix masculine venait de s'adresser à lui. Assis sur une simple chaise, il avait les bras croisés, des cheveux blancs tournant un peu au gris, une moustache épaisse partant en zigzag mais surtout une expression de suffisance qui lui rappelait parfaitement quelqu'un._

« Généralement, les gens n'envisagent pas que leur plus grande source d'ennui peut se trouver dans un lieu plus commun et banal, comme une cantine. Dommage pour eux hein ? »

 _Pour eux ? Il baissa les yeux, remarquant de nombreux corps sans vie des membres de Rédemption et Destinée. Il en reconnaissait … Il en reconnaissait quelques uns. Il en était certain ! Il … Non … Raon et les autres ? Où est-ce qu'ils étaient ?!_

« Tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis ? Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi. Votre pathétique attaque était si prévisible. Dommage que la majorité des membres de l'Antre de la Terre ne soit pas ceux auxquels vous vous attendiez ! »

 _Piège. Ca ressemblait bel et bien à un piège … avec un chef de l'Antre de la Terre en prime !_


	25. Chapitre 25 : Un simple divertissement

**Chapitre 25 : Un simple divertissement**

« Où sont-ils tous ?! PARLES SINON ... »

« Sinon quoi, avorton ? Tu as déjà eut affaire à mes frères, il ne restait plus que moi qui n'a put guère réellement profiter de tout ça ! »

 _Profiter ? Il était en train de dire qu'il ne prenait pas ce combat au sérieux ? Il se foutait de sa gueule, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait l'exterminer ! Il allait tout simplement effacer son existence de la surface de la planète ! Il allait tout simplement l'éradiquer !_

 _Mais pour ça, il devait trouver les autres. Où est-ce que les autres étaient ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait aucune indication ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne se passait pas forcément comme il le désirait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était ici ?! Une main se posa sur son épaule, se voulant rassurante et douce alors qu'il regardait Samphinoa :_

« Quoi ? Tu ne penses quand même pas que j'ai peur de lui hein ? »

« Je n'ai pas prétendu ça, Waram. Simplement, tu as l'air … vraiment chamboulé. Tu sais bien que Raon et les autres ne vont pas tomber comme ça, non ? Tu devrais leur faire confiance, ils vont sûrement encore vivants. »

 _Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de nombreux membres de Rédemption et Destinée. C'était tout simplement un carnage de ce côté-là. Il y avait bien une vingtaine de corps et aucun n'appartenait à l'Antre de la Terre. Et que dire des armures tout simplement explosées comme si de rien n'était ? Cette puissance … était effrayante._

 _Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait reculer devant ce type. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il pouvait lui tenir tête. Il n'était pas aussi faible que les autres qui tombaient dès les premiers coups ! S'ils étaient morts, ce n'était que pour une seule raison : ils étaient faible … et risibles. Ils ne savaient pas se battre._

 _Ah … Ah … Ah … Contrôler ses émotions et ses sentiments. Même après plusieurs semaines passées avec eux, ils restaient de parfaits inconnus. Il n'avait pas alors à s'apitoyer sur leurs sorts ou à les venger ! Cela ne le concernait pas !_

« Oui, si je décide t'éclater la tronche, c'est bien seulement parce que tu as une sale gueule ! »

« HAHAHAHA ! Toujours aussi impertinent à ce que je vois ! C'est cela qui nous a plu chez toi. Dommage que tu aies décidé de ne pas nous rejoindre, c'est ce qui causera ta mort au final. Il est maintenant trop tard pour espérer que l'on te pardonne. »

« Je ne cherche pas le pardon d'un abruti comme toi. Sanphinoa, tu devrais reculer. Je vais me charger de lui exploser le faciès à ce type ! »

« Tu sais bin qu'il en est hors de question, Waram ! On y va ensemble ! »

 _Bon, d'accord. Elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment la possibilité de refuser ça de toute façon. Il n'allait pas la forcer à lui obéir, il n'en avait plus envie. Simplement, s'il sentait qu'elle était vraiment en danger, il se chargera de la mettre en sécurité !_

 _Par contre, autant le dire clairement : Le combat allait être unilatéral. Il n'avait pas vraiment ignoré que parmi les cadavres, il y avait plusieurs chevaliers pokémon d'or. Oui, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient normalement puissants. Se faire … éclater de la sorte, c'était si … moche._

 _MAIS POURTANT ! POURTANT ! CA N'ALLAIT PAS LE FAIRE RECULER ! Comme si tout cela ne l'effrayait guère, un rugissement terrible quitta les lèvres de Waram avant que des flammes violettes ne sortent de sa bouche._

« Tu veux vraiment jouer à cela avec moi, avorton ? Tes flammèches ne valent pas mieux que celles d'une allumette. Je vais t'éteindre … définitivement. »

 _Alors que l'adolescent s'était jeté vers son adversaire, une bourrasque le renvoya en arrière, le collant dos à un mur de pierre, l'empêchant complètement de se mouvoir correctement. Comme ça, c'était fait ! Le vent continua de frapper, sans interruption, Waram tentant de réagir sans pourtant y arriver._

« Tu n'es qu'un pantin entre mes mains. Une marionnette dont il est si facile de briser les membres, doigt par doigt, morceau par morceau. »

« Et t'espère impressionner qui en parlant comme ça ? Si c'est moi, tu te plantes le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au cou ! JE VAIS ... »

« Tu veux bien me laisser tranquille, s'il te plaît ? » _demanda Sanphinoa d'une voix calme, de l'eau se formant en deux dragons aqueux qui se positionnaient de chaque côté de sa personne. L'homme aux cheveux blancs-gris se tourna vers elle, sourire mauvais aux lèvres avant de dire calmement :_

« Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il risque de se passer ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour tenter de m'impressionner, fillette ? Tu n'es qu'une femme-Barpau. Si encore, tu étais proche d'obtenir ta future armure-pokémon, tu serais inquiétante mais ... »

 _Mais … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était arrêté dans ses propos ? Il la regarda puis son regard dériva sur les dragons aqueux. D'un mouvement de la main, il fit s'envoler le corps de Waram contre plusieurs tables de la cantine, se mettant face à face par rapport à Sanphinoa._

« Ah mais en fait, cela va être un peu plus intéressant. Il paraîtrait que la porteuse de l'armure-pokémon du Barpau deviendra une femme magnifique. Cela pourrait être amusant de te capturer et de t'emprisonner comme l'animal que tu es. »

« Pour parler de la sorte, je ne vois qu'un seul porc comme animal ici, et c'est vous. » _rétorqua Sanphinoa, envoyant ses deux dragons aqueux au contact de l'un des chefs de l'Antre de la Terre. Celui-ci ne chercha même pas à esquiver, les deux dragons se retrouvant repoussés sur les côtés avant de s'effondrer contre des chaises._

 _Pendant ce temps, Waram s'était relevé, gémissant un peu. Ca faisait mal ! IL FAISAIT SUPER MAL CET ENFOIRE ! Raison de plus pour lui décalquer la tronche et lui faire payer tout ça ! Mais surtout, il avait cru mal entendre. Il espérait … quoi ? Capturer Sanphinoa ? Il faudra passer sur son corps pour que ça se produise ! Il en était hors de question !_

« NE T'AVISE MÊME PAS DE POSER LA MAIN SUR ELLE ! »

« Ah … Jamais il ne se tait, cet enfant. Il faut vraiment lui apprendre les bonnes manières. J'imagine que lui taillader les veines avec des lames de vent, cela devrait le calmer, non ? »

 _Pas cette fois ! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Avec vivacité et malgré la douleur, il souleva une table pour la positionne tout simplement devant lui, comme une barricade. Avec ça, il allait pouvoir résister aux lames !_

« Est-ce … une plaisanterie ? C'est donc … ça qui a causé autant de problèmes à mes frères ? Un idiot qui pense qu'une table en fer peut arrêter la puissance d'Hélos, chevalier-pokémon de Boréas ? Vraiment ? C'est cela que l'on me fait affronter ? Je n'aime pas ces plaisanteries. Je ne suis pas amateur de ce genre de blagues ... »

 _Et c'était alors une parfaite raison pour laisser exploser toute sa puissance mais avant … il allait jouer avec cette gamine. Sans plus tarder, il était déjà à la hauteur de Sanphinoa, plaçant une main au niveau de son cou._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je décidais de te retirer ton masque ? Est-ce que tu chercherais à me tuer ? Comme tant d'autres femmes-chevaliers ? Quelle imbécillité. Ces règles sont absurdes mais pourtant, vous vous cantonnez à cela. »

« Lâches … Lâches-moi ! Je ne serais pas un poids pour Waram ! »

 _Ce n'était pas l'heure de parler de poids ou autre ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça ! Ils étaient que deux. Où étaient les autres ? Il y avait tant de corps sans vie de membres de Rédemption et Destinée. RAAAAAAAAAAH ! Et cette table brisée ! Lorsqu'Hélos avait crié, il avait senti que malgré le fer, la table s'était fendue en de nombreux endroits._

 _C'était inutile … totalement inutile. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour eux de s'en sortir. C'était tout … simplement impossible. NAN ! Ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner ! Ce n'était pas son genre et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant ! NON NON ET NON ! Il était hors de question qu'il finisse ainsi, par se soumettre maintenant !_

« TAYO ! LA CAVALERIE ARRIVE ! »

 _Une porte enflammée, des rires moqueurs, comme ceux d'un singe … et il voyait Raon. Pourquoi ? Comment était-il en pleine forme ? Il n'était pas … parmi les victimes ? Mais surtout, il n'était pas seul, il y avait Qalanos et Xalex … Et Timber ? NON ! Pas Timber ! Il allait se faire défoncer la face !_

« Visiblement, certains ont eut moins de chances que nous. » _déclara une voix masculine que Waram reconnut assez facilement. Rikmon, le chevalier-pokémon d'argent du Blizzaroi. Comment est-ce que lui avait survécu et pas les autres ?_ « C'est vraiment pénible. Appel à tous : Nous avons trouvé Hélos, l'un des chefs de l'Antre de la Terre. L'ordre de mission pour les personnes encore présentes et vivantes est de faire le ménage dans la base. Ne vous rapprochez surtout pas de la cafétéria, nous gérons cette partie. Fin de transmission » !

« Un chevalier-pokémon d'argent et quelques gamins … pour m'arrêter. »

« Rikmon, membre d'une certaine section de Rédemption et Destinée. Tu dois sûrement être au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca change tout alors. Tu vas pouvoir me distraire comme ces gamins ?! C'est tout ce qui peut m'intéresser ! VIENS DONC RIKMON ! Quant à toi gamine … Je crois que je vais t'arracher un membre ou ... »

 _La pièce se mit à trembler en même temps qu'un rugissement terrible se fit entendre. Comme une bête enragée, un corps auréolé d'une aura violette vient percuter Hélos, le projetant plusieurs mètres en arrière et le forçant à lâcher Sanphinoa. Avant que l'adolescente ne tombe au sol, il y avait déjà deux mains pour la rattraper en même temps que Waram criait :_

« NE TOUCHES PAS A MA PETITE AMIE ! »

 _Il fulminait sur place. Comme un monstre incontrôlable, il était prêt à tout ravager si son adversaire n'avait pas laissé Sanphinoa … et comme cela n'avait pas été le cas, il en avait payé le prix. Hélos se redressa comme si de rien n'était, faisant craquer son cou avant de dire d'une voix enjouée :_

« Ah, celui-là, je l'ai bien senti, je dois l'avouer. C'est toujours comme ça avec les chevaliers-pokémon qui sont proches des dragons. Il suffit de les mettre en colère pour qu'ils montrent leur véritable puissance. C'est aussi simple que … CA ! »

 _Un mouvement en diagonal de la main et voilà qu'une lame d'air vint jusqu'à Sanphinoa, créant une ligne rouge ensanglantée sur son corps. Rapidement, faisant plusieurs mouvements de ses mains, d'autres lames vinrent atteindre Raon, Xalex, Qalanos et Timber, les tailladant sur place en de nombreux endroits._

« On … On est venus … pour ça ? Juste pour … ça ? »

 _Qalanos hoqueta en crachant du sang, restant debout tandis que Raon et Xalex avaient du mal à rester droit. Timber émit un grognement de colère mais sa fourrure était ensanglantée. Sauf que le problème était ailleurs. Sanphinoa ! L'armure-pokémon du Barpau, ce n'était pas vraiment la plus résistante, loin de là ! C'était … C'était même le contraire !_

« Oh … Je … Waram ? Je ne … Il s'est passé quoi ? »

 _Elle était complètement perdue alors que Waram tremblait de tout son être. Hey, hey, hey, c'était qu'une blessure, une cicatrice comme certains allaient en avoir durant leurs vies. La vie de chevalier-pokémon n'était pas facile et … et …_

« Sanphinoa, ce n'est pas drôle. On ava… avait dit qu'on arrêtait … les blagues … à ce sujet hein ? Qu'on évitait … qu'on évitait ça. »

« Laisses-moi faire, Waram. Cette plaie … il a vraiment essayé de la trancher en deux. Je continue à dire que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée que d'emmener des adolescents comme vous dans une telle mission mais Sygéréla n'en fait qu'à sa tête. »

« NE T'APPROCHES SURTOUT PAS, RIKMON SINON ... »

 _Il n'avait pas envie de laisser ce type tenter de faire quoi que ce soit à Sanphinoa. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait tenter de faire à Sanphinoa ?! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait apparaître quelques plantes sur le sol ?! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait si froid ?!_

« Même si je sais que cela ne te plaît pas, Waram, je vais rafraîchir la température ambiante autour de son corps. Cela ralentira sa dégénération mais surtout, cela permettra de la soigner du mieux que je le peux. »

« Ne tente vraiment pas de m'embrouiller, je tiens à te le dire. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à subir un nouveau coup de ... »

« Une bonne partie des personnes qui sont mortes était mes compagnons depuis des mois voire des années. Si tu penses que j'ai envie que d'autres subissent le même sort, tu te trompes lourdement, Waram. Je ne peux pas … encore lutter contre Hélos. »

 _Pas encore ? Ca voulait dire que ce gros sac en était capable ? Il le regarda en clibnant des yeux. Sanphinoa avait l'air de prendre quelques couleurs. Peut-être qu'il pouvait vraiment s'en occuper ? Mais s'il tentait une embrouille, il allait avoir affaire à lui._

 _De toute façon la question ne se posait pas. Il allait éclater son adversaire et vite ! RAAAAAAH ! Non, en fait, il devait se concentrer. Il était perdu. Voir Sanphinoa dans cet état, il avait du mal à raisonner correctement. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Comment est ce qu'il devait penser ? Comment réagir ?_

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Waram … Ca va aller. »

 _Sanphinoa ! Il avait entendu la voix de Sanphinoa ! Il se retourna vers elle, voulant éviter de montrer son visage inquiet. Rikmon n'était pas loin d'être mais il s'en foutait carrément de lui ! Sanphinoa ! S'inquiéter pour elle, c'était ridicule, ce n'était pas normal._

 _Non ! Ce n'était pas ridicule ! Ca ne l'était pas. Sanphinoa était quelqu'un de vraiment très important pour lui et après toute cette histoire, il allait tout faire pour le lui prouver. Que cela soit par des dires ou par des gestes !_

 _Oui c'est ça ! Il allait le lui prouver mais pour ça … Il fallait survivre. Pour survivre, il fallait exterminer Hélos mais comment y arriver exactement ? Car pour l'atteindre, c'était beaucoup trop compliqué ! Avec ses barrages de vent !_

« Vous avez fini vos petites séquence émotions ? Vous êtes risibles. Vous êtes incapables de m'atteindre et je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à attendre que vous trouviez le moyen de ne serait-ce que me blesser légèrement. »

« Peur de subir ma puissance hein ? J'ai cru remarqué ça déjà auparavant. »

 _Il allait jouer la carte de la provocation sur Hélos. Si ce dernier tombait dedans, ça serait tout simplement parfait ! Mais bon, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs n'était pas stupide. Si ce type tombait dans ce piège, c'est qu'il ne valait rien._

« TU VEUX DE LA PUISSANCE ?! TU VAS L'OBTENIR ! »

 _Non ? Ca avait vraiment marché ? L'homme en face était en colère, rien que ça. Ce qui veut dire qu'en l'insultant, il allait avoir … hey … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il soulevait le poing droit en l'air ? Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire avec ça ? Il ne tarda pas à le savoir lorsqu'il vint l'abattre devant lui. Aussitôt, la pièce trembla complètement, un cratère s'étant formé à l'endroit où le ponig s'était abattu._

« Imagine ce que cela va donner avec ta tête, sale gamin. »

« Pour cela, il faut que tu viennes m'atteindre, vieux débris. Tu crois que tu en serais capable en n'arrêtant pas de te cacher derrière ton vent ? »

 _Risqué, c'était terriblement risqué. Surtout que la vitesse d'un chevalier pokémon supérieur aux chevaliers d'or devait être très rapide. Non, c'était risqué mais c'était l'unique solution qu'il avait en tête pour réussir à le blesser et à l'atteindre. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher cette occasion en ayant peur de recevoir une petite blessure._

« Peur ? Moi ? N'importe quoi. Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai peur de mes adversaires ? »

« Depuis que tu as quelqu'un à protéger, Waram. Tu as peur de ne pas en être capable et que cette personne sois sans protection si tu ne survis pas. Auparavant, tu te fichais pas mal de ce que tu pouvais subir mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. »

« Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin que tu expliques pourquoi il en est ainsi, Sarine. Vraiment pas ! Maintenant, je vais être obligé d'y réfléchir en permanence ! »

« Héhéhé, désolée … mais comme ça, ça peut te motiver, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Le motiver à quoi ? Tenter de survivre ? Il fit un saut sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter le poing d'Hélos. Bon … Avec tout ça . .. Il devait aussi réfléchir à contre-attaquer ! VLAN ! Ce fut son poing entouré de l'autre draconique qui vint frapper le chevalier-pokémon en plein dans le nez. VOILA ! Celle-là, il était sûr, il l'avait bien sentie !_

« Alors, dès que tu vas au corps à corps, tout de suite, tu es bien moins dangereux hein ? Tu fais bien moins le fier maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as tenté de faire, avorton ? »

 _Hein ? Et son poing dans la face ? Il était sûr de l'avoir toucher. Il était sûr d'avoir senti toute sa puissance dans son poing pour atteindre le visage d'Hélos. Alors pourquoi celui-ci n'était même pas en train de saigner ? Même pas une éraflure ! Il n'avait … rien du tout comme marque sur son visage. C'était quoi ça ?_

« Maintenant, à moi de répliquer. »

 _Un coup de poing dans le ventre et il se retrouva à genoux devant Hélos. Il avait entendu le cri de douleur de Sarine en même temps que sa bouche s'ouvrait, déversant un flot de sang et de dégueuli. Il … Un seul … coup avait suffit … à le mettre … à terre. Il … Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il n'arivait plus à sentir son être. Il n'arrivait plus rien à faire, ni à bouger, ni à marcher. Il était complètement … impuissant face à ce type._


	26. Chapitre 26 : Un déclic

**Chapitre 26 : Un déclic**

« Et bien ? Cela fait le fanfaron mais dès qu'il se prend un coup, ça crache ses boyaux ? Pathétique et risible, vraiment … »

 _Il y arrivait pas … à le croire. C'était ça que … les membres de Rédemption et Destinée avaient subi ? Non, cela devait être encore pire. S'il avait survécu avec juste son armure-pokémon d'argent, comment est-ce que les chevaliers d'or avaient été complètement annihilés ? C'était juste … ah … ah … Une main se posa sur son cou, le soulevant avec aisance pour que son visage se ramène à hauteur de celui d'Hélos._

« Quelle déception. Vraiment pathétique. Et dire que l'on pensait que tu serais intéressant comme jouet en vue de ta relation avec les dragons. Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de toi ? C'est une bonne question … mais bon, tu connais déjà la ... »

 _Il s'arrêta dans ses propos, un crachat ensanglanté venant l'atteindre à la joue gauche. Souriant malgré le sang teintant ses dents en rouge, Waram n'avait pas encore perdu de son mordant. Pour autant, voilà qu'un coup de poing vint le frapper dans le menton avant de le forcer à lever la tête. Sanphinoa cria du mieux qu'elle pouvait :_

« NON ! ARRËTEZ CA ! Il va avaler sa langue ! Il va s'étouffer dans son sang ! »

« C'est exactement ce que je recherche, saleté mais ne t'en fait pas, tu vas très vite le rejoindre ensuite. Je vous promets une mort lente et douloureuse à tous les deux. »

 _Oh que oui, le genre de morts qu'ils allaient regretter. Le corps de Waram fut parcouru par de nombreux soubresauts avant que l'aura ténébreuse ne l'entoure, forçant Hélos à le relâcher et le faire reculer. Surpris, il regarda sa main gauche, de minuscules brûlures étant visibles. Irrité, il demanda en fixant le corps au sol :_

« Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à faire ça, sale gamin ? »

 _Aucune réponse de la part de l'intéresse. Celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas relevé, comme s'il était inanimé. Tsss, Hélos fit un mouvement de la main gauche, comme pour faire disparaître ses micros-brûlures, se rapprochant du corps de Waram._

« Bon, puisque tu n'es pas motivé à répondre, autant te briser les os un par un, hein ? »

 _Un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et voilà que l'adolescent ne touchait plus le sol, soulevé à la verticale par le cou avant qu'Hélos ne l'attrape à la gorge à nouveau. Les mains pendantes, il semblait comme inanimé alors qu'Hélos fronçait les sourcils._

« Si c'est pas toi, c'est ton armure qui agit alors de la sorte, hein ? Marrant … C'est rare les armures-pokémon qui se permettent d'avoir leur propre volonté … et d'agir comme si elles étaient vraiment vivantes. Vous êtes que des créations loupées de ce monde. Mais après, de ce que j'ai compris, t'es un petit survivant hein ? Ca ne serait pas étonnant que cette armure ... »

« NE DIT PAS UN MOT DE PLUS ! » _hurla Sarine, l'aura ténébreuse recommençant à brûler autour de l''armure de Waram bien que cette fois-ci, Hélos ne lâcha pas prise, sourire mauvais aux lèvres, comme s'il était satisfait de ce qu'il entendait._

« Héhéhé, c'est bien ce que je me disais. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut ... »

« JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE SINON JE ME CHARGE DE TOI ! »

 _Et comment est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ça ? D'un mouvement de sa main libre, voilà qu'il vint donner une petite claque sur le bras gauche de Waram, fissurant grandement l'armure qui le recouvrait à ce niveau. Un cri féminin se fit entendre :_

« Ne te fait pas aussi imposante que le lion alors que tu n'es qu'un chaton, morte. »

« Toi … Si tu continues, je vais vraiment m'énerver. COMPRIS ?! »

 _Mais c'est qu'elle montrait les crocs hein ? Il sentait bien cette chaleur qui tentait de lui brûler la peau de sa main mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait aucun souci à tenir bon. Il en fallait bien plus pour espérer l'impressionner à ce niveau._

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Cela n'était pas suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? Un doigt encore … et je peux briser les os de son bras. Je devrais faire ceci. »

 _Un doigt … Un unique doigt qui passa à travers l'armure au niveau bras déjà fissuré, comme si cela n'était que du beurre. Un nouveau cri de la part de Sarine et voilà que le doigt s'enfonça dans la chair, comme si de rien n'était. Dire qu'il ne possédait pas son armure-pokémon mais qu'il avait déjà une telle force en lui, c'était effroyable !_

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

 _Finalement, Waram venait de se réveiller, hurlant à la mort en sentant la douleur envahir son bras. Rapidement, les yeux rouges regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant à savoir où il se trouvait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en hauter ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était à ce niveau ?_

« Il se passe quoi ici ?! HELOS ! BORDEL ! MON BRAS ! J'AI MAL ! C'EST QUOI CETTE BLAGUE ?! CA ME FAIT SUPER MAL ! »

 _Il venait à peine de comprendre et ressentir ce qui se passait. Rapidement, il était en train de se débattre, donnant des coups de pied dans le visage d'Hélos qui ne chercha même pas à esquiver, sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres._

« Oh ? On se réveille enfin ? Je pensais que tu t'étais déjà étranglé avec ta langue, c'est vraiment dommage que ça ne soit pas le cas. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu vas encore plus souffrir mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas seul à ce ... »

« LÂCHES-MOI PUTAIN ! CA ME FAIT SUPER MAL ! JE VAIS T'ECLATER ! PUTAIN PUTAIN PUTAIN ! MERDE ! CA FAIT MAL ! »

 _C'était quoi ça ? Sanphinoa ouvrit en grand ses yeux verts. Elle entendait des trémolos dans la voix de Waram. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle entendait ça ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de pleurer de douleur ? Non … Pas lui._

« Pas Waram. Il a toujours été plus fort que ça. Il … Il a jamais ... »

« Bon sang … Je le savais puissant mais à ce point ? »

« Vous … Vous avez une solution hein ? On ne va pas laisser Waram se faire battre comme ça. Je … Je … Vous êtes spécial, non ? »

 _Sanphinoa était désemparée, tentant de calmer ses émotions, de se contrôler mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop dur pour elle, beaucoup trop dur. Elle devait retenir ses larmes, ne pas pleurer mais … Non. Ce n'était pas ça que Waram voulait. Mais Waram … Waram sanglotait. Waram était en train de pleurer ! Waram …_

« NE FAITES PLUS DE MAL A WARAM ! »

« Hum ? Je n'y crois pas … C'est mon jour de chance ? »

 _Il avait cessé d'appuyer sur les membres presque brisés de Waram, observant l'aura qui entourait maintenant Sanphinoa. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation à son sujet._

« C'est pas possible … deux au même endroit, hahaha. »

« Elle … Ceci expliquerait beaucoup de choses. » _murmura Rikmon en regardant Sanphinoa qui était à nouveau debout, comme si les blessures sur son corps n'existaient plus. Cette aura … c'était comme celle de Waram._

« JE … T'AI … DIT DE LE LÂCHER ! »

« Non, tu m'as demandé de ne plus lui faire de mal. Je peux le lâcher mais pour cela, je vais devoir lui faire mal, gamine. »

 _Et pour cause. Il vint tout simplement jeter le corps vers le plafond, attendant qu'il redescende avant de le frapper d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, l'envoyant valdinguer vers Sanphinoa. Celle-ci le réceptionna sans reculer, ses pieds semblant s'être ancrés dans le sol. Avec rage, elle continua de fixer Hélos à travers son masque._

« Je .. VAIS … TE ... »

« Tu vas me quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de saisir la situation dans laquelle vous êtes tous les deux. Vous n'avez même aucune idée de ce que vous êtes, de qui vous suivez et de ce que vous devez vraiment affrontés. Vous êtes amusants à vous voir vous énerver comme deux dragonnets. » 

« Tu vas très vite voir si je serais amusant d'ici quelques secondes. »

 _Elle ne savait pas d'où provenait cette puissance mais il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre et certaine : elle allait faire payer son arrogance à ce type ! Elle allait lui faire regretter d'être né … non, d'avoir fait du mal à Waram ! De l'avoir fait pleurer ! Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce visage souffrant par la douleur !_

« Et comment comptes-tu me montrer ça ? »

 _Toujours avec ce ton provocateur. Toujours avec cet air vantard. Toujours avec cet être qui ne faisait que se moquer d'eux. Il se pensait si supérieur à eux ! Il les pensait si fort … mais non, elle allait dévoiler toute sa force maintenant !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de manigancer ? Oh … Vraiment, tu veux utiliser de la glace contre moi ? Tu ne sais pas que ce genre de jouets, entre les mains d'un chevalier-pokémon dragon, c'est comme se rapprocher d'une flamme ? On risque de se brûler. »

« TAIS TOI ! JE VAIS EN TERMINER AVEC TOI POUR WARAM ! »

 _Et elle savait comment le faire ! En concentrant toute son énergie devant elle, formant ce qui semblait être un rayon d'énergie glacé. Avec ça, elle était certaine qu'il allait geler sur place et qu'ensuite, elle allait le briser en morceaux et …_

« Pauvre idiote. C'est bien ça votre problème. Vous pensez que l'ennemi est assez stupide pour attendre que vous ayez terminé votre petit tour de magie. »

 _Il était à sa hauteur … comme si de rien n'était. Elle l'avait à peine vu venir. Comment … est-ce qu'il pouvait être aussi rapide ? Comment … est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Elle n'avait pas envie … Elle avait ressenti cette force l'habiter. Elle n'allait pas la perdre maintenant hein ? Non … Non … Son rayon … il était parti contre un mur, ignorant complètement Hélos._

« Rikmon, tu veux vraiment tenter de m'affronter ? Tu n'as pas peur des représailles ? Ces gamins ne font pas partie de votre organisation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas le choix, c'est la patronne qui me l'a ordonné. La petite du Barpau est une future membre donc désolé pour toi, vas falloir me supporter. »

« Du vent, le gros. » _marmonna Hélos, comme irrité maintenant avant de faire un mouvement de la main. Pourtant, le vent vint à peine atteindre Rikmon, celui-ci ayant contre avec sa propre grêle tandis qu'Hélos poussait un soupir._

« Je ne vais pas te faciliter la tâche. Si tu as évoqué la glace, c'est bien parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne la supportes pas non ? »

« Et tu voudrais me dire que tu prendrais le risque de les blesser mortellement avec ta propre neige ? Cela serait de la pure folie, non ? Tu risquerais leurs vies ? Alors qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait ? Oh … si … Cet adolescent t'a sûrement causé des problèmes comme à tant d'autres. Ce que tu es bête, tu n'es qu'un simple chevalier-pokémon. Tu n'as aucune idée des origines de ces deux gamins hein ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les chevaliers-pokémon dragons sont si rares ? Si puissants ? »

« Tu parles beaucoup. Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de me craindre par hasard ? »

 _Rictus mauvais aux lèvres d'Hélos. Visiblement, il venait de toucher une corde sensible chez ce dernier. Rikmon se retint de sourire, satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait produit. S'il pouvait tout simplement mettre tous ces gamins à l'abri alors ensuite …_

« Un peu de déconcentration peut te mener à la mort. »

 _Humpf ! Ce n'était pas de la déconcentration mais simplement un appât pour l'attirer vers lui. Avec ça, il s'était éloigné de Waram mais il gardait toujours Sanphinoa au bout d'une main. Réussir à lui faire lâcher prise allait être plus compliqué que prévu._

« Vous êtes assez ennuyeux dans le fond tous les trois et j'imagine qu'il en est de même pour vous autres, non ? Vous pensiez que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? »

 _Il avait finit par se stopper dans ses mouvements, se tournant vers les corps de Raon et les autres. Ces derniers avaient fini par se redresser lentement et mollement, Raon émettant un petit gémissement avant de dire :_

« Zut, pour l'effet de discrétion, j'imagine que c'est malheureusement loupé, c'est ça ? »

« Il a des yeux partout. Comment est-ce qu'il sait où nous sommes ? »

« A cause de son vent. Il arrive à le manipuler et chaque mouvement lui permet aisément de savoir où nous sommes. »

 _Voilà que Qalanos avait la possibilité de parler à son tour. Dire que même lui n'avait pas une fière allure à cause de ce combat. Waram ne s'était toujours pas relevé, pris de hoquets et soubresauts tandis que Rikmon disait :_

« Vous auriez mieux fait de rester couchés, les gamins ! »

« Et de vous laisser vous battre seul, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes et je ne pense pas le faire. Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

 _Raon qui continuait à vouloir se mettre en valeur. Rikmon poussa un léger soupir tandis qu'il regardait Sanphinoa se débattre pour se retirer de la poigne qui l'étranglait :_

« Ah … Qu'est-ce que c'est déplaisant d'avoir de si fortes têtes. Visiblement, Waram n'est pas le seul à causer plus de problèmes qu'il n'en faut hein ? »

 _C'était un soupir mais un soupir amusé de la part de Rikmon. Il était peut-être un peu vieux pour ses bêtises. Il avait plus de la quarantaine. Les chevaliers-pokémon qui vivaient aussi aussi longtemps se comptaient sur les doigts de la main._

« A croire que je suis un cas spécial depuis le début. Peut-être qu'il faut régler ce souci tant qu'il en est encore temps ? Oui … Sûrement. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Rikmon ? » _demanda Hélos, ayant bien remarqué que quelque chose était différent chez le chevalier-pokémon du Blizzaroi. Celui-ci était en train de produire de la végétation autour de lui, de nombreux bulbes géant faisant leurs apparitions._

« Rien, rien, je me dis qu'il faut que jeunesse se fasse. Tu ne veux pas la relâcher maintenant, s'il te plaît, Hélos ? Ce vieil homme que je suis sera ton adversaire. »

« Je n'ai aucun intérêt à affronter un futur cadavre ambulant comme toi. Quant à elle comme Waram, vu leurs désespoirs, ils seront parfaits comme loques humaines. »

 _Il avait fini par jeter le corps de Sanphinoa non-loin de Waram. Malgré ses dires, il venait enfin de leur permettre une ouverture ! Raon, Xalex, Qalanos et Timber se jettèrent sur lui une nouvelle fois, Hélos éclatant de rire avant de dire :_

« Visiblement, la première fois n'avait pas suffit ? Cette fois-ci, je ne vous laisserais même pas la possibilité de vous échapper ! »

 _Sans faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, Hélos avait croisé les bras, regardant simplement les trois adolescents et l'ours. L'un après l'autre, comme frappé par une force invisible, ils furent repoussés et renvoyés en arrière._

« Co… Comment c'est possible ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?! J'ai rien vu ! »

« Des pouvoirs extrasensoriels. Même s'ils sont invisibles, j'ai put le ressentir. Ah … Ah … C'est vraiment ça la puissance d'un … chevalier-pokémon … de platine ? »

 _Raon avait posé un genou au sol, haletant, ensanglanté tandis que Xalex était adossée à un mur. Timber grognait, des plaies sur tout le corps à travers ses poils ensanglantés, tentant de se mouvoir alors que seul Qalanos restait debout, les jambes qui tremblaient._

« Depuis le départ, nous n'avions aucune chance de gagner. C'était … vraiment impossible. »

« Tsss … C'est donc fini ? Vous en avez assez ? Combien de fois faudra t-il que vous vous releviez pour que vous compreniez que vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi ? »

 _Il était enfin temps pour eux d'admettre sa supériorité sur tous les plans. Rikmon, que faisait-il ? Hmm … Ses bulbes, ils étaient proches de … Waram et Sanphinoa ? Les deux adolescents en rampant, avaient fini par se rapprocher et s'étreindre. Cela aurait put être mignon et attendrissant si leurs deux corps ne baignaient pas dans le sang. Pour auitant, Hélos commença à se gratter le bras, émettant un grognement :_

« Je vois, espèce de salopard. Tu as fait ça quand ?! »

« Depuis le début, je n'attendais que le bon moment … pour leur offrir une chance de survie. »

 _Il y avait de petites graines plantées dans les bras d'Hélos. Puisant dans son énergie, ces graines laissèrent échapper quelques spores visibles à l'oeil nu, venant se rapprocher des deux corps inanimés de Sanphinoa et Waram. Un faible mouvement de la part du chevalier-pokémon du Diamat et un simple murmure :_

« Sanphinoa … Qui … t'as mis … dans cet état ? San … phinoa. »

 _La même aura qu'auparavant. Encore plus virulente, encore plus forte, comme si l'intégralité du corps de l'adolescent s'était laissé absorbé par cette dernière. Comme si tout ça … était maintenant fini, comme s'il ne restait plus rien de l'adolescent à part un être déformé par la rage et la haine ancestrale des dragons._

« Tu t'es enfin décidé ? Il était temps. » _déclara Hélos, lui faisant face. Cette fois-ci, même lui avait quelques tremblements. L'excitation, n'est-ce pas ?_


	27. Chapitre 27 : Prendre l'ascendant

**Chapitre 27 : Prendre l'ascendant**

« Voyons voir ce que les descendants des dragons ont dans le ventre ! Ne cherchez pas à me désespoir hein ? Surtout toi, Waram ! »

 _Il éclata de rire devant ses propres paroles. De ce qu'il semblait comprendre, l'adolescent ne pouvait plus l'entendre de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, complètement dénuée d'émotions et de sentiments. Et oui, rien que ça ! Pour autant, ça ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde._

« Les dragons … si forts … et si vaniteux. C'est ce qui a causé votre perte. Oui, je vois parfaitement d'où vous venez tous les deux, hahaha ! »

 _Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il ne cherchait qu'à le tuer. Pour cela, il devait avoir plus de force, plus de puissance, plus de rage. Cette rage enfouie au plus profond de lui. Cette rage qui avait emmené à la destruction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il voulait terrasser ce type. Il voulait l'emmener à la mort, il voulait l'emmener six pieds sous terre !_

« Je te laisserai … PLUS JAMAIS TOUCHER A ELLE ! »

« Pour cela, il faut réussir à me battre, morveux. C'est pas demain la veille que tu y arriveras. J'attends que ça que tu viennes à moi ! »

 _Pour autant, Waram ne vint pas se déplacer, ouvrant la bouche pour cracher un nouveau souffle de flammes violettes. Il était devant Sanphinoa, voulant la protéger de tout son être, poussant des cris de rage et de colère._

« Et bien, on dirait vraiment un animal qui cherche à protéger sa maîtresse. Ca en serait presque mignon et attendrissant. Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec ça ? »

 _Un mouvement des mains et les flammes avaient été balayées sur les côtés. Oui, elles étaient toujours présentes. Il avait remarqué qu'il ne pouvait pas les faire disparaître mais qu'importe, il n'avait pas été affecté par elles. Il en faudra bien plus pour ça._

 _Et ce plus arriva à toute allure sur lui. Malgré les entailles causées par le vent, Waram avait fini par se lancer sur lui. Avait-il déjà oublié sa petite protégée ? Il suffisait simplement de …_

« Hors de question, Hélos, de tenter encore une telle magouille. Tu as voulu affronter le gamin, tu n'avais qu'à t'y préparer. »

 _Tsss ! Il n'avait même pas eut la possibilité de blesser Sanphinoa plus qu'il n'en fallait … Rikmon était déjà auprès d'elle, prêt à la protéger mais est-ce que cela allait être suffisant ? Rien n'était moins sûr à ce sujet. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était comme perdu alors qu'il se lançait dans la bataille, frappant, griffant, faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour blesser voire tuer Hélos._

« Et bien, quelle hargne ! Je vais finir par croire que si mes deux frères ont échoué, ce n'est pas simplement parce qu'ils mauvais tous les deux. »

« TU NE TOUCHES PLUS … SANPHINOA ! PLUS DU TOUT ! »

« Sanphinoa, Sanphinoa, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. T'es en manque ? »

 _WOW ! Une main se posa sur le visage d'Hélos avant de le plaquer violemment au sol. Aussitôt, l'homme à la moustache avait réagit, fauchant les jambes de Waram pour le faire tomber au sol. Celle-là, il l'avait bien sentie par contre !_

« Je vais vite te calmer, toi ! RIKMON ! DEVINE QUI VIENT ?! »

 _Niveau vitesse, il avait l'ascendant sur son adversaire et il pouvait alors aisément le dépasser et arriver jusqu'à Rikmon. Pour autant, à peine avait-il le temps d'être à sa hauteur que Waram était dans son dos, s'égosillant :_

« JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS LA TOUCHER ! »

« Mais quel chieur ! Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais hein ?! Je ne peux même pas la menacer de la tuer devant tes yeux pour que tu te calme. C'est … OUPS ! Tu as tenté quoi là ? »

 _Il avait coupé sa phrase en plein milieu, esquivant une pointe de glace qui avait tenté de le toucher. Foutu Rikmon hein ? Il amorça un mouvement pour l'attaquer mais voilà que des flammes et des dards empoisonnés cherchèrent à l'atteindre._

« Vous allez AUSSI vous y mettre vous autres ? Si vous étiez restés tranquilles, peut-être que vous auriez put survivre … peut-être ! »

 _Sourire mauvais, toujours aussi mauvais aux lèvres. Il s'était maintenant tourné vers Raon et Xalex. Les deux adolescents s'étaient remis debout. Timber haletait, grognant de colère mais tenait bon lui aussi de son côté. Qalanos ? Il n'était plus là._

« Tu ferais bien de surveiller le plafond ! »

 _En parlant du chevalier-pokémon du Yanma, celui-ci avait finit par tomber sur Hélos. L'homme ne fut pas plus gêné que ça par sa présence, le regardant alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, disant :_

« J'ai toujours adoré arracher les ailes des insectes. »

 _Et ni une, ni deux,il venait de bloquer son bras, appuyant d'un doigt au niveau de la jointure pour disloquer le bras, arrachant un hurlement de douleur à Qalanos. Dire que même lui, qui était pourtant d'un niveau bien supérieur aux autres chevaliers-pokémon de l'école, n'avait aucune chance par rapport à Hélos._

« Fini de plaisanter. Vous allez comprendre que je ne suis pas là pour me faire marcher sur les pieds par une bande d'adolescents faiblards qui ne doivent leurs survies qu'à cause du sacrifice de toute l'école de Gliros ! »

« NE … LA … TOUCHES PAS ! C'EST POURTANT CLAIR ! »

 _Cette fois-ci, c'était un poing fermé qui vint tout simplement se placer sur la joue de l'homme aux cheveux blancs et gris. Celui-ci quitta enfin le sol, de gré ou de force._

 _Et cela était encore guère suffisant aux yeux de Waram. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs poussa hurlements et grognements en continu, comme le ferait une bête sauvage, se mettant à la poursuite d'Hélos qui s'était déjà remis correctement._

« Et bien … Il veut faire mal le petit enfoiré hein ?! »

 _Fini de jouer ! Encore qu'il s'était dit cela il y a déjà quelques minutes. La puissance de l'adolescent était de plus en plus grande … et cela pouvait devenir préoccupant. Si on comptait aussi sur les moucherons pour le gêner, est-ce qu'il était en mauvaise position ?_

« AH ! Quelle foutaise ! Je n'aurai pas besoin de mon armure-pokémon pour ça ! »

 _Utiliser celle-ci contre des moins que rien ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Il n'était pas aussi faible et ridicule pour en arriver à ce stade ! Il allait juste donner une leçon à ces imbéciles et leur expliquer comment cela se passait avec lui quand il était maître à bord. Ils étaient dans SON domaine, c'est lui qui dictait LES règles !_

« Petits impertinents ! JE VAIS VOUS ... »

« NE T'AVISE PLUS JAMAIS DE METTRE LA PATTE SUR ELLE ! »

 _MAIS PUTAIN ! Il avait que cette fille dans la tête ou quoi ?! Depuis l'instant où elle était presque morte, il se comportait comme un damné ! C'était tout simplement impossible de suivre la logique qui animait cet être ! Ce n'était qu'un adolescent ! Peut-être issu de ce foutu village mais ça ne changeait rien du tout !_

« Lui comme elle, ce sont deux putains de bêtes sauvages ! »

 _Et les bêtes comme ça, il faut les dresser et c'était avec un plaisir indécent qu'il aimait s'en charger. Il ne devait pas hésiter dans ses attaques. S'il prenait un peu trop de temps, autant se dire qu'il pouvait se considérer comme mort … et même dans la mort, la honte serait telle qu'il ne chercherait jamais à se réincarner._

 _Mais tout ça, c'était des pensées futiles et inutiles. Et il en possédait à l'heure actuelle pour une seule et unique raison : il était perturbé. Il était perturbé par ce gamin se comportant comme un animal de foire. Sauf que l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade. S'il ne prenait pas ce combat au sérieux, il allait … en baver._

« Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit les morveux, je vous le ferais payer très chèrement. Vous le regrettez dans la non-vie qui vous attends. »

 _Une petite menace à l'encontre de Rikmon et des autres. Bien, ils étaient sages comme des images. Cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait se concentrer sur son adversaire : oui. Il le considérait comme tel maintenant qu'il avait eut ce gain de puissance._

« Viens donc, gamin. Je vais t'apprendre qui est le chef et à qui tu dois le respect. »

« Sanphinoa … Sanphinoa, SANPHINOA ! JE T'INTERDIS DE T'APPROCHER D'ELLE ! JE TE L'INTERDIS ! TU NE LA TOUCHERAS PAS ! »

 _Il était vraiment bloqué sur cette idée hein ? Pour autant, cette fois-ci, il le prenait au sérieux. Il se méfiait de la moindre de ses attaques. Il avait l'impression que malgré cette colère et cette rage, l'adolescent restait « mesuré » dans ses attaques comme … si … tout cela était prémédité. Comme si cette fureur était fausse._

 _Fausse ? Hum … Est-ce que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs tenterait de le manipuler et de le piéger ? Si tel était le cas, cela voulait dire que depuis le début, il n'était qu'un pantin entre ses doigts. AH ! Vraiment ?! Hum … Il aurait aimé en rire mais non, la situation exigeait qu'il soit présent avec le plus grand sérieux qui soit._

 _C'était … déplaisant, vraiment très déplaisant. Cette sensation qu'un simple gamin puisse le manipuler de la sorte. Ce qui expliquerait sa vivacité dans ses attaques malgré qu'il était bien plus rapide que le chevalier-pokémon du Diamat D'ailleurs, c'était un pur miracle si l'armure-pokémon n'était pas déjà morte sous les rares coups données._

« Ces armures liées aux dragons sont vraiment superbes. Hahaha … Ca explique pourquoi tant de monde est intéressé par ces dernières. »

 _Bon, maintenant qu'il était au courant que Waram pouvait tenter de le manipuler pour lui faire croire qu'il était devenu comme fou, esquiver les attaques étaient bien plus simples. Un esquive, une réplique, une esquive, une réplique et ainsi de suite. Les secondes s'écoulèrent mais maintenant, il était certain de gérer la situation._

« Suffisait juste de prendre le bon rythme et de suivre le flot du vent. »

 _Et c'était devenu tout de suite bien plus aisé malgré l'adversaire en face de lui. Ouais, c'était moche de se dire mais il reconnaissait que l'adolescent était bien plus fort que ce qu'il avait imaginé au départ. Bon … Ca ne changeait rien à ses plans ou presque … Il allait tout simplement l'écraser de ses poings._

 _Non … Pas seulement de ses poings, c'était trop risqué. Il pouvait aussi l'attaquer à distance et … Bon ben, dommage pour lui, impossible d'y réfléchir plus longtemps ! Pourquoi cela ? Car Waram était à nouveau à sa hauteur. Il voulait tellement l'affronter hein ?_

« Tu vas obtenir gain de cause, morveux ! Je vais te faire regretter le jour où tu es né ! »

 _Il allait tout simplement le réduire à néant. Son poing vint frapper Waram au niveau du ventre mais au dernier moment, l'adolescent avait fait un mouvement sur le côté, esquivant l'attaque qui vint juste frôler sa hanche._

« Sanphinoa … Je ne peux … pas laisser … quelqu'un lui faire du mal. »

« Tu ne sera plus vivant pour savoir si ça sera le cas ou non. T'as réussi à me mettre relativement en colère, je devrais presque te féliciter pour ça. »

 _Mais l'heure n'était pas aux félicitations, loin de là. Waram avait voulu répliqué mais cette fois-ci, c'était au tour d'Hélos de donner une tape sur le poing de Waram pour le faire dévier de sa trajectoire et passer à côté de son visage. Il souleva son genou juste à temps, évitant celui de l'adolescent en parant le coup juste au bon moment._

« Tu veux vraiment jouer au corps à corps avec moi ? Tu risques d'être déçu, foutu gamin ! »

 _Et pour cause, maintenant, il utilisait le vent pour former un bouclier … non pas pour repousser l'adversaire mais plus pour le faire souffrir, peu à peu. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, il suffisait juste de créer de minuscules lames de vent qui tailladaient la chair de l'adolescent au fur et à mesure._

« Tu vois, il me suffit de tenir juste assez longtemps pour te voir succomber et tomber dans une mare de sang, la tienne. »

 _A quoi est-ce que cela servait de discuter avec lui ? L'adolescent ne lui avait répondit que par des grognements ou des cris pour lui dire de ne plus toucher à Sanphinoa. Dommage pour lui qu'il ne sera plus possible pour eux de concrétiser leurs sentiments._

« Allez, bon débarras, tu aurais été assez divertissant. »

 _Et les autres n'allaient rien pouvoir faire pour arrêter cette attaque. Il avait fini par créer une bourrasque sur le coup, prêt à faire valdinguer son adversaire mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Waram s'était jeté en avant … pour planter ses dents dans son bras ?!_

« Ah la sale bête ! Tu te comportes comme un animal ! »

 _Depuis le début, depuis qu'il avait commencé à le frapper sans cesse, il avait bien compris que la méthode classique ne marchait pas avec ce gamin. Seulement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il se montre aussi teigneux ! Ca commençait à devenir agaçant et lassant de voir cet enfant lui mettre autant de bâtons dans les roues._

« S'il faut que je t'écrase, je ne vais pas me gêner pour y arriver ! »

« J'y crois pas … Waram est … vraiment en train de tenir tête à l'un des chefs de l'Antre de la Terre. » _murmura Raon, à bout de souffle._

 _Malgré qu'ils étaient dans une base, le froid glacial était présent. Si on rajoutait le fait qu'Hélos prenait un malin plaisir à retirer une partie de l'oxygène pour se battre, ils étaient dans un bien triste état. Qalanos hocha la tête, se tenant une hanche tout en disant :_

« Ca ne sera pas suffisant. Waram va succomber en premier. »

« Il faut que l'on vienne l'aider. » _compléta Xalex mais il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions. Même eux n'avaient plus la force de se battre. Ils étaient bien trop blessés. Seule Sanphinoa cherchait encore la force, son masque fissuré sur le visage._

« Je … Je … Il faut … Il faut vraiment … Il faut que … Il faut ... »

« Stop, Sanphinoa. On ne fera que mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Waram. » _chercha à dire Qalanos mais c'était peut-être déjà trop tard. La demoiselle à la chevelure bleue continua à avancer, lentement mais sûrement, dans le dos d'Hélos, trop occupé à chercher à se débarrasser de Waram qui ne lâchait pas prise, donnant des coups de poing et pied pour venir à bout de son adversaire, même s'il n'avait plus de capacité de réflexion._

« Je m'en fiche … Je vais le sauver … C'est à moi … de le sauver ... »

 _Elle disait cela, haletant doucement, cherchant à reprendre son souffle sans pour autant y arriver. Elle concentrait le reste de ses forces, les yeux rubis de Waram semblant s'illuminer d'une nouvelle vie, ses poings et ses pieds frappant en même temps le corps d'Hélos de toutes parts alors qu'il relâchait sa morsure sur son bras._

« FOUTUS GAMINS ! Vous commencez sérieusement à m'agacer ! »

 _Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait bien senti les coups de la part de Waram. A force de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, il avait finit par l'atteindre. Même Rikmon était étonné de la tournure des événements, regardant le corps ensanglanté de Waram. Celui-ci poussait des râles, haletant comme une bête féroce à l'agonie, comme un prédateur acculé, comme un roi qui n'était pas résigné à se laisser tuer._

« Cela commencer sérieusement à me déplaire. »

 _Et son armure-pokémon qui n'était pas à côté de lui. Il avait laissé cette dernière, signalant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour prouver qu'il était assez puissant contre une banque de cloportes. C'en était ridicule. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant de mal face à eux ?_

 _Ce n'était pas normal ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle préparait cette fille chevalier du Barpau ? Normalement, ce genre d'armure-pokémon n'avait AUCUNE puissance alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait une résonance avec … non ? C'était ça ? Elle entrait en résonance avec Waram, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas en train de rêver ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ?!_

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de manigancer tous les deux ?! »

« C'est donc ça … votre relation à tous les deux ? » _murmura Karry sur un ton amusé._ « C'est plaisant. J'aime cette sensation qui en émane. Depuis le jour où nous nous sommes connues, je n'attendais que cet instant … je n'attendais que ça. »

 _Cette sensation où elle sentait que cela allait dégénérer. Où elle sentait que la puissance qui animait Sanphinoa allait enfin exploser. La jeune demoiselle masquée n'était pas n'importe qui, elle l'avait comprise le jour où elles s'étaient « rencontrées ». Il fallait juste quelqu'un pour catalyser cette force pour lui permettre ensuite de l'exprimer._

 _Ce catalyseur … qui était nul autre que Waram. La fureur des dragons qui résonnait avec celle de Sanphinoa. Les deux êtres étaient réunis par un lien bien plus puissant qu'ils ne le pensaient depuis le début. Leur rencontre était peut-être le signe du destin mais cette puissance qui émanait à l'heure actuelle n'en était pas un._

« C'est quoi ça ? Vous êtes en train de me faire une blague tous les deux ?! Déjà que j'en avais pas assez avec l'un, voilà que l'autre s'y met aussi ! »

 _Ce n'était pas prévu. Il savait que les dragons pouvaient être problématiques, même ceux en armure-pokémon d'argent … mais il n'avait pas prévu que DEUX d'entre eux se trouveraient en face de lui. Les deux souffles se combinèrent en un seul, emportant Hélos sur son sillage, faisant fondre les meubles et le mur derrière lui._


	28. Chapitre 28 : A bout de souffle

**Chapitre 28 : A bout de souffle**

« Est-ce qu'ils … Est-ce qu'ils ont réussi à s'en débarrasser ? »

« Si c'était aussi simple que cela, les chevaliers-pokémon de platine ne porteraient pas un tel nom. Mais par contre, bien qu'il ait survécu, il l'a sûrement senti passer. »

 _Ils étaient tous les deux, côte à côte. Ils ne parlaient pas. Le dialogue se faisait entre Raon et Rikmon. Les jeunes chevalier-pokémon étaient non-loin de lui, regardant Waram et Sanphinoa. Les deux êtres ne communiquaient pas._

« Putain … C'était quoi ça ?! COMMENT VOUS AVEZ FAIT CA ?! »

 _Il était ressorti des décombres, des plaies sur la majorité de son corps. Des plaies et des brûlures. Des flammes violettes léchaient encore son être sans pour autant aggraver son cas. Il était furieux, il était enragé, il était prêt à tout ravager._

« Blessé par deux misérables cloportes comme vous ?! Vos attaques combinées ne valent rien si elles sont seules ! JE NE VAIS PLUS ME ... »

 _Il ne termina pas sa phrase, crachant du sang avant de regarder ce dernier sur sa main. Il saignait … Il était blessé salement. Il allait en baver. Il risquait de mourir avec toutes ces conneries. Il devait … leur régler leurs comptes._

« Je vais vous faire regretter d'être nés vous deux … je vais vous faire regretter votre existence. Ah … Ah … Ah ... »

 _Mais ce n'était pas aujourd'hui. Son état ne lui permettait pas de faire une telle tentative. Surtout que Rikmon devait attendre le bon moment pour lancer son attaque. S'il possédait vraiment ce qu'il disait, il … pouvait aisément le tuer._

« La prochaine fois, il ne restera plus rien de vous. Que des débris … Que des cadavres … Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ah … Ah … Profitez-bien de vos derniers jours ! »

 _Et l'homme à la moustache grise et blanche s'envola vers le plafond, le traversant avec aisance avant de disparaître à travers la tempête de neige. Une tempête de neige qui vint s'insinuer par le trou crée, Waram et Sanphinoa se mettant à grelotter, se prenant dans les bras, instinctivement. Ils continuaient d'haleter comme des bêtes sauvages, Rikmon reprenant la parole après quelques secondes :_

« C'est terminé. On a pas réussi à l'éliminer malheureusement mais … cela aurait put être pire. Dorénavant, ils savent à quoi s'en tenir. »

« Je crois plutôt que la priorité est Waram et Sanphinoa ! WARAM ! SANPHINOA ! »

 _Malgré son allure comique et ses paroles souvent peu sérieuses, Raon était déjà à hauteur des deux adolescents, s'étant rapprochés d'eux prendre de leurs nouvelles. Les deux êtres grelottaient légèrement mais semblaient encore conscients. Tant mieux … Pfiou._

« Laissez-vous faire hein ? Et pas de morsures ou autres ! On va vous emmener en sécurité. »

 _Juste des grognements. Ils étaient vraiment pareils, l'un et l'autre. Par contre, y avait-il des survivants ? Quelques corps tressautaient, d'autres gémissaient. Visiblement, ils avaient réussi à se faire passer pour morts mais les pertes étaient nombreuses._

« J'imagine que pour le retour, on va éviter le bus cette fois. »

 _Oui, plus vite ils rentreront à Londres, plus vite ils pourront faire le bilan et surtout soigner tout ce beau monde. Rikmon observa Sanphinoa et Waram pendant quelques secondes, finissant par dire d'une voix lente :_

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais vous deux, vous allez dormir pendant tout le trajet. »

 _Et avec le froid qu'il produisait, il allait accomplir ce petit acte. En rajoutant tout simplement un peu d'aromathérapie, cela allait permettre aux corps de se reposer, ce qui était bien plus que nécessaire en ce moment précis. Les deux adolescents tombèrent au sol, réceptionnés bien vite par Rikmon qui les souleva sous les bras, l'un et l'autre._

« Ils … dorment depuis des heures. C'est normal ? »

« C'est un avion privé de Rédemption et Destinée. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. »

 _Rikmon n'avait pas répondu à la question de Xalex, celle-ci s'étant focalisé sur Waram et Sanphinoa. Installés l'un à côté de l'autre, les deux adolescents ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés depuis l'attaque sur la base. Ils dormaient si … paisiblement._

« Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais savoir. Est-ce que … c'est de votre faute ? »

« De ma faute reviendrait à dire que c'est dangereux pour eux. Mais oui, c'est à cause de moi qu'ils continuent de dormir. Leurs corps ont besoin de repos. Même si vous n'avez pas démérité pour des adolescents, vous devez comprendre que ces deux là ... »

« Oui, oui, bien entendu. Mais j'imagine que vous devriez le rassurer, lui. » _coupa doucement Xalex en désignant Timber. L'ours était couché à côté des deux adolescents, reniflant et grognant comme une longue plainte._

« Je vois, je vois … C'est compréhensible mais bon … Je ne pensais pas qu'un animal pouvait être aussi … résistant. Surtout face à un chevalier de platine. J'avoue qu'il m'a autant étonné que vous autres. Surtout qu'il n'a aucune armure. »

« Malgré les apparences, Timber est un animal très solide et très très impressionnant. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais Waram se bat souvent avec lui … pour l'entraîner et le protéger. Il considère qu'en agissant de la sorte, Timber pourra résister plus aisément à toutes les attaques et autres. C'est … Waram. »

« Waram a beaucoup de mal à assumer ses propres actes et paroles, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Pour toute réponse, Xalex eut un petit rire, Qalanos soupirant légèrement. L'adolescent à la chevelure verte regardait par le hublot, songeur. Malgré ses capacités, il s'était … retrouvé complètement inapte à tenir tête face à Hélos. C'était … ridicule._

« TIENS ! Tu m'auras pas cette fois ! »

« Iiiih ! Je suis sûr que tu as triché, Raon ! » _s'exclama le singe métallique en balançant ses cartes devant lui d'un air faussement rageur._

« Dommage pour toi, tu es encore trop jeune pour espérer pouvoir me tenir tête. Il va falloir que tu manges un peu plus de soupe pour ça ! »

 _Le singe sautillait sur son siège, finissant par grimper un peu partout avant de taper des poings contre son torse. Raon sifflota doucement, comme s'il voulait se faire ignorer, le front du singe finissant par se plisser._

« Hey, t'es pas en train de tenter de filouter un singe ? Tu sais ce que l'on dit, Raon ? Hihihi ! Tu vas voir si tu as réussi à me piéger ! »

 _Et voilà que le singe sautait sur Raon, commençant à fouiller ses manches puis son pantalon avant de finir par en faire tomber quelques cartes. Raon ouvrit en grand sa bouche, faisant semblant d'être surpris avant de dire lentement mais sûrement :_

« Visiblement, il est l'heure pour moi de m'en aller ! »

« Hihihi ! Attends que je te poursuis ! » _s'exclama le singe, se mettant déjà à courir derrière Raon et cela malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans un avion._

« Certains ont leur propre méthode pour réussir à palier à la déconvenue subie. » _murmura l'un des rares survivants de cette attaque._

 _D'autres répondirent qu'il valait mieux qu'ils agissent ainsi plutôt que de se lamenter. Au moins, il était fort mentalement, ce Raon, pour ne pas succomber au désespoir. Sanphinoa commença à bouger légèrement contre Waram, sa tête venant gesticuler comme pour chercher un bon emplacement dans les bras de l'adolescent._

« Ces deux gamins … par contre. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils proviennent du même endroit, c'est bien ça ? Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il s'agit ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Nous sommes tous des orphelins. Certains sont amnésiques … et ils ne se connaissaient pas avant que Waram arive à l'école. »

« Je vois, je vois. C'est étrange. A se demander si c'est une coïncidence ou non. »

 _Une coïncidence malheureuse ? Ce n'était pas à lui d'en décider. Il regarda tout simplement les deux adolescents. Sygéréla allait devoir s'expliquer à ce sujet. En vue de sa position, elle avait sûrement des informations que les autres membres de l'organisation ne possédaient pas._

« Je vais finir par croire que tout était prévu depuis le début. Je n'ai … même pas eut besoin d'agir de la sorte, humpf. Tant mieux en un sens. »

 _Il n'avait encore jamais utilisé cela en situation réelle. Il ne savait donc pas les conséquences d'une telle utilisation, que ça soit sur son propre corps ou ses alentours._

 _Les heures s'écoulèrent et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Timber portait sur son dos, à quatre pattes, Sanphinoa et Waram, toujours profondément endormis. La femme masquée, cheffe de Rédemption et Destinée, les attendait, accompagnée par divers soigneurs._

« Nous avons reçu vos messages. La situation est aussi problématique que ça ? »

« Vu que nous avons perdu les trois quart de nos effectifs, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit une bonne nouvelle, sincèrement. »

 _Il n'était pas habitué à répondre de la sorte à sa supérieure mais Rikmon l'avait pourtant fait. Il poussa un léger soupir fatigué avant de désigner les deux adolescents :_

« C'est grâce à eux que nous nous en sommes sortis. Sans eux, Hélos nous aurait sûrement tous tués, et cela sans aucune difficulté. »

« Tu avais un atout dans ta manche de toute façon, non ? »

« Je préfère ne pas l'utiliser … et je préfère avoir des réponses aux nombreuses questions que je me poses. Est-ce que je pourrais les obtenir ? »

« Priorité aux soins. Les réponses ne vont pas s'échapper pendant que tu auras le dos tourné, loin de là. Tu es autant blessé que les autres, non ? »

« Cela devrait aller. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir non plus. »

 _Il se tourna vers Timber, lui indiquant de suivre les médecins qui emmenaient les blessés vers les salles correspondantes. L'ours émit un grognement, attendant de voir si Xalex et les autres suivirent les personnes, Timber poussant un second grognement._

« D'habitude, on utilise un cheval comme monture, pas un ours. J'imagine que c'est la mode chez les jeunes, non ? » _dit Sygéréla avec neutralité, croisant les bras._

« La situation est grave et vous avez l'audace de faire de l'humour ? »

« Si je ne le fais pas, qui en fera, Rikmon ? Est-ce que tu peux me le dire ? »

 _Il ne chercha pas à lui donner une réponse. Sur le coup, il comprenait que malgré ses questions, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il n'obtienne jamais de réponses. Pour autant, il n'allait pas lâcher prise … sauf pour le moment._

« Je vais aller me faire soigner les quelques plaies que j'ai. Par contre, attendez-vous à ce que je revienne … et au passage, il y a de fortes chances qu'il y ait des traîtres parmi Rédemption et Destinée. Hélos était au courant de notre arrivée. »

« Hum ? Ah oui ? Cela veut dire qu'une purge va être nécessaire. C'est ça le souci avec ceux qui recherchent la célébrité à tout prix. Ils ne comprennent pas la gravité de la situation et ne savent donc pas que le moindre mouvement suspect pourrait leur causer du tort. »

« Ce n'est pas mon rôle de leur faire la morale. Je vous laisse vous charger de ça. »

 _Ailleurs, dans ce qui semblait être une chambre pour les soins, Waram ouvrit ses yeux rubis. Fixant le plafond avec lenteur, il tenta de se remémorer les dernières heures où il avait été conscient. Ils n'étaient plus en Sibérie, il en était certain. Sarine ? Où est-ce que Sarine se trouve ? Et Sanphinoa ?_

« Les … filles ? Vous êtes où ? Je ne vous vois pas … Je ne vous vois plus. »

 _Il n'avait pas perdu la vue. Simplement, il avait tellement de mal à bouger la tête pour regarder à gauche et à droite. Finalement, une tête se présenta à lui … une tête à la chevelure métallisée et noire. Puis une seconde._

« Tu es enfin … réveillé, Waram. Enfin … une bonne nouvelle. Il m'a rendu folle d'inquiétude Rikmon, à agir de la sorte ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Mal … Je peux à peine bouger mes membres. Plutôt … Dis moi où est Sanphinoa ? Comment est-ce qu'elle va ? Je … Je ne vois rien … Et je ne sais rien. »

« Elle est sur le lit à côté de toi. Elle n'arrive pas à bouger mais elle a réussi à se tourner pour te regarder et visiblement, ses yeux en disent long à ton sujet, Waram. Tu devrais être heureux, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que tu l'es, non ? »

« Bien … sûr que je le suis. Mais … Hélos ? Et les autres ? Je … Tu peux me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la possibilité de tout suivre. »

« Je vais le faire … du mieux que je le saches, Waram. Mais d'abord, tu veux peut-être parler avec Sanphinoa, non ? S'il faut, je vais me charger de bouger ta tête. Tu vas avoir un peu mal. J'imagine que tu me pardonneras, hein ? »

 _Bah ! Ca dépendra de comment elle se débrouille, non ? Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire d'autre de toute façon. Il se laissa mouvoir, serrant les dents car elle utilisait ses têtes pour le faire tourner sur le côté._

« Bonjour toi … Comment vas-tu, Sanphinoa ? »

« J'ai … connu beaucoup mieux, Waram. Dis-moi, tu … as une idée de tout ce qui s'est passé ? Je … sais juste que tu étais blessé gravement mais que tu combattais Hélos et ... »

« C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. Tu étais mortellement touchée, Hélos a été horrible et … et puis … pfiou, j'ai cru que tu étais morte. »

« Je suis bien vivante. Est-ce que … étais enragé à cause de ça, Waram ? Tu en voudrais à Hélos s'il m'avait tuée ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'elle clignait ses yeux rubis, s'exclamant :_

« Bien sûr que oui ! C'est quoi cette question stupide ?! Tu crois que je serais heureux de savoir que tu es morte ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu es bien la dernière personne à qui je veux … enfin que … Je sais pas … Je n'ai pas envie que tu meures ! Pfiou ... »

« Hihihi. C'est si bizarre … que tu sois autant honnête, Waram. On ne s'y habitue jamais dans le fond. Mais bon … C'est si agréable. »

 _Il n'allait pas rougir en écoutant les bêtises que proférait Sanphinoa. C'est juste naturel. Il tient un peu à elle et … donc … Enfin, bien sûr, il serait triste pour Raon et les autres mais il le serait encore plus s'il s'agissait de Sanphinoa. Il la regarda doucement avant de reprendre d'une voix calme :_

« Si c'était là l'unique question que tu avais, on peut reprendre au sujet de ce qui s'est passé ? Car je n'ai toujours aucune idée. Ou alors … Sarine et Karry ? »

« Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même, Waram, quand tu me portais. C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux questionner Karry à ce sujet. »

« Bla bla bla, on me file le sale boulot, comme d'habitude. Bref, ce que vous voulez savoir, c'est juste que vous avez foutu Hélos dans un sale état tous les deux. Genre, il était couvert de brûlures et de blessures. Vous avez combiné vos souffles draconiques et boom, il ne restait plus grand-chose de lui. Il a préféré fuir. »

« Il a préféré … fuir ? Vraiment ? Et … Depuis quand est-ce que Sanphinoa sait utiliser de telles flammes. Tu es une armure-pokémon très faible, non ? Et pas vraiment liée aux dragons. C'est donc plutôt étonnant, hein ? »

« Bof, je t'en pose des questions, moi ? Je suis pas si faible que ça si Sanphinoa a réussi à bousiller Hélos avec toi hein ? Et prétends pas que c'est toi qui a fait tout le boulot. »

« Je n'ai pas prétendu ça et je le ne penses pas le moins du monde. Sanphinoa … On a donc réussi tous les deux. Bravo à toi hein ? Dis ... »

 _Hum ? Elle observa Waram à travers son masque. Là, cette fois-ci, elle était certaine d'une chose : il était gêné … mais par quoi ? Il avait sûrement une idée, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, il murmura doucement, de façon presque inaudible :_

« Tu peux me promettre de faire plus attention, dorénavant ? »

« Je suis une femme-chevalier, Waram. Je ne peux pas te promettre une chose qui est impossible hein ? Nous … devons vivre avec le danger. Tu ne vas pas me mettre en cage dorée pour éviter que je ne me blesses hein ? »

« C'est pas ça … Juste que … tu es un peu tête brûlée malgré les apparences. »

« Hahaha ! Et toi, tu es quoi donc, Waram ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« On ne parle pas de moi, Sanphinoa. On parle de toi et uniquement de toi … Ah … De toute façon, j'imagine que l'on va être assigné au repos pour les prochaines semaines. En plus, on va devoir faire un rapport et tout le reste. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas nous forcer à retourner en Sibérie, je n'y participerai pas de mon côté ! »

 _Pour toute réponse, Sanphinoa eut un grand rire, lui arrachant ensuite un petit cri de douleur. Aie, aie, aie ! Ca faisait mal ! Elle sanglota presque, amusée, disant que si cela devait arriver, elle sera là pour le garder contre elle, lui insufflant sa chaleur si particulière. Il ne chercha pas à lui répondre. Elle savait bien … qu'il n'osait pas réagir à ça._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Session repos

**Neuvième signe : Une mort bien trop tôt**

 **Chapitre 29 : Session repos**

« Le bilan était bien lourd, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact, Waram mais … tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de cela. Les membres de Rédemption et Destinée savaient ce qui pouvait leur arriver en acceptant cette mission. Nous avons porté un sale coup à l'Antre de la Terre. »

« Et inversement … Même si c'est mieux que la boucherie de l'école de Gliros vu qu'ici, il y a eut des morts aussi en face. Enfin … Je tente de voir le côté positif, on va dire. »

 _Il avait tout simplement haussé les épaules en réponse à Rikmon. Le seul souci, c'est qu'en agissant de la sorte, il venait de s'arracher un petit cri de douleur. C'est que ça faisait mal encore ! Raon et les autres allaient bien et c'était ce qui importait le plus._

« De toute façon, les prochaines missions ne vous concernent pas et ... »

« A la base, nous n'avons fait cela que pour Sanphinoa, pas pour nous. Normalement, il était même hors de question que nous soyons dans Rédemption et Destinée. C'était tout simplement pour convaincre Sanphinoa de vous suivre, hein ? »

 _Rikmon poussa un léger soupir. Malgré son caractère colérique, il était quand même assez perspicace, n'est-ce pas ? M'enfin bon … Il avait … tout simplement raison. Rédemption et Destinée étaient pour des personnes spécifiques, rien à voir avec l'Antre de la Terre._

« C'est exact … Elle est sûrement en pleine discussion avec Sygéréla à ce sujet. »

« Me faire encore insulter par elle, non merci. Je vais passer mon tour, j'ai bien mieux à faire que ça. Si on me cherche, je ne suis pas là. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu n'oserais pas lui tenir tête, ça fait pourtant du bien de voir Sygéréla agir de la sorte. Cela nous change depuis que vous êtes par ici. »

« Si vous pensez me complimenter, sachez que c'est complètement loupé. Je préfère vous prévenir à ce sujet avant que vous vous fassiez des illusions. »

 _Rikmon eut un petit rire tandis que Waram ne faisait qu'hausser les épaules. S'il trouvait ça drôle, tant mieux alors, non ? Ce n'était pas du tout son cas. Bon … Ce n'était pas tout ça mais il allait juste voir comment Sarine allait et peut-être aussi l'autre poiscaille. Les deux étaient devenues des comparses assez proches avec tout ça._

« Sarine ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Avec toutes ces fissures et autres ... »

« J'ai connu mieux ! Mais j'ai connu pire, aussi ! Pour tout te dire, ça va ! »

« Et moi, tu ne viens pas prendre de mes nouvelles, Waram ? Je crois que Sanphinoa serait très déçue si tu ne te préoccupes de mes écailles. » _vint répondre l'armure-pokémon du Barpau, juste installée à côté de Sarine. Waram soupira avant de répliquer :_

« Pourquoi j'en prendrais ? T'es un vrai cafard. Même en t'arrachant la tête, je suis sûr que tu serais encore capable de vivre. »

« Ahlala … Et moi qui pensait que tu étais devenu quelqu'un de presque sociable et sympathique ! On pouvait même espérer faire de toi un homme ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ces remarques absurdes venant de ta part, c'est pourtant pas compliqué à saisir, non ? Après … Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Oh, visiblement, quelqu'un a la mémoire bien courte. Je me dis qu'un petit rafraîchissement ne serait pas du luxe pour te rappeler à ton vouloir ces derniers jours aux côtés de Sanphinoa hein ? A quand le bisou, bisou ? »

« Ouais … Bon, visiblement, vous avez l'air d'aller très bien toutes les deux. Je n'ai pas besoin de rester ici plus longtemps. Je m'en vais. »

 _Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Le voilà maintenant hors de la chambre, apercevant Sanphinoa qui lui faisait de grands gestes de la main avant de courir vers lui. Elle n'avait pas mal malgré les bandages sur son corps ? Il sentit une petit poigne se former autour de son coeur. Elle … avait l'air si heureuse malgré son état._

« Sanphinoa. » _fut le seule prénom qu'il prononça en la présence de l'adolescente bientôt femme, celle-ci lui répondant aussitôt :_

« Waram … Est-ce que tu veux que je fasses des courbettes et tout ? Ou alors, ça devrait aller ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la chambre ? Karry ne t'embêtait pas trop ? »

« Pas trop ? Tu veux dire … pour pas changer ? Car visiblement, elle est en pleine forme. Elles ont quelques fissures mais il semblerait que ça se répare … soi-même. C'est plutôt pas mal les armures-pokémon, en un sens. »

« Et tu le remarques que maintenant ? Il paraîtrait que les fissures les plus profondes, il faut appeler des spécialistes pour les réparer. Dis moi, par contre, Waram ? Est-ce que tu as déjà déjeuner ou non ? »

 _La réponse était évidente mais il la regarda plus longuement. Elle s'était un peu penché en avant, souriante bien qu'il ne pouvait le savoir à travers son masque. Elle avait ses mains dans son dos et elle attendait ses propos._

« Et bien … non ? Pas vraiment, Sanphinoa. »

« Tu veux venir manger avec moi, Waram ? Si ça ne te dérange pas du tout hein ? Si tu ne veux pas, ça se comprendrait et ... »

 _Ah. Qu'elle ne dise pas de bêtises. Par contre, il avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments. En la voyant agir de la sorte, il avait son coeur qui battait à deux cents à l'heure. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle agissait ainsi, non ?_

« Viens plutôt prendre ma main, on va manger tous les deux. »

 _Comme ça, il faisait penser que c'était elle qui initiait le geste pendant que lui ne faisait que l'accepter. Pourtant, elle hocha négativement la tête, regardant la main de Waram. Et ben ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de sa part ?_

« Sanphinoa ? Tu ne veux pas ? C'est vrai que tu as peut-être mal aux doigts. »

« Hmm … et si tu venais plutôt me prendre la main non ? Par toi-même ? »

 _Ah ! C'était que ça et … AH ! Elle avait compris donc son stratagème ! Quel idiot ! Il récupéra la main de Sanphonia, voulant à tout prix éviter de la relâcher maintenant. Elle était … douce et chaude. Malgré les bandages, il pouvait le ressentir._

« Et bien ? Allons-y maintenant, non ? Ca ne te dérange pas trop les regards des autres ? »

« Vue la trogne que j'ai à l'heure actuelle, je crois que c'est la dernière de mes préoccupations si tu veux tout savoir. Ce que les gens pensent de moi, j'en ait toujours rien à foute. Ca ne va pas changer aujourd'hui, Sanphinoa. »

« Hihihi … Je m'attendais déjà à cette réplique de ta part, Waram. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça venant de toi. »

« Bah ! Et si on y aller plutôt que de rester plantés là ? Justement, on nous regarde. »

 _Non pas que cela le dérangeait, pas du tout. Enfin, à l'époque, c'était embêtant qu'on le voie avec elle mais ça, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était un sale con. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent, vraiment différent. Il poussa un léger soupir, finissant par prendre la route de la cantine. Là-bas, on continuait de les observer._

 _Entre les bandages sur l'un et l'autre, ils devaient donner un sacré spectacle, oui mais … qu'importe. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de soucier de ça. Il se gratta la joue une nouvelle fois, prenant un plateau pour le tendre à Sanphinoa avant de récupére le sien._

« Hum … Waram, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais comme dessert ? »

« Dis pas de bêtises. Je préfère que tu gardes le tien. Je ne vais pas te retirer de la nourriture alors que tu n'as que la peau sur les os hein ? »

« Non, tu n'as pas compris, Waram. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je vais faire de même. On va chacun prendre le dessert de l'autre. Tu verras ! »

 _Elle avait une idée en tête mais lui-même ne voyait pas du tout de quoi cela pouvait être. Bon, ce n'était pas tout ça mais voilà … Mousse au chocolat pour lui car il sait qu'elle adorait ça. Et lui ? Bah … Dessert à la vanille. Il était plutôt classique dans le fond._

 _Pour le repas, c'était celui de la cantine donc ça allait être des frites, un truc qui ressemblait à un steak haché, un morceau de pain, quelques légumes même s'il n'aimait pas ça et voilà … Roulez jeunesse comme on dit hein ?_

« Bon appétit à toi, Waram ! Et attention, manges tous tes légumes ! »

« Ouais, ouais … Je connais la chanson sinon, je sens que tu vas me faire la morale, c'est bien ça ou alors, je me trompes ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, tu ne te trompes pas. Et puis bon, si tu manges tout … hum … Secret ! Tu verras ! En plus, on a du repos et ... »

« Et si tu me parlais plutôt de ce qu'elle te voulait, Sygéréla ? C'est bon ? Tu as signé un papier comme quoi tu travailles chez eux et tout le reste ? »

« Hey, hey, hey, ne sois pas si pressé, Waram. On pourrait presque croire que tu veux te débarrasser de moi ! Mangeons et je te racontes tout ! »

 _Bla bla bla. Bla bla bla bla bla BLA ! Elle allait sûrement lui raconter quelques bobards et autres, pour ne pas changer mais bon … il aimait bien entendre sa voix. Il ne savait pas totalement l'expliquer mais … elle l'apaisait._

« Alors, Sygéréla était tout simplement morte de trouille en sachant que j'étais blessée. Elle était prête à appeler les meilleurs médecins des environs juste pour moi. Elle disait qu'il fallait absolument éviter que mon si joli corps soit blessé et … quoi ?! C'est quoi ce visage ? »

« Disons que je me demande si tu ne baratines pas un peu, Sanphinoa. On sait aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ta peau part en morceaux ou presque. »

« C'est pas une raison pour être aussi médisant à mon sujet, Waram ! »

 _Ce n'était pas être médisant mais simplement déclarer la vérité. Il mangea tranquillement, souriant amèrement. A écouter Sanphinoa, la cheffe de Rédemption et Destinée lui faisait presque du matraquage mental pour qu'elle se décide à accepter._

 _Moui … Il s'en doutait un peu. C'était quand même un bien bel endroit pour Sanphinoa. Ici, elle sera tranquille la majorité du temps et aussi, en vue de sa faiblesse, elle ne sera pas souvent envoyée en mission. C'était peut-être une bonne idée et …_

« Oh ? Tu as fini ton repas aussi ? Et je remarque que tu n'as laissé aucun légume. Je suis vraiment fière de toi, Waram ! Très fière ! »

« Tu peux éviter de parler de la sorte ? On dirait presque une mère à son enfant. J'ai peut-être deux ou trois ans de moins que toi mais quand même … Je ne suis pas un gamin. »

« Des fois, tu te comportes comme tel et … bon et bien … Tu es prêt ? » _dit-elle avant de prendre sa cuillère et de la planter dans le dessert qui était un mélange de vanille et de chantilly. Euh … Oui ? Il était prêt mais à quoi ?_

« On va chacun nourrir l'autre. Tu peux faire « Ah » ? »

« Sa… Sanphinoa ! Les gens nous regardaient déjà auparavant ! On va pas se donner plus en spectacle qu'il n'en faut non plus hein ? »

« Oh … Un peu plus ou un peu moins, je pense qu'ils s'en remettront ! Tu veux ? »

 _C'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais là, sur le coup, il se sentait subitement très embarrassé. C'était pas la première fois qu'elle le mettait dans cet état et … enfin … bon … d'accord, il allait juste manger un peu et voilà. Il ouvrit la bouche, la cuillère s'enfonçant doucement dans celle-ci avant qu'il ne la referme. Lorsqu'elle retira la cuillère, elle vint dire :_

« C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? A mon tour maintenant. »

 _Euh … Elle allait retirer son masque ? Là ? Euh … Pas possible hein ? Il hocha la tête négativement, se demandant comment elle allait faire alors qu'il prenait un peu de mousse au chocolat pour la déposer sur sa cuillère._

« Bon, tu veux que je dises que c'est l'avion qui rentre au hangar ? »

« Non, non, je veux juste que tu me regardes comme si j'étais le seule personne au monde. »

« Arrêtes donc avec tes bêtises, tu sais parfaitement que je ne le ferais pas. »

 _Voilà, elle le mettait mal à l'aise pour ne pas changer. Il déglutit légèrement, s'apprêtant donc à emmener la cuillère en direction du visage masqué de Sanphinoa. Celle-ci le déplaça juste un peu, comme si le masque était en deux parties, l'une composant la surface supérieure, l'autre pouvant se retirer aisément. Elle avala la cuillère sans difficultés, Waram constatant que les lèvres … de Sanphinoa étaient propres ? Comme le bas de son visage. Il ne voyait aucune croûte ou autre._

« C'est … vraiment étrange, ça. »

« Tu devrais plutôt dire que c'est vraiment délicieux, Waram ! Encore ! » _s'exclama t-elle, rouvrant la bouche. Hey ! Elle ne remarquait pas qu'il était rouge de gêne ? Il avait envie de voir le visage de Sanphinoa mais … en agissant ainsi, il allait avoir de gros soucis._

« Ah … Pfiou, c'est enfin terminé. » _dit-il après cinq bonne minutes où ils s'échangeaient chacun une cuillère, Waram ayant besoin de respirer longuement mais sûrement. Il avait eut sa dose d'émotions fortes pour la journée._

« On recommencera, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Waram ? »

« J'en dis que je ne pense pas. Si tu n'as pas remarqué, on passe pour des phénomènes de foire et là, sur le coup, j'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer. »

« Je crois plutôt que je fais des envieuses. Y a quelque femmes-chevaliers qui ont une aura hostile en ma direction. Tu crois qu'elles m'en veulent de m'accaparer ta personne ? »

« Si j'éveillais un intérêt quelconque pour la gente féminine, ça se saurait à force. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas raconter encore comme sottises, toi ? Bien entendu que tu plais ! »

« On va même pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire d'autre ? J'imagine que ça consiste à aller voir Raon et le reste ? Paraîtrait qu'ils sont en meilleure forme que nous deux et que ... »

« Bof, non. Je préfère avoir du temps juste pour toi et moi. »

 _Ah. Elle ne lui laissait même pas la possibilité de terminer sa phrase. C'était un peu comme si elle avait décidé pour lui à l'avance de tout ceci. Bon ben, d'accord. Le message était très bien passé ! Et puis, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il préférait ça._

« Bon bon bon … Ce n'est pas tout ça, Sanphinoa mais … même si on se promène, tu veux aller où ? Car bon … C'est bien beau mais ... »

« Ca ne serait pas plutôt à toi de me faire découvrir les merveilles des environs ? »

Les merveilles ? Elle blaguait ? A l'entendre rire, il comprenait que oui. Ce n'était pas l'école de Gliros et il n'avait aucune idée des autres endroits. Peut-être qu'en allant interroger un membre de l'organisation ? Un bon coin à visiter ?

« Oh … Pourquoi pas Hyde Park ? C'est un parfait endroit pour une longue promenade en amoureux. Je suis sûr que ça vous plairait. »

« Hein que quoi ? Mais on est pas amoureux, elle et moi. On veut juste se promener. »

« Hum hum … Bref, tu as ton endroit pour la journée. Avec ça, vous devriez passer un bon moment … en tant que simples amis. »

 _Il croyait qu'il n'avait pas entendu la petite ironie dans la voix du type ? Pour autant, il ne cherche pas à répliquer, Sanphinoa remerciant la personne avant qu'elle n'emporte Waram avec elle. Bon … Alors, promenade ?_

 _Mais pas en amoureux hein ? Ils n'étaient pas amoureux tous les deux. C'était vrai … que depuis tout ce temps, depuis l'école de Gliros, ils étaient très proches, peut-être intimes mais il n'y avait aucun sentiment amoureux entre eux._

 _Il ne voulait pas se bercer d'illusions et il ne voulait pas que Sanphinoa s'y croit trop. Bon, par contre, pour se diriger jusqu'au parc, comment ils allaient faire ? Sachant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'endroit._

« Hey ! Les deux petits gaillards ! On dirait que vous avez besoin de vous rendre quelque part ? Tout le monde n'a pas son permis dans l'organisation. Pour ça qu'il faut des personnes comme nous pour transporter tout le monde. Même la cheffe ne l'a pas mais elle, elle a son chauffeur attitré donc bon ... »

 _Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas pour quitter le bâtiment principal qu'un homme venait de leur adresser la parole. Hein ? Une sorte de taxi ? Pourquoi pas ? Mais qu'ils arrêtent avec ces sourires ! Il avait l'impression qu'ils se moquaient d'eux._

« Merci beaucoup ! On voudrait aller au Hyde Park si c'est possible ! »

« Comme si c'était fait, ma petite demoiselle ! Grimpez tous les deux ! » _déclara l'homme avant que Sanphinoa ne s'enfonce sur le siège arrière. Ah oui ? C'était … vraiment aussi simple que ça, d'être sociable ? Enfin … Ils allaient passer un petit moment au parc._


	30. Chapitre 30 : La petite réflexion

**Chapitre 30 : La petite réflexion**

« Ah … Merci pour le transport ! Vous venez nous rechercher à quelle heure ? »

« Vu que vous allez faire une balade, j'imagine que ça ne sera pas avant quelques heures, non ? Nous sommes au début de l'après-midi. On va dire que je viens vous récupérer à 18 heures, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous avez de l'argent ? »

« Je vais pas vous demander du fric, et puis quoi encore hein ? Grumpf ! » _s'exclama Waram, comme visiblement embêté par cette question tandis que Sanphinoa souriait :_

« Merci beaucoup mais on en a un peu. Ca devrait aller de ... »

 _Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que le chauffeur déposa quelques billets, leur disant de profiter un maximum de leur après-midi. Ca manquait de couples dans Rédemption et Destinée alors qu'il y a pourtant de jolies filles et garçons._

« Mais nous ne sommes pas un couple, c'est pourtant pas compliqué à savoir et ... »

« Waram, tu crois vraiment qu'il va se contenter de ta parole ? » _coupa doucement Sanphinoa alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs baissait les yeux. Bien sûr que non … mais c'était juste vraiment … gênant que des gens pensent ça d'eux. Enfin il avait pas honte d'être avec elle, pas du tout quoi ! Il avait fini par s'y habituer mais en même temps … voilà quoi !_

 _Voilà ? Oui, voilà quoi ! Il était tout simplement perdu et perplexe. Il avait zéro idée de ce qu'il devait faire exactement dans de telles situations. C'était presque trop nouveau. Enfin pas exactement ! C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois non plus …_

« Passez une bonne après-midi, les deux jeunes et n'oubliez pas les protections ! »

 _POUF ! Bouffée de chaleur du côté de Waram ! ILS ETAIENT DEUX ADOLESCENTS ! ILS NE PENSAIENT PAS A CA ! PAS DU TOUT ! Et pourquoi est-ce que Sanphinoa était aussi gênée par ses dires ?! HEHO !_

« Sanphinoa, on est deux gamins ! Tu ne vas quand même pas ... »

« Je sais pas, Waram. Je vais être bientôt majeure, tu sais. C'est de notre âge et … »

 _ARGGGGGGGGGGGL ! Il évita de pousser un cri mais on pouvait sentir toute la rage et la gêne dans son visage. NON NON ET NON ! Il commença à avancer vivement en avant, ne voulant plus du tout penser à ça ! Non non et non ! Il en était tout simplement hors de question ! Ils avaient beaucoup mieux à faire hein hein ? Qu'ils arrêtent de parler de ça ! De penser à ça et tout le reste ! C'était non ! La réponse était non !_

« Hey mais attends-moi, Waram ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu veux t'échapper ? C'est bien trop tard ! Tu ne pourras pas fuir ! »

 _Elle disait cela tout en rigolant, finissant par attraper sa main avant de se mettre à le suivre. Elle lui avoua qu'elle plaisantait à ce sujet. Et puis bon, la première fois, il faut le faire avec quelqu'un que l'on aime, n'est-ce pas ? C'est précieux, la première fois._

« On peut vraiment changer de sujet, s'il te plaît ? »

« Tu préfères que l'on parle de quoi, Waram ? Tu en as un en tête ? »

« Ce qui s'est passé en Sibérie me semble pas mal non ? Enfin … Je crois … Car j'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. »

 _C'est pas faux mais en même temps, elle était dans le même cas. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé réellement ? Elle n'en savait rien du tout. Elle regarda tout simplement l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, le fixant de ses yeux émeraude avant de dire :_

« Bah … Euh … On a mis une raclée à Hélos, non ? C'est le plus important. J'imagine qu'il ne reviendra pas de si tôt. D'ailleurs, on ne s'était pas promis une récompense, toi et moi ? »

« Euh, je n'en ait aucune idée, Sanphinoa. Tu me parles de quelque chose dont je ne me rappelles pas du tout, désolé … »

 _Il disait cela avec sincérité. Il ne voyait pas exactement de quoi ils pouvaient parler d'autre à ce moment précis mais bon … PFIOU ! Heureusement qu'ils finissaient par rentrer dans le parc. C'était l'un des nombreux endroits de Londres, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Hey, c'est plutôt joli et bien entretenu par ici. Dommage que le temps soit toujours aussi gris … mais bon, tant qu'il ne pleut pas, on ne va ... »

« Si vraiment il commençait à pleuvoir, je crois que j'utiliserai un peu de mes pouvoirs pour que l'on reste au sec, toi et moi ! »

« Évite de le faire devant trop de personnes, hein ? »

 _Il disait cela comme si c'était naturel mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Enfin, elle n'était pas bête, loin de là. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, finissant par désigner son masque avant de dire :_

« Tu penses vraiment qu'une fille avec un masque ne va pas déjà attirer l'attention ? »

« A partir de là, si tu fais en plus un peu de « magie », j'imagine que l'on va avoir de gros soucis. On va juste prier pour ne pas avoir de pluie. »

« D'accord, d'accord, le message est très bien passé, Waram ! »

« Hum ? Vraiment ? Tu me permets d'en douter un petit peu quand même ? » _dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, Sanphinoa se plaçant en face de lui, se penchant un peu en avant comme pour se mettre en valeur à ses yeux._

« Sûre et certaine. Pas de contrôle élémentaire aqueux. Et puis bon, si tu es trempé, on ira se sécher mutuellement en se serrant dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que des fois, ça rentre par une oreille pour sortir de l'autre avec toi, Sanphinoa ? T'es totalement différente de tes débuts. »

« Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Waram ? » _dit-elle avec un peu d'insolence dans la voix. En réponse à cela, il vint lui donner une petite tape sur le masque, s'arrachant un petit cri de douleur._ « Hahaha ! Tu as oublié qu'il est assez résistant ! »

E _t elle trouvait ça drôle ? Il vint lui pincer la hanche, Sanphinoa poussant un petit cri presque effarouché tandis qu'il haussait les épaules. Fallait peut-être pas trop exagérer non plus hein, mademoiselle ? Elle lui tapa sur la main, lui disant que ça s'arrêtait ici en public. Pour plus, il fallait attendre les prochains jours._

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle lui donnait mal au crâne ! Mais bon, c'était Sanphinoa et il sentait qu'elle faisait principalement ça pour le distraire. Le parc, il y avait bien quelques personnes. Malgré le ciel gris, il n'y avait pas de vent et il faisait bon. En marchant le long des chemins, il observait juste à gauche et à droite, espérant trouver un coin tranquille où s'installer. Ils pouvaient s'asseoir dans l'herbe ? Visiblement, c'était juste pour quelques endroits spécifiques et bien entendu, si pique-nique, il fallait récupérer ses détritus. Dommage pour eux mais ils n'avaient rien prévu de tout ça._

« Waram ! Par ici ! Regardes, en plus, il n'y a personne ! »

 _Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore trouvé comme endroit ? Il jeta un regard, observant la zone. Il n'y avait qu'un arbre mais il était vrai … qu'il était bien éloigné des autres. Pourquoi pas ? Le chemin pour s'y rendre, il n'y en avait pas et surtout, c'était à une distance plutôt respectable, non ?_

« Bon, ben pourquoi pas ? On ne dérangera personne mais tu veux vraiment arrêter la marche ? On n'a même pas visité un quart du parc. »

« Ce n'est pas le parc qui m'intéresse mais simplement la personne avec qui je me promène qui me plaît. Donc … Juste avec toi, c'est suffisant. »

 _De bien belles paroles dont il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Des paroles un peu plus enivrantes à chaque fois qu'il les entendait. Il soupira légèrement, acquiesçant à ses propos avant de se mettre à se mouvoir pour se diriger vers l'arbre. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, elle continua un peu, passant de l'autre côté avant de s'asseoir contre l'arbre, tapotant ses genoux avec tendresse pour inciter Waram à s'y asseoir dessus :_

« Monsieur a besoin de se reposer ou pas ? »

« Hmm … Avec plaisir, mademoiselle ? C'est ça que je dois dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact ! Allez, viens ! Profites donc de mes genoux ! Cette offre n'est disponible que durant un laps de temps très court ! »

« Bla bla bla ! J'arrive tout de suite, mademoiselle. »

 _Il disait cela avec un petit sourire amusé avant de finalement prendre position. Ah oui … C'était vraiment autre chose, hein ? Il sentait tout simplement cette chaleur sous son crâne et puis, elle en avait aussitôt profité pour venir caresser sa chevelure noire alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne chuchote :_

« On est bien, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerai que le temps s'arrête dans ces moments, je dois t'avouer. Je n'ai pas envie que cela … continue. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Sanphinoa ? Tu t'exprimes toujours bizarrement, tu le sais ? Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Je ne parle pas bizarrement ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! Je veux juste … ah … Parfois, tu es vraiment trop bête ou alors, tu le fais exprès pour m'embêter. »

« Joker à cette affirmation ! Je ne répondrais qu'en présence de mon avocat ! »

« Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas rouler dans l'herbe au lieu d'avoir une jolie pression sur la tête, hein ? C'est dommage. »

 _Jolie pression ? Hum … Il était … un peu intéressé et donc, il resta sage comme une image en patientant. Il avait une petite idée ce qu'elle allait faire … et bon, rien qu'en y pensant, il sentait déjà le rouge remonter sur ses joues. Oui, cela pouvait être un très bone moment, il en était tout simplement sûr et certain._

 _Ah … Oui. Euh non ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait ? Ce n'était … pas du tout ça ? C'était quoi ? Il sentait des lèvres se poser sur son front. Peut-être pas ouvrir les yeux s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes, il avait toujours peur d'avoir des soucis. Il resta parfaitement immobile, attendant que tout se termine avant de dire :_

« Pourquoi, Sanphinoa ? Tu as fait ça … pourquoi ? »

« Tout simplement parce que j'en ait envie ? Que c'est ce que je désire ? Y a t-il forcément besoin de s'expliquer pour tous les gestes accomplis ? »

« Un peu … Je crois ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Ca me plaît beaucoup ce que j'ai ressenti en ce moment même. »

« Tu en veux un second, Waram ? »

 _Il ne répondit pas. Déclarer que oui, ça serait tout simplement rentrer dans son jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Et il ne voulait pas de ça. Enfin … Pas comme ça … pas exactement ainsi. Il avait tout … OH ! Sans crier gare, le second baiser arriva, plus long que le précédent._

« Et voilà, Waram. J'imagine que ce n'est pas si déplaisant que ça une journée avec moi hein ? Tu ne le regrettes pas ? »

« Hum hum … Je crois que je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre. C'est juste … étrange. Comment est-ce que l'on doit définir notre relation, dis ? »

« Hein ? Que … Pourquoi cette question, Waram ? » _dit-elle, plutôt étonnée qu'il la pose._

« Ben … Car je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je suis bien avec toi, je suis calme, je me sens reposé, c'est juste que … d'habitude, il n'y a que Sarine et … Je sais … Enfin, je crois que j'ai du mal à affirmer ce que je pense que c'est mais en même temps ... »

« C'est compliqué hein ? Waram … Je vais te relever la tête un peu. »

 _Hein ? Et pour quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que … Hein ? Elle avait soulevé sa tête pour qu'il puisse la placer … contre sa poitrine ? Oh … C'était doux, vraiment doux mais étrangement, ce n'était pas érotique ? Non, pas la bonne pensée. Il entendait les battements de coeur de Sanphinoa, ils étaient rapides, très rapides._

« Tu es essoufflée ? Gênée ? »

« Non, non, espèce de gentil idiot. C'est juste que … je me sens très bien et que tu n'es pas le seul à t'interroger, Waram. Sur ce qui se passe entre nous. Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerai qui se concrétise mais ... »

« Mais … Mais quoi ? » _dit-il en n'osant pas bouger de cette place. Instinctivement, ses mains s'étaient placées sur les hanches de Sanphinoa pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui._

« Je crois que c'est trop rapide mais en même temps, on prend trop de temps pour nous deux. Je pense qu'il faudrait vraiment que toi et moi … enfin … Waram, dis-moi, il me faudra peut-être quelques jours … mais est-ce que … tu voudras vraiment passer toute une soirée avec moi ? Où on se confiera l'un à l'autre ? »

 _Se confier ? Se confier au sujet de quoi ? Il se redressa, un peu apeuré à cette idée. Une main posée sur son propre coeur, il entendait maintenant ses battements. Il n'y avait pas eut de scène comme la fois dans le bus. Cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois mais … il voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Sanphinoa !_

« Ben … Euh … Je sais que l'idée te déplait tant que ça mais de là à être ... »

« Je veux bien, Sanphinoa. Je veux bien. Mais bon … Euh … Des confidences, on se dit déjà tout ou presque, non ? »

« Pas tout, Waram. Pas tout … Il y a des choses qui sont encore secrètes mais qui doivent se révéler dorénavant. D'accord ? »  
 _  
Le ton était un peu mystérieux, pas vraiment habituel de la part de Sanphinoa. Elle finit par se redresser, regardant l'une des horloges avoisinantes dans le parc. Oui, c'était parfait pour savoir l'heure à chaque fois, il fallait avouer._

« Il n'est que seize heures, Waram. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ? »

« Euh … On peut continuer la visite maintenant ? Je ne suis plus vraiment motivé à rester ici, je dois t'avouer, tout simplement. »

« Mes jambes sont si peu accueillantes que ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne répondrais pas à cela car tu connais aussi bien la réponse que moi, non ? »

 _Héhéhé. C'est exactement ça ! Elle ne chercha pas à répliquer car il avait justement prononcé la phrase qu'elle attendait sur le moment._

 _Et voilà une nouvelle heure s'écoula, comme si de rien n'était, les deux adolescents marchant main dans la main, sans aucun mot ou presque. Lorsque l'un désignait un endroit, l'autre regardait, affirmant ou infirmant quelque chose._

« Et bien, ça s'est bien passé, les gamins ? »

« Excellent, j'ai passé un moment merveilleux mais il faut dire que je n'étais pas seule non plus ! Avoir tout simplement Waram à mes côtés, c'était suffisant. »

« C'était bien, oui. On peut rentrer donc maintenant. Il n'y a eut aucun problème pendant que nous n'étions pas là ? Genre, une attaque ou autre ? »

« Ohla, non, non ! Les attaques, ça arrive pas tous les jours ! Et il faudrait être fou pour venir attaquer directement l'une des bases principales de Rédemption et Destinée ! »

 _Hum … Waram ne répondit pas à cette affirmation. La dernière fois qu'il avait pensé cela, ça s'était très mal terminé donc … bon … l'école de Gliros et tout ça. Ils remontèrent dans le taxi, Waram baillant légèrement tandis que Sanphinoa venait nicher sa tête contre l'épaule de Waram qui la garda contre lui._

« Bien entendu, bien entendu, hein ? Pas un couple hein ? »

« Si vous pouvez juste ne rien dire, on ne considère pas comme tels et c'est tout simplement impossible dans notre condition, surtout la mienne. »

« Rien n'est impossible pour celui ou celle qui s'en donne les moyens. A toi de voir jusqu'où tu serais prêt pour que ça se concrétise. »

« On peut vraiment parler d'autre chose ? Ce n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection et j'ai vraiment pas envie de continuer sur ce sujet. »

« Hahaha … Pas de soucis. Par contre, on dirait qu'elle dort profondément la petite demoiselle. Elle a l'air mignonne comme tout. Tu ferais bien de la protéger hein ? »

« Pas besoin de vos conseils pour ça, c'est prévu depuis longtemps. » _déclara Waram avec neutralité. Oui, la discussion ne l'agaçait pas … c'était juste … perturbant. Surement parce que tout le monde commençait à lui faire la remarque et que peu à peu, il ne refusait plus tellement l'idée, comme celle qui consistait à ce qu'il aille voir Sanphinoa dans quelques jours pour une soirée … en tête à tête._

« Voilà, vous êtes arrivés ! Et bien, elle roupille, tu vas la réveiller ? »

« Pas besoin. Je vais juste la porter, pour pas changer. Pas la première fois que je le fais. »

 _Et zoup, dès qu'ils sortaient du taxi, il la portait comme une princesse. Oui bon, le regard et le sourire du conducteur en disaient long à son sujet mais il ne chercha pas à lui dire quelque chose. Bon … Il était temps que Sanphinoa se réveille mais à croire ses petits mouvements, elle ne faisait que profiter de la situation … et lui-même … ça ne le dérangeait pas. Depuis l'attaque sur l'école de Gliros, sa relation … avait tellement progressé._


	31. Chapitre 31 : Accepter

**Chapitre 31 : Accepter**

« Bon alors, la Belle au Bois Dormant, tu as fini de faire semblant de dormir ? »

« Tant que tu m'appelles ainsi, je ne risque pas de vouloir bouger. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que tu m'appelles de la sorte, je ne suis pas habituée ! »

« Oui, oui, n'en profites pas trop. Je vais te déposer au sol, Sanphinoa. Après cela, tu fais comme tu veux ou comme tu peux, d'accord ? »

 _Comme elle le voulait ? Il savait qu'en déclarant de tels propos, elle allait plus qu'en profiter ? Hahaha … Elle était même certaine que c'était ce qu'il désirait. Alors qu'elle retouchait le sol de ses pieds, elle s'apprêtait à nouveau à rester auprès de lui mais fût arrêté par une voix masculine, celle d'un employé de Rédemption et Destinée :_

« Mademoiselle Sanphinoa ? La cheffe vous demande ! Si vous pouvez y aller tout de suite, elle est vraiment surexcitée en fin de compte. »

« Aie, aie, aie … et je ne peux même plus profiter de Waram, donc ? Waram, tu veux que l'on se retrouve où ensuite ? »

« Je pars surtout retrouver Timber, Sanphinoa. Profites de ta discussion avec ta cheffe, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour tenir compagnie non ? »

« MAIIIIIIIIS ! Pfiou, je me demandes parfois si tu préfères pas Timber à moi-même. »

« Tu veux vraiment connaître la réponse ? » _dit-il doucement et avec amusement alors qu'elle retirait le bas de son masque, tirant la langue. Nan mais ! N'avait-il pas honte de jouer avec son petit coeur de la sorte ? C'était vilain de sa part, très vilain !_

 _Et pourtant, l'adolescent ne semblait guère dérangé par ça. Il lui fit une petite salutation de la main en souriant à Sanphinoa, celle-ci continuant de lui tirer la langue avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Bon, retrouver un ours … comment faire ? Bah ! C'était très simple ! Il retourna à son propre dortoir, entendant un puissant ronflement ainsi qu'une complainte :_

« Mais il s'arrête jamais ? Où est la prise pour le débrancher ? »

« Oh, tu verras, à force, on s'y fait. Et puis, ça sonne comme une berceuse, Karry. »

« Comme une berceuse ? Tu te moques de moi ? J'ai l'impression que ça empire de jour en jour, faut qu'on abrége mes souffrances. »

« Si ce n'est que ça, je peux m'en charger, la poiscaille. »

 _Il était rentré en même temps qu'il prononçait ses paroles, faisant face aux deux armure-pokémon installées sur un lit et surtout … Timber qui ronflait et dormait paisiblement entre les deux lits. Vrai qu'il était puissant son ronflement. D'ailleurs, il en avait presque l'impression que les murs tremblaient._

« C'est sûrement mon imagination et ... »

« Grrrr … Greuh ? » _murmura l'animal, s'arrêtant de dormir, redressant la tête comme s'il venait d'entendre une voix qu'il reconnaissait entre mille._

« Ah visiblement, c'est à mon tour d'avoir des problèmes, on dirait. Salut, Timber. Toujours aussi timbré, on dirait bien ? »

 _Comme réponse, un grognement et l'ours qui s'étirait longuement mais sûrement d'un airs satisfait. Ah oui, ça c'était son nounours à lui ? Hum … Euh … Nounours à lui ? Il haussa un sourcil alors qu'il grattait l'imposante bête à fourrure._

« Ouais, je crois que la balade m'a fatigué plus qu'il n'en faut. »

« Ah voilà le fameux monologue. Ca me manquait pas. Bon, elle est où, Sanphinoa ? Tu t'es encore décidé à l'abandonner une nouvelle fois ? »

« Sygéréla voulait la voir. J'imagine … que c'est pour encore chercher à la convaincre de les rejoindre. Ils ne peuvent pas la lâcher deux minutes hein ? C'est vraiment trop dur pour eux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises, Waram ? C'est une perle rare mais bon, elle a une mauvaise fréquentation. C'est ça, l'adolescence. » _continua de dire Karry alors que Waram s'immobilisait une nouvelle fois. Oui, c'est vrai, il le savait._

« Karry, c'était … vraiment déplacé sur le coup. » _murmura Sarine._

« Hmm, il sait que je plaisante, n'est-ce pas ? S'il était vraiment une si mauvaise fréquentation pour Sanphinoa, je me serais chargé de son cas depuis bien longtemps. »

« Non, c'est pas bien grave. Enfin bon, Sanphinoa devrait réfléchir vraiment à cette proposition avec Rédemption et Destinée mais maintenant, je ne sais plus si c'est une bonne idée. Il y a trop de … soucis à l'horizon. »

 _Il avait finit par s'asseoir sur le dos de l'ours qui avait repris sa position initiale : celle d'un gros matelas étalé sur le sol et qui ne bougeait plus vraiment, dormant une nouvelle fois comme si de rien n'était. Devant le regard étonné des deux armures-pokémon, il reprit :_

« Ben … L'Antre de la Terre. Auparavant, ils étaient juste focalisés sur moi mais maintenant, vous avez vu par vous-mêmes, non ? Ils veulent aussi la peau de Sanphinoa. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurai jamais emmené là. Enfin, je l'aurai pas … »

« Ouais mais non, je vais t'arrêter tout de suite mon grand. Elle a fait ça en son âme et conscience, elle sait à quoi s'attendre et elle n'a pas peur de tout ça. »

« Oui mais ça change pas que ... »

« Roh merde ! T'abuses carrément, Waram ! Je te dis qu'elle est pas en sucre ! C'est une battante ! Peut-être qu'il y a deux ans, ça n'aurait pas été le cas ! Même quand elle était gamine, isolée et seule, c'était difficile mais plus maintenant ! »

« Oui mais bon … Je sais bien que San … Enfin bon … Dites, ça se voit trop ? »

 _Huuuum ? Les deux têtes de Sarine penchèrent sur le côté. Elle n'avait pas pris part à la conversation, non pas de peur que cela ne la regardait pas mais tout simplement qu'elle continuait de voir où tout cela allait l'emmener._

« De quoi donc, Waram ? Tu sais qu'il est moche de faire mariner une poiscaille ? »

« RAAAAAAAAAAH ! Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je veux parler ! Sanphinoa ... et moi. Enfin, surtout moi ! »

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en train de demander son avis à la morue métallique ? Autant, Sarine pouvait être de bons conseils, autant elle … il était moins sûr. Pour autant, voilà qu'il attendait quand même sa réponse qui ne tarda pas :_

« Comme le nez entre les deux yeux ? C'est ce que tu voudrais comme réponse non ? Ouais, faudrait être vraiment aveugle … et j'ai plus l'impression qu'il y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir, hein ? Ou alors, je me trompes ? »

« C'est pas comme ça que je veux … enfin, je ... »

« Ouais mais non, plus d'excuses vaseuses, t'es un adolescent. T'es en rut. Imagines tout ce qu'elle te laisserait faire sur son corps hein ? Tu as bien vu remarqué la taille de ses seins ? Ben, je peux te le dire puisque je l'ai souvent vue nue, c'est encore mieux sans rien ... »

« MAIS PUT... » _commença t-il à dire, rouge de honte avant de bondir sur Karry, venant prendre un coussin pour tenter de l'étouffer avec._ « C'EST PAS DE CA DONT JE PARLAIS ! Je suis pas comme ça ! »

« Mouahahaha ! A qui est-ce que tu veux faire croire ça ? T'es comme les autres adolescents ! T'es pas différent d'un autre ! Assumes ce que tu es, tu en ressortiras grandi. »

 _Il arrêta de chercher à l'empêcher de s'exprimer, étant maintenant visiblement embêté par autre chose. En un sens, rien d'anormal mais … enfin …_

« Bon, Karry, comme à son habitude, s'exprime très mal … mais tu ne vas pas lui donner tort sur ce point, Waram, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Y a l'art et la manière ! Et j'aime pas penser que les gens pensent que je la vois de cette façon … C'est pas un morceau de viande. »

« Un peu de sérieux, Waram. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle sait parfaitement que tu ne la considères pas ainsi et nous ne sommes pas aveugles hein ? Elle n'hésite pas à se mettre en valeur, quitte à se rendre un peu ridicule, juste pour être sûre d'attirer ton attention. Ce n'est pas le moment de répondre à ses attentes ? »

« Mais pourquoi vous voulez absolument que ça se passe ainsi ? Maintenant ? Comme ça ? C'est quoi votre problème à tous ? Sérieusement ! Je … «

« Ce n'est pas notre problème, c'est le tien. Mais tu es venu pour avoir des réponses, nous te les donnons. Et puis, entre nous, Sanphinoa n'est-elle pas la fille idéale pour toi ? »

« RAAAAAAAAH ! Mais il est pas question d'idéal ou non ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici ? » _demanda aussitôt Sarine, ses deux têtes posées sur le lit, Karry se retenant de rouler dessus, faisant un effort monstrueux pour ne pas rire._

« Car je n'avais rien d'autre à faire en attendant ... »

« Sanphinoa, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as remarqué au moins que 90 % de ton temps est maintenant avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas stupide au point de l'ignorer ? »

 _Non … Il n'était pas stupide à ce point. Pas du tout. Il … pfff … C'était une bataille perdue d'avance hein ? Peut-être qu'il devait juste leur dire ça. Il se tritura les doigts, tête baissée, marmonnant entre ses lèvres :_

« C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Sanphinoa. Du moins, il semblerait que son anniversaire soit le jour où elle est arrivée à Gliros. Elle n'a aucune idée de son âge réel. »

« Et toi non plus, Waram mais … pourquoi tu nous dis cela ? Y a t-il quelque chose de prévu entre vous deux ? »

« Oooooh, je vois, je vois ! Vas falloir disparaître alors ! Et Timber aussi ! On lui montrera les bons coins pour pêcher le poisson. Ouais, je suis comme ça, aucun sentiment pour les créatures de mon espèce si c'est pour le bien de Sanphinoa. »

 _Karry avait parfaitement compris, Sarine aussi. Encore une fois, la façon d'en parler différait totalement de l'une et de l'autre. Et bien entendu … Rien n'arrangeait son cas précis en ce moment même. Les yeux plissés, il reprit :_

« Elle voudrait passer toute une journée avec moi. »

« Bah, comme d'habitude, non ? Je veux dire, ça ne change pas de ce que vous faites. Ah … Elle ne sait rien demander ! Vas falloir que je corrige ça et ... »

« Oui et non. En fait, c'est sans se séparer un moment, j'ai l'impression. » _corrigea t-il, rougissant faiblement comme s'il venait de rentrer dans une zone dangereuse, très dangereuse._ « Genre, quand elle part se laver, quand elle part se changer et ... »

« Woooooh. Audacieuse en fait ! Je vais plus la reconnaître ! J'espère que t'as accepté ! »

« J'ai accepté bien trop vite, sans vraiment comprendre ce que ça impliquait. J'ai l'habitude de dormir avec elle mais voilà, je … enfin … dans les limites implicites. »

« Ouais, enfin, tu sais, dormir avec une fille de son âge, tout en étant adolescent, je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre eux auraient déjà franchi le pas depuis bien longtemps. Je crois que les hormones chez l'un et l'autre, quand ça va exploser, vaudra mieux pas visiter la chambre pendant toute la journée, mazette, ça va pas être joli ! »

« Mais mais mais … tu te la boucles ?! C'est quoi ce langage ?! » _s'exclama t-il, rouge de honte. Même s'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, il pouvait se l'imaginer !_

« BAAAAAAAH ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Tu es un fort et puissant dragon dominateur hein ? Imagines la pauvre petite Sanphinoa entre tes bras colossaux pendant que tu l'empoignes et qu'elle pousse des petits gémissements plaintifs et ... »

« Je suis de retour ! » _s'exclama une voix féminine en rentrant dans la pièce, Timber se redressant, Waram tombant de ce dernier, face contre terre._ « Hey ! Waram ! Fallait que je te parle vraiment … C'est sérieux et urgent mais … de quoi vous parliez ? »

 _Elle s'approcha de lui, prête à l'aider. Il avait reconnu aisément Sanphinoa mais il refusa sa main, tremblant de tout son être, jetant un regard rageur mais offusqué en direction de Karry qui roulait à toute allure sur le lit, s'exclamant :_

« Oh ! On parlait de toi, ma toute belle ! Et pour te dire, c'était vraiment spécial, n'est-ce pas, Waram ? On devrait l'incorporer à notre conversation ! »

« Je pars me doucher ! Je suis en sueur ! » _s'exclama Waram, n'attendant pas que Sanphinoa ou une armure-pokémon ne l'arrête._

« Ouais, ouais, en sueur ! On va dire ça comme ça ! Evacue toute cette sueur et ... »

« Karry, stop, s'il te plaît. La seule chose que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est le bloquer le moment venu. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient gagnants dans ces cas. »

« C'est pas faux ! Enfin bon, Sanphinoa, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire de beau ? »

« Je préfère le dire à Waram en premier, vous serez les secondes à apprendre … bon, Timber aussi, bien entendu. Il sait garder un secret pour quelques heures. »

 _Comme pour affirmer ses propos, il émit un nouveau grognement. C'était elle ou il ne faisait que lézarder depuis leur retour ? Il devait être visiblement content de pouvoir se reposer. C'est vrai que ça restait un animal. Bon, un animal très intelligent qui comprenait le langage humain mais un animal… un brave animal._

« Ah oui, je passe en second après Waram maintenant ? C'est comme ça ? Je vois que tu as changé tes priorités, Sanphinoa. »

« On va simplement dire que … j'aspire à autre chose que de finir vieille fille avec mon armure-pokémon à élever des poissons dans une mare miniature. »

« Pour la peine, je serais muette comme une carpe jusqu'à ce que tu me révèles en première ce que tu veux annoncer à Waram. » _répliqua l'armure-pokémon du Barpau._

« Tu es vraiment une enfant. Pour la peine, ça ne sera ni Waram, ni vous. »

 _La demoiselle masquée s'approcha de Timber, soulevant son oreille avant de commencer à lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'intérieur. L'ours respira bruyamment pour acquiescer, ses oreilles frétillant un peu par l'annonce._

« Et voilà, comme ça, pas de jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Grmbl ! Au final, ça change pas que Waram sera au courant avant moi. »

 _Et pour bien appuyer sur le fait, Sanphinoa émit un grand rire comme pour signaler que ça lui apprendra. Bon, manquait plus que Waram revienne de la douche mais il en prenait du temps. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il était enfin sorti, son visage toujours aussi rouge. Et il était … essoufflé ? Comme de l'activité à outrance !_

« Waram ? Ta douche était bonne ? Pas trop chaude ? »

« Hein ? Ma dou… Euh oui … Elle était bien. Mais euh … Voilà quoi. Comment ça s'est passé avec Sygéréla ? J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas causé d'ennui. »

« Pas le moins du monde. De toute façon, tu as une idée de la raison pour .. Tu as besoin de t'asseoir ? Tu as l'air vraiment épuisé. Tu m'inquiètes. »

 _Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était essoufflé mais de là à manquer … de souffle justement, c'était quand même étrange. Elle s'approcha de lui mais il vint s'asseoir sur un autre lit que celui où Karry et Sarine étaient présentes. Oui, il avait déjà entendu les « Hin hin » de l'armure-pokémon du Barpau._

« Ca va aller, je suis tenace, très tenace. La douche était plus relaxante que prévue. »

« Oh que oui, il était complètement dé-ten-du après ! » _compléta Karry en appuyant sur chaque syllabe du mot avec une certaine insistance._

« Je sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui, Karry mais tu es déchaînée. Enfin bon … Au lieu de garder ça plus longtemps secret, Waram … »

« Oui ? Sanphinoa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » _dit-il bien qu'intérieurement, il semblait déjà connaître le fameux secret qu'elle voulait révéler._

« J'ai accepté la proposition de Sygéréla. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis l'une des leurs. »

« Bravo à toi. C'est tout ce que je peux dire, Sanphinoa. »

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? Déçu ou autre ? Ca ne te gêne pas ? » _dit-elle, aussitôt inquiète de voir qu'il ne semblait guère énervé par cette annonce. En un sens, c'était tant mieux pour eux deux, ça évitait les cris et les discussions envenimées._

« Bof ? Non ? Tu es bientôt majeure, tu vas toucher un salaire, tu as un toit au-dessus de la tête. Je suis sûr que bon nombre de personnes aimeraient réussir aussi bien lorsqu'elles deviennent majeures. Je suis fier de toi, c'est tout. »

« Oh … Waram … Tu es trop adorable ! »

 _Hein ? Adorable ? C'était pas le terme qu'il aurait utilisé pour se défi… AH ! Elle l'avait plaqué sur le lit, se collant à lui avec toute la tendresse qui était sienne. Si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça, elle aurai pris sa décision depuis bien longtemps. Ah … Oui … Cette journée allait être magique, elle en était maintenant sûre et certaine._


	32. Chapitre 32 : Profiter du repos et autre

**Chapitre 32 : Profiter du repos et autre**

« Dire que nous sommes forcés de rester ici pendant des semaines … car on a besoin de repos, blablabla. Hey, c'est bon hein ? Je ne suis pas en sucre non plus ! »

« Est-ce que tu ne veux pas arrêter de ronchonner un petit peu, Waram ? De toute façon, que tu te plaignes ou non, rien ne changera. Mais tu as su pour Raon ? Paraîtrait qu'il est parti un peu ailleurs, pour quelques jours. Il en est de même pour Qalanos ! »

« Bah, ils peuvent vivre leurs vies, non ? On va pas les avoir sur le dos tout le temps. Chacun peut décider de vivre comme il l'entend. Nous ne sommes pas là pour les surveiller. »

« Oh, tu ne t'inquiètes pas un peu ? Quant à Xalex, je crois qu'elle est toujours ici, par contre. Je ne sais pas où, néanmoins. »

« Bah, comme pour les autres, elle vit sa vie comme elle l'entend. Ah … Purée, je dois rester des semaines à ne rien faire, juste me triturer les doigts comme si de rien n'était. Qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve, j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien ! »

« Tu peux éviter de raconter des bêtises aussi grosses que ça ? Tu sers à quelque chose. Tu sers à être à mes côtés … et puis, tu pourrais vivre ta vie toi aussi ? Et pourtant, tu es juste là, à côté de moi. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse. »

« Hum … Et je dois répondre quoi à ça ? » _dit-il avec interrogation, semblant vraiment se poser la question alors qu'elle poussait un léger soupir :_

« Et bien, que tu veux qu'elle soit avec moi, non ? »

« Ohla, ohla, ohla, je crois que tu vas un peu vite en besogne et puis bon, est-ce que j'ai vraiment une tête à dire ça ? Sincèrement ? »

« Sincèrement ? Je dirais que oui, il faut juste que j'arrive un peu à te forcer ! »

 _Ah … Bon, d'accord. C'est vrai que Raon, Xalex et Qalanos n'étaient plus avec eux. Après ce qui s'est passé en Sibérie, le repos était forcé. Bon en fait, dans l'idée, ils pouvaient juste partir de cet endroit comme ils le désiraient mais vu que Sanphinoa avait tout fait pour qu'ils puissent rester, c'était donc normal que lui en profite. Et pour sûr, ils ne faisaient pas partie de Rédemption et Destinée.  
_

« Bon bon bon … C'est pas tout ça mais je vais voir où Timber est en train de traîner. Il serait en train de fouiller les poubelles pour la seconde partie du repas que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. »

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup hein, cet ours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Disons que vu qu'il ne me comprend pas et inversement, il est tout de suite bien plus facile à supporter que la majorité des humains. »

 _Et oui, il venait tout simplement de lui faire un léger sourire presque narquois. Est-ce qu'elle allait se sentir ciblée ? Pas le moins du monde. Elle plaça ses bras sous sa poitrine, la soulevant doucement en prenant une profonde inspiration, répliquant :_

« Mais les humains ont des choses que les ours n'ont pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si tu es obligée de faire ceci pour te mettre en concurrence avec Timber, ce n'est pas un peu triste, Sanphinoa ? » _dit Waram en se grattant la joue, un peu gêné._

« C'est toi qui t'imagine des choses. Je ne fais rien de spécial, à part te poser une simple question tout ce qu'il y a de plus légitime. »

« Bla bla bla … Sanphinoa, plus sérieusement … c'est bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? »  
 _  
Elle arrêta son mouvement, un peu étonnée, ses bras se retirant de sous sa poitrine avant qu'elle ne se triture les doigts. Il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat, n'est-ce pas ? Pour autant, elle fit un mouvement positif de la tête, déclarant :_

« Je dois d'ailleurs parler avec Sygéréla à ce sujet. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour ce jour et … Waram ? »

« Ah… Hum … D'accord, c'est vrai que … enfin, je pensais que tu voulais que … Bon, je vais aller retrouver Timber, moi. »

 _Et le voilà déjà parti, sans même attendre qu'elle ne lui réponde. Est-ce qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de mauvais ? Sygéréla voulait simplement lui parler et la mettre en condition, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, elle avait aussi parlé de faire une petite fête et toutes ces choses. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et … AH ! ELLE VENAIT DE COMPRENDRE !_

« Waram ! Attends, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer ! »

 _Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui expliquer ça ? Où est-ce qu'il était parti ? Elle n'avait aucune idée ! Et elle ne savait pas où Timber se trouvait non plus ! Où est-ce qu'ils avaient put se rendre ? Essoufflée à force de courir dans les couloirs, elle arrêta une membre de l'organisation, lui demandant :_

« Dites, est-ce que vous n'auriez pas ... »

« Ils sont partis du bâtiment y a bien cinq minutes. Il était sur le dos de l'ours. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils comptaient tout simplement faire une promenade tous les deux. »

« Ils n'ont pas indiqué par où est-ce qu'ils allaient se rendre ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« NON ! Pas du tout ! Simplement, je crois qu'il n'a pas compris du tout ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste un idiot de première ! »

« Donc c'est une dispute … Ah, c'est vraiment compliqué l'adolescence. Ou plutôt, bientôt le passage à l'âge adulte, j'ai cru comprendre ? Félicitations ! »

« Merci bien mais ce n'est pas une dispute ! Bon, je vais aller le retrouver et vite ! » _s'écria Sanphinoa, délaissant la femme masquée avant d'aller à la poursuite de Waram._

 _Bon heureusement pour elle, un adolescent sur un ours, ce n'était pas le plus difficile à trouver ! En quelques minutes, elle l'avait aperçu au loin et avait décidé d'y aller … discrètement jusqu'à être à portée. Se jetant tout simplement sur l'ursidé avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle vint se coller dans le dos de Waram, lui criant :_

« Idiot du village ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de partir sans même me prévenir ?! »

« Hein … Euh, j'avais juste besoin de parler avec Timber, rien de plus. Y a pas vraiment de quoi s'énerver contre moi hein ? Surtout pour des choses aussi futiles. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux pas parler de ça … Je … Idiot. Je veux pas d'une fête, tu devrais le savoir. Pas ce jour-là, la fête, ça peut attendre un autre moment. Moi, le jour de mon anniversaire, c'est avec toi … et juste toi … et uniquement toi. Rien de plus, Waram. On s'est fait cette promesse, on ne la brise pas. »

 _Il ne devait pas montrer son visage qui soupirait de soulagement. Il ne devrait pas … montrer qu'il était content, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne se faisait pas. C'était ridicule et … pourquoi est-ce qu'il en tremblait de joie ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il posait ses mains sur celles qui venaient d'entourer sa taille ? Il chuchota :_

« Oui bon … Ben … On fera ça juste pour toi et moi … comme on se l'est promis. Par contre, même si c'est toute la journée … je ne dormirais pas avec toi. »

« Hein ? Mais … Hey … Euh … Attends, comment ça ? Mais je pensais que pour finir ... »

« Ben, je parle au début. Le début de la journée. Je viendrais te chercher, c'est tout et ensuite, toute la journée rien qu'avec toi et voilà ! »

« Oh … Ah ! D'accord ! Mais donc la nuit ... »

 _Il toussota simplement, comme pour éviter d'avoir à confirmer cela à voix haute. C'est vrai bon. Difficile de ne pas dire qu'il voulait aussi que cette nuit soit spéciale pour eux deux. Elle plaça sa tête contre son dos, chuchotant :_

« Faut juste que ça soit magique, c'est tout. »

« Vu nos pouvoirs en tant que chevalier-pokémon, hein ? »

 _Elle eut un petit rire cristallin, l'ours continuant la balade, l'air de rien. Visiblement pas dérangé pour un sou d'avoir une seconde personne sur son dos, il semblait même plutôt ravi de savoir que Sanphinoa était là aussi._

 _De retour dans le bâtiment principal, les deux adolescents restèrent à nouveau ensemble, heure après heure, jour après jour. Des fois, ils revoyaient Raon, Qalanos et Xalex. Parfois, pas du tout, et cela pendant une semaine pour le premier. Mais voilà, chacun devait faire sa vie et à l'heure actuelle, Waram était plus que satisfait d'être accompagné par Sanphinoa._

 _Et finalement, le jour J était arrivé. Peut-être qu'il avait à peine dormi cette nuit mais dès sept heures, il était devant la porte de Sanphinoa, toquant doucement à celle-ci._

« Oh ! Est-ce mon chevalier servant qui toque à ma porte ? » demanda une voix féminine tandis qu'il répondait au tac-à-tac :

« Non, simplement un chevalier-pokémon, rien de plus. »

« Et sa fidèle monture … pas bien grande. » _complèta Sarine à côté de Waram tandis que la porte s'ouvrait faiblement, Sarine s'y engouffrant._

« Désolée, Waram, je ne peux pas encore te laisser me voir, deux minutes et ... »

« HEY HEY HEY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sarine ? Je peux plus la regarder et ... »

« Tu viens avec moi, Karry. Tu savais parfaitement que nous n'allions pas rester avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? Ne fait pas le poisson ! »

« Mais hey, elle est si jolie. Je suis si fière d'elle et Sanphinoa, tu n'as pas oublié de prendre tes plus beaux sous-v... OUCH ! »

« Fallait arrêter de gesticuler, Karry. Tu es seule responsable de cela. » _dit Sarine alors que Waram voyait Sarine ressortir par l'ouverture de la porte, tenant la nageoire dorsale de Karry dans l'une de ses gueules pour la soulever._ « Voilà, elle est toute à toi, Waram. Profitez bien de votre journée, tous les deux. »

« C'est ce que je vais essayer de faire. Sanphinoa, je peux ? » _demanda Waram, jetant un regard en arrière pour voir disparaître les deux armures-pokémon._

« Tu peux, tu peux … et je veux que tu sois le plus honnête et sincère des hommes aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu me le dis. »

 _Bon ben, l'honnêteté, c'était quand même son maître-mot hein ? Bon bon bon … Il vint rentrer à l'intérieur, tout doucement, tout simplement, discrètement, comme il le fallait dans une pareille circonstance. Elle l'attendait, elle se trouvait face à lui._

 _Il vint déglutir, comme si son souffle venait de se couper à l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. La première chose qu'il remarquait, c'était ses cheveux bleus, impeccables sur le coup en terme de propreté. Ils semblaient si soyeux et elle avait sûrement passer pas mal de temps à chercher à les égaliser, elle dont la coiffure partait dans tous les sens généralement.  
_

 _Ensuite, tout ce qui était nu visuellement, elle avait sûrement abusé du maquillage pour ça mais elle avait chercher à retirer toutes les croûtes dont il n'avait jamais plus accordé importance depuis déjà un bon nombre de temps. En parlant de chair nue, il était vrai que ses bras et ses épaules l'étaient complètement, de même que ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux. Ah … C'était quoi cette jolie robe faite de dentelle bleue ciel. Ce n'était pas très original … mais il était au niveau de la poitrine, on pouvait un peu voir et pareil au niveau des cuisses, de la jolie dentelle. Ce masque … Il haïssait ce masque en ce moment même._

« Euh … C'est si laid que ... »

« Tu es belle. » _coupa t-il, tout simplement sans même chercher à lui laisser terminer._

 _Elle s'arrêta, interdite, comme si elle avait très mal entendu les propos de Waram. Celui-ci reprit, prenant du temps entre chaque mot :_

« Tu … es … belle … Sanphinoa. »

« Je … Waram, c'est … euh … Enfin, aussi direct ? Je … »

« Cette robe est superbe et la fille qui l'a porte l'est encore plus. Le seul gâchis est le fait d'être à Londres. Les gens ne pourront pas l'admirer et ... »

« Oh … Allons-y, plutôt. Il n'est que sept heures et la journée ne fait que commencer. »

 _Heureusement qu'elle portait ce masque, heureusement qu'elle le portait. Elle était rouge pivoine. Elle n'avait jamais été autant gênée qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que Waram avait fait ces compliments, sincères, directs, sans aucune hésitation. Etait-ce à cause de …_

« J'allais oublier le plus important. Bon anniversaire, Sanphinoa. »

 _HIIII ! Elle se statufia sur place, immobile alors qu'il venait de la presser contre lui. C'était un câlin. Un véritable câlin, qui dura au moins une bonne minute. Et à sentir ses mains sur son dos, elle comprenait qu'il voulait la garder contre lui. Oh … Waram …_

« Waram … On devrait éviter de trop en faire … avant ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ton anniversaire. Je suis à ton entière disposition, mademoiselle. Vu qu'il est sept heures, tout le monde n'est pas encore réveillé. On devrait s'éclipser, n'est-ce pas ? Timber dort encore. J'ai demandé à Sarine de s'en occuper. »

« Je peux pas demander un tel service à Karry. Déjà qu'elle a du mal à se déplacer par elle-même alors s'occuper d'un gros patapouf comme ça. »

 _Hahaha ! Bon … Ils y vont alors ? Le programme de la journée n'était pas vraiment chargé : Improvisation, improvisation, improvisation ! D'ailleurs, il avait de la monnaie et il comptait bien tout faire pour que la journée se passe merveilleusement bien. Pas de visite dans un parc, il y avait un temps plutôt éclairé, chose très rare pour Londres et …_

« Sanphinoa, est-ce que tu ne serais pas responsable du climat ? »

« Moi ? Pas du tout … Il se peut tout simplement qu'il n'y ait pas de pluie aujourd'hui. »

 _En la regardant détourner la tête, il comprenait que c'était exactement ça. Pour autant, pas besoin de s'énerver ou s'emporter … loin de là. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avait visiblement tout prévu et comptait bien faire de cette journée la meilleure de l'existence de la jeune femme maintenant._

 _Oui ! Longue promenade, petite session en yacht, restaurant le midi, il avait par contre prévu … de faire quelques courses pour faire avec elle le repas du soir. Oui bon, ça n'allait justement pas être à la convenance de la demoiselle._

« Oui … Bon, c'est vraiment moyen en fin de compte, Sanphinoa. »

« Tu plaisantes, Waram ? C'est juste … délicieux … car tu as mis tout ton coeur dedans. »

« Non, pas encore, tu te trompes ! Enfin, je voulais que ça … enfin … Euh, Sanphinoa, j'ai d'ailleurs quelque chose à te donner. Enfin, à t'offrir. Avant que tu ne dises quelque chose, je veux que tu saches, c'est avec les économies du moment où on bossait dans ses pizzerias pourries et tout le reste. Ce n'est pas avec l'argent des objets volés y a longtemps. C'est quelque chose que j'ai acheté … en Russie. »

 _Elle … Elle allait recevoir un cadeau de la part de Waram ? C'était vraiment son adversaire. Elle le voyait rouge pivoine. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait … Oh ! C'était un bel écrin. Ce n'était quand même pas … Enfin, il était pas encore majeur hein ? Néanmoins, l'écrin était trop gros pour ce qu'elle pensait et …_

« Oui, bon, il me parlait un peu en russe et j'y comprenais rien. Il paraîtrait que c'est un bijou façon flauberge ou quelque ... »

« Faberge. C'est un pendentif style Faberge mais ça doit … t'avoir coûté … je … »

 _Pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi beau ? Elle était en train de pleurer derrière son masque en voyant le pendentif à la chaîne dorée, la pierre précieuse étant rectangulaire, comme un saphir parcouru par de nombreux éclats verts et dorés. C'était des émeraudes, c'était une véritable œuvre d'art ou presque … Cela demandait sûrement un salaire entier, peut-être deux ! Encore qu'en Russie, ce n'était pas le même mode de vie et …_

« Il ne te plaît pas, Sanphinoa ? Vrai que c'est gros et ... je suis vraiment nul pour ... »

« Waram, chut. Je veux juste que tu me … dises une chose. Viens. »

 _Elle le prit par la main, le tirant derrière elle jusqu'au lit où ils avaient l'habitude de dormir ensemble l'un et l'autre. Avec douceur, elle vint s'asseoir, l'invitant à faire de même à ses côtés. Voilà … Il était assis à côté d'elle._

« Waram … Je sais que tu t'en doutes depuis longtemps … mais tu es un garçon très important pour moi. Pas en tant qu'ami, pas en tant que compagnon, non … Tu es le seul à faire battre autant mon coeur à chaque fois que je te vois et que je t'entends. Je voudrais que tu saches juste une chose et ... »

« Je t'aime, Sanphinoa. »

« Tu exagères ! Je voulais le dire en premier et … hein ? Je … Vraiment ? »

 _Encore une fois, il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Avec lenteur, il avait tout simplement coucher la jeune femme masquée sur le lit. Il se retrouvait au-dessus d'elle, plaçant une main sur son masque, s'arrêtant dessus._

« Vas-y, Waram car … moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais bon … Tu t'en doutais hein ? » _dit-elle alors que peu à peu, le masque se retirait du visage de la jeune femme. Il allait enfin la voir._


	33. Chapitre 33 : Le désir de l'autre

**Chapitre 33 : Le désir de l'autre**

 _Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Non, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qui se trouvait sous ce masque. Les yeux émeraude de la demoiselle n'étaient pas la seule chose magnifique qu'il pouvait apercevoir, loin de là. Il y croisait aussi quelques lueurs saphir à l'intérieur mais pas uniquement. Rien qu'en la regardant, il voyait des traits si fins, si délicats, pour dessiner son visage. Il n'y avait pas que ça … Ses lèvres, aucune gerçure ou autre. Non, elles étaient parfaites. Il n'y avait aucune trace de bouton ou autres._

« Pas … trop déçu, Waram ? »

« Est-ce que je peux … te toucher, Sanphinoa ? »

 _Il attendait qu'elle le lui dise explicitement mais elle ne fit qu'un petit hochement de tête positif. Cela suffisait amplement comme réponse pour l'adolescent qui glissa une main jusqu'à son visage, finissant par caresser chaque parcelle de peau._

« C'est … doux … C'est délicat … C'est vraiment … ah ! Pardon, Sanphinoa. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Waram. Tu peux continuer hein ? Je … Vraiment, je … suis bien ? »

« Tu es parfaite. C'est même étrange, il n'y a aucun trait … disgracieux ou autre sur ton visage. C'est difficile à croire que ça soit le tien et … MERDE ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! »

 _Il s'en voulait terriblement. C'était moche ce qu'il disait à Sanphinoa ! Surtout qu'il voyait son visage maintenant. Son visage à nu. C'était le plus grand tabou d'une femme-chevalier. Il se prit son visage entre deux mains, marmonnant des excuses._

« Hahaha, ce n'est pas bien grave, Waram. Pas du tout. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, pas du tout. Ce n'est vraiment pas un , s'il te plaît, regardes moi. »

 _Elle le força à ouvrir ses bras, à retirer ses mains de son visage pour qu'ils puissent s'observer tous les deux. Elle voyait son visage rougi par la gêne et la honte mais elle était sûre de ne pas être franchement mieux sur le coup._

« Waram, est-ce que tu peux me répéter ce que tu m'as dit ? »

« Sincèrement ? Je ne suis pas très motivé à ça … et euh … Sanphinoa, ne me regardes pas comme ça, je sais pas où me placer, moi, maintenant ! »

« Waram, est-ce que tu veux bien me répéter ce que tu m'as dit ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Je disais juste … que je t'aime, c'est tout. Je t'aime énormément, plus que tout. Ce bijou, c'est pour toi. J'espère uq'il est beau et qu'il te conviendra et ... »

 _HUMPF ! Il allait continuer à parler pour changer un peu de sujet mais elle avait placé ses bras autour du dos du crâne de Waram, l'emmenant à elle pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut long, très long, et délicieux. L'adolescent ne savait pas comment réagir au début, gesticulant très faiblement avant de finalement se laisser faire._

 _Lorsqu'elle arrêta de l'embrasser, elle retira ses lèvres et il était là, encore ébahi par ce qui venait de se passer. JAMAIS, il n'aurait imaginé que ça pouvait se passer ainsi. JAMAIS … Il n'avait espérer que ça soit possible. Non … Ca ne l'était pas. C'était juste son imagination, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, elle se léchait doucement les lèvres, chuchotant :_

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'en ait tant rêvé de cet instant, Waram. Même si dans mes rêves, c'était toi qui m'embrassait et ... »

« Ce n'est pas un rêve mais la réalité, Sanphinoa. » _coupa court l'adolescent avant de l'embrasser à son tour, se couchant sur elle pour recommencer ce long et délicieux baiser. Il s'était mis à caresser ses hanches, bougeant un peu les siennes comme un automatisme._

 _Il avait envie de l'embrasser, encore et encore, sans chercher à s'interrompre. Il avait envie de la garder contre lui, il avait tellement envie d'elle en ce moment mais … il n'était qu'un adolescent et elle une jeune femme. Il arrêta le baiser, murmurant :_

« Tu es … je crois … la première fille que ... »

« Oh ? Tu crois ? Est-ce que tu as été connaître d'autres filles dont tu te rappelles maintenant leurs existences, Waram ? » _demanda Sanphinoa tout en rigolant devant l'air confus de Waram. Hahaha ! Vraiment, quelle bouille adorable._

« Mais non mais non … Justement, je voulais juste dire que … Enfin, tu es la première femme que j'aime, j'en suis certain, sûr et certain ! »

« Viens donc me le prouver, non ? La soirée ne fait que commencer et tu as promis d'être à mes côtés jusqu'à demain. »

 _Elle ouvrait ses bras, elle voulait qu'il s'y engouffre et qu'elle le couve de son amour. Bien entendu, elle avait fait tomber ses propres sandalettes tandis que l'adolescent continuait ses mouvements de hanche, comme s'il était incontrôlable._

« Et ben, et ben, qu'est-ce qui te prends, Waram ? »

« Je … ne sais pas du tout. J'ai … enfin … J'ai des idées déplacées en tête et en même temps, je sais que je ne dois pas les ... »

« Chuuuuuut. Ce soir, on fait ce que l'on désire et rien de moins, d'accord, Waram ? »

 _Elle lui avait coupé doucement la parole et il poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant la main de Sanphinoa qui descendait vers ses hanches pour les caresser et les frotter. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était posée sur le devant, Waram commençant à croiser les jambes, vivement gêné et embêté._

« Sanphinoa, je … enfin … hum … euh ... »

« Waram ? Dis … Est-ce que tu ne veux pas me mettre ce joli cadeau que tu m'as offert ? Je ne sais pas où on l'a mis, tu peux aller le récupérer, dis ? J'aimerai bien que ça soit toi, tu veux bien … … … mon amour ? »

 _PFIOUUUUUUUUUU ! Bouffée de chaleur alors qu'il se levait, tapant un peu son pantalon. Non mais oh ! Il ne faut pas exagérer ! Il devait passer une soirée tranquille et rien d'autre, c'est vraiment vilain ! Il retrouva le pendentif, finissant par le prendre en main tandis qu'il se retournait, bouche grande ouverte._

« San … San … San … Sanphinoa. »

« C'est … c'est vraiment très gênant, je dois avouer. C'est vraiment plus que gênant mais je … suis contente … et … cela te plaît ? »

 _EUUUUUUH ! Comment est-ce qu'il devait répondre à ça ? Lorsqu'elle se montrait à lui avec juste des sous-vêtements sur le corps ? Entre sa poitrine imposante pour une jeune demoiselle de sa taille dans de la dentelle bleue ciel … puis cette culotte fait du même tissu et de la même couleur et que … ah non ! Elle venait de tourner sur elle-même comme pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas une culotte mais plus fin et …_

« Sanphinoa ! Tu … tu … tu ... »

« Tu peux me dire … si ça me va bien, Waram ? C'est pas la première fois hein ? »

 _MAIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! Pas aussi directement ! Et puis, aussi, vrai que dans la salle de bain, à travers le rideau de la douche, il avait pu détailler les formes généreuses … mais là, elles étiaent sans rien, juste dans ce soutien-gorge et …_

« Waram, j'ai vraiment envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu me serres de toutes tes forces, pour que tu me montres que tu m'aimes ? »

« Sanphinoa, on est super jeunes, on va faire une bêtise, c'est ... »

« Waram, tu veux bien me mettre ton cadeau autour de cou ? »

 _Elle lui coupait la parole, comme pour insister. Ils étaient jeunes, très jeunes. Elle le regarda partir vers la porte. Il n'allait quand même pas … fuir, non ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Waram mais qui sait, peut-être que … Non. Il faisait tourner la clé doucement avant de revenir auprès d'elle en tremblant._

« Waram, tout ce que tu vois t'appartiens. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux ce soir. »

« Je préfère que tu ne dises pas de bêtises, je vais te mettre ... »

 _Il s'était un peu penché en avant pour pouvoir lui placer le pendentif autour du cou mais il n'avait senti que trop tard qu'elle venait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs … pour créer une minuscule lame aqueuse qu'elle n'hésita pas à user pour … taillader le haut de Waram et le mettre torse nu. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise mais avant même qu'il ne réagisse, comme à son habitude, elle colla sa poitrine contre son torse nu._

« Fais attention à ce que je ne fasses pas de même avec le bas, Waram. »

« Je … Je vais le retirer tout seul et ensuite, on ira se coucher, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum hum … J'imagine que c'est le programme. »

 _Elle était … si agressive. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude avec elle. Voilà, il se retrouva tout simplement en caleçon, ignorant le fait que celui-ci avait gonflé au fil de la discussion et des actions avec Sanphinoa. Humpf … Il … était vraiment en train d'étouffer à moitié … enfin là-dedans ! Et Sanphinoa qui avait baissé les yeux._

« Hihihi ! J'estime que ça doit être très flatteur pour moi ! »

« S'il te plaît, arrêtes de regarder par là ! C'est vraiment … C'est vraiment gênant ! »

 _Il disait cela en tentant en plaçant ses mains dessus mais Sanphinoa l'avait pris par le bras, le tirant à elle comme pour lui indiquer le chemin à suivre … jusqu'au lit. Elle l'invita à se coucher en premier avant qu'elle ne se place sur lui, déposant bon nombre de baisers sur sa peau nue tout en murmurant :_

« J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Je ne veux pas le gâcher, Waram. »

« Je le sais bien mais c'est trop rap… rapide, non ? »

« Waram ? Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Ca commence à faire un bout de temps que l'on se connaît. Puis, moi, j'avais surtout peur, à cause de mon corps, que tu ne m'aimes pas … et là, tu m'as dit le contraire ce soir. Je veux en profiter un maximum ! »

 _Et la voilà maintenant assise … à hauteur de son caleçon. Il déglutit longuement, en sueur. Euh … Dans cette position, elle était terriblement désirable et son corps le ressentait. Cette poitrine qui ballottait dans cette dentelle._

« Tu sais … Waram … Ce soir, c'est notre soir. Si tu veux … toucher, tu le peux. »

 _Vr… Vraiment ? Ses yeux rubis la regardèrent avec interrogation alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement. Il pouvait … vraiment ? C'était pas une erreur ou juste de la fatigue. Là, c'était juste par pur désir … charnel._

 _Sa main … Sa main droite. Elle arrivait vraiment à sa hauteur. Sanphinoa se pencha un peu plus en avant, plaçant son sein gauche couvert de dentelle dans la main de Waram qui poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de le presser._

« Oooooh … C'est … C'est étrange ! C'est vraiment … pas pareil. »

« Pas pareil que … Pas pareil que quoi ? » _demanda Waram, continuant d'appuyer. Sa main n'en faisait pas le tour. Il le savait que Sanphinoa … avait les formes qu'il fallait mais …_

« Ooooh ! Tu n'as pas honte Waram de me le faire dire ? Tu sais très bien … La même chose que toi quand tu es seul après m'avoir vue … dans une tenue pas très correcte. »

 _Elle éclata de rire avant de retomber sur lui, le jeune homme ayant la main coincée sur la poitrine de Sanphinoa. Celle-ci prit l'autre main de Waram, frottant son entrejambe contre celui de Waram avant de placer la main sur son dos._

« Quand tu te sentiras le courage … tu pourras tout simplement le retirer. »

 _Elle le prenait vraiment pour un peureux ? Elle allait voir ! Avec zèle, voilà qu'il retira sa main du sein généreux de Sanphinoa, commençant à triturer à deux mains le soutien-gorge pour le faire tomber. Malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts, rien n'arriva et elle eut à nouveau un petit rire avant de dire :_

« Ah … Vraiment … Waram. Regardes, regardes bien d'ailleurs. Je vais te guider. »

 _Elle s'était légèrement redressée, une lueur d'envie dans les yeux tandis qu'elle venait le guider. Il sentait … Il sentait que ça allait lâcher ! Il sentait que … Euh … Non ? Ca voulait dire que … SI ! Il était tombé … Le soutien-gorge était tombé devant ses yeux et il venait de voir la poitrine de Sanphinoa se libérer enfin. Elle avait été compressée et maintenant qu'elle était à l'air libre, elle pendait, désirable, aux pointes durcies, arrogantes et excitées. Il poussa un petit cri honteux, comme s'il venait de commettre l'irréparable, Sanphinoa clignant des yeux avant de murmurer :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que … Pourquoi c'est trempé ? Tu n'aurais ... »

« NAAAAAAAAAN ! Je suis vraiment … je suis vraiment désolé, Sanphinoa. Vraiment ... »

« Ce n'est rien mon amour. On va juste dire que … c'est … l'émotion et le fait de m'avoir vue. C'est tout. »

« Non, ça n'excuse rien du tout, Sanphinoa. Pardon, pardon, pardon, par … San... »

« Vu que c'est sali, autant retirer ce qui nous reste, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit-elle alors, plus que concentrée sur son nouvel objectif._

 _En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, les deux derniers morceaux de tissu venaient de tomber au sol et elle avait fait un sourire ravi en regardant Waram de haut en bas. Le jeune homme était comme une pucelle, presque tétanisé par le moindre mouvement de la part de Sanphinoa. Celle-ci le remarquait d'ailleurs, disant sur un ton gêné :_

« J'espère que … je ne vais pas trop vite … malgré tes dires, Waram. C'est juste que toi et moi, je veux vraiment m'offrir à toi … tout ce que je suis. »

« Je … Je … Enfin, je ne … je ne peux rien dire … je ... »

 _PUIS ZUT ! Un peu de courage ! C'était lui l'homme non ? Et pourtant, c'était elle qui faisait tout ! Il se redressa, Sanphinoa poussant un cri ravi et de surprise avant qu'il ne presse la poitrine de la demoiselle à deux mains. Alors, il devait faire quoi ? L'embrasser ? Elle ? Sa poitrine ? Les pointes ? Donner des coups de langue ? Il coinça sa tête dans le carquois mammaire de Sanphinoa, celle-ci s'exclamant :_

« Ooooh, continues donc, Waram ! Continues ! Moi, je vais te remettre en forme plus vite qu'il n'en faut ! Je suis certaine du résultat ! »

« Fais … Fais attention, pas que ça soit fragile mais ... »

 _Il avait retiré sa tête avant de sentir les mains de Sanphinoa qui empoignait sa fierté masculine. Heureusement, elle y allait doucement, comme il le désirait … et il se retrouva bien plus vaillant qu'auparavant. Lui-même avait découvert son intérêt pour la poitrine de la jeune femme, ne se privant pas pour faire différentes manœuvres dessus._

« Viens ...Waram … Je veux … t'avoir tout à moi … pour mon anniversaire. »

 _Après quinze minutes, ils avaient fini par se retrouver couchés … du moins, elle l'était et lui se retrouvait au-dessus d'elle. Il était prêt … Il était prêt … et elle aussi. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait se convaincre. C'est ce qu'il voulait croire … Mais tout son être tremblait._

« Tout va bien se passer, Waram. Vraiment … Je suis toute à toi. J'ai l'impression de me répéter, hahaha … Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ? »

« San … Sanphinoa, je veux vraiment .. toi et moi, je … mais je … vais … »

« Hahaha … Je vois, Waram. Ce n'est pas ce soir hein ? Mais tu me promets que ça sera un autre soir ? Quand ça sera le bon moment ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Sanphinoa. »

 _Comment gâcher cette soirée par Waram ? Tout simplement en sentant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir accomplir son devoir ? Alors qu'il bredouillait quelques excuses, elle avait tout simplement utilisé sa poitrine d'une façon des plus appréciables, Waram ne pouvant se retenir face à une telle pratique._

 _Ce qui se passa ensuite ? Pour se faire pardonner, il avait tout simplement couvert Sanphinoa de baiser et de caresse. Sur chaque parcelle de peau nue, il lui avait fait rencontrer ses doigts et ses lèvres. Il avait découvert des zones qu'il ne connaissait pas de vue, seulement de nom._

 _Il avait sentit les petits tremblements de Sanphinoa, ses halètements, sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Il avait sentit tout ça … et puis, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Sans réellement saisir de telles paroles, il avait été … copieusement arrosé. Lorsqu'il s'était redressé, encore un peu hébété, il avait vu le visage plus que rouge et gêné de Sanphinoa qui tentait de le cacher entre ses mains._

« Désolée … Waram. Euh … Il semblerait que moi aussi, j'ai un petit souci. »

« Haha … Hahahaha … Hahahaha ! On est vraiment deux idiots hein ? »

Il ne savait pas que ça se passait ainsi chez les femmes. Couché dans le lit, elle avachie à moitié sur lui, elle lui expliqua que c'était assez rare chez les femmes et que ça portait un nom. Quand elle le lui donna, il rigola à nouveau mais c'était amplement suffisant pour elle. Entendre … Waram rire, c'était si doux à ses oreilles.

 _Le reste de la nuit se passa plus calmement qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas conclu mais les nombreuses marques rouges sur le corps de chacun prouvaient aisément tout l'amour que l'un portait envers l'autre … oui, c'était largement suffisant._


	34. Chapitre 34 : Sans le cacher

**Chapitre 34 : Sans le cacher**

« Hmmm … Sanphinoa ? »

 _Il disait cela tout en ouvrant ses yeux rubis. Il était dans un lit … avec Sanphinoa contre lui. Il avait un peu froid. Est-ce qu'il y avait un léger vent frais ou … c'était lui ? Il observa son torse, remarquant qu'il était nu à cet endroit. Le souci, c'est que sa main posée sur le dos de Sanphinoa … était aussi en train de toucher de la chair nue. Puis Sanphinoa, surtout, elle n'avait pas son masque. Et il avait vu qu'au fil de la nuit, ses croûtes étaient reve… hein ? Euh … C'était pas aussi marqué qu'auparavant._

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a bien moins qu'avant. »

 _Est-ce que le maquillage était encore effectif ? Il ne le savait pas trop. Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'impression. Par contre, son visage était pur et sans aucune marque de retouche. Non, c'était sa beauté naturelle et il glissa des doigts sur sa joue. Hey … Hey … En baissant les yeux, il voyait bien qu'elle était nue contre lui et … ZUT ! Sa réaction ! Il allait devoir se calmer et commencer à …_

« Où … est-ce que tu comptes t'échapper ? » _murmura doucement la voix de Sanphinoa alors qu'elle croisait les jambes autour des hanches de Waram. Elle était encore à moitié endormie, souriante mais elle semblait comme amusée. Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Waram, le couvrant de tout son être._

« Il faudrait vraiment que l'on se lève, toi et moi. »

« Tu … es déjà levé, Waram, de ce que je sens plus bas, non ? Et puis, je pense qu'ils ont très bien compris ce qui se passait ici, hier. Ils ne doivent pas nous attendre pour le petit-déjeuner, ni le repas du midi d'ailleurs. »

« Mais il faut quand même … Enfin bon … Pas grave. »

 _Il embrassa tout simplement la chevelure saphir de la demoiselle dans ses bras. Hier, ils s'étaient tous les deux confessés leur amour, respectivement. Pourquoi chercher des excuses alors qu'il voulait juste passer du temps avec elle ?_

« Et si nous allions nous doucher … ensemble, Sanphinoa ? »

« Ooooh ! Vraiment ? Tu attaques tout de suite la douche ensemble ? Tu vas un peu vite en besogne mais je suis plus que pour cette idée ! Allons-y alors ! »

 _Et zou ! Il avait décidé de se lever, Sanphinoa sifflant d'admiration en le regardant, le faisant rougir de gêne. Il la souleva avec aisance, l'emportant avec lui sous la douche. Ce qui se passa à l'intérieur prêtait guère trait à la décence, les deux jeunes gens se découvrant à nouveau, chacun n'hésitant pas à laver l'autre avec attention._

 _Trois quart d'heures plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau nus, mais secs et propres. Aucune trace de sueur d'hier ou de ce qui avait put se passer sous la douche. Bien décidé à se rhabiller, le jeune homme était déjà prêt en quelques instants tandis que Sanphinoa perdait son temps à choisir les habits qui lui conviendraient._

« Tu sais, Sanphinoa, tu n'as pas besoin de forcément te presser hein ? »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là, Waram. Je dois être quand même présentable hein ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple pour une fille que pour un garçon. »

« Je dis simplement que tu es déjà très bien au naturel … donc bon ... »

« Tu n'es qu'un vil flatteur … Si tu le penses vraiment, tu n'as qu'à venir m'embrasser non ? »

 _C'était quand même gênant d'embrasser aussi souvent une fille hein ? Qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il allait faire ça en public tout le temps. Enfin … BON ! ZUT ! Il alla embrassa longuement et sûrement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, pendant de longues secondes, comme à son habitude. Elle était … délicieuse._

« Hmm … Je pense que ce baiser confirme ce que je pensais … mais tu m'aimes ! »

« Hein ? Euh … Après cette nuit, je pensais que c'était assez visible, non ? »

 _Il était plus si sûr … si elle se moquait de lui ou pas. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, Sanphinoa embrassant son nez tout en souriant. Bon ! Il était temps de se rhabiller ! Quelques minutes plus tard, la voilà enfin prête ! Et avec son masque._

« Et oui, Waram … Désolée de te le dire mais le masque ... »

« Je préfère que tu le gardes sauf quand tu es avec moi. »

« Tu ne pourras pas le retirer tout le temps non plus hein ? Je vais … voir suivant la situation ! Hahaha ! Je suis sûre et certaine que l'on va bien s'amuser. »

 _Bien s'amuser ? Il ne savait pas tellement comment il devait prendre ce terme mais après cette nuit passée à ses côtés, il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il se sentait mal … ohla ! C'était même plutôt le contraire à bien y réfléchir._

« Allons voir les autres. J'avoue que j'ai sacrément faim. »

« Hahaha ! Moi aussi, Waram, moi aussi ! Après l'exercice d'hier, on va dire que je suis plutôt du genre très affamée. Miam miam ! »

 _Le fait qu'elle prononce le « Miam miam » avait un côté très attendrissant et charmant. Peut-être même un peu séducteur mais … ça marchait plus qu'efficacement sur lui. Il la regarda avec douceur, finissant par lui prendre la main._

« Alors, allons manger, toi et moi. Par contre, fais attention, on va avoir Karry sur le dos pendant toute la journée. Elle va sûrement vouloir des détails. »

« Oh, si elle me les demande, je les lui donnerais hein ? »

 _HEIN ?! Il la regarda, un peu estomaqué. Ce genre de choses, ça ne restait pas du domaine du privé ? C'était … vraiment très gênant._

 _Il n'allait pas se vanter de ses prouesses … ou plutôt non-prouesses auprès des autres garçons ! Que Sanphinoa fasse de même de son côté ! C'était du domaine du privé, non ? En le voyant désemparé, Sanphinoa lui caressa la joue :_

« Ne t'en fait pas, les détails, elle ne les aura pas … Je plaisantais. C'est notre nuit … notre première nuit … la première d'une longue série hein ? Car je compte bien faire à ce que l'on règle ce petit souci d'hier. »

« S'il te plaît, je préfère éviter que l'on en parle à voix haute. C'est vraiment … très gênant. Pas blessant mais gênant … si tu veux bien, s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne dirais rien de plus qu'il n'en faut, Waram. Je peux te le promettre. »

 _Hmm … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout confiance dans les paroles de Sanphinoa ? Pourtant, c'était sa demoiselle hein ? Bah … Pas grave ! Comme il le disait clairement, il n'était plus là pour se compliquer la vie ! Bon voilà tout !_

 _Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cantine, main dans la main, autant dire que bon nombre de têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Euh … Ca se voyait si bien que ça ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux ou quoi ? Il déglutit légèrement. Comment pouvait-il être autant mal à l'aise dans ces moments ?  
_

« Viens donc, on va s'installer, Waram ! Laisses les jaloux jalouser. »

 _Il cligna des yeux, se demandant ce qu'était réellement cet abus de langage avant de ne rien faire. Bon, il était temps d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ? Au lieu de perdre plus de temps qu'il n'e fallait ! Pfiou, il vint s'asseoir, regardant Sanphinoa qui partait déjà._

« Hey ! Mais attends, je dois t'accompagner pour prendre mon plateau ! »

« Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et vu comment tu m'as fait plaisir, Waram, c'est à moi d'en faire un peu pour toi, d'accord ? »

« Euh … Tu es pas obligée de le dire à voix haute, Sanphinoa … mais d'accord. »

 _Il déglutit légèrement, rouge de gêne. D'autres murmures, de telles paroles n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille des sourds. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient tous s'imaginer ? Ils allaient juste s'imaginer la vérité ! Ils allaient juste s'imaginer qu'elle et lui …_

 _Ah … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était à moitié traumatisé ? C'était Sanphinoa ! Il avait ouvertement déclarer qu'il l'aimait ! Pourquoi se cacher ? Il n'avait pas honte de ça ! Ah … Euh … Sanphinoa, il regardait son dos. Il regardait sa chevelure bleue, il regardait ses fe… Gloups ! Euh, un peu de décence, quand même._

« Et bien, et bien … Il était temps que vous sortiez de votre tanière, tous les deux. »

« Bonjour, Waram. Tu sembles avoir passer une bonne nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bonjour à vous deux. Karry, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ne te regarde pas le moins du monde, si tu veux déjà tout savoir à ce sujet. » _dit calmement Waram._

 _Les deux armure-pokémon étaient présentes. Il avait tout simplement observé Karry se faire transporter par Sanphinoa tandis que lui-même réfléchissait à tout ça. Ah … C'était quand même vraiment spécial en un sens, hein ?_

« Tu as l'air ravi … et épuisé, Waram. Tu vas bien quand même ? »

« Disons que j'ai connu bien pire. Je vais juste très bien … oui très bien. C'était une bonne nuit. Et … Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Karry ? »

« Tu as remarqué à quel point ils sont énormes hein ? Et en plus, avec sa petite taille, tu te dis qu'elle a un dos sacrément robuste. Et tu as remarqué tout le reste ? »

« Pourquoi je t'ai posé cette putain de question ? Je ne répondrais pas à ça ! » _dit-il en rougissant violemment, son visage répondant clairement à sa place._

« Et puis quand ils sont à l'air libre ou pas protégés, qu'ils ballottent et ... »

« Karry, c'est un prénom masculin ou féminin ? Car j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un détraqué sexuel et que s'il continue, je vais très vite l'exploser écailles par écailles. Tu vas arrêter de parler de Sanphinoa de la sorte, compris ? »

« OOOOOOH. Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire sinon ? »

« Sanphinoa est ma … Sanphinoa … est … hum … Tu sais ce qu'elle est ! » _dit-il alors que Karry ouvrait de grands yeux, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre._

« Non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Sanphinoa est ma petite copine, bordel ! Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule ! » _dit-il en haussant un peu la voix, les discussions s'arrêtant brièvement, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus venant tout simplement poser deux plateaux, l'un en face de l'autre._

« Et bien, et bien, Karry, tu peux arrêter d'embêter mon petit copain, je te prie ? »

« Oh … Maintenant que la demoiselle n'a plus sa vir ... »

« Waram et moi n'avons pas fait cela, hier. Je n'ai à te le prouver visuellement. Tu n'as qu'à croire mes paroles même si cela te suffit pas. »

« Vous … Vous plaisantez hein ? Non … Tous les deux ! Wow … J'y crois pas, vous êtes deux parfaits abrutis ! Hier, c'était le bon moment mais non, vous avez décidé de … Oh bon sang, vous me rendez malade. »

« Nous n'avons rien fait par rapport à ça … Le reste, cela ne te regarde pas, Karry. »

 _Et voilà, elle venait de titiller l'armure-pokémon du Barpau qui avait à nouveau fixé son regard sur elle. Il suffisait de si peu pour intéresser Karry. Sarine souriait doucement de ses deux têtes en direction de Waram qui commença à manger avec plus d'appétit qu'il ne le pensait bien qu'il était toujours aussi vivement gêné._

« Waram … C'était un bon moment, alors ? »

« C'était … merveilleux, Sarine. Je ne regrette rien et … je me sens bien à ses côtés. Tu crois que je peux mériter tout ça ? »

« Bien entendu que tu peux le mériter. Tu n'es pas différent des autres … et puis, je ne serais pas toujours là pour veiller sur toi. Il faudra bien qu'une fille s'en occupe non ? Et Sanphinoa a l'air de très bien remplir ce rôle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est … vrai … Elle est vraiment une fille adorable … et magnifique. Tu sais, quand elle a retiré son masque, j'ai eut le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure, comme des tambours. J'avais l'impression que … enfin … c'était juste merveilleux. »

« Elle est si jolie que ça ? » _lui demanda Sarine, sur le ton de la discrétion tandis que Karry et Sanphinoa se disputaient et se chamaillaient._

« Et plus encore, Sarine. C'est vraiment une beauté … surnaturelle. Et je suis sûr que même sans maquillage ou effort, elle l'est. Tu sais, ses croûtes et tout le reste, j'ai l'impression qu'elle en a moins depuis quelques temps. »

« Peut-être est-ce l'amour ? » _dit Sarine en rigolant légèrement._

« Tu crois vraiment, Sarine ? Enfin … Je … Je … C'est un peu nouveau pour moi et j'ai toujours peur qu'elle soit en danger à cause de moi et de l'antre de la terre. »

« A force d'avoir peur, tu vas t'empêcher des expériences mémorables et plus que plaisantes, Waram. Ne gâche pas ta jeunesse à cause de ça. Profites-en un maximum. »

« J'aimerai bien ne pas finir vieux garçon … je dois avouer. » _dit-il en rigolant un peu à ses propres paroles. C'est stupide … Bon ! Il allait terminer de manger et ensuite, il allait voir ce que l'après-midi leur réservait à tous et à toutes._

 _Ah … Le repas fut délicieux, bien plus que d'habitude. Pourtant, c'était toujours la même chose mais vu qu'il parlait de tout et de rien, de leur projet pour cette après-midi et tout le reste, autant dire qu'il avait fort à faire !_

 _A faire quoi ? Il en avait aucune idée ! En terminant de manger, il se leva, invitant Sanphinoa à marcher avec lui pour digérer. Quoi de mieux pour ça, non ? Hahaha … Bon ! Sarine allait encore se coltiner Karry sur son dos mais ça ne dérangeait pas l'armure-pokémon du Diamat. Celle-ci marchaikt paisiblement à côté d'eux, comme si de rien n'était._

« Hey hey hey ! Vous voilà donc tous les deux ! Oh, surtout Waram ! »

« Sygéréla … » _murmura l'adolescent en voyant la femme masquée venir vers eux à toute allure. Euh, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ?_ « Vous … aviez besoin de moi ? »

« Tu es étrangement poli. Vais finir par croire que les rumeurs sont vraies. »

« Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs si les cibles le confirment. »

« Oui, oui … Enfin bon … Je voulais te voir pour une nouvelle mission pour mettre un nouveau coup de pied dans la fourmilière de l'antre de la terre. Tu es intéressé ? »

« Cela dépend … Enfin, j'imagine que oui, mais ça serait où ? »

« Le Brésil, en Amérique du Sud. Semblerait que l'Antre de la Terre se soit mêlé à divers cartels de la drogue et autres. Il faudrait faire le ménage là-bas. »

« Et vous vous êtes dit que vu ma gueule de délinquant, je passerais inaperçu, c'est ça ? »

« Hahaha ! En fait, non, mais maintenant que tu le dis … Et puis, je me disais surtout que tu voulais en terminer avec eux une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils serons tous réunis au même endroit … enfin bon … Il y aura qui à part moi ? Car bon … C'est pas tout ça. »

« Hum… Je pensais toi et plusieurs membres de Rédemption et Destinée. Sanphinoa devra rester ici. Il faut quand même qui'elle officie hein ? Et vos autres compagnons ne sont pas là donc bon … Mais à toi de voir hein ? »

« Je ne vais pas laisser Waram tout seul ! Surtout dans un endroit inconnu de tous et de toutes ! Je ne suis pas folle ! »

« Sanphinoa … Ne t'en fait pas, va. J'accepte. Le Brésil, ça me semble bien mieux que la Sibérie, au moins, je n'aurai pas froid. »

« Mais ... » _commença à dire Sanphinoa, plus qu'inquiète par le fait que Waram ait accepté sans même se poser de questions plus que le fait qu'il y aille seul. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs plaça une main sur sa hanche, lui souriant doucement et tendrement._

« Je te promets que tout va bien se passer. Par contre, on part quand ? »

« Hmm, d'ici ce soir, si possible ? Avec le décalage horaire et tout le reste, ça serait parfait. Par contre, vous y allez en avion. »

« Dès ce soir ? Vous plaisantez ! Waram et moi, on vient juste de ... »

 _Il sentait que Sanphinoa était plus que réticente et il comprenait parfaitement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Il lui chuchota de retirer le bas de son masque, chose qu'elle fit … avant qu'il ne l'embrasse sans aucune hésitation, devant Sygéréla et d'autres membres de l'organisation. Ce fut enfin elle qui commença à rougir violemment, bredouillant :_

« Euh ben … Waram … Ca ne me donne plus envie de te garder près de moi … tu sais ? »

« Vous resterez en contact, tous les deux. Vous inquiétez pas. On va placer quelques capteurs et autres, compris ? Rassurée ? »

 _Elle ne l'était pas totalement mais Waram la serra contre son coeur pendant de longues secondes. Ils avaient encore une demie-journée pour eux hein ?_


	35. Chapitre 35 : Une pointe d'inquiétude

**Chapitre 35 : Une pointe d'inquiétude**

« Waram, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas le répéter mais fait vraiment attention, d'accord ? Je veux que tu m'appelles quand tu arrives. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne peux pas communiquer dans l'avion et … pourquoi faut-il qu'il n'y ait personne dans les environs ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, Sanphinoa mais quand à ce que tu demandes, si cela peut te rassurer, je ne comptais pas me laisser faire de toute façon. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de se laisser faire ou pas, Waram ! Je veux que tu sois en sécurité … Enfin, avec l'Antre de la Terre et tout le reste, je ne suis pas rassurée. »

 _Et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle ne l'était pas. Ce n'était pas pour une croisière de plaisance. Ah … Mais comment pouvait-il vraiment rassurer Sanphinoa dans une telle situation ? Il allait prendre l'avion, après avoir préparé quelques affaires et voilà qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers l'aéroport, Sanphinoa l'accompagnant jusque là._

« Ne t'en fait pas, Sanphinoa. Je vais le surveiller pour te le ramener en bonne santé. »

« Merci … Sarine, cela me rassure un peu mais en même temps, je … je sais pas … J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Je veux venir avec vous. »

 _Roh ! Qu'elle était adorable ! Il vint tout simplement la garder contre son coeur, la serrant contre lui avec une certaine tendresse tout en lui embrassant les cheveux. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était juste prêt, et c'était amplement suffisant._

« Bon … Il va falloir que tu te mettes ça dans l'oreille, Waram. Pour le désactiver, on va le faire, on a les moyens à distance … et inversement. On va te donner quelques consignes. Vous serez peut-être une dizaine, au grand maximum et … oui ? »

« Je me disais : Ce sont tous des chevaliers-pokémon ceux qui vont m'accompagner, Sygéréla ? » _questionna Waram alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant l'aéroport._

« Bien entendu, pourquoi cela ? Y a t-il un problème ? Ce ne sont pas des êtres normaux que l'on va affronter, loin de là. »

« Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que … avec le nombre de morts à Sibéria, vous êtes vraiment certaine qu'il faut perdre autant d'hommes et de femmes ? Et leurs armure-pokémon, qu'est-ce qu'elles deviennent après tout ça ? »

« La majorité revient vers nous pour trouver de nouveaux propriétaires même si cela prend des mois voire des années avant que cela n'arrive. »

« Ah bon … et donc, vous êtes certaine que ce n'est pas un souci ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, du moins, pour des choses qui n'en valent pas la peine à ce point, loin de là. » _dit-elle avec amusement._

« Justement … Ces armure-pokémon sont des êtres vivants à part entière. Dire qu'elles doivent trouver une nouvelle personne comme ça … c'est immoral. »

« La majorité des armure-pokémon ne sont pas aussi liées que vous avec les vôtres. C'est d'ailleurs toujours ainsi quand l'on devient adulte. Généralement, elles communiquent bien moins si ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

 _Il ne voulait pas des cours sur les armures-pokémon. Il savait ce qu'il devait savoir à ce sujet hein ? Il n'avait pas besoin de plus que ça, loin de là ! Mais bon, en même temps, ça ne voulait pas dire que la situation était réglée non plus._

« Bref … Donnez-moi ce capteur, laissez-moi cinq minutes avec Sanphinoa et je voudrais bien partir, ça sera aussi aisé que ça. »

 _Cinq minutes, ils pouvaient bien laisser ceci, hein ? Le jeune homme se retrouva seul avec Sanphinoa, celle-ci faisant tout pour l'étreindre avec force, pour l'empêcher de partir._

« Ne t'en va pas … Waram. Sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie que tu y ailles. »

« C'est vraiment … perturbant de voir à quel point tu ne veux pas que … je partes. »

« Est-ce que ça l'est tant que ça ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'une fille qui voit le garçon qu'elle aime partir pour se mettre en danger, c'est si anormal que ça ? »

« Quand tu le dis comme ça, ça le paraît beaucoup moins. Je ne sais pas comment je peux te rassurer. Ce capteur, c'est toi qui sera à l'autre bout ? »

« Non … Justement, pas du tout. Tu as mon numéro de téléphone, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Il vérifie au cas où. Lui et les nouvelles technologies, ce n'était jamais vraiment ça de toute façon. BON ! Pfiou … Il regarda à gauche puis à droite, plaçant une main sur le masque de Sanphinoa avant de chuchoter :_

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit à un petit baiser ? »

« Un petit ? Pourquoi se contenter d'un petit ? Il n'y a personne ? Bon, à part Karry qui nous regarde avec ses yeux der merlan frit ? »

« Hey, je vous entends ! Et je vous vois aussi d'ailleurs, oui ... » _dit la créature métallique et écailleuse tandis qu'il retirait le masque de la jeune demoiselle, contemplant une nouvelle fois sa beauté tout en disant :_

« C'est ce que je pensais … Même naturellement … tu es splendide. »

« Ca reste étrange de dire ça à une fille qui, il y a quelques mois, avait encore de vilaines croûtes un peu partout sur le corps. »

« Je ne sais pas … Je ne trouve pas ça étonnant ou étrange. Que je sache, j'ai connu la véritable Sanphinoa hier, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _C'était une excellente réponse de sa part et elle revint l'embrasser, plus longuement, avec un baiser bien plus appuyé que le précédent._

« Dans le moindre de ses détails, Waram … dans le moindre de ses détails. »

« Alors, je n'ai vraiment pas grand-chose à craindre, je dirais. Et puis, tu peux me faire une promesse, toi aussi, de ton côté. »

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te promette, Waram ? J'avoue que cela m'intrigue. »

« D'être encore plus belle demain qu'aujourd'hui … et donc, de continuer avec ce mode de pensée jusqu'à mon retour. »

« … … … Je suis vraiment pas habituée aux numéros de charme venant de ta part mais je crois que c'est ce qui te rend encore plus séduisant à mes yeux. »

 _OHLA ! Elle revint l'embrasser mais cette fois-ci, elle s'était jetée sur lui. HEY ! Il y avait quand même des gens autour d'eux, mademoiselle ! Peut-être qu'il valait mieux ne pas oublier ça … surtout qu'elle n'avait pas son masque. Encore qu'avec ses cheveux, ça cachait un peu son visage, non ? Oh que ses lèvres étaient délicieuses. Et cette langue … OOOOH ! Il avait vraiment pas du tout l'habitude de sentir ça._

« C'est … C'est … C'est vraiment … waouh, Sanphinoa. »

« Et ça le sera encore plus, je peux te le promettre. Mais pour ça, dépêches-toi d'accomplir cette fichue mission et revient moi vite. »

 _Avec de telles dispositions de sa part, il allait faire même plus que rapidement, il en était convaincu ! Grand sourire aux lèvres, voilà qu'il la laissait remettre son masque. Bon … Concentration car sinon, il allait jamais partir !_

« Hey ! Vous deux ! On avait dit cinq minutes, pas trois quarts d'heure ! L'avion va bientôt partir Waram ! Et bien entendu, tu ... »

« Classe économique, n'est-ce pas ? » _coupa Waram en regardant Sygéréla._

« Tu pensais pas avoir une place VIP et tout le reste non plus hein ? On a peut-être les moyens mais c'est pas en dépensant notre argent n'importe comment non plus. Il ne faut pas exagérer ! Allez hop, tu vas pouvoir te mettre au travail ! »

 _Hahaha … Ah … En fait, il regardait Sanphinoa, voyant ses yeux émeraude à travers son masque. Ses yeux qui continuaient d'être inquiets. Ah … Il avait … envie de rester lui aussi. De dire à Sygéréla d'aller se faire foutre et ensuite … d'emporter Sanphinoa au loin._

« Je serais payé pour cette mission, hein ? »

« C'est un peu tard pour discuter de ça, Waram mais oui … Mais pour ça, faut que tu reviennes après l'avoir accomplie. Ca va prendre quelques semaines ou deux mois, peut-être plus, ça va dépendre de comment tu te débrouilles. »

« Au… AUSSI LONGTEMPS ?! Vous ne l'aviez pas dit, ça ! » _s'exclama Sanphinoa, comme prise au dépourvue maintenant. C'était un peu tard pour y réfléchir._

« Moi-même, je n'étais pas au courant ... »

« La récompense en vaudra la chandelle. Avec le Brésil libéré de l'Antre de la Terre et de ses sbires, vous pourrez alors aisément … hmm … Oui pourquoi pas ? Sanphinoa est maintenant une jeune adulte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ? Est-ce que je peux savoir ? »

« Oh et bien … Rien ne force les membres de Rédemption et Destinée à dormir dans le bâtiment de l'organisation, hein ? Tant que la personne vient quand cela est nécessaire et qu'elle exécute nos demandes, c'est tout bénef pour nous. »

« Et vous … voulez en venir où ? » _demanda Waram encore une fois, toujours autant suspicieux que la première fois._

« Ah .. Tout simplement que vous pourriez avoir votre propre appartement, hein ? Comme ça, vous ne serez pas dérangés et ... »

« Waram, tu peux partir dès maintenant ? Plus vite tu t'en vas, plus vite je vais me mettre au travail et plus vite, on aura notre chez nous ! »

 _HEY HEY HEY ! Comment elle voulait le virer maintenant ! Il eut un petit sourire avant d'hocher la tête. Il est vrai qu'avec cette idée, maintenant, il était plus que motivé à y aller à son tour. Un endroit où ils ne seront plus embêtés par autrui … Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment tout ça mais … PFIOU !_

« J'y vais ! Sarine, tu viens aussi, toi ? »

« Il vaut mieux, non ? Car sinon, qui sera certaine que tu seras en sécurité ? »

« Je te le confies, Sarine ! Attention, s'il ne revient pas d'ici là, je risquerai d'être très mécontente, d'accord, Sarine ? »

 _Pour toute réponse, Sarine claqua de la mâchoire deux fois de suite, une tête après l'autre pour confirmer qu'elle comptait bien respecter cette promesse ! Grimpant dans l'avion, il chercha sa place, quelques personnes le saluant pour la lui indiquer._

« Ah ouais … C'est donc toi, Waram, n'est-ce pas ? Totalement différent de ce que les gens disent à ton sujet. T'as pas l'air bien dangereux hein ? »

« Vaut mieux se méfier, j'ai des crocs et j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir. »

« HAHAHA ! Petite plaisantin ! Au moins, t'as de l'humour, c'est déjà une excellente chose ! On t'a mis au courant de ce que nous allons faire ? »

« Bien entendu … On va aller éclater des membres de l'Antre de la Terre. Je me disais simplement que c'était un peu étrange que ça soit aussi … revanchard en fin de compte. »

« Hum ? On aime pas l'Antre de la Terre mais bon, à part eux-mêmes ... »

« Personne ne les apprécie de toute façon ! Sauf les criminels et autres délinquants ! » _s'exclama un autre membre de Rédemption et Destinée._

« Dis, c'est vrai que tu sors avec la petite protégée de la cheffe ? Je veux dire, cette fille-chevalier du Barpau. Paraitrait que les Barpau sont destinés à devenir de magnifiques femmes ou hommes pour ceux qui possèdent cette armure-pokémon ! »

« Je sais pas où vous avez entendu ça mais oui … Je sors avec Sanphinoa et euh … Elle est déjà très belle maintenant donc bon … J'imagine que ça sera super dur de faire mieux. »

« Hahaha ! Ah ouais, complètement accro. Tant mieux, va … c'est peut-être pour ça que tu as l'air complètement différent maintenant. »

 _Il en savait trop rien. Il haussa simplement les épaules, regardant par le hublot, faisant un petit geste de la main. Il arrivait à voir Sanphinoa et elle aussi pouvait le remarquer._

« On en a pour combien d'heures environ ? »

« Vu que le Brésil, c'est pas la porte à côté, j'imagine que ça doit être facile dans les six à dix heures, j'ai pas vraiment demandé. Par contre, t'as les sacs à vomi si tu te sens pas bien. »

« Non, ça ira de ce côté. Je suis revenu de la Sibérie en avion. Bon, j'étais dans un sale état donc je me rappelles de rien mais je crois pas avoir été malade. »

 _Surtout, il avait été inconscient ou presque donc à partir de là, fallait juste se dire qu'il était pas certain que ça soit encore un très bon état en fin de compte. Ou alors totalement inconscient ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment._

« J'ai entendu des ragots sur le Brésil. Paraitrait que c'est un pays pourri par la corruption, les cartels et qu'il vaut mieux faire attention à ses poches. »

« Enfin … Celui qui ira s'en prendre à chevalier-pokémon, je ne donnes pas vraiment cher de sa peau de toute façon hein ? »

« C'est pas faux, une petite clé de bras, un membre brisé et j'imagine que ça en calme pas mal. C'est à peu près comme ça que j'irais réagir. »

« Ouais, non, surtout, tu fais gaffe à toi … car on dirait pas mais les gamins sont aussi ripoux et malhonnêtes que les adultes. »

« Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre dans la rue sans un foyer et autres. C'est pas une raison pour que je fasses dans le sentimental. En agissant ainsi, je savais à quoi m'attendre et si ça ne sera pas leurs cas, j'en aurai rien à foutre. Je leur expliquerai ma vision des choses à ma manière. Je suis pas certain qu'ils apprécieront réellement cela. »

 _Des nouveaux éclats de rire alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela. Il leur en fallait vraiment peu, n'est-ce pas ? Ah … L'avion décollait maintenant. Il observa son armure-pokémon, trouvant cela un peu étrange que les hôtesses n'aient pas demandé à ce que ça soit mis dans la cale ou autres. Mouais, c'était peut-être un avion spécifique._

« Le voilà finalement parti … Ah … Il me manque déjà. »

« Hey hey hey. Je suis là pour te tenir compagnie, Sanphinoa ! Tu devrais arrêter de tirer cette tête, roh … T'as pas l'air vraiment joyeuse, tu sais ? »

« Pourquoi je le serais ? Ah … Je voulais garder le sourire jusqu'à son départ. Mademoiselle Sygéréla, s'il arrive quelque chose à Waram, comprenez que je partirais aussitôt. »

« Il ne lui arrivera rien. Il est très bien accompagné. Je préfère prendre mes mesures de précaution maintenant. On a été surpris en Sibérie mais on ne sera pas surpris une nouvelle fois. C'est à force d'erreurs que l'on finit par apprendre. »

« Ouais … Et certaines erreurs, il vaut mieux pour elles qu'elles n'arrivent jamais. » _murmura Sanphinoa sur un ton sombre._

 _Elle ne plaisantait pas sur ce sujet. Pas du tout … Waram était tout pour elle. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, il y avait des chances qu'elle ne s'en remette pas. Ah … Bon, il fallait tout simplement retourner à la base, non ?_

« Je te raccompagnes, Sanphinoa ? »

« Je veux bien … Il y a quand même beaucoup de marche à faire. »

 _Elle n'allait pas refuser cette proposition non plus hein ? Elle regarda tout simplement les airs, poussant un soupir de désespoir. Cela faisait que dix minutes mais déjà, il lui manquait terriblement. Et voilà que Karry en rajoutait :_

« T'es complètement attachée à lui hein ? Je le savais déjà mais on dirait que ça s'est pas arrangé avec la séance d'hier ! C'était si bien que ça ? »

« Bien et encore mieux mais bon … Je ne veux pas en parler plus. »

 _Elle disait cela, poussant un nouveau soupir. Raon et les autres n'étaient pas revenus. Ils étaient partis où ? Il était vrai qu'ils devaient un peu explorer le monde, se libérer, il n'y avait plus d'école de Gliros. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment de liens … même si ils pouvaient revenir ici quand ils le désiraient._

 _Ils seront toujours acceptés … mais oui, elle savait parfaitement qu'ils avaient besoin de s'isoler, de vivre leurs vies et tout le reste. Elle ne pouvait pas les en empêcher. Hum … Bon, ce n'était pas tout ça mais voilà, quoi._

 _D'ailleurs, elle était heureuse en amour mais … les autres ? Ils étaient aussi en âge, non ? Qalanos, Xalex, Raon ? Oh et … TIMBER ! Bon sang ! Ils n'avaient pas prévenu Timber ! L'ours risquait d'avoir du mal à s'en remettre !_

« Karry, je vais vraiment avoir besoin de toi … pour expliquer à Timber la situation. »

 _Ah ouais ? Vraiment ? Elle comptait sur une armure-métallisée représentant un poisson pour parler de Waram avec un ours bleu du Tibet ? Vraiment, y avait des fous._


	36. Chapitre 36 : Comité d'accueil

**Chapitre 36 : Comité d'accueil**

« Ah … Que je n'aime pas les voyages en avion. »

« Au final, on s'ennuie plus qu'autre chose, n'est-ce pas, Waram ? »

« Exactement … C'est bien ça le souci, Sarine. Je sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire ou comment je dois le faire. Tu as une idée peut-être ? »

« Euh pas vraiment … C'est pas mon domaine de compétence si tu veux tout savoir. »

 _Il s'attendait à cette réponse de toute façon. Il poussa un nouveau soupir, il devait retrouver des forces. Même s'ils étaient des dizaines ou des centaines d'humain en face, ils n'allaient rien pouvoir faire face à ce qui allait leur tomber dessus, non ?_

 _Bon, soit il s'était assagi grâce à Sanphinoa, soit il supportait plus aisément la compagnie des autres, ce qui était plutôt étrange en aussi peu de temps. Enfin bon, il n'allait pas faire la remarque, il n'était pas là pour ça, loin de là._

« Sarine, tu as des informations sur le Brésil ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Je n'ai pas le nez dans les bouquins, à part les dires, les paroles et autres, difficile de vraiment donner son point de vue sur le sujet, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je ne crois pas en beaucoup de choses à la base, Sarine, tu sais. »

 _C'était pas vraiment la remarque qu'elle attendait de sa part non plus. Elle poussa un soupir, finissant par déposer ses deux têtes sur l'accoudoir. Hum … D'ailleurs, Waram regardait à gauche et à droite. En fait, il n'y avait qu'eux, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Je me disais bien que ça paraissait étrange que personne ne s'étonne qu'un morceau de métal prenne la parole. Nous sommes seuls, en fait. »

 _Enfin pas seuls, seuls … mais il n'y avait personne d'autre à part les membres de Rédemption et Destinée. Ils avaient vraiment pris un avion rien que pour eux. Sarine redressa les têtes, regardant autour d'elle pour confirmer ses dires._

« Au moins, tu pourras pas te plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras tranquille, hein?3

 _HEY ! C'était un peu mesquin de sa part de dire ça ! C'est vrai qu'il recherchait le calme et la tranquillité mais quand elle parlait ainsi, ça donnait l'impression qu'il était tout simplement un salopard de la première espèce. Bon, c'était pas totalement faux non plus hein ? Rien qu'à cette réflexion, il ricana intérieurement._

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant rire que ça, Waram ? »

« Oh rien de spécial … Je me disais juste que j'étais un sale type, du moins, que je devais donner cette impression à beaucoup de monde en fin de compte. C'est aussi simple que ça, Sarine. Tu crois que je devrais quand même appeler Sanphinoa ? »

« Et prendre le risque que l'avion s'écroule à cause de tes bêtises ? »

« Hey, c'était juste une question, y a pas mort d'homme, du moins pas encore. »

« Tu ne dois pas allumer ton portable dans l'avion, c'est aussi simple que ça. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils arrêtent pas de dire pour que tu évites de commettre des bêtises hein ? Après, je sais pas ce qu'il en est en réalité, si c'est vraiment dangereux ou non. »

 _Hum … Il avait bien envie d'essayer car il était du genre « sale gosse ». Puis, s'il n'y avait que son portable allumé, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi grave que ça hein ? Après, il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas tellement utiliser de portable. C'était étrange, très étrange._

 _Enfin … Pas étrange dans le sens où c'était une technologie inconnue, plutôt dans le fait … qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment faire exactement. Bon … Ce n'était pas tout ça mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose en fin de compte non plus._

 _Ah … Pfiou … Il était déjà un peu fatigué. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux dormir non ? Ca serait une bonne idée. Hum … Sauf qu'en regardant par le hublot, il n'était pas motivé à dormir. C'était une belle vue … Il se demandait une autre chose maintenant, tournant son visage vers Sarine avant de finir par dire :_

« Hey … Est-ce que tu sais si les chevaliers-pokémon peuvent voler ou non ? »

« J'imagine que ça doit dépendre de l'armure-pokémon, c'est tout, pourquoi ? »

« Non … Je sais pas … Je me posais juste cette question. Du genre, si toi, tu finis par avoir des ailes, est-ce que tu seras capable de voler toute seule ? Et si je t'enfile ? »

« Toi, tu t'ennuis vraiment sans Sanphinoa, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Hahaha. C'était tellement visible, n'est-ce pas ? Mais oui, elle avait bien raison. Il s'ennuyait complètement … Il n'y avait pas Raon, il n'y avait pas Xalex, il n'y avait pas cet imbécile de Qalanos mais aussi … il n'y avait pas Timber. L'ours bleu du Tibet aurait pu l'accompagner, n'est-ce pas ? OUAIS ! C'était ça justement !_

« Pourquoi je n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt, moi ? »

« De quoi donc, Waram ? On dirait que tu viens de découvrir l'illumination ! »

« J'ai juste pensé que Timber pouvait venir… enfin, c'est trop tard maintenant mais voilà, quoi. Ca m'aurait fait de la compagnie. »

« Là où nous allons, il y aurait de fortes chances qu'il soit chassé pour sa fourrure et autre. »

« Je te rappelle que c'est Timber hein ? S'il se fait avoir par quelques braconniers de pacotille, c'est qu'il mérite cette fin. Or voilà, c'est Timber. Se faire avoir de cette manière, ça ne paraît pas crédible. Du moins, pas avec lui quoi. »

« C'est beau la confiance que tu as envers lui. Elle l'est autant qu'envers Sanphinoa. »

« On va éviter de comparer les deux. Je me rappelle que Sanphinoa avait pris cela avec le sourire mais je ne sais pas si c'était un sourire sincère ou non. »

« Si tu l'as vraiment comparée à Timber, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu aies chercher à te faire pardonner à ce moment précis. »

« Et pas qu'un peu pour te dire, j'ai cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée ou presque. Ou quelque chose du genre, je ne suis plus très sûr. »

 _Exagération sur exagération. Sanphinoa ne lui avait rien fait et elle ne lui fera rien du tout pour ne pas changer. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ne l'avait pas blessé et … pfiou, quand il réfléchissait bien, ah … ouais. L'école de Gliros lui manquait quand même._

« Dis … Est-ce que c'est stupide de se dire que l'école me manque ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, non ? Ca me semble normale comme réaction. »

« Bah … Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai l'impression de faire preuve de faiblesse en y pensant. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle des survivants, je n'ai toujours pas venger la mort de la principale et ... »

« Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de se forcer à vouloir venger la mort des personnes que l'on apprécient et autres. Rien de bon n'arrivera à cela. Ne cherche pas tout ça … Si tu peux éliminer les membres de l'Antre de la Terre sur le moment, d'accord. Mais ne commence pas à vouloir faire des expéditions pour tous les tuer. »

« Euh, tu sais, c'est bien beau ce que tu me dis … mais vu qu'actuellement, je suis dans un avion pour aller justement régler le cas de ces types, voilà quoi ... »

« C'est pas … faux … C'est même une bonne remarque de ta part, Waram. »

 _Ah … Il avait toujours de bonnes remarque. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas tout le temps quand bien les placer, voilà tout. Il hocha la tête positivement , replaçant ses yeux en direction du hublot. C'était … une bien belle vue quand même._

« Je me dis que si je pouvais voler, j'emporterais bien Sanphinoa dans un coin où on pourrait voir les étoiles, peut-être au sommet d'une montagne ou autre. »

« Et te voilà maintenant romantique et poétique. Vraiment, je dirais que l'amour, ça te réussit franchement pas mal du tout, Waram. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises … enfin, surtout, arrêtes de te moquer de moi. »

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que je me moques de toi à chaque fois, Waram. Je suis sincère, tu sais, hein ? C'est pourtant aussi simple que ça à imaginer. »

 _Humpf ? Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu par les paroles de Sarine mais en même temps, elle n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir aussi hein ? Humpf … Bon, ce n'était pas tout ça mais il allait la croire car c'était bien l'unique chose qu'il pouvait faire. Bon, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne prévoyait rien pour son retour. Oh d'ailleurs, acheter un souvenir du Brésil._

« Et j'imagine que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui peut être acheté au Brésil, non ? »

« Pourquoi ou comment est-ce que je saurais ça, tu peux me le dire ? »

« Je sais pas … Je cherche à faire un peu de conversation, je dois avouer, c'est tout. »

 _Des souvenirs pour Sanphinoa ? Ouais … Mais vu comment on s'imaginait le Brésil, pas certain que ramener un voyou de la rue soit vraiment le genre de cadeau qu'elle apprécierait. Surtout après la jolie pierre qu'il avait offerte._

 _Oui … C'était un cadeau dont il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Hum … D'ailleurs, habiter dans un appartement avec elle, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils seront en couple ? Euh … Il n'était même pas adulte, il sautait sûrement quelques étapes, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Mais vivre avec Sanphinoa, dormir avec elle, se réveiller avec elle, parcourir le reste de son existence avec elle. Plus il s'imaginait ça, plus ça passait de mieux en mieux dans sa tête, comme si tout ça semblait logique et normal._

 _Il devait vraiment être amoureux fou de Sanphinoa pour que ça se passe ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ouais, il était accroché à Sanphinoa autant qu'il pouvait l'être. Il aimait ce joli brin de fille. Enfin, il avait finit par fermer les yeux, doucement mais sûrement. Plongé dans le sommeil, il se laissa bercer par de doux rêves._

 _Des rêves peut-être un peu érotiques. La nuit avec Sanphinoa était bien ancrée dans son esprit et il était difficile de penser à autre chose à ce moment précis. Hum … Enfin, ses pensées et ses rêves restaient du domaine du privé donc voilà, il n'avait pas trop à s'en faire._

 _Mais … Pourquoi est-ce que Sanphinoa était triste dans son rêve ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle s'éloignait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il apercevait des maisons en flammes ? Des cris ? Il … Il … C'était quoi ça ?_

« Et bien, cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce petit moment pour enfin pouvoir communiquer avec toi. Tu t'es vraiment fait désirer, tu sais ? »

 _Une voix féminine … Il s'en rappelait ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait ! Cette voix … Elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois. La dernière fois, c'était dans le bus. Cela faisait pas mal de temps et … Ah …_

« Bon bon bon … Par quoi est-ce que l'on commence, toi et moi ? Ah oui ! Alors, tu as passé un bon petit moment avec cette fille, hein ? C'est quand même amusant de voir que le destin est assez moqueur dans le fond. »

« Qu'est-ce que … tu baratines encore dans ton coin, toi ? Et tu vas finir par te montrer ? »

« Oh … Oui, je vais finir par me montrer. J'imagine que ça va être même bien plus tôt que prévu. Oh que oui … Ca va être à mon tour de rentrer en action et ce n'est pas ta vulgaire dragonne à deux têtes qui pourra te sauver. »

« Je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu veux et je crois que je m'en fous. »

« Hum ? Ce que je veux exactement ? Oh … Te préparer, c'est tout ce qui compte. De toute façon, après ce que je t'ai fait, tu dois te douter que ça ne sera pas plaisant hein ? »

« Rien que te présence est déplaisante … A partir de là, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions sur le fait que tu veuilles tout simplement m'emm… bêter. »

 _Oui, il était ainsi. Assez sec mais il fallait reconnaître que cette voix avait le don de réussir à l'irriter alors qu'il n'avait même pas de visage à mettre dessus. Comme quoi, il fallait que très peu pour y arriver de toute façon !_

« C'est une habitude d'ailleurs de venir dans mes rêves ? »

« Oh, tu prétends avoir oublier que je peux aussi interagir quand tu es éveillé ? Tu sais, cet arrêt cardiaque n'était pas là pour faire joli, hein ? Mais il s'avère que ce n'est pas ainsi que je dois t'éveiller, loin de là. Il y a d'autres méthodes, bien plus efficaces … et pour l'heure, ce n'est pas encore le moment … mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

« Et POURQUOI est-ce que tu me colles autant ? »

« Oh … Vilain petit garçon. Tu n'as aucune idée après tout ce temps passé ensemble ? Tu ne vois pas pourquoi je suis toujours là malgré tout ça ? Pourtant, je suis là depuis presque une décennie, ancrée en toi depuis tout ce temps. »

« POURQUOI… VOUS ME COLLEZ AUTANT ?! »

« Ce n'est pas en criant que ça va me donner plus envie de te répondre, tu t'en doutes non ? » _dit la voix avec une pointe d'amusement._ « Simplement, on m'a confié une mission … ou peut-être que je me suis réfugié en toi, non ? Tu devrais interroger d'autres porteurs des armures-pokémon liées aux dragons. Tu aurais une réponse … ou non. »

 _Non. Sincèrement, cette voix était plus qu'irritante et lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il avait juste l'impression qu'elle se fichait de lui depuis le début et que discuter avec elle n'allait vraiment rien arranger, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait tenter._

« Mon passé ? Si ça fait dix ans ou plus, vous allez être déçue. Je ne sais plus rien de mon passé, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Oh, tu le sais … mais tu te bloques tes souvenirs … car ils sont très déplaisants. D'ailleurs, si tu avais la moindre idée de ce qu'ils contenaient, je suis sûre que tu deviendrais fou de rage envers ce monde. Oh … Peut-être que je devrais en débloquer un ? Que tu tues toutes ces personnes dans l'avion, qu'il se crashe et que tu meures ? J'ai tellement envie que tu meures, j'en ait tellement besoin, hahaha ! »

« Vous êtes complètement cinglée … Laissez-moi dormir et me reposer. Je dois attendre d'être arrivé à l'aéroport pour appeler Sanphinoa. »

« Si tu y arrives … Bonne nuit, petit dragonnnet ténébreux. » _murmura la voix avec amusement avant que le silence le plus complet résonne dans son être. C'était étrange … cette sensation de dormir et de savoir que l'on dormait justement._

 _Il fut réveillé lorsque Sarine commença à mordiller doucement son bras gauche avec ses deux têtes tout en lui disant qu'ils allaient arriver d'après ce que l'hôtesse venait de dire. Il marmonna quelques mots, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était en sueur tout en ouvrant les yeux, finissant par dire :_

« Déjà arrivé ? J'ai dormi combien d'heures, Sarine ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Quatre ? Six ? Huit ? Enfin, tu as fait une bonne sieste. Les autres sont aussi peu sur leurs gardes que toi-même... »

« Oui enfin bon, dans un avion, sauf s'il est détourné, je ne sais pas trop ce que l'on risque … et j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir un ou deux chevaliers-pokémon capables de manier le vent pour nous aider à faire un atterrissage tout en douceur … ou nous servir de parachute humain. »

« Je me demandes comment tu as put arriver à avoir cette idée de parachute humain. »

« Bof, je sais pas … Des fois, ça arrive comme ça, sans prévenir. C'est un souci ? »

« Non pas du tout ! Loin de là … Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a un problème, Waram ? »

« Je sais pas … Ah … Donc on est bientôt arrivés ? Je peux voir ça dehors ? » _dit-il avant de ne pas attendre la réponse de Sarine, jetant un œil par le hublot._

 _Ah oui … C'était pas vraiment une grande ville où ils allaient atterrir. De ville, il s'agissait plutôt de bidonville de ce qu'il voyait. Rien qu'en observant le sol, entre désert, zone défraîchie et autre, il avait la sensation qu'ils étaient tombés dans un endroit paumé au milieu de nulle part. Il jeta un œil aux autres personnes présentes, finissant par dire :_

« Vraiment, on aurait pas pu se rendre à Rio de Janeiro ou un truc du genre ? »

« Faut pas trop rêver mon gars. C'est pas l'heure du carnaval et au final, la capitale est sûrement pas mieux que le reste. »

« Je me doutes bien … Bon, descendons alors. »

 _Il avait tout simplement pris les devants. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas trop de bagages même s'il devait rester ici plusieurs semaines. Il espérait juste que Sanphinoa … AH ! Il pouvait aussi l'appeler, ça serait une bonne chose ! Son capteur était activé à l'oreille mais il avait déjà sorti son portable, commençant à pianoter dessus._

« Waram … Tu devrais ranger ton portale, je crois. »

« Hum ? Pourquoi cela, Sar... » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avant de s'arrêter._

 _Il n'y avait que trois personnes qui les attendaient en descendant l'avion. Trois uniques personnes … mais il savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Elles étaient là … Elles les attendaient. Elles avaient été prévenues._

« Foutus traîtres. » _marmonna Waram en regardant … les trois chefs de l'Antre de la Terre._


	37. Chapitre 37 : Une nouvelle dragonne

**Chapitre 37 : Une nouvelle dragonne**

« Et bien … Voilà la gueule de nos guides. Il manque les banderoles. »

« Toujours à faire le fanfaron, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu ne rigoleras pas très longtemps. »

 _Pour autant, il avait déjà demandé à Sarine de se mettre sur lui. Hum … Les membres de Rédemption et Destinée, certains avaient fait un petit pas pour reculer tandis que d'autres enfilaient leurs armures comme si de rien n'était._

« Bon ben … La compagnie, c'est vraiment pas tout ça. Ils sont que trois ! »

« Que trois ? Tu plaisantes ! Ce sont les chefs de l'Antre de la Terre. Vas surtout falloir réussir à survivre assez longtemps ! Essayez de prévenir la cheffe et vite ! »

 _Hmm … Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait un contact ou pas ? Il tenta de tapoter tout simplement dans son oreille avant de fixer à nouveau les trois hommes en face de lui. Ils avaient le sourire … mais pas seulement. C'était étrange._

« C'est quoi ces trucs à vos côtés ? »

 _Il avait l'impression de voir des créatures humanoïdes … et moustachues. Sauf qu'elles flottaient au-dessus du sol, sur des sortes de nuages. Et cet anneau … ah non ! C'était une sorte de queue … C'était quoi ça ?_

« Vos armures-pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez décidé de me prendre au sérieux ? Qui c'est qui vous a prévenu à mon sujet ? »

« Oh, si tu savais … Si tu savais … Mais qu'importe si tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es moqué assez de nous … et tu es maintenant seul. Ce ne sont pas les dix clochards qui t'accompagnent qui vont nous importuner. »

 _Il ne se préoccupait pas de savoir qui parlait. Il entendit simplement un claquement de doigts avant de voir d'autres personnes apparaître. Bien entendu, ils étaient pas venus seuls. Il n'y avait que des chevaliers-pokémon dont il sentait une grande aura de puissance._

« Et en plus, des chevaliers-pokémon d'or. Je vais croire que je suis assez privilégié, non ? »

« Rien que ça … On ne te laissera pas l'occasion de t'enfuir cette fois. »

« Est-ce que je peux lui parler avant ? Dire qu'il s'agit d'un membre de mon village, je ne voudrais pas ne pas pouvoir jeter un œil avant. »

« Pfff … Les dragons, je vous jure. » _soupira Hélos. C'était le seul qu'il connaissait parmi les trois hommes. Oui, en un sens, il s'en fichait complètement de ces types._

 _Par contre, qui c'est qui venait de prendre la parole ? Village ? Membre de son village ? Ca voulait dire quoi là … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était une voix féminine, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite. » _marmonna Waram à lui-même._

 _Et pour cause. Il s'en doutait un peu … il s'agissait d'une femme. Pas n'importe quelle femme. Elle devait bien faire deux mètres de hauteur … Elle était belle, presque divine. Sa chevelure améthyste lui allait jusqu'au dos … mais elle était en armure. Ses yeux rubis étaient comme les siens, prêts à tout simplement ravager._

« Et bien … C'est donc là le jeune garçon du Diamat, n'est-ce pas ? Enchantée. »

« La réciproque n'est pas vraie, vous vous en doutez hein ? »

 _Il la voyait. Elle avait une magnifique armure sur le corps. Oui, une belle collerette autour du cou, des têtes de dragon sur les épaules … mais avec des yeux rubis. Et puis, il y avait aussi plusieurs morceaux de tissu noir. Enfin … Cette impression de surpuissance … C'était quoi ?_

« Bon bon bon … Est-ce que je dois me présenter ou tu préfères commencer ? »

« Waram, tout simplement. Pas besoin d'en savoir plus à mon sujet, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et de mon côté, je m'appelle ... »

« Pas besoin de le savoir, c'est aussi simple que ça. De toute façon, on est pas vraiment là pour parler, vous et moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah … L'arrogance typique des dragons. Tu proviens bien de chez nous, cela se voit parfaitement. C'est … amusant en un sens. »

 _Amusant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui ? Enfin bon, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose mais … Il avait la même sensation qu'auparavant. Quand il revoyait une personne chevalier, portant une armure-pokémon … liée aux dragons._

« Pourquoi … est-ce que je réagis toujours comme ça, face à vous ? »

« Instinct de protection, rien de plus, rien de moins. Tu es naturellement sur le qui-vive car c'est ainsi que tu t'es forgé, voilà tout. »

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui faisait la leçon ? Il ne jetait même pas un regard sur les chefs de l'Antre de la Terre. Ils n'existaient plus. Il n'avait aucun intérêt … et ceux de Rédemption et Destinée, c'en était de même. Il murmura à Sarine :_

« Qu'est-ce que je dois réellement penser d'elle, dis-moi ? »

« C'est pas … la première fois qu'une femme-dragonne ne te veut aucun mal, non ? »

« Oui mais bon, je me méfies complètement, je … Dites … Est-ce que vous étiez amie avec Galanée ou non ? Ou peut-être que ce nom ne vous dit rien ? »

« Drakkarmin, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était une chouette femme-chevalier, peut-être un peu trop idéaliste par contre. C'est dommage. »

« C'était une femme-chevalier dragon exemplaire … Le genre que l'Antre n'est pas. »

 _Pourquoi est-ce que cette femme souriait ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression de lire de l'amertume dans son regard ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait exactement ? Et surtout, elle se tournait vers les trois chefs de l'Antre de la Terre._

« Aucun souci à ce que je m'occupe de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Commences pas à passer outre les ordres. On te laisse communiquer avec lui, rien de plus … en souvenir du bon vieux temps qu'il n'a sûrement pas connu. Ensuite, c'est nous qui nous chargeons de son cas. »

« On va pas faire les difficiles, allons. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie … mais … n'oubliez pas que je suis une dragonne, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Gloups. Il vient déglutir, commençant à se sentir mal. Il n'était pas en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Cette déferlante ténébreuse, ça ressemblait exactement à la sienne mais en beaucoup plus puissante. Mais surtout … Mais surtout … Il avait le sentiment que même Hélos et ses frères pouvaient finir écrasés par celle-ci._

« Est-ce que tu es en train de te rebeller contre nous ?! FAIS ATTENTION A TOI ! »

« J'ai pourtant dit que je ne comptais pas me rebeller … Pourquou faut-il absolument que vous cherchiez à compliquer les choses, hein ? Je veux juste parler avec lui au sujet de notre village disparu par l'Orbe et tout le reste. »

« L'Orbe ? C'est … C'est quoi ? »

 _Bizarre. Ce nom, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait et pourtant, cela résonnait étrangement familier à ses oreilles. AHHH ! Ca lui faisait un peu mal au crâne. Pourquoi ça ? Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, mettant une main sur son front._

« Tu es définitivement des nôtres, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Bon bon bon … laissons les membres de l'Antre de la Terre tuer tes compagnons. Pendant ce temps, toi et moi, je crois bien que nous avons à discuter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et vous pensez VRAIMENT que je vais vous suivre ? »

 _Il disait cela en serrant les dents. Comme il avait mal au crâne et qu'il était en territoire ennemi, autant dire qu'il n'avait clairement pas confiance en cette personne inconnue. D'ailleurs, elle s'appelait comment ? Lorsqu'elle lui posa la question, elle éclata d'un grand rire, semblant plus qu'amusée par sa demande :_

« Ah … Sincèrement, je ne devrais pas rire mais tu es si … mignon. Pourtant, je t'avais proposé de me présenter, non ? Et bien soit … Je m'appelle Taitra, femme-chevalier de platine du Trioxhydre. Et cette armure-pokémon porte le nom de Tréxy. »

« Je ne suis pas mignon et j'ai déjà une petite amie ! »

« … … …. Hahahaha ! Ah … Je suis définitivement conquise. Tu devais être très jeune à l'époque. Peut-être cinq ou six ans quand ce drame est arrivé. »

« MAIS DE QUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS PARLEZ ?! »

 _Il avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui du début jusqu'à la fin. C'était vraiment énervant en un sens hein ? Il n'aimait pas ça et il ne le cachait pas ! Et par contre, les chefs de l'Antre de la Terre le regardait d'un air furieux._

« Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je t'épuise auparavant, non ? »

« Tu es certaine de ton choix, Taitra ? Tu vas vraiment te les mettre à dos. »

« Ils veulent le tuer, je ne vais pas leur en empêcher. Je veux juste … qu'il comprenne qui est son véritable ennemi. Qui est l'ennemi des dragons. »

 _Et voilà qu'elle parlait avec son armure-pokémon ! Bon, il n'allait pas chercher plus longtemps. A lui de déployer ses propres pouvoirs ! Sans attendre, il s'élança en direction de l'imposante femme de deux mètres, préparant des griffes aux contours violets. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'une femme liée aux pouvoirs des dragons, il était certain que ça sera très efficace ! Son coup vint ripper sur l'armure de son adversaire, sans même l'entailler._

« Intéressant. Malgré la colère, tu arrives quand même à réfléchir à peu près correctement pour attaquer sur les faiblesses de tes adversaires. »

 _Putain, encore à lui faire la morale ! Déjà … Galanée, à l'époque … Ah … Rien que le fait de s'en rappeler, ça le mettait hors de lui. Galanée … il en était certain, il le savait !_

« Galanée ne méritait pas de mourir ! C'était une chouette fille ! Mais il a fallut qu'elle soit dans le mauvais camp ! C'est ce qui t'arrivera aussi après que je sois mort ! »

« Il n'y a pas de bon ou mauvais camp … Simplement celui des puissants et celui des faibles, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

 _Aussi simple que ça ? Résumer ça en puissant ou faible ? Il s'apprêtait à répliquer à ça mais s'arrêta avant même d'avoir commencé. Cette notion … Il … Il avait vécu ainsi pendant des années, de cette façon. Il s'en rappelait._

« Et de toute façon, ce monde est simplement fait pour ceux qui veulent survivre. C'est comme ça que je voyais les choses aussi mais plus maintenant. Je veux simplement pouvoir exister pour la personne que ... »

« Allons, tu ne vas quand même pas me sortir la tirade sur l'amour et l'amitié, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas cela qui nous rend plus fort. C'est la rage, la haine, la colère. Ce n'est pas en pensant aux autres que tu pourras survivre ! »

« Et pourtant, je ne me fais pas d'illusions … Sans elle, je ne serais sûrement plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps. »

 _Il voulait être crédible. Sanphinoa lui avait permis d'envisager un avenir meilleur. Malgré les morts, malgré le passé, malgré l'Antre de la Terre, sa vision des choses s'était adoucie avec tout ce temps passé aux côtés de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus._

« Les sentiments de la sorte rendent le corps bien plus faible. »

« Et pourtant, c'est ce qui me retient ici. Bon … Tu as dit que l'on doit se battre, non ? »

« Et tu n'as pas compris que tu ne pouvais pas vraiment m'affecter ? Enfin, je dis cela mais vu l'état dans lequel avait fini Hélos, tu dois sûrement avoir une botte secrète, non ? »

 _Une botte secrète ? Elle parlait du moment dont il n'avait plus aucun souvenir ? C'était dommage pour elle mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça malheureusement. Et puis, malheureusement, non. Il ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir._

« Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te donnes à fond dès maintenant, d'accord ? »

 _Et elle pensait qu'il allait se triturer les pouces au lieu de chercher un moyen de la faire taire ? Ah … Par contre, il n'avait pas vérifié la puissance des membres de Rédemption et Destinée. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que Sygéréla et les autres ne communiquaient pas ?_

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé avec l'autre organisation ?! »

« Oh ? Cela ? Que veux-tu que je te dises ? J'ai la puissance mais pas les responsabilités. J'ai bien mieux à faire de mes journées. »

« Vous me donnez vraiment pas l'impression d'être une femme-dragonne. »

« Ah ? Et d'ailleurs, petite remarque : tu me vouvoies mais je n'ai que vingt-deux ans ! »

« Bof, vous êtes plus vieille que moi donc voilà tout. » _rétorqua Waram, le sourire de Taitra se figeant légèrement, comme si elle venait de subir une remarque acerbe._

« Je crois que la première chose que je vais faire, c'est te forcer à me tutoyer, oui. »

 _Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules, comme s'il … n'en avait rien à faire, tout simplement ? Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et surtout, il n'avait clairement pas envie de s'amuser. Il continua de tapoter sur son oreille, marmonnant :_

« Sygéréla … Tu peux répondre au lieu de te tourner les pouces ? »

« Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de réseau dans les environs, Waram. » _dit tout simplement Sarine, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs répondant aussitôt :_

« Non, c'est tout simplement impossible … Même au Brésil, on a les satellites au-dessus de la tête. Il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui bloque la situation. »

« Et tant qu'ils ne le comprendront pas là-bas, il ne faut pas espérer que la situation s'arrange, c'est bien ça ? » _dit l'armure-pokémon._

 _C'était exactement ça. Ils étaient pieds et mains liés. Du moins, pour le moment. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il allait faire … sauf tenter de réussir à vaincre une femme-chevalier de platine, rien que ça. Autant dire que ça partait vraiment très mal._

 _Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il n'allait rien faire du tout. S'il abandonnait avant même de tenter l'expérience, comment pouvait-il se présenter à Sanphinoa, la tête haute ? C'était tout simplement hors de question !_

 _Il avait recommencé ses assauts, donnant des coups de poings et de pieds ouvrant la bouche pour cracher des flammes, créant des ouragans et autres. Il devait trouver absolument le moyen d'avoir l'ascendant dans ce combat !_

« Tu sais, la différence de puissance entre l'armure-pokémon du Solochi et celle du Diamat est mineure. Par contre, entre celle du Diamat et du Trioxhydre, c'est comme le jour et la nuit. »

« Merci pour cette brillante analyse et remarque. Je suis sûr que je vais maintenant pouvoir dormir tranquille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah … Par contre, tu manies bien mieux l'ironie que tes pouvoirs. C'est vraiment dommage que tu te rendes aussi ridicule face à moi. Une leçon s'impose. »

 _Une leçon ? Mais il n'attendait que ça de sa part. Faisant un petit geste de la main comme pour l'inciter à venir, il ne s'attendit pas … à ce qu'elle le le prenne au mot et soit déjà à son niveau. Son sourire avait disparu, une main se posant sur le visage de Waram._

« Et n'oublies pas, je préfère que tu tu me tutoies. Nous venons du même endroit, toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit calmement Taitra … avant de lui faire faire percuter le sol avec son visage, une fois, puis deux, puis trois, comme si de rien n'était._

« Vous pouvez toujours rêver … pour que je vous tutoies. »

 _Oui, il faisait le fanfaron mais c'était habituel chez lui. Même s'il sentait aisément qu'elle était capable de bien pire, c'était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis. Sourire narquois aux lèvres, il murmura faiblement à nouveau :_

« Vous avez fini ? Car c'est à moi ! »

 _Et tout en finesse, sans hésitation malgré qu'elle soit une fille, il venait placer son genou dans le visage de Taitra, celle-ci n'ayant pas bougé de sa position. Mëme pas un simple mouvement pour l'esquiver._

« Vraiment ? C'est … tout ce que tu as à me donner ? C'est … juste cela ? »

 _Il entendait sa voix déçue. Hey, que ça lui plaise ou non, il était pas là pour satisfaire ses envies ! Elle espérait trop de choses de son côté mais il n'était qu'un chevalier-pokémon d'argent. BOF ! C'était pas pour ça qu'il comptait se laisser faire !_

« Si vous voulez bien me relâcher maintenant ?! »

 _Un … Puis deux … Puis trois coups de pied. Il n'hésitait pas vraiment sur la violence des coups. D'ailleurs, il valait mieux éviter d'hésiter. Cette femme-chevalier allait le tuer comme les trois chefs de l'Antre de la Terre ! Ah ! Enfin libéré ! Il retomba au sol, faisant quelques pas en arrière pour remettre de la distance. Il était prêt !_


	38. Chapitre 38 : Un monde si laid

**Chapitre 38 : Un monde si laid**

« Ne veux-tu pas te venger de ce monde, Waram ? »

« Je l'ai déjà fait … et cela ne m'a pas contenté. Me venger pour simplement me venger n'emmène à rien de bon. Je n'ai pas besoin de cela, loin de là. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ridicule … j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas comprendre ce que je dis. Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ? »

« Nullement. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Simplement, vous voulez dire des choses sans me donner plus de détails alors bon … Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasses ? »

« Ah … Bon … Est-ce que tu connais au moins de nom, l'Orbe ? Est-ce que cela te dit quelque chose ou non ? »

 _Il cligna des yeux comme pour bien confirmer qu'il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde. Même pas en rumeur, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Enfin bon … Ce n'était pas tout ça mais ouais, ça semblait être important._

« Et donc, c'est quoi l'Orbe ? Un truc sphérique, c'est bien ça ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, non ? » _dit-il en marmonnant, peu convaincu par ses propres paroles._

« Les responsables de la destruction de ton village, de notre village plutôt … Puisque toi et moi, nous venons du même endroit. Il y a des choses qui ne font que le confirmer. »

« Que ça soit l'Orbe qui a ravagé notre village ? Ou plutôt le fait que je viens de votre village ? C'est bien beau de dire ça mais … comment est-ce que je pourrais vous croire en fin de compte ? Car rien ne peux réellement confirmer vos dires. »

 _Sans un mot, elle désigna son armure-pokémon … puis fit de même du côté de Waram. Il observa Sarine qui était sur son corps. Oui … et ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ? Car bon, c'était bien beau mais ça ne suffisait pas vraiment comme argument hein._

« On peut me faire prétendre que je proviens de n'importe quelle ville ou village. Il va falloir bien plus de preuves pour tenter de me convaincre. »

« Ah … Tu es vraiment un petit emmerdeur et teigneux. Si ça suffit pas à convaincre que tu es un parfait enfant du dragon, je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire d'autre. »

 _Bof. Est-ce qu'il devait prendre ça comme un compliment ou non ? Car il en était pas certain. Enfin bon … Il pouvait souffler un peu et était guère sur de la suite des événements. Il allait éviter de se jeter sur cette cible une nouvelle fois._

« Vous pensez vraiment que je vais me laisser avoir de la sorte ? Si j'étais aussi crédule, j'aurai rejoint l'Antre de la Terre depuis bien longtemps. »

« Ce n'est pas faux … mais que dirais-tu de retrouver ce village ? De reformer ce dernier pour enfin vivre parmi les tiens ? Cela ne te plairait pas de retrouver ta mémoire disparue après tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? Car tu me sembles amnésique. »

« Je ne me rappelle pas des mes années avant mes quatre ou cinq ans … Je sais plus exactement. Je m'en fiche complètement car je ne me raccroches pas au passé … mais je restes tourné vers le futur. »

« Hahahaha ! C'est … vraiment attendrissant. Tourné vers l'avenir. Tu as un petit côté si attachant en un sens … mais bon ... »

« Si vous préférez vous moquer de moi, venez plutôt vous battre. »

 _C'était aussi simple que ça. Il n'aimait clairement pas la situation. L'Orbe ! Elle n'avait rien dit de plus à son sujet. Il marmonna une nouvelle fois :_

« L'Orbe, c'est quoi exactement ? Une organisation de grands méchants comme l'Antre de la Terre ? Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant avec les débiles derrière vous. »

« L'Orbe … Il est difficile d'exprimer exactement ce que cela veut dire. Même moi, je n'ai que peu d'informations à ce sujet et ... »

« Bien entendu. Comme par hasard hein ? Le hasard fait vraiment bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ? Oh … Vous ne savez pas qui est ce fameux Orbe alors qu'il est ... »

 _WARRRRRRRRG ! Il avait pas compris sur le coup mais une main s'était posée sur son cou, le projetant au sol avant de le soulever pour emmener son visage à la hauteur de celui de la magnifique femme masquée. Oui … Il ne comprenait pas sur le coup._

« Ne te moque pas de moi … Waram. Est-ce bien clair ? Notre village était le plus beau des villages. C'était là que se trouvaient tous les futurs chevaliers-pokémon liés aux dragons ! La grande majorité a été tuée par les membres de l'Orbe ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais forcément te croire ? Pourquoi est-ce que ... »

« BOUCLES-LA ! IMBECILE ! Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que la survie de notre race dépend de personnes comme toi et moi ! En nous combattant, on va tout simplement s'entretuer ! C'est toujours ainsi ! Nous ne sommes déjà plus beaucoup ! »

« Et ouais, mais tu continues de parler de l'Orbe et tu veux que ça me fasses quoi ? Que tu crois que je vais t'écouter alors que j'ai aucune stricte idée de ce que ça représente hein ? »

« Ce sont des êtres pires que les trois frères derrière nous. MAIS CA ! Tu ne veux pas le croire ! Tu crois que tout se régit autour de ce que tu peux voir ! DANS L'OMBRE, IL Y A DES FORCES INFINIMENT PLUS PUISSANTES QUI REGISSENT CE MONDE ! »

 _Elle pouvait hurler et crier, ça ne lui fai… si. Ca lui faisait quelque chose. Il pouvait ignorer ça mais la réalité était toute autre. Ce cri, cette rage, il se rappelait qu'il n'était franchement pas mieux. Que cela pouvait tout simplement faire empirer les choses. Oui … Ce n'était vraiment pas joyeux et il le savait parfaitement._

« Et alors ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir de la destruction de mon village. »

« Je vais te les ramener ! Je vais te ramener ces souvenirs, tu vas voir ! »

« Et de quelle façon tu vas essayer ça, je peux savoir ? » _demanda Waram avec un petit ricanement aux lèvres. Ouais, bon, c'était franchement pas malin de provoquer son adversaire mais en même temps, il n'y avait que ça comme possibilité hein ?_

« Tu vas très vite comprendre … quand je vais te casser les dents. »

« Plus aussi gentille et ... HE… HEEEEEEEEEY ! » _commença à dire Waram avant de se retrouver enlacé par la jeune femme, sans rien comprendre._

« Tu vois que tu as fini par me tutoyer ! Tu es un brave garçon hein ? Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu es un gentil garçon et que tu es adorable. »

« Mais hey ! Tu vas me lâcher ? Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Et non, je ne voulais pas vous vouvoyer ! Purée ! Vous êtes complètement lunatique ! »

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait commencé à la tutoyer ? C'était venu naturellement ! Mais surtout, il avait l'impression que rien n'allait être arrangé dans toute cette histoire. Il chercha à se libérer de cette étreinte, chose qui arrive finalement après quelques secondes._

« Ah … Ah … Enfin … Je peux retrouver de l'air ! Super ! DE L'AIR ! »

« Bon … Ce n'est pas tout ça mais est-ce que tu veux bien me croire maintenant ? »

 _Bordel, c'était le jour et la nuit, cette femme ! Il avait l'impression de revoir Sanphinoa ! Sauf que Sanphinoa n'était pas une femme-chevalier liée aux dragons hein ? Mais voilà quoi … Pfiou, c'était vraiment super inquiétant ! Pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte vivant à cette heure !_

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez exactement ? Je peux savoir ? »

« Que tu me tutoies à nouveau et … bon … L'Orbe, il s'agit d'un groupe de chevaliers-pokémon à la puissance monumentale. Il est dit qu'ils régissent ce monde. »

« Mais pourquoi ils auraient attaqué notre village ? Qu'est-ce qui ... »

« Ce n'est qu'une seule hypothèse mais … il paraîtrait, qu'après tout ce temps, ils avaient peur que nous nous rebellions contre eux. Les chevaliers-pokémon dragon sont considérés parmi les plus puissants chevaliers-pokémon dans ce monde ! »

 _Hein ? Les tuer car ils avaient peur d'une rébellion. Le pire, c'est qu'il … trouvait cet argument convenable. Ouais … Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la voyait, il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait la croire._

« Ils avaient peur de notre puissance … donc ils ont préféré nous tuer. Simplement, j'ai d'autres questions : est-ce qu'il y a des survivants ? A part toi et moi ? »

« La majorité des chevaliers-pokémon dragons qui existe à l'heure actuelle sont des membres de notre village … des survivants, des amnésiques ou autres. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu sais … tout ça ? Est-ce que je peux savoir ? »

 _Il cligna des yeux, ayant à nouveau tutoyé la femme aux cheveux violets tandis qu'il restait immobile. Devait-il encore l'attaquer ? Il attendait juste sa réponse, curieux et surpris._

« Certains membres de l'Antre de la Terre, bien informés, m'ont dit cela et ... Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Si je n'avais appris de cela que de leur côté, oui, j'aurai du mal à y croire … mais il s'avère que les rares chevaliers-dragons que j'ai rencontrés … avaient aussi des informations du genre. Il y a une règle implicite entre chevaliers-pokémon dragon : Ne pas nous combattre réellement et nous regrouper. Tu n'as pas ce sen ... »

« Euh, tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Y en a un, celui du Diamat, il voulait vraiment me tuer me bousiller hein ? Genre, il cherchait à m'éli ... »

« Certains sont plus stupides que d'autres. Toi, tu faisais une mauvaise impression mais … en même temps, je voulais te tester. »

 _Le tester ? Alors qu'ils étaient en plein combat ? Enfin, les trois chefs de l'Antre de la Terre le regardaient avec rage, espérant que Taitra ne s'en charge._

« Tu as de drôles de façon de me tester, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon … Est-ce qu'il va encore falloir se battre ? Ton armure … pokémon. C'est bien celle que je dois obtenir non ? »

 _Un franc sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Taitra au même moment où le bas du masque se retirait pour les dévoiler. Ah oui … Comme Sanphinoa, il remarquait qu'elle avait un joli … bas de visage ? Ouais, c'était étrange._

« C'est exact. Normalement, je devrais te prendre comme élève personnel. En fait, c'était prévu jusqu'à l'attaque en Sibérie. C'était franchement pas très malin de votre part hein ? »

« Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié que l'Antre de la Terre détruise l'école de Gliros et tue une bonne partie de ses élèves … mais aussi la principale. »

« L'école de Gliros … Un endroit parfait pour manipuler les esprits et en faire de parfaits petits chevaliers pokémon qui ne peuvent pas penser par eux-mêmes. C'est … navrant … C'était un bon endroit mais ce n'est pas lui qui aurait permis de retrouver la grandeur de notre village. J'imagine que cette principale ne t'a jamais parlé de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La principale n'a jamais été vraiment dans mon coeur à la base. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, faisant un geste négatif de la main._

« Bien entendu, c'est pour ça que tu t'es senti obligé de préciser pour sa propre personne, non ? Tu as dit les élèves … et la principale. »

 _Humpf. Il n'aimait pas quand la personne en face arrivait à saisir parfaitement … comment il agissait de la sorte hein ? Mais il émit juste un grognement de mécontentement. Il jeta un regard sur la gauche et à droite, serrant les dents :_

« Si je n'ai pas à t'abattre, je vais plutôt aller m'occuper de Rédemption et Destinée. »

 _Oui, quand il disait ça, il parlait d'aller les aider hein ? Il commença à faire un mouvement mais il sentit une tape sur la nuque, sa conscience finissant par s'arrêter pendant un bref instant. OUCH ! BORDEL ! CA FAISAIT MAL CA !_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Je croyais que tu voulais éviter de ... »

« De te tuer ? Je ne comptais pas te tuer, oui … mais plutôt te permettre de survivre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas laissé faire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que tu ne t'évanouisses pas ? C'était pourtant … pour toi, dommage. »

« Dommage ? Comme ça que tu me dis ça ? Et pourquoi dommage ? »

« Car maintenant, ce n'est plus à moi de me charger de cela. Et malgré ma puissance, je ne peux pas me permettre d'en affronter trois en même temps. Désolée pour toi. »

 _Elle avait fait quelques pas en arrière pour lui permettre de voir la situation. Des corps au sol … sauf qu'il n'y en avait aucun de l'Antre de la Terre. Il n'y avait que des cadavres de Rédemption et Destinée. Que des membres … de ces derniers._

« Comment … Comment c'est possible ? Ils étaient … pourtant pas faibles. »

« Nous étions au courant de chaque chevalier-pokémon qui se trouvait dans cet avion. Chaque être que tu vois ici est le némésis d'un membre de Rédemption et Destinée. » _commença à dire Hélos, nullement fatigué par l'effort commis tandis que ses deux frères se placèrent de part et d'autres de sa personne. C'était donc ça ?_

« Je vois … Des traîtres et des coups dans le dos. C'est toujours comme ça que gère l'Antre de la Terre. Vous êtes une bande de cloportes qui n'ont aucun honneur. »

« Pourtant, ce sont les cloportes qui vont faire de toi qu'un simple cadavre. D'ailleurs, tu es maintenant seul, complètement seul. Tu n'auras aucune aide. »

 _Il le savait bien. Il regardait autour de lui mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Taitra. Avec elle, il pouvait espérer prendre l'ascendant ou du moins, tenir le coup … mais là, il n'était pas certain. Non, dans son regard, il voyait parfaitement :_

« Je ne peux vraiment pas compter sur toi … Je m'en doutais un peu. »

 _Ce n'était même pas une moquerie ou autre. C'était juste normal. C'était comme ça et pas autrement. Il prit une profonde respiration, chuchotant à nouveau mais pour Sarine :_

« Sarine, si tu quittes mon corps, tu arriverais à fuir, non ? »

« C'est quoi cette blague que tu me sors ? Si tu crois que je vais t'abandonner ici, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au cou hein ? »

« Pourtant, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée … pour que tu t'en sortes. »

« Oui mais non … Jusqu'au bout. Et vaut mieux que Sanphinoa ne t'entende pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Ah … Oui, pas faux. Pour éviter qu'elle n'entende les bruits du combat et le reste … En un sens, c'est tant mieux. »

 _Il voyait où elle voulait en venir en parlant ainsi. C'était vrai. Il faisait peine à voir. Et pourtant, Taitra n'avait pas été vraiment violente sur le coup hein ? C'est juste qu'il avait peut-être la mine défaite. Il était fou, il était enragé, il était colérique … mais il savait pertinemment quand tout ça n'allait servir à rien._

 _Oui … Il ne fallait pas se bercer d'illusions. Et puis, cette histoire d'Orbe. Un village. Il provenait d'un village. Non pas orphelin d'une famille qu'il n'a jamais connue, c'était visiblement bien plus grave que ça. Cette organisation : L'Orbe. Elle avait tout ravagé sur son passage, ne laissant aucune trace de son village. Cela voulait dire qu'il fallait qu'il les fasse payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

« Pour ça, je dois survivre … il faut que je survive. Pardon, Sarine, j'ai eut un moment de faiblesse, il semblerait … mais ça m'est passé. »

« Qu'importe ce qui va nous attendre, je resterai à tes côtés, jusqu'au bout. »

 _Il le savait parfaitement. Il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Sarine … Malgré leurs disputes fréquentes à l'époque, elle n'avait jamais chercher à réellement l'abandonner. Même si pendant le combat contre Sanphinoa, elle lui avait donné une leçon, il avait compris que si elle agissait ainsi, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle se préoccupait de lui et rien d'autre. Hum … C'était … perturbant, cette sensation de tranquillité._

« Bon … Allons y, Sarine ! Je vais y aller à fond ! »

 _Et cela dès le départ. Contre Taitra, il avait fait pareil mais … cela s'était mal passé. Peut-être que malgré tout ce temps passé, il avait du mal à gérer sa force ? Enfin bon, tout ce qu'il ressentais, c'était une certaine … plénitude._

« Occupons-nous de tout ça … plus exactement. Sarine … Ah … Sarine ... »

 _Il répétait son prénom, inlassablement, comme s'il voulait être sûr de ne pas le perdre. Oui … Ca sera sûrement ses dernières paroles mais qu'importe. Oh … Cette force qui irradiait de lui, elle était étrange. Elle était calme, tranquille, apaisante._

 _Est-ce que parce qu'il … sentait qu'il allait mourir d'ici peu ? Qu'il s'était résolu à ça ? Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas pire qu'un dragon qui se savait destiné à décéder ? Il n'en savait trop rien … oui. Il … ah … Ah … Oui. Il se répétait ce mot : oui. Oui … Oui._

 _'_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous tous. Je vais vous en donner pour votre argent. Je suis sûr que vous n'allez pas le regretter, loin de là. »

 _Il avait terminé ça. Il avait rouvert ses yeux rubis. Ses yeux qui se posaient sur les membres de l'Antre de la Terre puis leurs chefs. Pendant un court instant, ils restèrent figés sur Taitra, un hochement de tête en sa direction avant qu'elle ne recule encore plus._

« J'en emporterai un maximum avec moi. »


	39. Chapitre 39 : Dans son coeur

**Chapitre 39 : Dans son coeur**

« C'est qui qui veut commencer ? Les chevaliers-pokémon d'or ? Des autres ? Venez donc en file indienne, je vais vous attendre. »

« Donnez-lui une leçon mais ne le tuez pas, c'est notre privilège. »

 _BAH ! Le privilège, c'est ça ? Il eut un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres. Ce genre de privilèges, ils pouvaient aisément passer outre, n'est-ce pas ? Pour autant, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs observa qui allait se présenter à lui en premier. Il n'attendait que ça : il ne pouvait attendre que ça plutôt._

« Hey hey hey ! Tu ferais bien de ne pas regarder que devant toi ! »

 _Une voix qui se moquait de lui mais déjà, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avait serré son poing gauche avant de pivoter sur lui-même, finissant par décocher un crochet sur la personne qui s'adressait à lui. Il ne chercha même pas à attendre qu'il ou elle se présente, ni même à savoir quelle armure-pokémon son adversaire possédait._

« Et un en moins, c'est qui le suivant ? »

 _Il n'était vraiment pas certain qu'il ait réussi à s'en débarrasser d'un mais le plus important, c'était vraiment d'y croire. Il fit une petite mimique amusée, espérant tout simplement durer le plus longtemps possible, un grésillement se faisant entendre dans son oreille :_

« Waram ! Waram ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? WARAM ! REPONDS ! »

« Pas besoin de crier Sygéréla, je vous entends hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que vous vous excitiez de la sorte, je peux savoir ? »

« Les autres ne répondent pas ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Nous avons eut de gros soucis de notre côté ! Il y avait un traître qui oeuvrait pour l'Antre de la Terre et ... »

« Oui oui, je suis au courant, Sygéréla. Je suis au courant. Sanphinoa est pas trop loin de vous ? C'est juste pour savoir. »

« Je pourrais aller la chercher mais on a pas vraiment le temps de vous écouter vous dire de mots doux et … HEY ! C'est quoi ça ?! »

« Juste quelqu'un que je viens d'envoyer dans le décor, rien de plus. Pourquoi ? »

 _Il disait cela avec nonchalance, étant obligé de sauter et de se mouvoir avec une certaine aisance pour ne pas être touché. Car oui, ils ne venaient pas un par un mais à plusieurs. Ouais, jusqu'au bout, c'était des lâches._

« PUTAIN ! Mais c'est qu'un foutu gamin chevalier d'argent ! C'est quoi cette blague ?! »

« C'est qui qui vient de crier, Waram ? Où sont les autres ? Je ne peux pas leur parler ! »

« Normal puisqu'ils sont tous morts. Je suis le seul survivant. »

 _Oui, il était aussi franc et direct qu'à son habitude. Il n'entendit plus aucun bruit dans son oreille pendant quelques secondes, des secondes qui suffirent à lui permettre de frapper une nouvelle fois une femme-chevalier :_

« HEY ! Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais pas retenir mes coups face à une femme ? Même pas en rêve, fillette ! Si tu veux te battre, attends toi à ce que je réplique, c'est aussi simple ! »

« Waram … Je … Je … Je ne savais pas du tout. J'envoies déjà d'autres ... »

« Et ils vont faire quoi ? Il est déjà trop tard ! C'est tout ! Je sais à quoi m'attendre et vous ne pouvez pas venir en moins de cinq minutes, que je sache, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je … Ce n'est pas ça ! Je n'étais vraiment pas au courant … Et je … Sanphinoa. »

« Ah … Laissez tomber. C'est de ma faute. J'ai voulu faire le fanfaron. Et que je saches, je ne suis pas la seule victime. Pensez aux autres qui sont morts hein ? »

 _C'est étrange. Tellement étrange d'être aussi serein dans ces moments là. Il avait du mal à le croire mais pourtant, c'était le cas. Il se sentait … plutôt bien en un sens. Il en était à combien de chevaliers d'or ? D'ailleurs, aucun ne maniait la glace ou n'utilisait des pouvoirs liés aux dragons. A partir de là, il avait un sérieux avantage sur eux !_

 _Sauf à ce moment précis. Il n'était pas certain de tout saisir mais son poing et son souffle draconiques venaient d'être stoppé … comme s'ils avaient été complètement inefficaces. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé sur une parodie de femme-chevalier. Il fallait dire que l'armure complètement rose bonbon, c'était d'un goût vraiment douteux._

« C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait exactement ? »

« Oh … C'est une petite surprise de notre part. Il s'agit d'une femme-chevalier maniant le pouvoir des fées. Les parfaits antagonistes des dragons. Surprise, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Héhéhé … Je suis la femme-chevalier du Grodoudou, on ne dirait pas mais je vais te chanter une berceuse qui t'emmènera au pays des songes … définitivement ! »

 _Oh ? Elle ne donnait même pas son prénom ? Sympathique comme tout ! Mais ce n'était pas vraiment suffisant pour l'arrêter. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs poussa un léger soupir, presque exaspéré avant que ses yeux ne se ferment à moitié._

« Personne ne peut résister à ma berceuse … du moins, pas un gamin comme toi ! »

 _Un gamin ? C'est bien ce qu'elle était en train de dire ? Elle était en train de se planter lourdement à son sujet ! S'il n'était qu'un gamin, il ne serait pas là, encore en train de se battre, comme si de rien n'était. Elle allait avoir une …_

« WARAM ! WARAM ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! »

 _Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand par la surprise. La voix de Sanphinoa ? Mais … Elle … Normalement, elle ne devait pas être au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que …_

« Sygéréla, qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? On avait dit que non ! »

« WARAM ! JE PRENDS LE PREMIER AVION QUI ... »

« Non, tu ne feras rien de tout ça, Sanphinoa ! Ne fait pas l'idiote comme tu es habituellement ! Qu'est-ce que ça va emmener si tu agis comme ça ?! »

« NE ME TRAITES PAS D'IDIOTE ALORS QUE TU ES EN DANGER ! C'EST TOI L'IDIOT ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU ... »

« Tu ferais mieux de pas te déconcentrer, mon gaillard ! Et tes coups resteront ineff... »

 _La femme-chevalier du Grodoudou s'était décidé à venir l'affronter au contact, cherchant à profiter de l'état d'ensommeillement du jeune homme pour le frapper mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Le poing de Waram frappa lourdement le masque de son adversaire, la projetant au sol alors que Waram disait dans un murmure dédaigneux :_

« Imbécile. Il suffit juste de ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs draconiques mais la force brute pour te mettre des claques dans la tronche. Dommage pour toi, c'est ma spécialité. J'appelle ça la salade de phalanges et tu vas déguster. SUIVANT ! »

 _Il ne craignait rien, ni personne. Et malgré les suppliques de Sanphinoa, il était toujours prêt à se battre. Bon, il commençait à être essouflé mais il se sentait vraiment … fort. Oui, il avait l'impression qu'une forte puissance émanait de lui, capable de tout ravager sur son passage._

 _BON ! Ce n'était pas tout ça mais il pouvait y arriver ! Fallait juste qu'il se concentre … et encore et encore … Ouais, à qui est-ce qu'il pouvait faire croire ça ? Il avait juste aucune chance par rapport à ce qui lui tombait dessus._

« Waram ! Je … Je vais chercher des personnes capables de manier les pouvoirs psychiques ! Je te promets que tu vas survivre, d'accord ? »

« Hum ? Mais je compte bien survivre. Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais me laisser mourir comme si de rien n'était ? Ca leur ferait trop plaisir ! Oh, d'ailleurs, Sanphinoa, je voulais te poser une question, tu peux y répondre ? »

« Si … Si c'est pour que tu reviennes, je veux répondre oui à tout ! S'il te plaît … Waram ... »

« Dis moi, tu as dit que tu ne savais rien de ton passé donc … je me demandais … Est-ce que tu te rappelles d'un village perdu au milieu de nulle part ? Avec que des hommes et femmes-chevalier ou presque ? Je me posais la question. »

« Hein ? Euh … Non ? AH ! J'ai … Ah … Hmm … Pourquoi ça faisait si mal maintenant ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sanphinoa ? Tu as la migraine ? Sanphinoa ! HEY ! » _s'écria Waram, maintenant inquiet, se prenant un souffle enflammé en plein front, le renvoyant contre l'avion qu'ils avaient pris. Ah … Zut … Il avait fait un trou dans la coque._

« J'ai … J'ai mal … Mais … Je … Je crois que … je me rappelles de ça ... »

« Tu … Tu te rappelles de quoi exactement ? Dis moi tout ! »

 _Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de décéder maintenant. Il en était hors de question ! Il était encore apte à se battre ! Poussant un cri pour se redresser, il observa les brûlures sur son corps mais aussi son armure. Sarine ne parlait pas, cherchant à ne pas être déconcentrée. Oui, ils étaient tous les deux en osmose depuis le début._

« D'un … village en flammes. Il y avait des … Il y avait des cris … et des pleurs. Il y avait … des personnes en armure-pokémon. Elles ont … Elles ont attaqué mon village ! Je … Je me rappelle d'un garçon qui … d'un garçon qui m'a pris la main. Il avait … »

 _Un garçon qui lui avait pris la main ? Il cligna des yeux en écoutant la voix qui parlait dans son oreille. Un garçon ? Elle se rappelait de bien plus qu'il ne le pensait ! Mais surtout, c'était quoi ce garçon ? C'était qui plutôt ?_

« Il … On a couru tous les deux. Nous étions … Nous étions tous les deux ensemble. Je ne portais pas de masque … Et puis nous n'étions pas seuls. Nous étions accompagnés … Ah … AH ! Je … Je me rappelle d'une grande fille … Puis il y en avait une autre. Le garçon la tenait de l'autre main. Elle avait … Elle avait … notre âge. Nous nous sommes enfuis tous les quatre mais ça s'est mal passé. Le bord de la falaise … Il n'y avait que des chutes au-dessous, de l'eau … et puis des armures-pokémon. Des chevaliers. Waram, j'ai mal à la tête ! »

« Sanphinoa ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu te tiens la tête ? Waram ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? Il faut qu'elle cesse tout de suite ! »

 _Sygéréla se mêlait de quoi hein ? Bon ! Il venait de planter son poing dans l'armure-pokémon de son adversaire, la traversant complètement … et le corps aussi . Hey ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il était aussi fort ? Il ne se rappelait pas d'une puissance aussi grande !_

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Sygéréla. Waram ! Le garçon, il avait des cheveux noirs ! Il avait aussi des yeux rouges ! Il … Il était comme je t'imaginais enfant … Waram ! WARAM ! JE SUIS SÛRE QUE C'ETAIT TOI ! »

« Oh … Intéressant, je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez retrouver une partie de votre mémoire de la sorte. Vraiment très intéressant ? »

 _Hein ? D'où provenait la voix qui venait de s'exprimer après celle de Sanphinoa ? ZUT ! C'était celle de ses rêves ! Déconcentré, il ne put esquiver les nombreuses attaques qui vinrent s'abattre sur son corps, l'empêchant complètement de répliquer._

« Vraiment … C'est surprenant et vraiment très déplaisant. Vous êtes surprenants, tous les deux. Mais bon … Il va falloir mettre fin à tout ça. »

« Nous avons sauté dans le vide ! Mais … Mais après … Je ne me rappelles plus de rien ! Waram, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Je … Je … Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais seule … Il n'y avait que Karry à mes côtés. »

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Je … Je te connaissais … enfant ? C'est quoi ça ? C'est juste une mauvaise blague. Je n'aime pas … ce genre de blagues, pas du tout. »

« Je ne plaisante pas, Waram ! JE T'AIME ! TU COMPRENDS CA ?! »

« Mais moi aussi, je t'aime ! C'est pourtant pas difficile à savoir ça ! Pas besoin de me le crier ! Je ne suis pas sourd hein ? »

« Alors tu as intérêt à survivre ! C'est tout ce que je veux ! Je veux que tu survives ! Et je veux que tu reviennes ! Et on aura notre propre appartement ! »

« Hahaha … Et pas d'animaux de compagnie car bon, tu es d'accord pour qu'on adopte Timber, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais pas le laisser seul. »

« Il aura sa propre chambre, c'est tout … Alors Waram … reviens hein ? Reviens moi ... »

« Sanphinoa, je crois que ça va couper, désolé. » _dit-il alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, il disait cela à cause d'une unique chose. Trois personne venaient de se jeter sur lui, en triangle. Ce n'était plus le calibre des chevaliers d'or. Non, c'était bien autre chose … Il s'agissait … des trois chefs de l'Antre de la Terre._

« On a assez fait durer le spectacle ! Vraiment ces larbins ne servent à rien ! »

« Hélos, Garan, vous vous chargez des côtés, je vais l'attaquer de face ! »

« Pas de souci, Typhen, on s'en occupe ! Il va pas pouvoir nous échapper ce fichu gamin ! Il va juste comprendre qu'il est impossible pour lui de gagner ! »

 _Typhen ? Garan ? Ah … Ils avaient donc des prénoms normaux ces deux autres types ? Il pensait qu'Hélos était le seul à avoir un tel prénom. Pourtant, la tempête de coups qui vint s'abattre sur lui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'était pris auparavant._

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne réagis plus aussi bien qu'avant, gamin non ? »

« Tu as voulu affronter bien plus fort que toi, tu sais donc que ça allait t'arriver ! Visiblement, tu as déjà fait tes adieux, non ? »

 _Il ne répondait pas, cherchant à parer les coups … mais aussi à contrer ! Sauf que dès l'instant où il faisait un mouvement pour attaquer, il se prenait aussitôt un coup de poing ou un coup de pied et … OUCH ! Son armure ! Sarine ! Elle se fissurait de partout !_

« SARINE ! QUITTES MON CORS MAINTENANT ! »

« Non … Waram, je t'accompagnerai jusqu'au bout. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger mais cette fois-ci … Je le ferais ! »

 _La dernière fois ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait exactement ? Il y avait tant de fois mais elle avait toujours … réussi à le protéger. Hey … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en train de pleurer ?_

« HAHAHA ! IL CHIALE MAINTENANT ! IL A COMPRIS QU'IL ALLAIT MOURIR ! »

« TA GUEULE, TOI ! C'EST PAS A CAUSE DE CA ! »

 _Il avait l'impression de décocher un coup de la puissance d'un météore sur la tête de Typhen ? Garan ? Il n'en savait rien … Mais … Cela semblait avoir été d'une violence implacable puisqu'il fit décoller en arrière l'homme d'un âge avancé._

« TYPHEN ?! TU VAS PAYER ! ESPECE DE PETIT ... »

 _Typhen avait donc volé en arrière ? Il fit de même avec Garan et Hélos, poussant un rugissement incroyable, faisant trembler le sol mais surtout repousser l'avion proche de lui en arrière. Il était en train de flotter au-dessus du sol, le regard mauvais :_

« Je sais pas … Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression … que je vais reperdre ma famille … mes amis … Je sais pas … pourquoi ça me fait si mal ... »

« Waram … Je … Je suis désolée … Je ne veux pas … Je veux rester avec toi … jusqu'au bout … Waram, je m'excuse. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Sarine. Je crois qu'en fait, je veux aussi que tu sois là. Je me sens seul, très seul mais … j'ai l'impression que tu as toujours été à mes côtés, depuis le début. »

« Je l'ai toujours été … et je le serais à jamais, Waram. Je peux te le promettre … Jusqu'au bout, toi et moi. Nous ne pourrons pas … nous séparer. »

 _Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour mais il se sentait empreint d'une nouvelle force. Les trois chevaliers-pokémon de diamant s'étaient redressés, un peu ensanglantés mais surtout avec de minuscules fissures sur leurs armures :_

« Comment … Comment est-ce qu'il a fait ça ce foutu gamin ?! IL VA LE PAYER ! Nous sommes des chevaliers-pokémon de diamant ! »

« DONNEZ TOUT CE QUE VOUS AVEZ, TOUS LES DEUX ! »

 _Le ciel s'était recouvert de nuages, le sol s'était mis à se fissurer, un vent violent vint se soulever. Malgré son étrange pouvoir, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs observait les trois hommes, l'air de rien, comme pour les inviter à combattre._

« Qu'attendez-vous ? Je suis là … Si vous ne me tuez pas maintenant, vous n'aurez plus aucune chance… … … Sarine … Sanphinoa … Madame … la principale … Tout le monde, je m'excuse vraiment de … vous laisser là. »

 _Il n'était pas certain de ce qui avait décidé de le frapper en premier. Les pieux de terre qui sortaient du sol ? La foudre qui vint s'abattre sur lui ? Les lames d'air ? Des morceaux de son armure volèrent en éclats, sa chair était tailladée, brûlée, transpercée. Toujours en train de flotter dans les airs, il avait la tête baissée, du sang coulant sur le sol._

« Plus aucun signe vital de notre cible. Il est complètement mort. »

« Ca lui apprendra, on ne se moque pas de l'Antre de la Terre impunément ! » _compléta Hélos avant que son frère ne lui tire la manche. Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il … Hein ? C'était quoi ces ailes qui se dessinaient dans le dos de Waram ? Une illusion ?!_


	40. Chapitre 40 : Un corps sans vie

**Chapitre 40 : Un corps sans vie**

« C'est quoi ça ? Il est pas encore mort ? ATTAQUEZ LE ! NE LUI LAISSEZ PAS ... »

 _Une forte lumière vint irradier de Waram, les morceaux de l'armure quittant son corps complètement pour reprendre la forme de Sarine. Celle-ci était dans un triste état mais encore consciente. Malgré les fissures, elle restait sur ses quatre pattes, bredouillant :_

« Wa … Waram … Tu … WARAM ! NON ! WARAM ! »

 _Les mots quittaient les gueules de l'armure-pokémon du Diamat mais aucune réponse ne provenait de l'adolescent. Avec un trou béant dans le torse, des entailles et des brûlures de partout, il ne faisait aucun doute sur la réalité de la chose : il était mort._

« Et bien, et bien … C'est donc à moi de rentrer en piste, n'est-ce pas ? Parfait, parfait … Il n'est pas encore majeur, c'est dommage. Cela veut dire que ça ne s'est pas terminé comme prévu … mais ça devrait suffire. »

 _Cette voix. Elle venait de l'entendre elle aussi. C'était une voix féminine ! Taitra, au loin, s'était mise à trembler et à suer, comme si elle manquait de s'étouffer. Les trois chefs de l'Antre de la Terre se regardèrent avant de dire :_

« C'est pas possible … Il est mort ! Complètement mort ! Pas un gamin qui ... »

« C'est pas lui. C'est autre chose. Je suis sûr et certain qu'il est complètement mort. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi … est-ce qu'il parle encore ? »

« C'est pas sa voix. Il a pas une voix de fillette à la base, l'oubliez pas, les gars. C'est pas lui, j'en suis sûr et certain. Vous vous faites des idées. »

 _Alors, c'était quoi ? Et ces ailes noires … Elles semblaient constituées d'ombre … Le corps de l'adolescent retoucha le sol, les ombres se développant tout autour de lui, plongeant dans l'obscurité tout ce qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres autour._

« Wowowow … Hélos, on fait quoi là ? Ca a l'air de mal tourner. »

« Vous en faites pas, y a rien à craindre. C'est juste un sac de viande ambulant. Hey ! Coupons-le en morceau, il ne nous posera plus de problèmes. »

« Vous … Vous feriez mieux de reculer, les gars. Vous … Vous êtes pas assez forts et nombreux pour l'affronter. »

 _Elle … Elle avait un mauvais souvenir. Même si elle n'avait été qu'une enfant à l'époque, elle se rappelait de cette sensation. Ce vide … Cette impression que tout s'effondrait sous ses pieds. L'Orbe les avait attaqués … mais pas uniquement pour cette soi-disante possibilité de se rebeller. Il y avait autre chose, elle en était sûre et certaine._

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, la fille du Trioxhydre ? ALLEZ-Y ! TARDEZ PAS TROP ! »

« Vous devriez pourtant l'écouter … mais il est déjà trop tard ! »

 _La même voix féminine qu'auparavant … Puis un petit rire cristallin de la part de Waram. Non, de l'intérieur de Waram. En de nombreuses parties sur son corps, voilà que des morceaux d'ombre vinrent se placer. Ses épaules, ses jambes, son torse … et il y avait même une sorte de trident doré sur un casque de même couleur._

« On y va maintenan, les enfants ? Tenez bon … hein ? Ne venez pas me décevoir. »

 _Il avait disparu dans le sol, comme s'il avait été absorbé par ce dernier. Quelques instants plus tard, une voix chuchota dans l'oreille de Typhen :_

« BOUH ! Tu devrais faire attention à surveiller tes arrières. »

« Qu'est-ce que … SALETE ! Tu crois faire quoi là ?! » _s'exclama l'homme avec surprise, se retournant, de l'électricité au bout de ses poings._

 _Pour autant, le coup venait tout simplement toucher le vide, le visage de Waram se retrouvant face à celui d'Hélos, sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ses yeux étaient comme vides, complètement noires avant qu'une petite lueur rouge n'apparaisse à l'intérieur :_

« Et bien, on continue de s'amuser tous ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais pas ce que tu es réellement mais tu ne vas rien pouvoir faire face à nous trois ! »

« Oh … Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous croyez vraiment que je suis incapable de lutter contre vous trois ? Même si cette demoiselle qui se pisse dessus serait de la partie, il vous faudrait être cent fois plus nombreux pour espérer ne serait-ce qu'avec une chance ! »

 _Et le voilà en train de flotter dans les airs, comme s'il était en train de nager. Le corps de Waram, bien que celui-ci ne bougeait plus réellement, donnait l'impression d'être un simple pantin désarticulé tandis que la voix reprenait :_

« Après, je devrais être gentille avec vous. J'attendais le bon moment pour me présenter et il faut avouer que vous me l'avez offert sur un plateau en argent. Vous avez compris la blague, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis un chevalier-pokémon d'argent ! Et le plateau … Oh … Vous n'avez donc pas d'humour, on dirait bien. C'est vraiment triste. »

« Tu es qui réellement ?! REPONDS-NOUS ! TU ES QUI ! C'est pas la puissance d'un chevalier d'argent ! Tu ne nous auras pas ! »

« Hum … C'est vrai ! Nous sommes classés de la sorte. Alors par où doit-on réellement commencer … Hum … Difficile à dire. Alors, il y a d'abord les chevaliers de bronze, les chevaliers d'argent et les chevaliers d'or. On va dire que ce sont les plus communs hein ? Ensuite, il y a les chevaliers de platine. C'est dans cette catégorie que vous êtes tous, n'est-ce pas ? C'est déjà un joli grade, n'est-ce pas ? J'approuve totalement ! »

« Où … Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » _demanda Hélos, de la sueur froide commençant à s'écouler de son front, comme s'il avait peur d'entendre la réponse._

« Faut avouer qu'à ce niveau, vous êtes majoritaiement à peu près égaux, non ? »

« TU ES VRAIMENT DE L'ORBE HEIN ?! »

 _Taitra venait de couper le silence avant qu'un grand éclat de rire ne sorte du corps de Waram, la tête penchant vers Taitra comme si elle venait d'avoir tout à fait raison._

« Je ne suis … qu'une mesure de sécurité de l'Orbe. On va dire que l'on savait parfaitement que certains d'entre vous allaient tenter de reformer votre village. Je ne suis qu'une précaution … mais j'imagine que tu sais donc de quelle catégorie je suis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu … Tu … Tu es au-dessus des armures-pokémon de platine. »

« C'est exact … La catégorie que de simples humains comme vous ne pourront jamais atteindre. Celle des chevaliers-pokémon de Diamant. La différence de puissance entre vous et moi est telle que vous ne pourrez même pas m'égratigner. Cela ressemblerait à une fourmi qui tenterait de se battre contre un éléphant, si on devait utiliser une métaphore dans votre monde. Comprenez-vous à quel point vous êtes ... »

« JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS POSSEDER CE JEUNE GARCON ! »

 _Pendant un court instant, les ombres s'étaient dissipées. Et pour cause, Taitra venait tout simplement de canalyser ses pouvoirs, le ciel se déchirant une nouvelle fois, une aura orange et enflammée se faisant voir._

« Sincèrement ? Tu veux jouer à ça avec moi ? Alors que tu sais que tu vas te brûler les ailes ? Tu es peut-être l'une des plus puissantes femmes-chevaliers de ce monde à l'heure actuelle … mais tu n'es qu'un simple bambin entre mes mains. »

 _Le météore vint tomber sur le sol, provoquant une série d'explosions en chaîne, détruisant l'avion mais aussi ravageant l'aéroport et les alentours. Pourtant, il avait disparu, englouti dans l'obscurité comme le reste de la zone … comme si tout cela avait été inutile._

« Je devrais te donner une leçon pour avoir levé la main sur moi. Je devrais te donner une leçon … mais il s'avère que je suis bien contente d'être libre. »

« Rends … Rends … moi, Waram ! RENDS-LE MOI ! »

« Hum ? Oh … C'est vrai que tu es encore vivante, toi. » _s'exclama la voix féminine tout en avançant en direction de Sarine qui avait du mal à se relever, tremblant de tout son être de métal, comme si elle avait affaire à un monstre … ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité._

« Je … te demandes … de me rendre … mon ... »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Quand même, l'âme humaine est vraiment merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ? Ses armures-pokémon sont vivantes ! Ce sont de véritables chef d'oeuvre ! Capable d'assimiler une âme pour retrouver la vie … et permettre à une personne proche du futur porteur de l'armure-pokémon de rester auprès de lui malgré la mort. C'est vraiment magnifique ! Bravo ! J'applaudis ! »

« RENDS-LE MOI ! RENDS-LE NOUS POUR SANPHINOA ! »

« Non. » _dit tout simplement la voix féminine avant d'être à la hauteur de Sarine, donnant un coup dans le corps métallique du Diamat, le projetant au loin comme si de rien n'était._

« Hélos, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? C'était peut-être une connerie, non ? »

« On va pas l'affronter … On a tué le gamin, c'était ce que l'on voulait, non ? Alors, on a réussi notre objectif, c'est le plus important. »

« Ouais mais on a peut-être libéré un truc cent fois pire ! On devrait essayer de s'en ... »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les trois ? » _demanda la voix en Waram, se penchant vers eux. La distance s'éclipsa en un instant, Waram se retrouvant au niveau de Typhen, sa main droite formant maintenant une griffe aux couleurs améthyste et onyx. Une griffe brillant d'un métal inconnu._

« AH ! Putain de … JE VAIS TE TUER UNE SECONDE F... »

« Et un de moins. » _dit simplement la voix en Waram, la griffe traversant la poitrine de Typhen, son armure n'ayant visiblement pas la puissance nécessaire pour résister._

« TYPHEN ! NON ! FREROT ! » _s'exclama Garan en venant s'approcher du corps de son frère qui était tombé au sol, Waram venant se lécher la griffe ensanglantée._

« Bien bien bien … A qui donc le tour ? Ne soyez pas si pressés … Quant à toi, jeune dragonne de pacotille. Tu ferais bien de te cacher et de plus jamais te présenter devant moi. S'il s'avère que tu cherches vraiment à te confronter à ma personne, tu en payeras le prix … de ta vie. Maintenant, je vais aller profiter … de ce cadavre ! »

 _Et la zone d'ombre venait de disparaître, laissant place à la scène ravagée par le météore invoqué par Taitra. Comme une simple marionnette, voilà que Waram s'éloigna au loin, ignorant complètement les suppliques de Sarine._

« Elle était donc là … depuis le début. Il va me falloir prévenir les autres. Il va falloir tous les prévenir. Pourquoi s'est-elle cachée de la sorte durant toutes ces années ? »

 _Au loin, un être était en train d'observer la scène, les bras croisés. Son visage était masqué de bleu, quelques point jaunes étant disposés à l'horizontale sur le milieu … d'autres étant présent à la verticale en son centre. Pendant un bref instant, le corps de Waram tourna son visage vers lui mais il avait complètement disparu et cela malgré les kilomètres qui les distançaient tous les deux._

« C'est … Hahaha … Zut. Ca m'apprendra à vouloir profiter de ce corps. En plus, il est juvénile et plutôt bien bâti. On va faire de grandes choses, toi et moi. Oh … Tu es si froid, c'est vraiment triste, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Aucune réponse de la part de Waram … à lui-même. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs n'était plus présent, ayant quitté la zone malgré la lenteur de ses mouvements. Un moment, il avait à nouveau disparu dans le sol pour ne plus réapparaître. Un simple cadavre ambulant … qui se déplaçait sans réel but._

« WARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM ! WARAAAAAAAAAAM ! »

« Calmes-toi, Sanphinoa ! Calmes-toi ! Il n'y a aucune preuve que Waram est mort ! »

« SIIIIIIIII ! JE VOUS L'AVAIT DIT ! JE VOUS L'AVAIS DIT DE PAS LE LAISSER SEUL ! JE VAIS … JE VAIS LES TUER ! »

 _La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus était visiblement inconsolable et presque incontrôlable. Pour autant, elle arrivait à se calmer ou presque car Sygéréla était tout simplement en train de chantonner doucement, comme si de rien n'était._

« Allons, allons … J'ai déjà envoyé une autre équipe là-bas. Ils vont aller voir exactement ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ? Tu comprends ? »

« NON ! VOUS NE … VOUS NE ME FEREZ PAS CROIRE CA ! »

 _Malgré la chanson, les pleurs et les cris de désespoir reprenaient de plus en plus chez Sanphinoa. Puis une petite voix se fit entendre, une voix très faible :_

« Un … Un … Il y a … Il y a quelqu'un ? Re… Répondez. »

 _La voix de Sarine ?! Elle était vivante ? Mais le ton était si faible, si impuissant, comme si elle allait bientôt perdre la vie, comme si tout … allait se finir pour elle. Aussitôt, Sanphinoa vint repousser Sygéréla, s'approchant du micro :_

« SARINE ! SARINE ! COMMENT VAS-TU ?! Où est-ce que tu es ?! Et Waram ?! Où il est ?! Ils sont où ?! L'ANTRE ... »

« L'un … de leurs chefs est mort, je crois. Ils sont partis … Ils sont tous partis, je crois bien … Je sais pas exactement … je … Ah … Je … Je suis … là où nous devrions être. »

« Parles pas trop ! Mets-toi à l'abri ! Sygéréla a dit qu'elle avait envoyé du renfort ! Et Waram ? Waram, où est-ce qu'il est ?! Dis-moi tout ! »

« Waram … Waram … Je suis … Je suis vraiment désolée … Il … Il est … J'ai vu les trois chefs … se lancer sur lui. Je n'ai rien pu faire du tout. Rien du tout. »

« Il est où ?! Il est à côté de toi ? Il respire encore ? SARINE ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! » _s'écria Sanphinoa, cherchant à contrôler ses émotions sans y arriver._

« Il … Il est mort … Je suis sûre et certaine … qu'il est mort. Je n'ai plus rien ressenti … à cet instant. Puis … Son corps m'a repoussé. Je n'ai pas compris … et puis … et puis … IL EST MORT ! MON WARAM EST MORT ! »

« Non … Ce n'est … Ce n'est pas possible. C'est impossible. Il … Il m'avait dit ... »

 _Comme si toute force venait de quitter son corps, Sanphinoa s'écroula à genoux, bredouillant et balbutiant le prénom de Waram, encore sous le choc. Sygéréla se plaça à côté d'elle, prenant position près du micro avant de dire :_

« Tiens bon … Sarine. Mets-toi à l'abri. Nous allons venir te ... »

« C'est de votre faute. Vous … Vous n'avez pas surveillé vos propres employés. Des traîtres, il y en a partout. Waram … ne faisait confiance à personne. Il a suffit d'une seule fois … Il a suffit d'une seule fois pour que … ça arrive. »

« Tu es fatiguée, tu es exténuée, tu es blessée. Tu vas te reposer et nous allons ensuite pouvoir tous discuter ensemble, d'accord ? »

« JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD ! C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! WARAM ETAIT TRES BIEN ! TRES BIEN QUAND IL ETAIT AVEC MOI ! AVEC MOI OU SANPHINOA ! »

« Calmes … Calmes-toi, ça n'arrangera en rien tes blessures, Sarine. Nous allons tout simplement régler ça, d'accord ? Tu vas te calmer et nous serons là. »

« NON ! Je ne veux pas de vous ! Je ne veux pas de votre aide ! Je vais le chercher … Je vais le chercher … et je vais le protéger. Je vais le protéger … de vous tous. Même si … cette fille … a pris son corps … pour un pantin, je vais ... »

« Sarine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Sarine ! Ne quitte pas la zone ! On va aller te ... »

 _AIE ! Grésillement violent aux oreilles, comme si le capteur venait de se briser à cet instant d'un coup de pied … ou de patte métallique. Elle poussa un gémissement, pestant avant de se tourner vers les autres personnes de Rédemption et Destinée._

« Il y a des chevaliers-pokémon psychiques avec eux ? Ils seront parfaits pour arriver bien plus vite … mais surtout retrouver la trace de Waram et Sarine. Comment est-ce que je vais expliquer ça à ses compagnons ? Et à Timber … Et … Sanphinoa ? Où est Sanphinoa ? »

« Elle est partie sans même que l'on puisse l'arrêter. On ne sait pas par où elle est partie mais … » _commença à dire un employé avant qu'une voix aiguë ne crie au plafond :_

« ALERTE ! ALERTE ! BRÊCHE DANS LE MUR DES DORTOIRS ! ALERTE ! »

« Vite ! Mettez la caméra vers la zone de conflit ! »

 _Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait. Quelques secondes plus tard, là où se trouvait normalement le couloir où les employés avaient des appartements ou chambres pour eux, plusieurs personnes étaient sorties, inquiètes. L'une d'entre elles ouvrit la porte qui était celle de la chambre de Sanphinoa, s'écriant :_

« Y A UN TROU ! Y A UN TROU IMMENSE ! »

« Allez prévenir la cheffe ! Sa protégée s'est barrée ! »

 _Sanphinoa ? Comment est-ce qu'en … quelques heures, tout avait put autant dégénérer ? Bouche bée sous son masque, Sygéréla continuait de fixer la caméra placée dans le couloir des dortoirs. Ils … Ils venaient tout simplement … Elle avait l'impression qu'il était temps de tout abandonner. Elle n'avait plus la force et le courage … de se battre._


End file.
